Uprising Legends: Destiny Awaits
by allen Vth
Summary: Some humans are able to retain most of their memories, some don't remember their family members, others only know their name and only one fact, that they are human. They all have to gather together and fight the dark society of pokemon that calls themselves the organization.
1. The beginning

**Okay now, All I want to say, is that this is my very first Fanfic, ever. So I am kinda nervous for any mistakes I may have overlooked, want to mention that I did went through this chapter a lot of times, if I missed something, I should have checked better. So without boring you all any longer, Snivy, I choose you to tell the disclaimer!**

**Snivy: I am not in the pokeball, so please, don't shout at me.**

**Me: Okay, I am sorry for screaming at you. Will you forgive me?**

**Snivy: I can't stay mad at you, besides, I need you to keep writing. Disclaimer, allen5 doesn't own pokemon as well as the games that involve Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, all of it are property of its owners. Allen5 only owns the story and character's personality. Also, there is a special feature in this fanfiction, this '…' means the thoughts of someone, now enjoy.**

**(? POV)**

'Where am I… am I dead?'

I couldn't feel anything around me, not the cool breeze, the warmth that the sun should offer, I can't even listen the rustling of the trees; in fact, there are no sounds, just silence.

I tried opening my eyes, but they felt like if they were made out of sandboxes, not just that, but my body doesn't seem to respond either. This reminded me of that time I woke up at 4 in the morning because my cousin kept talking on the phone, he… 'Wait a second… what was his name again?' I took a couple of seconds to think about it, that is when realization slapped me in the face, 'I can't remember his name!'

I opened my eyes in shock as I focused to remember, 'does he even have a name? Of course he has!' Even so, his name seemed to be erased from my mind. 'My brother, his name… I can't, I just can't remember his name?' After a couple of seconds of deep thinking and panicking, something caught my eye, well, something that should have caught my eye from the start. The vast, emptiness around me.

Well, it wasn't really complete emptiness. There where white shiny lights as far as the eye can see. The bad part about this, I can only see small parts of my surroundings; since my head doesn't seem to obey me at the moment, luckily, my eyes did. Blue and purple colors were behind the lights on my left side, there were also some maroon color behind the lights on top of me, and an aqua blue behind the lights in front of me. It is weird for one thing, I don't know where I am, but upon seeing this, I feel more relaxed.

'Wait a second, is this… the space?' my eyes were sparkling at the beauty around me, completely ignoring the fact that I should be dead out here.

All of a sudden, I heard talking, "Do you think he will do?"

'Whose voice is that?' Whoever it was, he had a light tone in his voice; if it was any lighter, I would confuse him with a girl.

"We got no choice, we're running out of time if something is not done now, who knows what the organization will do next." This voice seemed to be sad, troubled actually. Something unique about this voice, it seemed to be of a child's, but it has a certain echo to it when he talks.

"More the reason to be sure, if he doesn't work you will have to do the process again and by that point it may be too late."

'Wait a second, are they talking about me, but, why would they do that?' A better question to myself is 'What are they planning on doing to me?' I dared taking the risk, and asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

They grew silent the moment I started talking. After a couple of moments, there was no sound made, not a whisper or a noise. 'Are they gone?'

I tried moving my head again, but it wouldn't budge. They are probably behind me; there is a chance they might, not to mention that it is hard to tell were their voices are coming from. This space thing must be doing something to my ears, or it is probably doing something to their voices, I am not sure.

I got tired of searching, so I closed my eyes to rest. Even if all I did was look around, I strained my eyes by trying to look around. The rest of my body is the same story, it simply didn't respond to me, it seems I can't even lift a finger or feel them anymore. I was about to go to sleep, that was until that first voice I heard responded.

"You are actually awake?" There was something odd in his voice, he seemed surprised actually, I guess he didn't expect me to wake up anytime soon.

"Who are you…" that is not what I really want to know, "can you please tell me how to get back to my home?" Home…it is ironic actually; I can't remember if I have a home to return, and I am pleading to somebody I don't even to tell how to get back.

"Sorry, but you can't go back, no yet." Even if he said he is sorry, he certainly didn't sound like it. Then something inside of me snapped something I didn't expect possible.

"If you are going to say SORRY, you should at least act more considerate!" Then silence again fell, 'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or anything like that.' With all anger behind, I felt guilt inside of me, 'maybe I should apologize, I really shouldn't be rude to others.'

I opened my eyes one more time, this time two peo… well; two beings are a couple of feet away from me. The reason I am calling them beings is because a mist of darkness seemed to be covering them, but I could still make some sort of shape out of them. The one of the left looks small and appears to be floating; it also seems to have some sort of hat on him, it has the shape of a star with only three points. I can't get a good look at the one on the right; the only thing I am sure of is, "you are human." 'How come he isn't dead out here; how come I am not dead too?' that question backfired against myself.

The response I got from the human was a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh at him, you must understand his situation." At least the small guy is defending me.

"Don't worry, I understand… it is just that; there was one time that I… maybe I shouldn't say much in front of our new friend."

I really have no idea what these two are talking about. One second they were talking about me, now they are having a conversation between each other. I kept listening to them for what might have been a couple of minutes, since I got nothing better to do. I soon got tired of just waiting, that is when I finally manned myself up and interrupted them.

"Umm, excuse me, while you are talking can you please tell me how to get back to my home." I said as politely as possible, with hopes that they might tell me a way back home. Immediately I got an answer, the only thing is, it wasn't something I was going to be glad of listening to.

The human was the one that replied, "Listen, you have been awake for too long now, you need to go back to back to sleep. " It seemed more like an order.

The next thing I knew, my eyelids seemed to be following his orders. I tried to resist as much as I could, not knowing what might happen to me if I fell asleep. However, I soon realized I was fighting a lost battle. "Please… if I did something to you, I am sorry, but please, just let me go," I was practically begging this time.

This time, the small being told me something, only that it brought more questions into my head, "I am sorry really, it shouldn't have been this way. You shouldn't have even woken up in this place." In this place… 'They are going to send me someplace else?' I hope I can at least move over there.

Now I reached my limit, even my vision was becoming blurry. Even if they were feet away from me, I made one last attempt to move my hand. This time it worked, I lifted my left hand and extended it, trying to reach them, that is when my vision focused again and I noticed it. '!... why is my arm green… also, why are my fingers short, and only have three instead of five?'

Everything went black soon after.

**(Human's POV)**

I watched as small orbs of light surrounded his body, until his whole body became an orb or light. It was giving so much light now, that I was forced to cover my eyes. After the light faded, he was gone, "I hope can do it on his own for a while." Only now did I reveal my concern for him.

"Why were you so harsh to him, when it is clear that you worry for him?"

That was an easy answer, "because he is too nice, trust me, I know that better than anybody. Besides Hiro, he has to mature quickly if he is going to stop the organization."

"I know that." Hiro replied with a calm voice. He closed his eyes to think of what to do next. It didn't take him long to open them again, then he looked straight at me and said, "You know my name is Hiroaki, I told you that like ten times already!" He then puffed his cheeks in frustration; I only made a chuckle at his sudden change in mood.

"Sorry, is that it is hard for me to remember names, so I thought that calling you Hiro would be a great way for me to start remembering your full name." I moved my hand up to the back of my head and started scratching it, 'this is embarrassing, got to think of a better excuse now.' I thought that if I called him Hiro, he would get angry or something close to that, and he did. I didn't want to bother him or anything like that; it just seemed fun at the moment.

"Really? Maybe I should abbreviate your name and see how it sounds." It seemed more like a treat, the only thing about it, is that he just looked adorable doing so. I couldn't help but start laughing, I tried to control it by putting my hand to my mouth, but it was impossible to control.

"Why are you laughing? Stop laughing A-"he just stopped.

I noticed that something wasn't right, 'He wouldn't stop just like that.' I quickly composed myself and looked at him. He already turned to his left side and started searching for something in that direction, his face now changed to more of a serious expression, something that is rare to see on him. 'Did he sense something that I didn't?' I looked to my right and started searching for whatever thing might be out there. Nothing, I couldn't see anybody.

"Hey Hiroaki, did you sense someone?" I don't joke when I am serious.

"It was probably my imagination, but you should hurry to where Alex is."

I scratched the back of my head again, trying to remember, 'why did I need to… Oh, that's right!' "Okay, well… I guess I will be going now, hope to see you soon, and goodbye." Now this is depressing, after finally reunited, to only again say farewell.

"Don't worry, after all this is over, we can have so much fun playing with all of our friends!"

"I will be looking forward to that." I smiled and him, and he returned it with one of his own.

**(Third POV)**

An orb of light covered the human as well as Hiroaki, both faded at the same time. They were gone now, transported to their destination, and unaware that they were being watched by a pair of scarlet colored eyes from above, that faded into the background.

**(? POV)**

'Better make sure I got everything ready for my mission.' I checked inside my treasure bag and started scratching off the list I got inside my head. 2 rawst berries, 'in case I get burned', 4 oran berries, 'they are always helpful', 2 blinker, blast and reviver seeds. Last but not least, I tightened one more time my defense scarf that is around my neck.

I got out of my room and went inside the base. Instead of using the stairs to go down, I used the sliding tubes, and the advantage of location my room, is that the 1st floor tube is in front it. I went around the other side of the tube to its entrance, 'This is always the best part.' I gave my back to the hole, crossed my arms and jumped in it, "YEEEAAAAHHHH!" Even in complete darkness, the slide itself so much fun, 'I will never get tired of this, never,' the end of my ride slowed down as the fall was being bending forward. I was still giggling while I got up to my feet, 'it is great that this heartwood doesn't decay on its own.'

As I got outside, I took a deep breath at my surroundings, taking in its delights. The deep, rich scent of the earth and the fragrance of the thick, heavy leaves that now fill feel my lungs.

I started walking on the road ahead of me, looking sight-ways only to be more aware of my surroundings. 2nd layer of the city appears to be busy as ever. A lot of different Pokemon always gather here to buy, store, or sell items that may be valuable. I was thinking of going to the Vespiquen shop, but that may take too long and this missions I picked up shouldn't give me too much trouble.

As I was about to get in to the 1st layer of the city, I was greeted by a voice that I knew too well. "HEEYYYY UMIKO, WAIT RIGHT THERE!"

'That's Alina all right', she is the only in the city that has an energetic voice this strong. I couldn't help but bring a smile to my face. Alina, my older sister, always finds a way to make everyone's day brighter, no matter what.

As I turned around greet her back, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped as a cloud of dust, with an Axew in front of it, was approaching me. 'Th-that can't be her, right?' my own inner voice was faltering. Even after so long, Alina's overcharged personality keeps surprising me. She stopped a couple of feet away from me, but also bringing all the dust behind her. It didn't take long for it to swarm us both. *cough, cough, cough* I could only hear myself coughing at this… dome of dust. 'Is she immune to the dust?' She probably got used to it; Alina was always an outdoors girl.

The wind soon blew the dust away, and I started rubbing my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Alina cleaning her pink bow that is behind her head. 'That is her beloved possession-'a soft smile formed on my face, '-and I know why.'

It didn't take her long to finish, and when she did, she tightened her hands into fists, positioned them under her head and started jumping up and down pretty fast, and she was doing this with a big smile on her face. "Umiko Umiko, guess guess guess!"

"Do I really have to play the guessing game?" I already knew the answer to that one.

"YEESSS, now GUESS!" I sighed at her persistence, but not of frustration, just of the quality time I can get to spent with my sister (in the nice sense of course).

I placed my right hand on my cheek, my left hand under my right elbow and slightly tilted my head to my right. "Mmmmm… is it something about Dillan?" she nodded, "Did he buy you a TM disk?" she shook her head, "Did he buy you another bow?" she shook her head again, 'Just what did Dillan do to make her… Oh Dear Arceus, is it possible that…' "Did he finally do it, after so many years?" I tried to hide my excitement, but it was nearly impossible. The answer I got was her to finally stop jumping and extended her right hand towards me, pulled her index finger out the fist and there it was. "OH ARCEUS HE DID!" now it was my turn to repeat her actions, yes, I jumped up and down rapidly with my fists under my face.

"Its official, he finally proposed to me."

"When did he do it?"

"This morning!?" 'It wasn't long then,' after I finally calmed down, I stated remember the missions I have to do.

"I am sorry Alina, but I got to go now."

"Where to?" I opened my treasure bag and searched in it with my right hand. It took me no more than a second or two to find them since I could hear the rustling coming from the papers. I took them out, and showed them to Alina.

"I am doing 3 C missions today, one is to find a Gold Fang, rescue an Omanyte and capture a Bagon; not to mention, that I get to do all of them at Hourig passage." Alina simply contemplated at my assignment for the day.

"You should start doing some B missions if you want to reach Gold Rank soon," she bluntly said it.

I started to place my assignments bag inside my treasure bag, "I know, but I will wait a little longer; besides, it is a pain to do those missions without a partner."

"But Drew does his missions solo, and he is in Gold Rank already."

"Yeah, but he is Drew you know," Drew may be smart, strong and wise, but he never opens up to anybody, and he always wears an expressionless face.

"Earth to Umiko, hello," I got back into reality and shook my head.

"Umm, what did you say again," I asked while scratching the back of my head. She then placed both her hands on my shoulders.

"I was saying, good luck in Hourig Passage, but you don't need since Oshawotts are water types, and you are going to be in dungeon mostly of fire types." She then winked at me, giving me confidence as well.

"Thanks."

"Have fun sis." I turned to my left, not taking my eyes of Alina.

"I will be back before night, see you then," She nodded. I then looked forward, and my path is just straight from here. I started running, imagining what new things I will encounter this day. My heart started beating faster and faster, while a grin crept to my face.

**(Alex POV)**

'Where am I this time'?

I moved my fingers first, this time they actually responded. 'Good, I can move them' I exhaled some air in relieve. 'Wait a second… I can breathe now', that's kind of funny, that just slipped from my mind when I was in space.

I opened my eyes, and I can see the blue light sky with a couple of clouds lazing around. 'No problem with my eyes this time'.

I then simply sat up, 'I don't feel light headed or anything like that; I am wide awake actually, it feels as if I have taken a nice, long nap.'

I then began in noticing my surroundings. About a dozen feet away, there was a lake that is reflecting some of the light rays from the sun. I turned my head left and noticed a lot of trees, almost like if it is a forest, but there is an entrance in the form of an archway that is made of trees. I then turned my head to the right and see the same thing as on my left.

I then turned my head to face the lake. 'Just what did they do to me'? I really didn't care who were they, but at least I am safe now. 'I should start on finding a way back home.' I was already fixing to stand up, when asked myself, 'I wonder if I am even in the United States', I just stopped halfway. 'I can remember that, but I can't remember my exact home and my family', I was getting frustrated, something I don't usually do. 'What's happening to me, I hope it is nothing serious'; I then shook my head, shaking all negative thoughts away. 'I will find my way home, all I got to do is think positive', a smile formed on my face and I was now standing up completely.

'…'

"Huh", 'did somebody made a sound, just now'? Whatever it was, it sounded close.

'I need some water', "Huh"? I then noticed that my throat is feeling dry. 'Silly me, I guess it's been a while since I drank some water'. I then started walking to the lake and licked my lips while thinking of the fresh, cool water.

I was about to get some water with my hands, when I saw it or me. 'Wh-what in the world', my own thoughts were beginning to falter. I looked to my right, nothing; I then looked to my left, the same thing. I looked back to what I was seeing on the lake.

The image that is in front is me has the head in shape of a tear drop, top is green and the bottom half in front of the neck is tan. A tan stomach, green arms and legs, kind of short if you ask me. Its eyes were the color of a deep brown; and the eyes seem to be surrounded by a half complete, yellow circle. The collar it has looks elegant though, it went around its neck and it is completely yellow; not to mention the tail it had and a leaf at the end that is shaped like a giant W.

'Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or did I get turned into a Snivy'? I am completely out of words, I don't know if I should just scream at the five winds or be amazed at what I was seeing. I didn't get a chance to decide because I was knocked into the lake. 'It's cold'! I struggled to contain the little air I had, but I then managed to get back into the surface.

'What just happened'? I then took a hold of the shore and pulled myself out. I was panting while managing to stand up. I then found my answer, not far from me, a pokemon I recognized as Butterfree was lying on the ground, unconscious.

'Is he hurt'!? I then went to his side, forgetting my situation. I got to my knees and checked his physical condition. It has scratches all over his body, not to mention bruises on his left leg and right paw. I then checked my bag to, 'Dammit, I don't have my bag with me. How am I supposed to cure his injuries'? I then noticed that the Butterfree budged a little. 'Maybe I can take him to a pokemon center; I just hope it isn't far'. One of its eyes opened up, I then gave him a smile, but his reaction wasn't something that I expected. A white sphere formed on his left wing, "Hidden Power"!

He hurled the attack and it exploded on my chest. I landed on my back while moaning in pain. "Wh-what was that for"? 'All I was doing was trying to help him'.

The Butterfree then got up on his feet, started flapping his wings and rose a couple of feet from the ground. He simply ignored my question and started looking around. Soon, his oval eyes stopped on something, curiosity got me and I stared in the same direction. Not far from where I was standing, a bronze colored handbag was lying open. Three Oran berries, a Chesto Berry and a pink bow were scattered around it. I noticed that the Butterfree was already picking up the items.

"Do you need any help"? He may have attacked me, but he shouldn't move in those conditions.

He turned to look at me, only to scowl at me with a deep, masculine voice, "I don't need your help, so just scram kid"! 'He can talk! Then again, I am already a pokemon.'

He then took something out of the bag and started munching on it. His bruises started to disappear and most his scratches are gone, 'He ate an Oran Berry', it is plain simple he did.

He then simply turned around, and flew to the archway to my left. I just turned to see him leave, 'What now? Do I follow him and try to beg for his help or find a way to my home on my own?' I was having a mental debate, but I shaken off when I heard a plea for help.

"ANYBODY, please help me, that Butterfree stole my bow!"

"Huh"? I then turned around. From the archway, a pokemon is coming out. It collapsed after exiting the archway, instincts took over and I rushed to its side. "Are you okay", I got down on my knees to examine it. The conditions the Axew is in, are worse compared to the Butterfree. Its entire left arm was full of bruises; another on top of its right eye, not to mention scratches covered its entire body. After I examined its injuries, I am positive that it is an Axew.

"Please… help", it was almost like a whisper, but I it sounded like girl. She then used her hands for support to get up.

"Don't move, please, let me take you to a medic". I was about to help her get some support, but she wanted me to help her with something else.

"No… he stole my bow… and… please just stop him", she could barely talk straight, and her eyes were getting red.

I looked back to the archway that the robber went to and then back at her. 'She needs help', 'and I will help her', I got back to my feet then looked around. 'There is one', I rushed toward it, not losing time. 'This will work', I rushed back to her side holding an Oran berry between my hands.

She already managed to sit on her own, "Here", I said handing over the Oran Berry. Her first bit was slow; afterwards, she began munching on it. When she finished, the bruise that was over her eye vanished, but she still has most of the scratches over her body and the bruises on her arm too.

"I feel better now, thanks", I only gave her a smile afterwards.

She then narrowed her eyes at me, "now, GO STOP THAT BUTTERFREE! GO GO GO"!

My back straightened as if complying with her words. "Okay, I-um, I will just"

"GO NOW"! I turned around and sprinted to catch up with the Butterfree.

'That is just scary'! Then an image of a giant Axew came into my head, there was fire around her and instead of her eyes, it was replaced by a pair of a 4 point, white star. I shook that image out of my head and focused on the road.

All the trees around me where flying pass me, that's when I realized it. 'I am just running too fast', my heart started beating faster and a smile formed on my mouth. 'I guess, I can get used to being a pokemon for a while longer', 'It will be more than a while longer'. 'That voice again'.

I didn't get more time to think about it because I then spotted that Butterfree. I slided to a stop, and found myself in a prairie full of spring grass. I moved my hands to the side of my mouth and yelled, "Hey Butterfree!"

He jolted to a stop and turned to face me; he looked rather angry, "I thought I told you to scram."

"You stole something, so please return it," he just blinked at my request. Then burst into laughter, "Why are you laughing"? This kind of attitude just gets me furious.

He took his time to stop, "Because you are so naïve".

"What"? I didn't really get him.

"Look, this is what is going to happen. You turn around and walk away, and I will keep this", he gave a couple of taps to the bag he is wearing, "And everybody will be happy, you got that".

The last part didn't sound like a question; it was more like a threat. Then, an image of that Axew formed in my head, and she was crying while covering her eyes with her hands. 'I am not allowing that to happen', 'then fight'. I straightened my back, crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, so the little boy thinks he can fight. Fine, I need a little warm up anyways." A red sphere formed around his mouth "Bug Buzz", now a beam was coming towards me. I dashed to my left then went around him to face his back; I also noticed that his wings were flapping in slow motion.

He finished his attack and started looking left and right. 'Guess I went too fast for him', 'now use Iron Tail'. I can feel my leaf being charged with power, I jumped towards him and made a front flip. "Iron Tail"! It was a direct hit, his got slammed into floor.

'Now is my chance', I rushed toward him and took the bag from him. I started walking toward the archway to get to the Axew. 'No, don't give your back to him'! 'That voice again'.

"Venoshock", I soon find myself being drenched in a purple liquid. My whole body was beginning to burn as If my body was set in fire. "U-Turn", I was knocked off my feet and the bag was snatched.

I fell face first on the grass, unable to move anymore. "Told you to scram kid, now for your sake, just lay there and don't move".

'I have to… get up, I don't want to see her cry', 'So much effort for somebody you don't even know, I guess it is natural for you to do that'. 'Who are you; you can't be my conscious right'? 'Now I am surprised; you can hear my voice as if it was a natural one, must be because you woke up too early.' 'You are the human from space', '… You can't move now, I guess I will take over for now'.

The pain of my body stopped and I got up; only that, it wasn't me who moved it. 'Wh-what are you doing', 'Don't worry, I am gonna lend a hand as I am supposed to'. Now my body is facing Butterfree, he was about to go into the forest. "Hey you, hand over the bag or I will beat you to dust", 'that sounds rude'.

The Butterfree stopped on his tracks and turned around, "How can you still be moving after those attacks"?

Whoever it was that now took over my body, simply gave a smirk. Then the image of the Butterfree was getting closer and closer, "Aerial Ace"! I simply noticed the image of Butterfree passing to my right. He turned around, and I can see that falling to the floor. "Energy Ball", 'he is already falling down, you only hurt him more', 'have to make sure he stays down'. I saw as a blue orb with a green sphere in the inside, homing in to him. It didn't take long for it to explode on him. Butterfree's body landed on the floor and bounced once.

I can't even see him twitch, 'Is he-', 'don't worry, he is still alive, thank Arceus that pokemon attacks can't kill.' 'Really… and, why did you Arceus instead of god'? 'Think of Arceus as the god here, plain and simple as that', 'if you say so'.

I finally took account what he was doing with my body, he just picked the bag up. "So this is what you risked your life for", that got me irritated, he said it as if I shouldn't have helped that Axew out. Before I could even say a word or thought, a very recent and worried voice came.

"Are you okay?"

I turned around, me in control now. She did look better than before but still. "I should be asking you that", I gave her a reassuring smile.

"My bag", I looked at it and then handed it to her.

'Oh, not good', my nerves must have been turned back on because I can feel it all. I didn't dare move a muscle, "Can you tell me your name?"

"yeah, sure, my name is Alina."

"Nice to meet you Alina, my name is Alex. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I then closed my eyes, formed a smile and said, "I need you to take me to a doctor if you don't mind".

Before even hearing her answer, I felt my body fall backwards and heard a small *thud*. Everything went darker than what it was.

**Author's notes:**

**Can't believe I even made it here. I am quite impressed with my work. Now I will say, that please, just please bear with the lack of action. It is just how the story flows. I promise to add more action in later chapters, I even got plans for something big, rather not make any spoiler comments. Also want to mention that I was planning on posting this on Sunday, but I was just too excited to wait any longer.**

**For now, please Review, Comment, or like, or all if you want**


	2. Introductions

**Me: *working on some outlines for a quiz this Tuesday, then working on some outlines for a Test on Thursday as well on some arguments and make a complete page of information; then working on memorizing a Biography of Pancho Gonzalez.**

***Oshawott hops on the table***

**Oshawott: What are you doing?**

**Me: working on ALOT OF WORK. *takes out a paper that was in a pile and hands it to Oshawott*, Can you please read this?**

**Oshawott: No problem, *takes the piece of paper*. Disclaimer- Allen5 doesn't own any pokemon characters, series or games that have any involvement with pokemon. Allen5 only owns this story, the plot, characters' personality and items that haven't been seen before. Without any delays, enjoy the story!**

**(Alex POV)**

'This is… so warm', right now I am on top of something really cozy, it sort of reminds me of clouds. I rolled to my right side and curled into a ball, and I could feel the tip my leaf close to my face. I didn't think of anything except whatever I am on.

"Do you think he is awake"? I can hear whispers nearby.

"I don't know, but he did move", this one sounded like a little girl.

"Everybody moves in their sleep; let me remind you that stir in your sleep, like all the time", this one sounded like a female too, not as young as the other one, probably close to 13 years old. She also has this raspy tone in her voice; not to mention the weird noise I am hearing when she talks, it sort of sounds like… rice in a bag.

'I will just stay asleep a little longer', 'Hey Alex, aren't you forgetting about something', I really don't understand what he is saying. I took my time to think about it; that is when all of the events I did came back to my mind. My eyes sprang open, "Alina"!

It was almost like a shout, 'I don't even know if she's okay'. Without even realizing it, I was already sitting, and I blinked a couple of times at the two pokemon that are staring at me.

The one on the right looks like a cactus. She has some extension-like ears that have lavender flowers on top of it. A W shaped mouth, a yellow thorn on her forehead, entire yellow eyes and three yellow thorns as arms; basically, a lot of yellow and mostly light green body with some dark green. 'That's where the weird sound came from, Maractus pokemon are also known for their arms that mimic the sound of maracas, but what's with that scarf she is wearing'? The scarf was around her neck, it was mostly in white color with a red cross in the middle.

The one on the left is shaped more like a light pink ball. Her ears resembled the ones of a cat, and she has short arms and legs with eyes the color of sky. 'What's a Jigglypuff doing here also, and why is her scarf design different from the Maractus'? The scarf is tied around her head and under her curl of hair; its color is the pattern that a rainbow has.

Before I could even think of a question to ask, I got swarmed with theirs; at the same time, they got close to my face so I couldn't miss a thing. That was bad news for my ears, "So you are Alex, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

"I want to introduce you to Umiko's room. It is nice isn't it"?

"You were so brave defeating that Butterfree! Can you tell me how you defeated him? Please, I will make puppy eyes if you don't tell me".

I am at a complete loss of words right now; I can't even tell who is talking anymore. They went on like this for a couple minutes, maybe more, I kind of lost track of time about this point. They stopped all of a sudden, and then looked at each other with an angry expression. 'Did somebody turned the fire on?' Now their bodies where enveloped in some kind of fire aura, I simply sweat dropped.

"You should let me talk first. You got the voice of a little girl remember? He will need to put his ear close your mouth to hear you," Maractus seems to share my thoughts about her voice.

"At least my voice is way clearer than yours; besides, nobody can hear your voice as long as you shake those baggy arms you got." I kind of felt awkward listening to their conversation, so I simply began taking notice what was around and bottom of me.

'So I was over a pile of hay, it sure is warm,' looking around, the entire room has the shape of a cube. Its floor and ceiling are made of giant leaves, with zero imperfections. The walls were composed of giant, thick roots. On the other side of the room, past the flaming pokemons, is another pile of hay. There is a mirror close to it and a window right beside it. 'Can't be the only source of light,' I looked up again, and noticed a window in the middle.

'Where am I'? 'For starters, you are in somebody's room', 'I know that but… wait, why am I talking to myself as if-' 'as if somebody is inside your head, well yeah. Hi, how are ya?' 'Well me, actually quite fine thanks… That is not what I mean! Why or how are you in my head?' 'Don't worry about that now, focus on what is in front of you,' 'What-'?

I soon felt my hand being pinched by something sharp, I yelped a little. I soon realized that Maractus is holding my right arm with both of her hands. 'This is painful,' 'it's funny for me since I am watching all of this.' Before I could even start an argument, Maractus got me back to reality.

"I almost forgot we were supposed to take you to Basil when you woke up, I guess we got too excited."

"Who?"

This time Jigglypuff answered, "Basil is our Guildmaster, and he, well… ALL of us are excited to meet you, so we got to go now."

"Wh-"I didn't even get a chance to complete the word because Maractus was now dragging me against my will. With her sharp thorns on my skin and a now a tear was hanging from my eye.

Soon the floor became bumpy and edgy, "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow". I kept wailing in pain for some time now. 'When is this going to end?'

My answer soon came when my surroundings stopped being a blur. "Huh"? I blinked a couple of times then looked around.

I am in a room that has the shape of a circle, with walls made of giant, thick roots. The ceiling has a dome structure and is composed of giant leaves, as well as the floor I am on. What is getting me nervous at being here, is that nine pokemon are surrounding me in a semi-circle. It didn't take me long to identify them all: the Jigglypuff and the Maractus from before, an Oshawott, a Treecko, a Glaceon, a Dratini, a Pachirisu, and a Pikachu and a Buneary.

'What's going on here'? 'This is going to be entertaining', 'What do you mean'? 'First important rule, listen, then act'. As if by order, my eyes shifted to the other side of the room. There is an entrance in the wall, with stairs going up and to the right. Two pokemon were standing, each on one side of the entrance. A Machamp is on the left while a Torkoal stands at the right.

I could hear two different kinds of footsteps coming from the stairs. One is coming down fast and the other one is taking its time. It didn't take long for a very familiar pokemon to come down. "Alina"! She looks better than before, but her left arm is covered in bandages. I got sad upon seeing this, 'Maybe if I would've taken her to a doctor instead-', 'what's done is done, you can't change the past, only move forward and learn from your mistakes'. I may not know him, but I can feel he spoke with the truth.

"Are you okay"? I now realized I was staring at the leafy floor. I focused my attention on her and noticed the worried expression on her face.

"I should be asking you that question", I said it while glancing at her bandaged arm.

She then brought her arm up and stared at it for a second, then looked back at me with a smile, "This is nothing really, it will be completely healed by tomorrow so don't stress about it". She said it all with a cheerful tone, that gave me some relieve.

"It is good to see that our guest has made a friend already, a very good one too", this voice caught me by surprise. I looked around Alina and saw an Emboar walking towards us. Alina then stepped aside and allowed Emboar to be the one in front of me.

"Let me welcome you to our base. My name is Basil; I am the Guildmaster in Ample Town. These is Damian", he indicated the Torkoal next to the entrance. "And he is Asim", he now signaling to the Machamp. "Asim is in charge of security, as well as in making sure all outlaws that are transported here are kept restrained, until Officer Kenneth comes in and takes them. Damian is the Head of Intelligence; he studied everything there is to know about this island, as well as its history."

It seemed like he was giving me some sort of explanation, but it only aroused more questions than answers. 'A Guildmaster, a Head of Intelligence and a Security man, just what is all of this supposed to be?' My brain is probably going to break a fuse in any moment, turning into a pokemon is one thing, but all of this may be too much to handle for one day. I could feel a faint growling from my stomach, "For how long have I been asleep"?

He simply smiled at me, "I will let Alina handle that question."

He then turned around and walked towards the stairs where he came from; soon after, Damian and Asim followed him from behind. I turned to my right and noticed that Alina is rather excited about something. She then took some quick steps closer to me, "Okay Okay, this is what happened yesterday."

"¡¿YESTERDAY, I have been asleep for 24 hours?!"

"More than that actually, okay so this is what happened."

**(Flashback Third POV)**

After Alex fell flat on the floor, Alina's mouth dropped open. She watched the part where Alex used Aerial Ace and Energy Ball on Butterfree, so she didn't expect for Alex's condition to be this critical; even so, she acted quickly. Alina began searching the insides of her bag without wasting any time, "Where is it!? It should be here." She stopped for a second and then looked at the side of her explorer bag, "Oh, I forgot I always attach it to the side". It took her less than a second to pull off her explorer badge from the bag; even less to press the small, gold diamond shape in the middle.

"Communicator, connect me to Dillan, Gold Rank", the diamond shape began flashing the color of white, until it stayed white entirely.

"Alina, I am on my way to-"

"I am sorry sweetie, but we got to have our picnic for another time".

"B-but why, what happened"!? Dillan is distressed now; he knows that Alina would never pass an opportunity to be with him.

"No time to explain, tell Asim to be ready. I am teleporting an outlaw right away, and call Chansey and Audino, there is a pokemon that needs medical attention ASAP."

"I will get it done. But Alina, are you injured in any way"? A warm smile formed on her lips, she then closed her eyes.

'Dillan is so sweet, he always makes sure I am safe and unharmed '. An image of Dillan in a Tuxedo and pink blossoms falling in the background formed in her mind, and he is says, "My Queen, are you unharmed?"

In the real world, Alina is enjoying her fantasy of Dillan, until she got pulled out by an alarmed voice. "ALINA ANSWER ME. ARE YOU HURT!?"

Her dream bubble snapped, "I am fine, just call them fast."

"Okay, see you soon." The diamond turned back to its original gold color, and Alina walked over to the unconscious Butterfree. Before she pressed the diamond again, she took one last glance at Butterfree and pulls her tongue at him.

She then composed herself and straightened up, "Ow"! Now that her body has relaxed, she can now feel the extent of her injuries. "I better… do this now", she pressed the button and aimed the badge at him.

It started to glow a bright yellow light, while Butterfree's body got enveloped by the same kind of glow until a sphere formed around him. In a matter of seconds, the sphere was shot to the sky until the naked eye couldn't see it anymore.

Alina is now short of air, "*Huff* **Huff*, I guess *Huff*, my body has reached its limit." She turned around and began walking to Alex's unconscious body, but it took her a great deal of effort to do so.

Once she reached him, she pressed the button one more time, and both were enveloped in the same bright, yellow light until a sphere formed around them. It then soared to the sky to banish and reappear inside Basil's base.

**(End of Flashback, Return to Alex POV)**

"After that, I just collapsed on the 2nd floor. Then Audino and Chansey healed our injuries, but since I had injuries for a longer time than you, I have these", she then pointed to her bandaged arm.

'She looks so… carefree', 'It may have something to do that you returned her ring', 'what ring'? 'The one on her right hand', I took a short glance and saw a gold ring around her index finger. I smiled because it feels like I did something important, 'How did you see the ring', 'it kind of stands out because of the color'.

"So now"! I was shaken out of my mental chat, "let me introduce you to my friends". She took my hand and released it after bringing me closer to a Pachirisu, 'He is wearing a scarf of his own too', it is mostly a white design with three dark claw marks on it.

She then went to stand next to him, 'Hey Alex, can you notice her cheeks getting red'? I now noticed the faint red on her cheeks, it took me a second finally realize it. "You are married to him!"

Now her entire face went to a solid red. She brought her hands up and shook her head rapidly, "NO NO NO, I mean, we will but right now we're engaged! Of course one day we'll actually marry and all but we will take our time"! She then stopped herself and cleared her throat, "As I was about to say, he is Dillan, and together we form the exploration team Wish".

Before I could even ask what an exploration team is, I felt a familiar pain going through my shoulders, it was the thorns again. I was pulled around to face an excited Maractus. She hopped all the way to Jigglypuff's side, "I am Caroline."

Then Jigglypuff followed suit, "and I am Komoriuta or Komori for short".

Caroline then brought her hands high to her left side, began shaking them and brought them down then up to her right side, forming a U in the process. In unison they said, "And together we're-". They both made a spin, placed one hand on their hip and the other one pointing up, "-Team Melody".

I was just standing there, amazed at the fact that they were in flames like some 10 minutes ago, and now they seem to be like BFF. They turned around to look at each other, "We did it Komori, we left him without words."

"It is only natural since we worked so hard on it this morning". They went on having their conversation while someone pocked me from behind.

"Huh"? I turned around to see a Dratini, with a Glaceon on her side. The dragon pokemon is wearing a scarf with the color of sky blue, with white figures that resemble clouds. Glaceon's scarf is more of a simple design; the entire left side is white while the other side is black.

Dratini is the first to speak, "Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Grace and this is my sister Neiva. Together we form the exploration team SnowWing".

I couldn't help notice the young and gentle voice she has, "M-my name is Alex". She smiled and extended her tail to me, I pretty much got the message; I extended my hand so it is a hand to tail shake.

"Let me introduce you to the rest", this time it was Neiva who spoke, she also has a gentle voice but only more mature. She directed me to turn to my left, and what I can see is a Pikachu and a Buneary having a private conversation. I can see that only Pikachu is wearing a scarf, its color primarily being green while Buneary is wearing a white vest.

"Hey lovebirds"!

'If I could, I would be teasing those two already', I don't know why, but the voice in my head made me feel some kind of nostalgia over something. They turned around, and now I can see the blue heart in front of Buneary's vest. The moment a faint red appeared on its cheeks, it pulled its fur up to hide behind it. Pikachu was able to get one its hands and guided it towards us.

Once they stopped, Buneary pulled its fur down gently and looked up, "Hi, my name is Violet". Now I can tell she is a girl, she sounded rather shy actually.

"My name is Andrew, and together we form team Drive". When I looked at him, I can see he put his hand over his head to do a salute.

"Hi, my name is Alex."

"Everybody knows your name, since Alina filled us in when she woke up."

I scratched the back of my head, "I guess that is true, I can see I have been asleep longer than Alina".

"This is the moment we have all been waiting for"! When I turned my head to the right, I could see Alina coming towards me. She grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to the middle of the room. She then shoved two pokemon and placed them not far from me; Oshawott's scarf is a yellow color and has a white stripe in the middle, while Treecko is wearing glasses with yellow lenses.

"Okay okay, this is my sister Umiko", she indicated to the Oshawott. She then moved next to the Treecko, "His name is Drew".

'I wonder where she is getting with this', 'You will see', the human sounds like if he knows something.

"I was… well, we were all wondering which exploration team you will like to join".

"What?" It was just an unexpected request for me.

"It's that, I have been looking for a partner for my sister and well-",

"Drew also needs a partner you know".

"I know that Andrew, but Umiko needs a team member more than Drew does".

The Oshawott glares at the Axew with an impression of disbelieve, "I can take care of myself you know"!

Alina is giving her little sister a joyful smile, "But it is better having a partner so missions get easier and become less dangerous, and you wanted to form a team of your own remember".

"Yes, but he has to make the choice by himself; even so, he can choose not join a team and go solo".

While they went on with their conversation, I was trying to set some things clear in my mind. 'So yesterday I woke up as a Snivy, fought a Butterfree, I don't have a clue in where I am or how to get back to my home. Maybe I should tell them I am a human and-', 'Please don't do that', 'Why not?' '…I will tell you a way back to your home and you will not tell them you are a human, deal'? I don't really know what he will get by telling me this, but if he knows a way back home, I got no option but to comply. 'Okay then, but promise me that you will tell me truth', '…Okay, I promise'. I smiled because I got the feeling that he is telling the truth.

I was brought back into reality when someone placed a hand on my shoulder, it is Drew. He went from an expressionless face, into a warm-hearted one, "I will be looking forward with working with you in the future". He walked past me and I turned around to see him leave, Drew then went to some stairs that go down and left the room.

I turned around and see Alina and Umiko with an equally shocked expression; I was trying to guess what could have caused it.

"Hey Umiko, did Drew just smile?"

"I think he did."

'I am guessing that seeing Drew smiling is rare', 'that is just his poker face'. I am starting to see some meanings behind his words, but before I could even ask him about it, Alina pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So, since Drew doesn't seem to want a team member right now, will you care in joining Umiko's Team"? I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and started thinking about it, 'I got no objection in not joining; besides, I really got no place to stay for the day, and who knows how long it will take me to get to my home, even if the Human inside me head tells me the way. It will probably take long, not to mention I don't even know the land'. 'Then join her team', 'what'? 'She needs a team member, and the journey to your home will be long and difficult, you will need help'.

I opened my eyes to look at Umiko; her hands were on her hips while her face only shows confidence. A grin formed on my lips, 'who knows, it might be fun being part of this for a while'. I unfolded my arms and gave them a smile, "I will join Umiko's team". Alina is now jumping with glee, and Umiko herself looked overjoyed. She then came over to me and took my hands, "From now on, you are a team member of Team Gear".

I nodded and gave her a smile, 'This might actually be fun'.

"Umiko, you are growing up so fast"! We both turned our heads to look at Alina, she simply points at us still holding hands.

I notice Umiko's face turning red; she then retracts them and stammers, "A-Alina, stop joking around"!

I couldn't help but giggle, "Get ready everybody, we will start eating soon". We both turned and saw that Asim is getting a round table that is leaning on the wall.

"Grace and Neiva please do me a favor and go to the storage room and get everybody's supper."

Grace responded, "Right away sir", I then saw them walk to an entrance in the left side of the room. "Got it," I looked towards Asim, he now has the table over his arms, and there is another entrance that was being blocked by the table.

I stepped aside to let him place the table in the middle of the room; I then noticed that Grace and Neiva came back, but with bags. They handed them to Asim; he then throws them close to the ceiling. While in the air, they opened up, and what came out are Oran, Rawst, Pecha berries, apples, plates and some Gummies of different colors.

The next thing that happened was just amazing; as they fell closer to the table, Asim is able to grab them, one at a time and place a bunch of food together in one plate. In the end, there are thirteen plates on the table, with a huge one in the center and each had a different combination of meals on them.

"I can see that our guest has stayed for supper", I turned around to see Basil walking towards me, with Damian close to him.

"Actually, Alex joined my team", Umiko sounded pretty joyful.

Damian was the next to speak, "It's good to see a young pokemon interested in helping out others and in the discoveries that still wait in this island. What I would give for my old bones to be young again."

I couldn't help but smile, *Growl*. I felt my cheeks getting red from the embarrassment, 'I completely forgot that I haven't eaten anything since… before I turned into a pokemon'.

I could hear low giggles coming from Umiko, "let's not wait any longer and eat". I nodded and walked to the table, I noticed that Umiko is standing on my left side; while Grace is standing on my right. Basil's voice filled the room shortly, "EVERYBODY, CHOW"! I couldn't help but dig into the food, stuffing my mouth with whatever I could find on my plate.

*Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*.

**(20 minutes later)**

After everybody finished eating, Basil went to the stairs that guided up, while everybody went to the stairs that leads to the lower floor. "Let me show to our room," Umiko takes my hand and guides me to the stairs that go in a downward spiral direction.

I took notice that the stairs are made of branches, 'I guess I am in a tree or something like that'. We soon entered into the lower floor, and before I could take a look around, Umiko pulled me into an entrance.

I expected to see a room, but I am surrounded into a different environment. Even if I am being pulled by the hand, it is too big to miss it. The floor here is composed of giant leaves while some branches are sticking out, the ceiling is no different; the walls are fully covered by leaves, but I can see some light coming through the small gaps. It is just breath-taking; the white light is being reflected on the leafs, and it gives the scene of a luminous blue color.

"It is just beautiful", I turned around to see that we stopped walking, and now Umiko is staring at the sight that caught my eyes. She then turned her head to see me and smiled. My eyes widened because now I can see some white sparkles around her, most probably the light being reflected but it certainly made her look like an angel. She probably noticed me staring at her because a faint blush was visible on her cheeks; she then turns her head around, "L-let me show you to my room".

We walked again, soon we came close to something that resembled a house, and it is mostly a square shape that is covered completely with leafs. We went through the entrance and I found myself in the same scenario as when I woke up.

She then let go of my hand and walked toward the pile of hay that is close to the mirror. "This is my bed, and the one over there is yours."

"Okay," I begin to walk towards my bed.

"We better sleep now because tomorrow I will show the base and Ample Town." Now I can see she is getting excited about something, "and we will go on a mission tomorrow".

By now I made it over my bed and rested on it, "I bet it will be fun", 'even though I don't know what it is'. 'I will tell you', 'really, when'? 'What about… now'.

My eyelids felt heavy all of a sudden; soon my vision is becoming blurry. I didn't fight it because I was tired at this point, without even realizing it, I drifted into a sleep.

**I did it, I finished this chapter! I am giving you all a heads up in the next chapter, It is called… Revelations *the wind blows creating a mysterious atmosphere around* in the next chapter is when things get more interesting and a fight scene is involved (Not giving out all the details just now, only the enough to make you all guess on what is going to happen next). Before I forget, I am going to make a form and that form is for my viewers to fill out, it is basically for an addition of a new pokemon; in other words, You all will be given the shot to add a pokemon of your own, but if you do it, make sure to add enough details for it to be realistic; I just don't want to make any mistakes in the personality of the new character.**

**Last but not least, don't forget to review, like or follow**

**For now, I say goodbye, and soon… Warm wishes at Thanksgiving**


	3. Revelations

**Me: just want to mention, that I feel so proud in making this chapter, I got so many things out of the way .**

**Alina: You sure are in a happy mood.**

**Me: It is because I found a new passion in life, and it is typing my imagination so others can read it. Alina, do the disclaimer for me**

**Alina: Allen5 doesn't own any of the pokemon found in anime, games and cards. He only owns the plot of this story, the character's personalities and the items that can't be found in pokemon mystery dungeon games.**

**Me: Everybody to their positions because this story starts… NOW!**

**(Alex POV)**

I opened my eyes and find myself on a white field that is completely empty. I kept looking around to see if there is a sign of… well, anybody but found nothing. I was about to take a step forward when something unexpected happened. Black tiles were forming in the floor itself, they all grew until their vertexes meet with another one. In the end, it has diagonal patterns of black and white, kind of reminds me of a chess board.

"It is pretty good if I say so myself", I turned around and see a Snivy approaching me. "Takes time to do something like this, but I have been spending time inside your head for a while now, so it isn't that difficult for me to."

He stopped on the black tile in front. _Time inside your head_, 'does he mean'? It only took me a second to figure it out, "you are the Human inside my head"!

He scratched the back of his head and his expression softened, "It is kind of rude calling me human, you can call me… Alex if you want".

"Alex? But that is my-"

"Our name". I really can't get what he is saying; I struggled trying to make sense of everything that he has told me so far. "Try not to think about it and let me explain", now I am giving him my full attention.

"First let me answer the most important question of all, the reason why you are a pokemon", now I am sitting on the floor, leaning forward and wishing I have some popcorn. "My friend Hiro sensed that Forbidden Grounds have been breached by someone, and he went to investigate along with some of his friends."

I raise my hand, "Is Hiro the little guy who was with you in space?"

He gives me a clear "Yes."

"Who is he," he then looks around and then back to me.

"It is not safe to tell you here," That aroused some confusion for me.

"Aren't we inside my head? Shouldn't that be safe enough?"

"We're in a dream actually, and let me remind you that there exist pokemons that are able to get into dreams. Even if we don't see one, that doesn't mean they are not here."

"Oh, then why are you telling me all this information if they can hear it?"

"Everything I am telling is something they know. Now, please allow me to continue my story", I then kept my mouth shut.

"After Hiro and his friends got there, they discovered that the Scarlet Orb is gone. They feared that somebody is going to use its power to terrorize the pokemon world, so they followed whatever trace they could find of him, but when they got close to his location, they discovered that the Orb itself is protecting the user by blocking his presence and those around him. Thankfully, it actually saved them because they later discovered from a tablet inside Forbidden Grounds, that the Orb itself is dangerous for legendary pokemon".

I raised my hand this time, "What's a Scarlet Orb and why is it dangerous for legendary pokemon?"

"Might as well tell you; think of the Scarlet Orb as a… rage amplifier. The Orb is designed to feed of pokemons' negative emotions, which causes the pokemons to be nothing but a mindless puppet of anger and hate; Although, Hiro did told me that if the pokemon was forced to be under the control of the Orb, then the level of the pokemon would lower as consequence. Sadly, if the pokemon were to be defeated in that state, it will cause some serious trouble".

For what I heard, it is starting to chill my bones, "What kind of trouble?"

His expression saddened, "It will cause the pokemon to be lost in his own rage and gain tremendous power afterwards."

"Then how are we supposed to free the pokemon!?"

"Defeating them a second time will then release the pokemon, since the pokemon was then defeated when its rage was at its highest. As for why it is dangerous for legendaries, well *he narrows his eyes for a second in rememberance*… I didn't really get it myself, but Hiro did told me it had something to do with the natural power that legendary pokemon possess".

"I guess that bites… but that doesn't explain why I am a pokemon."

"I am getting to that part," He looks a bit upset about my interruptions, but then turns his head sideways and looked up, as if reminiscing about something.

"That is when they decided, that the best option they had is to get help from a not so distant planet, Earth". Now I am focusing and listening to every word he is saying. "They found some humans with strong hearts and will, and asked them for their help". He then looked at me with a solemn expression, "I was one of them, and I said yes".

I feel as if I am missing something important, "Wait a second, you agreed to help, but I don't remember ever agreeing."

"Because the process of turning into a pokemon has some side effects, one of them is that the body will gain some enhanced abilities of some kind. The second is that the human might lose some or most of their memories. While the third, a new life gets created from the origin of the heart; in other words, its essence becomes the new pokemon".

"Huh?" I am now lost when he explained the third side effect.

"To put it in simpler words, the one who controls the body is the new mind that got created during the process; in this case, that would be you".

Right now, it seems like my whole world shattered, 'Then that means, everything I remember… is not even mine.' I looked down to the white tile I am on, "So then, that means I am not real." I didn't say it as a question because I felt the sincerity of his words, and that would explain why I woke up in space, with them there.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, "You are as real as I am; come on, you can just look at me as an example". I looked up, and see a kind smile with eyes of understanding. "Right now I am living inside your head, yet with no body anymore I am still considered real. You got a will of your own, and a heart that guides you whenever you are in doubt. If that is not considered real, then I don't know what is".

My eyes widened, first at the kindness of his words, and then the fact that he is being kind to me. "Why where you so mean to me before?"

"Well… you see", he then straightened his back, scratched the back of his head and looked to the right. "Ever since I can remember, I was always a good-hearted fellow that people could generally take advantage of, so I didn't want the same thing happening to you. That is why I acted like such; I wanted you to experience the rough side of reality".

I couldn't help but smile, "Guess I forgot that, or I just didn't want to remember such awful memories".

He snaps his fingers, "Almost forgot." he then looks at me, "the way back to your… Um, our home is when we stop whoever is using the Scarlet Orb."

"Thanks for keeping for promise."

"It was a promise after all."

Without warning, we were now receiving an earthquake that could destroy cities. "What is happening!?" I had to shout as much as I could to be heard.

"Somebody must be shaking your body in the real world," while I was trying to get a grip on the floor, he is just standing there as if nothing is happening. "Talk to you in the other side," as if on cue, everything turned black and the earthquake stopped.

"Hey Alex, wake up", I am now feeling a small tug on my body.

*Groan* "five more minutes", my body just doesn't have the energy to get up right now. No later than a second, the events of yesterday and the ones when I woke up near the lake came back. My eyelids shot open and I sat up, "I am sorry Umiko!"

She was standing near my bed of hay with an apologetic expression. "It's okay, this is your first day after all, and it isn't as if you got ready for this since my sister brought you here yesterday", I got some relieve out of this. "Let me give you a quick introduction of this base so we can go off on a mission."

"Okay, sounds fun," that is when I finally realized I got no idea what an exploration team is.

'Sorry, forgot to mention that an exploration team is a group of pokemon, sometimes one, that go from rescuing pokemons, searching for lost items, and capturing bandits, criminals and all those usual villans.' 'You are making it sound as if that is it', 'because it is actually'.

"Now look here," focusing back into reality, a very noticeable silver board is floating in the air. Few seconds later, I noticed some rays of light under it, following them revealed a small badge on floor

'Must be a hologram,' couldn't think of another explanation.

"Map, Basil's Base," it looked as if it scrolls down and reveals the design of a building. Umiko turns to look at me and taps at the board with her hand, "This is Basil's Base."

"…That?" In closer examination, the map shows that the base has five floors and some kind of cover goes around floors two to five.

"First of all, the base itself is an enormous tree."

'That explains the cover that the floors have.'

"The Fifth floor is Basil's room; the Fourth floor is where you met everybody yesterday. Before I forget, let me explain that the stairs go in a spiral direction to the right, and that the rooms themselves are designed in cardinal directions."

"What does that mean?"

"That the entrances are fixed to represent the north, east, south or west."

'That means this whole base is designed to be some kind of compass,' 'sounds pretty interesting though, whoever made the designs must have been pretty amazing architect in order to accomplish it,' the Human Alex sounds impressed about this.

"On the fourth floor, we had to face south to get here; you had to face north to see the stairs that reach Basil's room. The east entrance is where the guild keeps all the 90% Poké cash we receive from missions; you can call it the treasure room if you want. Now listen well to this part". She touched one time the holographic board on the fourth floor, and the view of it changed because now it focused on the Fourth floor while viewing it from the top.

That is when I noticed something, 'I can see the stairs, the entrances on the west, east and the room I was in yesterday, but what is with the outside of it?' Thankfully, Umiko answered the question inside my head.

"Both the Third and Fourth floor are designed with an inner and outer core. The inner core is like a main room, big enough for pokemon to hang out and socialize; while the outer contains rooms, but it is also a field to walk around since it made to go around in a circle. Like if we get out of our room, we can walk for some seconds and reach another room." It is difficult to understand it all so fast, but I am beginning to get the idea.

"The west entrance is where the storage room is located; it is where the guild keeps all their food and deserts as well as plates for us to eat on. Now the Third Floor, its outer core is where all the guild members have their rooms to sleep, and in the inner core are two special tubes. One of them is outside the entrance of my room and it leads to the First floor; the other is on the east and that one leads to the Second Floor. The Second floor is where the bulletin boards are located. On the west is where we can get jobs on rescuing pokemon, looking for lost items and taking a pokemon through a dungeon they can't explore on their own; while on the east, is where we can get a job on catching an outlaw. Last but not least, the First Floor is mostly used like a chatting room."

If yesterday I thought I was going to blow a fuse, now is more of a chance I actually might. 'It is a lot of information for one morning', 'don't worry; I understood most of it… I think'. Back in reality, the hologram faded away and Umiko picked up the badge on the floor.

She then walks to her bed of hay and picked up a bag that was next to it and strapped it around her shoulder, 'Looks like Alina's bag', 'I am guessing that is what they call their treasure bag'.

She begins to rummage the inside of her bag and stops, "Hey Alex, catch."

After she tossed the item, I can see it move in slow motion, it did four front flips in the air before I just caught it with ease. 'That was weird,' I took a look at what I had in my hand, there was no mistaken it is similar to the badge on the floor. The front part of the badge looked like the front part of a pokeball; it is mostly white design except that it has wings that are silver color, as well as a silver diamond in the middle.

"That is your explorer badge. Don't lose it because it proves you are part of an exploration team,"

"Got it. But where can I keep it safe?"

It is pretty obvious that pokemon don't have pants, "You can put it behind this." Umiko comes towards me and hands me a blue bow, "This is called a Cobalt Bow, it enhances every one of your stats by one level. Just put the badge behind it when you wear it." I did as I was told and the bow stayed in its place that is under my neck.

"I will show you Ample Town tomorrow. Right now I picked up some missions when you were asleep; they are little bit tough, but working together should make them easy".

I jump to get on my feet, while being fully motivated to do some… exploring, "So, where are we going?"

"Just to Magnetic Ascribe. Now let's go, I can hardly wait!" She took my hand and began pulling me outside the room; it wasn't long when we reached the… inner core of the floor. Umiko pulled me around a wooden tube, and indicated me to get into the hole it has.

"The only thing you have to do is give it your back, cross your arms and jump inside it, easy".

I picked inside it and felt a little unsure about the word _easy_, 'looks dark in there', 'it can't be that bad'. It looked as the fastest way down, so I did the steps that Umiko told me to do and jumped. The breeze inside was actually pleasant and fresh, like the grass in a prairie, 'This feels so relaxing'. No later than that, my ride bended forward and now I am sliding across the room, "Aaahhhh!"

*Crash*, it didn't hurt that much, but the position I am in right now (lower body on the wall and upper body on the leaves) is pretty much uncomfortable.

I heard a faint laughter that was getting louder; I got back on my feet while rubbing the pain off my back. Umiko came out of the tube, but she didn't slide across the room like me. "Hahaha, forgot to tell you that the slide is super smooth", she didn't notice that I was rubbing my back.

"No worries, I did okay for my first time", I didn't want her to feel bad, so I just lied about it.

She walked to an entrance and I followed her. I got blinded by the light for a while, but my eyes adjusted after some seconds, and now I can see a large community of pokemon. I got a clear view from it all because I am on a hill, there are dozens of tents on the right side while there are only buildings on the left side, not to mention all the different types of pokemon that appear to be happen fun and chatting. A little farther from this, are enormous trees that have wooden bridges near the top, clearly connecting them for the pokemons' passage.

"Pretty amazing view, right?"

I then put my gaze on Umiko, "yeah, I never seen something like this before."

"I will show you around tomorrow, right now let's go on our mission", she takes my hand and begins pulling me through the grassy path we are on. Soon enough, we were through a street was between the tents and the buildings. I could hear a lot of laughter, giggles and chatting; everybody sounds like they are having a good time.

We are now passing between two giant trees when out of nowhere, someone yelled, "Umiko, Alex, STOP RIGHT THERE"! We both turned around and see a giant cloud of sand coming towards us. My tail sprang up from the fear, "Wh-what is that!?"

Her voice then lacks some strength, "That is…my sister." Smoke came rushing towards us and we started coughing. After it dissipated, I can see Alina cleaning the Pink Bow that is behind her head.

"Alina *Cough*, what is it."

"To answer that, Umiko, you need to read this letter". She took a brown paper out of her bag and handed it to me.

I then began reading, "I need someone to rescue my family from a dangerous Dragonite. He ambushed us in our town without warning and took my family to a place called Merry Town. Please, I am begging anyone for help! Rank B, Rewards- 500 Poké and Tasty Honey, Mission Class: Special".

"Special!" Umiko sounds surprised just by hearing the word _special_.

"Basil was going to give it to you guys, but you two left so he called me and said- Alina, if you are so kind as to catch up with Team Gear and hand them this mission". Her imitation of Basil made me giggle a little, and then a flash blinded me for a second. After my vision became clear, I can see Alina holding a camera, "Umiko, I am so proud of you". She then pointed to Umiko's paw holding my hand, Umiko's face turned red and she releases my hand.

"A-Alex, let's go to Merry Town and complete our mission", she starts walking and I begin to follow her.

"Good luck you two"! We both turned our heads and waved at her.

**(After 50 minutes of Walking)**

"That was a long walk," strangely enough, I still have most of my strength.

"I forgot that Merry Town is this far away," she scratches the back of her head with an apparent remorse.

"Doesn't matter, I will get used to it". Soon we are in front of two rocky cliffs that make a path between them; the rocks' color is mainly the color of gray.

"Is this the path to Merry Town?"

"It's, if we stay in the path, we will arrive in the town in a matter of minutes".

**(4 minutes of walking)**

I heard the noise of some wings flapping; I look up and see three Spearows looking at me. I waved at them, "Aerial Ace", without warning, they came charging at me with strong winds surrounding them.

I jump and avoid their trio attack; I land on my feet and turned around to face them. "What was that for, I am just passing by", they simply ignored me. The one closest to me was calling out an attack, "Plu-"before he finished, a light blue beam with sparks around it struck on the Spearow. White clouds formed after it landed, and when it dissipated, the Spearow is now in a block of ice.

"Alex, don't try to reason with them, it won't work", I looked at Umiko with disbelieve.

"Why won't it?"

"I will explain later".

I focus my attention on the remaining Spearows, "Pursuit," "U-Turn." The peck of one of them turned purple while the other is now surrounded by a wavering blue aura.

The one who used U-turn is coming at me, "Protect"; a transparent green dome got created. When his attack landed on the dome, he got knocked back and was in some pain. 'Now use Iron Tail,' 'but if I do that-.' 'Do it so you can help Umiko'. Now I got more serious in the fighting, the Spearow has now recovered from his attack.

"Aerial Ace", he came at me at what might be his full speed, but I can only see him moving extremely slow.

I stepped to the side, "Iron Tail"; I positioned my tail to act as a wall. His attack couldn't go through my steel move, and he fell unconscious to the ground.

When I turned to see if Umiko is okay, she has a water blade resting on her shoulder and an unconscious Spearow is on the floor. The Water blade dissolved and she placed her scalchop back on her stomach. "It is a relieve they were only Spearow, let's continue walking."

We resumed walking and I strike a conversation, "Why did they attack, we didn't do anything wrong. Did we?"

"We didn't do anything bad; it is just that some pokemon act like… wild. They won't listen to our words or hear them, they mostly stay in packs and attack anybody they see, but there are some that we can reason with, only that you don't see that many around". She sounded rather… calm about it, and she believes these pokemon can't be reason with.

'They can't be reasoned with,' something about his calm tone of voice, just infuriated me. 'That doesn't mean I can't try.' *sigh*, I knew you would keep trying,' I may not be able to see the Human Alex, but I am sure he is smiling.

**(Something close to 35 min. and after fighting a couple of Raticate, Rattata and Shelmet, Team Gear now came into a clearing with some mushroom shaped houses near the cliffs.)**

**(Third POV)**

"Is this really Merry Town"? Alex looked around; he got depressed in seeing that the whole town is deserted and that some of the houses look ready to collapse in any second.

"This town was filled with pokemon that lived in peace, but it only took some corrupted pokemon to make everyone leave," Umiko failed to hide the sadness of her voice. Team Gear continued to advance deeper into the town, in search for the Dragonite they are supposed to capture and the family they have to rescue.

They stopped and stared at the Dragonite who has his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Umiko stepped forward, "We are an exploration team known as Team Gear, surrender now and release the family you kidnapped". Umiko's strong and confident voice failed to make the Dragonite open an eye.

This time it is Alex who spoke, "You don't have to surrender, but please, just release the family". This time, the Dragonite opened his eyes and revealed he has scarlet eyes. Alex and Umiko became surprised by the abnormalities of his eyes. The Dragonite showed no emotion whatsoever and his stare at the two pokemon in front of him.

Umiko got her scalchop, placed her right foot forward and raised her weapon to be parallel with her shoulder (battle stance). "Get ready Alex", Alex was unsure because the Dragonite has showed no signed of hostility to them.

"Flamethrower", his voice is deep and sounded like someone close to their 20s. He opened his mouth and fired a torrent of fire. Umiko jumped to her left to avoid the attack, and Alex dashed to his right and made his way around the Dragonite.

"We don't have to fight, just release the family so we can leave," Alex's imploration didn't work.

"Fire Punch", he flew from the ground and charged towards Alex.

Alex's body made a spin on its own, "Aqua Tail." The water attack lands on the side of the punch and redirects it towards the ground. His body jumped back in order to keep some distance from the Dragonite.

'You moved my body', 'of course I did, just remember, I can only do it for a limited time.'

"Razor Shell", Umiko threw her scalchop like a boomerang and it landed on Dragonite's back, making him only stagger for a second. He turns around, began taking flight and rushed towards Umiko. Alex's eyes widen, the pokemon Alex dashed towards Umiko and appeared in front of her in a second.

"A-Alex how did you-"

"No time", there is now doubt in his voice because he isn't going to let Umiko get hurt.

"Dragon Rush", a Celeste fire surrounded Dragonite, the front of it has sharp eyes and sharpened fangs.

"Protect", when Dragonite impacted on the shield, the vibration caused fissures on the ground. He put his hands on his damaged head and flew higher to keep distance from Team Gear.

"Energy Ball", "Ice Beam", both attacks aimed at the damaged Dragonite and hit at the same time. A lot of smoke got created and Dragonite fell to the ground, not far from Team Gear's position.

"We did it"! Umiko was pretty cheerful about their easy win, but Alex just remained staring at the fallen pokemon. 'Is he going to-', 'Yes, so watch out!'

The Dragonite slowly got up, Umiko enthusiastic mood instantly drops. He kept his head down when got on his feet, slowly raised his head, and now his eyes glowed the color of scarlet; also, his face only showed one emotion… anger.

*RRROOAAARR*, the earth shook during his scream of rage. Alex's left arm began shaking but not of fear, but of the excitement inside his body.

'Why am I feeling like this', 'the ironic part is, as a trainer, we love to fight stronger opponents than us.'

**This is the end of this chapter, *Clasps hands together*, next week expect a full, blown on fight in the next chapter, "Team Gear VS. Blood". I am so happy I get to fulfill the wishes of some of my viewers by typing a fight they will never forget. Before I forget, Review, Like, comment and all those good things.**

**Okay now, I promised this last week, I was planning on doing it next week but I will need time to get some ideas clear out so here it goes.**

**POKEMON FILL OUT FORM:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Was it a human before: (yes or no)**

**Moves: (up to eight)**

**Background information: (What is its past life? What things can it remember? What friends does it have? Where does it come from? Things like that and you all can add more if you want).**

**Personality:**

**Accessories/ Equipment: (example, Buneary's vest or Alex's Cobalt Bow)**

**Team: (Optional, but if there is a team, then just fill the form out for the other pokemon**

**PM me this or put it in the review; Good Luck**


	4. Team Gear Vs Blood

**Me: Sorry for not posting this sooner, but I was caught up doing some videos for class. Took longer than expected; also, I just realized that this is Team Gear's major fight, so it probably isn't going to be the best fight ever. But I can assure you all that it will get better afterwards.**

**Dragonite: Maybe you should begin with the story.**

**Me: OH MY ARCEUS, IT IS THE DRAGONITE! *makes a girlish scream, run towards a wall, breaks it and keeps running***

**Dragonite: *stares at the shaped hole of Allen5, and sweat drops* Before I start my search for Allen5, I will say the disclaimer- Allen5 owns no property of Pokémon, he only owns this story and its plot, as well as the items that can't be found on Pokemon games. *looks back at the hole* it will take time for me to find him.**

**(Third POV)**

A grin formed on Alex's mouth, his hand stopped shaking and he looked at the Dragonite with anticipation. 'Is it bad to feel this way', 'not really, besides, we fight better when we enjoy the battle'.

Umiko is now standing besides Alex, still surprised at what she is seeing, "I-I thought we defeated him"! Dragonite raised one hand to the air and a yellow lightning is now surrounding his fist. "Thunder Punch", He punched the ground, and fissures are beginning to appear while bolts are coming out of them.

The fissures are making their way towards Team Gear, and Alex is able to witness the attack's every little details. The small cracks forming after a blast of electricity exploded and the sparks connecting with one another to create a pool of electricity.

In one swift motion he picked up Umiko and dashed in order to avoid the attack. Not a one second later, the floor of their past location exploded with a tremendous amount of electricity coming out of it. After the last rock fell to the ground, it revealed that a new hole is now made.

"Umiko, you okay"? Alex's voice sounded concerned, and Umiko blushed because now she realizes that he picked her up in a bridal style. "I-I am okay, you can put me down now", after seeing that she is not injured, he put her down on her feet.

"L-let's get serious", her blush faded away, she got her scalchop in her right hand and faced the Dragonite. Umiko raised her left paw as high as it can go, and a white orb formed on top of it, "Rain Dance"! A white beam shot out of it and went straight to the sky. Not a second past when dark clouds began forming; soon rain poured over the almost deserted town.

*RRROOAAARR*, Dragonite took flight and charged at Team Gear. Alex dashed towards Dragonite, "Ice Punch", the dragon's right fist glowed white, with a blue light around it. He launched his attack when was in close range, but missed when Alex got on his back and slid under him. Alex put one hand on the floor to impulse himself towards the air.

"Energy Ball", the green sphere with the blue orb inside formed on the tip of his leaf; he gave an air spin and hurled his attack. Dragonite turned around and deflected it by swinging a hand at it; meanwhile, the otter Pokémon's body got surrounded by a shield of water, "Aqua Jet"; Umiko launched herself and landed a direct hit on Dragonite's back. She quickly kept her distance afterwards; "Dragon Dance", 'Alex, you have Sword Dance, use it', "Sword Dance"!

A white circle formed under Dragonite, and as it went to the top of his head, Dragonite's body momentarily gained a navy blue aura. While a red outline surrounded Alex's body for three seconds, 'is this all mine does', 'when you get the chance, use it again'. In one swift motion of his wings, Dragonite charged at Alex.

'He is only going after me', Alex then jumped as high as he could go (with pokemon strength, he made a long distance from the ground). Dragonite wasted no time and went straight at him, "Ice Beam", "Aerial Ace". Alex is now flying towards Dragonite with the air intensified around his body. He flew to the side of the attack and damaged his left shoulder with blades of air. Alex landed safely on the floor and Umiko is now at his side.

"Dragon Pulse", a Celeste sphere with a white glow in the center is approaching Team Gear. "Protect", the move did its work and the attack exploded on the green dome. The dark smoke is barely dissipating when Protect vanished. "Ice Punch", Alex jumped to his right and Umiko jumped to the left in order to avoid the attack. Dragonite pulled his fist out of the ground and charged at Alex with immense speed.

'I got no footing', Dragonite's new speed from Dragon Dance made him able to reach Alex before he could even land; he didn't even get a chance to use a move to block him. "Ice Punch", when the attack connected to his body, white smoke came out of the explosion and Alex got was send crashing into an old wooden house. Hay and wood soon collapsed over him.

"ALLEEEXX"! Umiko could only watch in horror as she landed, and prayed to Arceus to not let him die. She then turned her gaze towards Dragonite; then her eyes gained certain sharpness. She dashed at the unsuspected Dragonite and jumped when she got close to him.

"Razor Shell", he was beginning to turn his head when Umiko did a barrel roll and made a vertical slash on the back of his head. Dragonite closed his eyes and yelped in pain while Umiko landed in front of him. Umiko (still using Razor Shell), did another vertical slash from his lower body to his head. "Ice Beam", she landed the attack on his face and white smoke came out of the explosion.

"Dragon Rush", a Celeste fire aura surrounded Dragonite's body, and it melted the pieces of ice on his face. Umiko placed the water blade on her shoulder and prepared herself to avoid the attack. "Aqua Tail", Alex came out of nowhere and landed the attack on Dragonite's face. Dragon Rush got cancelled and Alex jumped from the ground. His leaf still enveloped in water, landed under Dragonite's jaw and then sends him flying a long distance.

'I am sorry… he got me', 'you couldn't move in the air, so don't blame yourself. Besides, we have to heal your body so we can switch, I don't want to risk us switching when my time limit expires and we are still fighting'. "Alex, thank Arceus you are o-", Umiko stopped when she realizes Alex's body is covered in scratches, and pieces of ice are on his shoulders, head, chest and a little on his left foot.

"Are you-", Umiko's voice is shaking, she fears that Alex might collapse and die in any second. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you have any Oran Berries in that bag"? "Y-yes, I got like three in my bag", she searched franticly the inside of her explorer bag and pulled out the circular blue berry. "Here", she handed it to Alex and he began munching on it. When he finished, most of his wounds healed except for the pieces of ice on his body.

"Hold on, I think I packed a Heal Seed as well", "Sword Dance", the red outline appeared again, only that it was bigger this time. His new strength was able to break the ice that was on his body. 'Okay, that gets rid of most of your wounds', 'thanks, really', 'no worries, that's my job'. The pokemon Alex regained control of his body; he then put a hand on the left side of his stomach, "That *moans in pain* still hurts".

The Dragonite finally managed to get up on his feet, the last attack was nearly a finisher for him, but he was still conscious when his back landed on the floor. *RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR*, Team Gear turned their gazes at him, clearly surprised at the energy that the Dragonite still has, even after all the damage he took. A tiny rain drop fell on Alex's nose, "Huh"; he looked up and noticed that the sky is beginning to clear up.

"Umiko, use Rain Dance again while I keep him busy", "W-wait, what"? Alex dashed towards Dragonite, and only one tiny water drop fell on Umiko's nose, *Gasp* "Rain Dance is almost ending".

Alex stopped running when Dragonite flew high into the air. It wasn't long when both of them were staring at each other, expecting an attack. "Dragon Rush", Dragonite is now diving towards Alex. 'Why are you just standing there', 'now it is you who doesn't have to worry, I got a plan'.

When Dragonite got on the midpoint of his attack, Alex dashed forward. Dragonite bended the attack's direction, but when he did, he was too close to the ground to maneuver and landed on his back. The Celeste fire aura on his body dissipated afterwards.

"Sword dance", Alex's body got surrounded by a red fire aura this time. 'Now this is just amazing', 'now you see why I told you to use it again whenever you got the chance'. "Rain Dance", a white beam got shot to the sky, and once again it got filled with dark clouds with its rain pouring over the town.

Dragonite got back on his, he tried to fly again but his wings already reached its limit. Dragonite turned to his right, giving equal attention to the otter pokemon on his right side, as well as the grass snake pokemon on his left side.

"Razor Shell", "Aqua Tail", Umiko jumped and focused to attack his upper body while Alex attempted to attack his foot. "Thunder Punch", he used his fist like a shield and the thunder began bursting while he lifted his left foot to avoid the Alex's attack. Alex jumped and attempted a second strike, "Ice punch", he is now blocking Aqua Tail and blue electricity is bursting between the two attacks. Alex and Umiko are still in the air while trying to break Dragonite's defenses; he then sends them flying but no damage was done.

"Thunder"! Alex is now in disbelief at what he heard, "Umiko"! Dragonite's body got covered by a huge amount of electricity and shot it all at every direction. Umiko and Alex were now getting electrocuted up to the very core of their bodies. It only had little effect on Alex since he is a grass type pokemon, but the power of the attack kept him from moving.

'We have to get to Umiko's side and fast,' 'this is not good for her'; the Human Alex completed the thought. When the attack ended, Alex was fully prepared to make a dash towards Umiko and get her to safety, but he got surprised at what he saw. Instead of falling to the ground or staying stunned, Umiko is running towards Dragonite with her water blade on her shoulder.

'How did she-', the Human and the Pokemon Alex were than amazed at what they are seeing. "Thunder Punch", Dragonite readied himself and launched his attack when Umiko got in close range. The otter pokemon then literally stabbed at the attack with her water blade. The front part of the blade got destroyed but rest is still holding. Alex then snapped out of his trance and charged towards Dragonite.

"Vine Whip", it landed as a direct hit on his back, he used it again and slashed behind his knees. This forced Dragonite to fall on his knees and lessen the strength of Thunder Punch. "Night Slash", Dragonite's attack got thrown to the side by a dark blade with a purple outline. Without hesitation, she rapidly made three forward and stabbed the blade into his chest. Purple lightning is surging on his while body while screaming in pain.

"Now Alex"! Alex hesitated for a moment, but realized that if he didn't attack, Umiko would be in a dangerous position. He sprinted towards Dragonite and jumped shortly after, "Energy Ball". Umiko jumped away, avoiding the explosion on Dragonite's body. When Alex landed at a short distance from the dragon, he made another dash towards him.

"Aqua Tail", another direct attack landed under his jaw and sends him flying into the air. "Vine Whip", the attack caught Dragonite's legs, also obtaining a strong grip on him. "Aaaahhhh"! Alex used all the strength he has and slammed Dragonite into the ground, creating cracks on the Earth's crust and a lot of dust too. Soon, the last drops of rain fell over Merry Town.

Umiko rushed towards Alex's side while his vines returned to the place under his collar, and they both prepared themselves to attack. When the dust cleared up, they still waited for the Dragonite to stand up at any moment. Only that, it never came. In fact, they couldn't even see Dragonite.

Umiko and Alex glanced at each other, then at the spot where Dragonite was smashed into. They took slow and cautious steps, not wanting to get caught off guard by any of his attacks. When they got there, they notice the multiple fissures on the ground as well as an unconscious Dragonite inside the Earth's crust.

"I guess… I threw him too hard", Alex is regretting the last attack he did, and fears that he probably overdid it. Umiko sighs in relieve, "It's finally over", her feet where beginning to shake from exhaustion, so she sat on the ground. "But, where's the family he took", Alex's body jolted, he then looked around franticly, searching for the still missing family. "They don't look like they are here. Umiko, do you think he took them somep-".

Alex was interrupted when a black sphere appeared not far from them. They then gave the sphere all their attention, clearly not knowing what the sphere meant or is doing. The sphere is then becoming transparent; soon, it disappeared completely and the spot where it was are laying three unconscious pokemon.

"I-I think it's them"! Umiko got back on her feet and rushed to the Pokémon's aid, with Alex following behind. When they got close, they identified them as a Beautifly, a Dustox and a Cascoon.

**(Alex POV)**

I first got to the Dustox, got on my knees and laid a hand on his back, "Are you okay"? I shook him a little, unsure whether to shake him harder and risk hurting his possible injured body. "He-me-si-", "What"? I gently turned him to his back, "*inhales a lot of air and exhales*, at last, I can't breathe through the ground you know". "Oh, sorry I should have done that first", "*shakes a leg in disapproval*, I am alive, that is all that counts. What you should be doing right now, is to go check on my wife and my little Jr., go on".

I looked up and see Umiko attending a Beautifly; I then looked at my left and see a Cascoon that is just staring at me. I wasted no time and made my way towards him; when I got close, I got on my knees and gently began rubbing his head (which is just on top of his eye). "You okay"? "Just like my dad says, as long as we are alive, we are okay".

I looked back at Dustox and see that he is now flying, while smiling at his son, "That's my boy"! I couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little bit, 'They surely sound okay', 'good to see that your first mission is a success'. Dustox then came over Cascoon and grabbed him with his little red legs, he is now carrying Cascoon in the air, 'Huh, I am guessing that is how a Cascoon and a Silcoon move around'.

"It is time to send this outlaw to Asim", I looked up and see Umiko walking towards Dragonite. 'Did she just say, she was going to send him to Asim', 'She has no idea that pokemon was possessed'. My eyes widened, and in seconds I went from being sitting on my knees, to be standing in front of Umiko and blocking her path.

"A-Alex, what are you-", "you can't send him to Asim". A confused expression now lay on her face, "But he kidnapped this family and attacked us. We just can't let him go". I am now wondering whether to tell Umiko the truth or not, 'don't tell her'.

'Why not', 'First of all, there is a chance she might not believe the story of the Scarlet Orb, since it got forgotten over time; also, I rather not involve other pokemon into our fight'. That really got me thinking, that it might actually be best if Umiko knew nothing of what I know.

"Umiko", I began low, which was under the volume of my regular voice and caused Umiko to become worried because of that. I then found my voice and began talking in a reasonable manner, "Well, you know that since everybody has a reason to do something, I bet that Dragonite has a reason for doing all this things. That is why I think it is best if we let him tell his story and decide whether to let him go or not".

At the end of my speech, I can tell that Umiko just couldn't believe what I said, "If we do that, he is just going to attack us and kidnap the family again". I took a quick glance behind her and see that three bug pokemon have grown scared, most probably because of the word kidnap. "That is not going to happen, we can tie him up or you can freeze most of his body, except his head of course".

When she crossed her arms, I decided to say something genuine "I just, don't feel comfortable doing this. I am not used to sending pokemon to end up in jail, so can you let me hear his side of the story. If it is obvious that he is a bad pokemon, that will make me feel better in sending him to be locked up".

Umiko unfolded her arms slowly, and her expression softened "S-sorry… I shouldn't be forcing you to do this. *gives a kind smile* we can do it your way this time". I returned the smile, "Thanks Umiko, and before I forget, how come Thunder didn't affect you so much".

She then patted the scarf around her neck, "This is an extremely rare item, and it was a present from Alina in my 12 birthday. It is called the Electric Armament, with this; all super effective electric attacks are just normal attacks to me". My eyes opened a little bit more, and a space got created between my lips, "That is just, cool".

**(14 min. later,** **Team Gear has transported the rescued family back to Basil's Guild; they are now standing in front of a tied up Dragonite and waiting for him to wake up and begin the interrogation)**

I began to poke Dragonite's face with one of my vines, in hopes that he would wake up faster. He stirred a little, I then tickled his nose. This is when he began making… that face; I did it one more time. *AAAAH-CHOOO*, his eyes shot open. After blinking a couple of times, he looked around, then at us.

"Do you two know how I got here"? Umiko answered him, but it wasn't in the nicest tone, "You should know, since you took the kidnapped family here". His expression grew to a shocked one and his mouth opened up slowly, "I-I would never do something like that, I-I would never-". "You even attacked us and nearly killed my friend", 'I have to jump in, or he will just be sent jail'.

"Can you tell us the last thing you remember", Dragonite's eyes shifted on me now. "Yes, of course. I was training in Tempest Summit, when… *looks to the side while narrowing his eyes*, when, someone in…a black dress, appeared out of a black orb and challenged me. I lost and… everything became black".

"Huh", this surprise came from me and Umiko. "I know it is hard to believe but I am telling the truth". 'That black orb must be the organization, 'really'? 'They must be using those things to move around, it kind of reminds what Hiro does'. With that, I the next thing I did was a simple decision to make.

I walked over to Dragonite's side and tried breaking the perfectly tied ropes around him. "A-Alex, what are yo-", "we both saw that weird black thing. Not to mention that those scarlet eyes were not normal *tried breaking ropes again*. Isn't it possible that somebody controlled him to kidnap them and then ordered him to attack us?" I attempted to break the ropes again, but my eyes weren't strong enough.

'Is Umiko a professional in this or what'? "Razor Shell", I fell backwards and landed on my bud, "Auw". When I looked up, I can see that the Dragonite is standing and Umiko is standing in front of him with her water blade on her shoulder. "I give you my word that I won't attack". Umiko said nothing and she kept her battle stance.

Dragonite turned to his right to face me, he then made a bow to me, "Thanks, I won't forget this gratitude". I can hear his wings flapping, and in seconds, he is now high in the air. "Before I go, my name is Massey. Can you tell me your names"? "My name is Alex, and her name is Umiko".

"Well, Alex, Umiko, thanks." "Huh", this came from me and Umiko. "It it weren't for you two, who knows what other things I would have been forced to do". After he finished, he turned around and headed for that direction.

I watched him leave, his shape became smaller and smaller, until my eyes couldn't see him anymore. "I guess that finishes our mission", I turned around and see that Umiko is holding her explorer badge. "Let's click the diamond in the center and report this to Damian", "Okay". 'Hey Alex, if this is happening all around the island, who knows how many innocent pokemon got put to jail. Hopefully, Damian will report this to the police and set them free', 'okay, I will do that'.

Umiko and I pressed the button at the same time and a bright yellow light surrounded us.

**(Somewhere in an unknown location, Third POV)**

"It seems we failed to eliminate one of them", a woman's voice is clearly heard in the abyss of the dark room. The next voice that talked is rapping his words, "If I would've went, the little green guy would be food for the Magikarps right about now".

"Silence Leron, I don't want to hear it. We can't afford ourselves be visible to the public, not yes", "Hmph, whatever". I different woman began speaking, "Even if we keep failing, those are just pawns in our game, and if those two fail, then they aren't worthy sacrifices".

**(Camera shifts to a path underground)**

Two pokemon are kept in rooms that are closed by metal bars. Both rooms are facing each other; in one room, a pokemon that is covered in darkness is sitting with his legs crossed and meditating. The other pokemon is in front of a mirror and is putting some eyeliner on.

An Aggron came out of one of the ends of the tunnel, with a bag filled with berries. "You two come over to the bars and get your food. You need to keep your strengths up". When the pokemon that was meditating opened his eyes and the other one turned around, their eyes glowed a deep scarlet.

**(In Basil's Base, Team Gear has received their reward in from a Silcoon, which consisted of ****500 Poké and Tasty Honey. They are now in the second floor and finished telling their report to Damian)**

**(Alex POV)**

"Is it really possible for something like that to happen"? "I am sure it is; Massey didn't attack after we freed him, and… *I remembered the first time he opened his eyes in Merry Town* those eyes just weren't normal."

"Hmmmm, we had similar cases involving other pokemon. Most were sent to jail because of the lack of evidence supporting their innocence, but if what you are saying is true, then this is something that officer Kenneth has to investigate".

This brought my hopes up, "That means that a lot of pokemon will be set free"? "That is a possible scenario; now, if you excuse me, I will report this to Basil first". He turned around, and began walking to the stairs. I smiled because I feel that I just helped a lot of innocent pokemon be sent home.

"I am sorry for being rude to you"! I turned around and see Umiko doing a bow to me, "You don't have to do that. If it was you who told me, I would 'a had a hard time believing as well". She was now standing straight, "But I-", I was able to see her body leaning forward. Before she fell to the ground, I caught her by the waist, "You shouldn't move much, that battle just took a 'lot of your strength. Let me carry you to our room."

I can see her cheeks turning red, "Y-you don't have to do that, I can-". Before she finished, I wrapped my vines around her waist and placed her on my back. "You won't change my mind Umiko", I began walking towards the stairs. "I am not going to let you fall and get hurt", "okay".

I got happy because she allowed me to help her; I also couldn't help notice that her body is soft, and I could feel that she placed her warm head on top of mine. I finally made it to the Third Floor and made my way towards our room when. "Umiko is it true"!?

I looked to my right and see Alina running towards us, "Yeah, my body is tired as you can see". "Not that. That if you finally have a boyfriend"? For some reason, my cheeks have gotten warmer, "Alina"! A white flash then blinded us for a second, "After this picture is revealed, I am putting it on my wall. Oh, and I will take the food to your room, so take Umiko there so she can rest".

After my eyes adjusted back to the normal light of the room, I looked around and see that Alina is gone. "Sorry, my sister tends to overreact", "It's okay". I resumed walking to our room and soon we were in the outer layer. I could feel Umiko snuggling on my neck, "Umiko, you have to stay awake or you won't eat anything", "I will try".

**(Time past, Alex was able to keep Umiko awake long enough for Alina to come with plates filled with berries and gummies. They both munched on the food and slept in their respective beds of hay)**

**(Third POV, in front of the entrance of Basil's Base)**

"Our plan is perfect, we can't possibly fail", a male voice spoke, and the only visible part of this pokemon is the halo like feature on top of his head. "Let me remind you that this is an order from your master; my own lord assured me that if this mission failed, I will not be blamed," the female voice said in a calm tone, the only visible features are her two ribbons adorning two sides of her hair.

"Failing is not possible, now that he is alone, nobody can help him", "Then let's begin". Their eyes glowed a navy blue with a sky blue around it.

**I am so relieved I managed to finish this chapter today. You all know the drill, Review, like, comment, share opinions, all that good stuff ****, Not to mention that I posted three OCs today on my profile.**

**Before I forget, SCIK1012 and TheGlaceonFanatic, you two have to pay close attention to the next chapter which is called *Throws a pokeball, it spins before landing on the floor and opens up to reveal* "What is Real"? notice that it's a pharse **


	5. What is Real?

**Me: welcome back, and get ready to enjoy chapter 5 of my fanfic. First of all, let me show off my game of Pokemon Black 2 *Looks at the table where it was but it is not there*. Hey, who took it?**

**Alex: Sorry, I just took it for a while. I didn't think it would bother you.**

**Me: I guess it doesn't really matter, but can you say the disclaimer for me?**

**Alex: the only property that Allen5 owns of pokemon, is the plot of this story as well as personality of characters, and items not found in games. He doesn't own OCs of other people… Oops. Before I say anything else, enjoy.**

**(Alex POV)**

"Alex, wake up", I can hear that Umiko is speaking really close to me, and for some reason, she sounded really delicate. "Just… a little longer Umiko", I am not going to sleep all day, but it felt like if I slept just like 10 minutes ago.

My body is now being tugged, only gently, "Hurry or we'll be late on our date". Now there was a word I didn't expect. My eyes shot open while I made a quick movement to sit up, "D-D-DATE"!? After repeating the same word she used, I felt that my cheeks were getting warmer.

Umiko tilted her head a little to her left and gave me a warm smile, "Did you forget already? You promised me we would go on a date yesterday".

My temperature returned to normal and I calmed down, "Yesterday"? 'Yesterday we went on a special mission, gave our report to Damian, I kept her awake long enough for her to get supper, and we went to sleep afterwards'.

I soon noticed that we're not in our regular room; in fact, it's nothing similar, like if we're not even in the base anymore. The ground is the color of Earth Yellow (just a lighter brown color), the ceiling is the same color, and its design is also different, the floor is round and the ceiling has more of a dome shape. I am on one side of the room over a bed of hay; on the opposite side is round entrance that leads outside. On the left side I can see a kitchen table with Oran, Sitrus berries, green and blue gummies, as well as some big apples on top of it. It also has a brown pot with some white triangle designs (most likely holding water).

I felt Umiko's paws holding one of my arms; I also couldn't help notice how warm they are. "Let's hurry or we will be late", before I could even ask a question, she began pulling my arm. I had to stand up to avoid being dragged on the Earth.

When we made it outside, I am now sure we're nowhere near the base or even inside.

We are in an open, grassy field with a vertical river on our right, with one tree on the other side. "Pretty soon we will be on our special spot", my cheeks were getting hot again when she mentioned _special spot_.

"Umiko, just how did we-", I stopped because I felt that someone grabbed my free hand.

This made Umiko and I stop on our tracks, when I turned around, I got surprised to see a very familiar face; the only new thing about him, is the green scarf with a design of four white diamonds that if connected, made an X, as well as the white leaf in the center of the diamonds.

"It took me a while, but I finally found you", the Human Alex has his eyes half open (something regular for a Snivy) and is wearing a serious face.

"Wait a second. How can you be here and Umiko at the same time"? *Human Alex raised one eyebrow (if he has any)*, "Isn't that obvious"?

I am still rather confused; I then looked back at Umiko. Her eyes were filled with nothing but kindness and her smile made my heart beat faster, "We can still make it before sunset if we go now".

It took me some moments before I connected all the pieces together; my eyes widened and I turned my head to face the Human Alex. "We're in a dream", "Well… Yes and no".

"Huh"? He lets go of my hand, "Let's just say we are in trouble and we need to go now".

I now turned my head to look at the Otter Pokémon, "Umiko, I have to go somewhere else". "It's okay, as long as you make it in time, I don't mind. I will be waiting for you, so don't be late". I gave her a confident smile, "I promise".

She then started leaning towards me, I just stayed standing because I didn't know what she was doing. Before I even realized it, she placed her lips on my cheek and stayed there for some seconds.

When she leaned away, I felt that my face is getting hotter, starting from my neck and all the way to the top of my head. "See you there", she then let's go of my hand, turned around and started walking.

I watched as she left until I couldn't see her anymore. I felt taps on my shoulder, "We have to go now, I will tell you what is happening as we walk". "Okay".

**(The P. (Pokémon for short) Alex began following the H. (Human for short) Alex, and soon, the entire environment turned white with no signs of life around them. The H. Alex also finished explaining the situation they are on)**

"So, we're in a nightmare then", "something similar to that. For all I can sense, it's probably the organization that has gotten into your dream".

"But, why would they do that"? "To get rid of you of course, if they kill you inside your mind, then you die in the real world because your mind and body are connected as one".

Now I just got chills down my spine, "If they are strong enough to enter into my mind, how strong do you think they are"?

"Don't know, Hiro and the others don't even know who the members of the organization are, but one thing is for sure *turns his head towards me*, be careful, Hiro guessed that they won't be ordinary pokemon".

I closed my eyes, tilted my head down *sigh*, 'I feel so powerless, but not just that. For some reason, I got this weird feeling on my neck'.

**(Third POV- at a long distance from the two Alex, two Pokémon are watching their every step)**

"Why don't we just send our creation to them now", the male voice is questioning her tactics of patience.

"It would just end up in failure if we do. We need them to go deeper into the dreamscape, where they will receive no kind of help. Besides, I am curious to see what the other Snivy is up to. He may be the subconscious of the one we were sent to destroy, and if he is, then that means our target was more than prepared for this kind of attack".

**(Alex POV)**

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that the scene changed again. We are now back walking on grass, and there are also a bunch of trees around us.

*Explosion*, I turned my head to my left, "What was that". "Maybe the source of the problem, let's go check it out", the H. Alex began walking through the bushes and I followed from behind.

When we stopped, I was certainly surprised at what I was seeing. The Pokémon is in front of a giant rock, with boulders covering something that looks like an entrance. Its fur is something close to a light black or a really well polished gray color. It's got Teal rings, and one odd thing about it, are the white symbols in its rings. On its right hind leg, is the unknown pokemon symbol that resembles the letter D; while on its front, right paw, has the letter of the unknown pokemon U. If he has more on its left side, I can't see them.

When I made one step towards the shiny pokemon, Umbreon's ears went up. He jumped to his left, made a 90 degree spin in the air, and when he landed, he positioned his left paw a little bit to the back while he moved his right paw forward. He positioned his head lower to the ground while keeping his back straight. It took me a second to realize that is his battle stance.

I quickly raised both of my hands up, "W-wait a moment, please, we are not here to cause trouble. I swear to Arceus we are just passing by". He probably didn't believe me because he kept his battle stance.

"Hey Naaavvyyy, I am back, but let me tell you that y-", by the sounds of this new pokemon, I can tell he is younger than me. Also, the reason the Zorua stopped is because he noticed us, he is also carrying a red bag around his shoulder that resembles the explorer's bag.

"Hi, how are ya, my name is Zila *starts walking towards us*, and my friend over there is Navy". He then looks at Navy who is still in battle stance, "Come on Navy, if they would attack us, they would have done it by now. Don't you think"?

The shiny Umbreon known as Navy left his battle stance. "Sorry, but not many pokemon around here are in the mood to talk". I can tell that Navy sounds older than me, but I am not sure of how much.

I then scratched the back of my head, "I guess that is true". "I am sorry to interrupt, but Alex, we have to go now". The H. Alex is now pushing me back to the road we were on.

"Before you leave", Navy's voice made us stop and I turned my head to look at him, "come back soon, it would be nice to make new friends around this parts".

He then offered us a smile, which I kindly returned "Okay, we will".

**(About 2 minutes of walking, the scene changed back to being completely white)**

The image of the two pokemon still stayed in my mind, I never seen them before, but that made me wonder if the H. Alex has seen them, back in the Human World of course. "Hey Alex, do you know Zila and Navy from the Human World"?

He shook his head, "My guess is, we don't even know them at all". "Then, why were they there, well… inside my mind". "It's only a guess, but I think that-", he stopped when a ball started bouncing in front of us. It's a yellow ball with a black shape heart on it.

"Found you"! Out of nowhere, a Growlithe appeared and caught the ball with his paws, and in a second, he began biting it like if it is a chewing toy. "Um, hi", he stopped chewing it and looked at me; I then waved my hand to say hi.

"Hello there, my name is Diggs and I am loo-", he stopped when the ball slipped from his grasp and began bouncing away from him. "Hey, wait up", he sounded as if he is having fun. He then began chasing the bouncing ball.

Now I have three pokemon in my list of who I don't know, "Who was him". "As I was saying, I am guessing that your dream must have connected with the minds of other sleeping pokemon".

"Is that possible", "It's possible that the amount of psychic energy being used is causing all of this. Creating some kind of doors we don't see, and when we pass them, we drift into to the dreams of others. Perhaps, the ones that are causing this don't even realize it".

"Why won't they"? "As far as I know, dreams are so… uncontrollable. Add one idea into it, and it begins taking shape in a second. One needs to have a lot of power to stop that from happening, and when they do, that leads us to the situation we are on".

"Trapped", "Almost, you where with Umiko when I found you, not to mention the other dreams we entered, so I guess they don't have much control as they think".

I closed my eyes and tilted my head down again, 'this talk about dreams is just hurting my head and I still have that weird feeling behind the back of my neck'.

"Take a look at this", I opened my eyes to see what caught H. Alex's attention. We're now in a circular arena made of rock, which has the color of dove gray. The tall walls that surrounded it were no different. What stands out is that the arena is just immense, kind of reminds me of the coliseums in ancient times.

*RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR*

**(Third POV)**

The two Alex looked up at the blue sky, and see a huge figure approaching down with great speed. It crashed on the Earth, creating fissures and releasing a lot of dust into the air. When the dust cleared, the two Snivy's are shocked at what they are seeing.

The blue diamond in its chest glowed for a brief moment. Its immense size is one of his physical qualities that show the amount of strength he possesses. The legendary pokemon of time looked at the two Snivys with a calm expression.

"What is Dialga doing here"? P. Alex was surprisingly calm.

"Get ready, the source of energy I told you about, is coming from him", H. Alex moved his right leg to the back, extended his left hand forward and moved his right palm just over the wrist of his left hand (battle stance).

A white flash came out of Dialga and two Alex were forced to cover their eyes. When they uncovered them, they can see that Dialga's appearance changed. Most of his body is now Navy blue, while the streams of energy on his body changed from light blue to orange. The color of his diamond changed to the color of a deep red, and his eyes sharpened as if he's ready to kill someone.

*RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR*

"Be careful, he is now Primal Dialga", P. Alex looked at his other self. "What do you mean by that", "Dialga has become a savage now, so don't let your guard down".

"ROAR OF TIME", Primal Dialga's gem glows red while the fins on his back expand with a red aura, and he fires a giant scarlet beam. H. Alex was about to use a move of his own when P. Alex got in front of him, "Protect".

Inside the dome, they were able to see how the ground around them was being destroyed piece by piece.

After the two moves ended, H. Alex jumped high and landed in front of P. Alex, and when he did, he slammed his fist to the ground.

"Fire Pledge", pillars of fire started erupting from the ground and made their way around Dialga. After being surrounded by columns of fire, the floor erupted and engulfed Dialga in one huge fire pillar.

P. Alex is just amazed at what he saw, "How did you do that". H. Alex turned his head to look at him, "First rule in dreams, laws from the real world don't affect us here".

A grin formed on P. Alex's face, "Then that means-". "We can use whatever move we want", H. Alex completed it with a grin of his own.

*RRRRROOOOAAARR*

They both turned to see the giant fire of pillar dissipating and Primal Dialga barely wounded. P. Alex is now standing beside his other self, both prepared themselves to fight.

"Sunny Day", Dialga's body glowed white and a white beam was shot to the sky. One second later, the light rays of the sun became stronger and brighter.

"Flamethrower", he directed his attack to aim at the ground first, and a wave of flame soon approached the two grass pokemon. "Surf", a sphere with a deep blue color appeared on P. Alex's hand; he then smacks it into the ground and a huge wave of water comes out of it.

Both attacks collided, creating a lot of white mist and thus cancelling each other out. Out of the mist came running H. Alex and he approached Primal Dialga with great speed.

"ICE BEAM", Dialga shot a white beam at him, only for H. Alex to avoid it as he jumped towards Dialga's head.

"Brick Break", his fist glowed white, and he punched Dialga on top of his head. He quickly gave himself an impulse from the attack to go high into the air. After Primal Dialga recovered, he locked eyes with H. Alex.

Dialga's body started to glow orange, "DRACO METEOR", he then aims with his mouth open at the airborne Snivy. Then an orange sphere formed in his mouth and was about to fire when, "Ice Beam".

A white Beam with light blue sparks exploded on his face. When the white mist got dispersed, one can see that Dialga's head is now caught inside a giant chunk of ice, with Draco Meteor still active. Soon it exploded, breaking the chunk of ice with black smoking hovering around Dialga's head.

"Low kick", P. Alex slid on the side of his body, and landed his kick between the claws of Dialga's front leg. He then gave himself an impulse with the same leg, to make some distance between the two.

Primal Dialga screamed in pain while falling to one knee. Soon, H. Alex landed "Earth Power".

His body started to glow gold, he then slammed his fist to the ground and gold fissures started making their way towards the wounded Dialga. When the fissures were under him, Dialga's body got electrocuted by a gold lightning. Soon after, the floor he is on gave away, and the sight of him vanished.

P. Alex is now beside his other self, "Do you think we won"? "I wouldn't count on it just yet".

"ROAR OF TIME", a giant scarlet beam is now breaking the ground while approaching the two Snivys. "Protect", P. Alex created a green dome that protected them from the attack. Only that this time, it was different.

The attack was now sending boulders into the sky, including the one the two Snivys were on. "DRACO METEOR", an orange comet went to the sky, and when it was in the right altitude, it multiplied itself and was then shot in different directions.

"Now use your Matrix eye", "My what"? "Just look at the attack". P. Alex did as told, and when he did, the world around him went slower.

P. Alex jumped backwards and did a black flip, avoiding one comet. When he landed on a falling boulder, he jumped to his right to avoid another one. He then balanced himself with his right hand and gave himself an impulse to keep going further to the right, avoiding another comet in the process.

**(Meanwhile)**

H. Alex jumped forward to avoid the comet. Landed on his right leg on a boulder then made a quick jump to his left to avoid another one. This time he landed on two legs on another one, jumped backwards to avoid another comet and made a back flip before landing on another boulder.

The two Snivys jumped, just before the boulders they were on crashed on the earth, and they both landed safely on the ground afterwards.

"Hahahaha that was fun, we have to do that again sometime", P. Alex ignored the fact they are fighting for their lives. "Yeah *giggles*, we have to", H. Alex was no different.

*RRRROOOAAAARRR*

They both got focused again and directed their attention to Primal Dialga; who managed to get out of hole. P. Alex just smirked, "I will hold him off, and you get ready to finish him when you get an opening". P. Alex dashed past H. Alex, "Hey wait. *Sigh* I guess he and I are the same after all".

H. Alex closed his eyes and exhaled some air, "Calm Mind". His body glows white while surrounded by a pink mist.

**(Scene between P. Alex against Primal Dialga)**

"ANCIENTPOWER", Dialga's body glows white with shades of dark, and then it all got compressed into a sphere of the same color. He shots it at Alex, and he sidestepped to avoid the attack. "Ice Beam", he fires at Dialga's front legs then directs it also at his hind legs. Now they are stuck in ice.

He jumps to Dialga's back and aims with his mouth open at the back of his head. "Blizzard", he fires a snow storm at him, and Dialga is visible wounded now. "ANCIENTPOWER", his body glows the same color as before, and Alex jumps off him.

While in the air, Dialga's power gets compressed into a sphere and fires into the direction of Alex. 'I can't move in the air but…', Alex's Matrix eye gave his mind the enough time to react at the attack.

"Protect", a lot of smoke hovered the air while Alex landed safely on the floor. When the black smoke cleared up, both pokemon locked eyes with each other; waiting for the other to launch an attack.

"Focus Blast", the two looked up to see H. Alex coming down towards Dialga, with a light blue sphere in his hand.

Instead of throwing the attack like a regular pokemon would, he smacked it into Dialga's face when he got close. When the explosion happened, the floor shacked for some seconds. Fissures got created where the attack landed, and black smoke covered the entire place.

**(P. Alex POV)**

*Cough cough cough cough*, I covered my nose as much as I could, but this smoke was just everywhere. At last when it was starting to clear up, I could see a figure coming towards me. When it got closer, it became obvious it was H. Alex.

"Did you get him"? When he came closer, I could see some that his body is wounded, most probably from the explosion.

He placed one hand on my shoulder and in a calm voice said, "We got him *continues walking*, sweet dreams. You deserve it after the fight you just gave".

I turned my head to look at where Dialga was. When the smoke cleared, Dialga is still standing, but with bruises and scratches all over his body.

*rroooaarrr*

His body started to glow the color of scarlet; then a dark aura surrounded him. Soon it covered its entire body, and it later dissipated taking Primal Dialga with it.

Shortly after that, my body started to give up, 'I could really use a bed right now *Yaaawwwnn*'. The strength in my legs was the first to go away.

'Not good', I could feel my body going backwards. I closed my eyes expecting to hear a small thud, but it was something else I fell on.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself under the shade of an Oak tree. I could now feel the soft grass on which I fell on, 'This is a perfect place to sleep'. The coolness of the breeze touched my leafy skin, while some of the light rays that passed the leafs warmed my body so lightly; in other words, it is the perfect blend of what nature has to offer.

Then somebody grabbed my hand and snuggled on the side of my head, "I am so glad you made it".

When I looked at Umiko, I can see her warm smile and her kind eyes welcoming me. I couldn't help but return the feelings I am having, "I promised didn't I? Our special spot sure is beautiful".

She then surprised me with her choice of words, "This moment I am spending with you, is more beautiful than any place we could go to".

My eyes widened a little, then for some reason, I felt happy. I closed my eyes and I snuggled back.

'I wonder, if this is my dream, why am I in this place with Umiko', then the words that the H. Alex said came back to me.

"_As far as I know, dreams are so… uncontrollable. Add one idea into it, and it begins taking shape in a second."_

'Then that means, I have this idea of Umiko and I being like this… I will think about it later. Right now, I will enjoy my time with her, even if this is all we end up doing. For now, I don't mind'.

**(Third POV- in the entrance of Ample Town)**

The female voice was the first to speak, "Even if the objective by itself ended up a failure, we were able to acquire some valuable data of that Snivy. It is time for us to return".

"Not yet Yue, I still have one more move to play".

Yue then faked curiosity, "What would be your move be Spyro? You can't attack him in his dreams because that other Snivy will help him out. Fighting him when he is exploring, that otter pokemon is sure to interfere".

Spyro simply chuckled; he extended his hand towards the light of the moon, and revealed his gray hand. "He defeated us twice, but he had someone to help him. This time, let's see how well he survives when he is alone". He then clenched his hand into a fist, and fire surrounded it shortly. "I will personally take his life".

He retrieves his hand from the light, and both figures merge with the shadows and vanish.

**I am going to admit, I had other plans for this chapter, but I also wanted to see how well I got into the minds of the New OCs I got in my PMs. Okay then, everybody knows the drill. Review, Like, comment and of all of that good stuff. Just keep in mind, select one of these three, and I will be motivated to work harder. **

**Now, I am going to include a special segment in my author's notes, it's practically similar what they do in TV shows. Hit it Umiko.**

**(Preview of next chapter, by Umiko)- Now is the day when I get to show Alex around Ample town. Being around a lot of cheery and kind pokemon is always a good way to start any day, but I am just wondering, why is Alex turning his head when I look at him? Also, who is this guy that is talking about freeing pokemons in the human world? I just hope that Alex ends up okay in the next chapter, Commotion in the mist of battle.**

**Image: An arm covered in shadows punches Alex on his stomach and sends him flying into the air.**


	6. commotion in the mist of battle

**Me: Hello my fellow viewers, I am glad to see you all on this new chapter. I am gonna cut my chat short because I am tired of typing for a while. I am just so sleepy now -_-. So here goes the disclaimer- I don't own pokemon or any of its franchise, just the plot of this story, and the originality of my OCs. Before I forget, let me mention that the timeline between the chapters will tend to skip. Like it ends in the afternoon in one chapter, the next chapter starts next morning. Sometimes I will mention changes like that in the beginning of the chapter, sometimes I won't because it will be easy to spot the changes. Enjoy.**

**(Alex POV)**

"Okay, I can do this", I mentally prepared myself, making sure I don't make the same mistake twice.

I can notice some concern in Umiko's voice, "You don't have to do this. We can always use-".

"It's okay Umiko; besides, this is the fastest way". I crossed my arms over my chest, and I jumped backwards. The smoothness of the tube is making my body slide faster, but I was ready this time. I soon noticed that the ride started to bend forward, 'Here it comes'.

I unfolded my arms before I came out of the tube, so I was able to grab a leaf or two on my sides. It forced my body to make a sudden stop, and I almost tore some leafs in the process. *sigh*, "It actually worked".

"Coming down"! 'Not good'. I was still outside the exit of the tube. Before I could get out of the way, I was tackled to the other side of the room. It ended with my body crashing again; my lower body is on the wall while my upper body is on the floor.

"Oh my Arceus, I am so sorry", I could hear Umiko's footsteps as she's walking over the leafs.

"Don't worry, I am okay", when she came to my side, I gave her a sheepish smile.

"At least, let me help you get up". The moment she got one of my hands, my cheeks started to get warmer. In seconds, I was standing on my two feet. "You okay"? I just realized I was staring at her.

I then turned my head to my right, so all I am looking at is the roots that make up the wall, "I-I am okay". That probably didn't convince her, because she then let's go of my hand and places her paw on top of my head.

"You don't seem to have a fever", she then places her paw on the other side of my head and forces me to look at her. "The color of your face looks fine too", she starts leaning closer to me, probably to take a better at my face.

I don't know if my blush is visible or not, but I turned my gaze somewhere else.

Thankfully, an elderly voice interrupted Umiko's nursing process. "I knew that if I waited here, you two would pass by eventually". We both turned our head to look at a Torkoal approaching us.

"Hi Damian", Umiko and I greeted him in unison. Her paw then left the side of my head and she turned to face him; I did the same.

Umiko was the first one to speak, "Is Basil assigning us a mission this time"?

"Not at all; in fact, for the difficulty of your previous mission, he got authorization from the Pokemon Federation to raise yesterday's mission, to a class S".

Umiko's excitement is clearly visible, "Then that means".

"That means that you two are one step closer to reaching Gold Rank. Now if you excuse me, I have to tell Asim to change the bulletin boards' missions to the new ones we just got". He then started walking towards the stairs that lead to the second floor.

Now I can focus on the new thing I got in my mind, "What is special about a class S"?

Her excitement was once again visible, "It is very special because missions are classified from E, being the easiest, to A, then it skips to S, being the most hardest, and the higher you go, the more rank points they give you. The best part is when you get enough points to reach a higher rank. Right now we are a silver rank, but I am sure we will reach Gold Rank in no time".

"You sure seem to know a lot Umiko", I then remembered that she explained me the cores of the base and where everything is.

She scratched the back of her head and gave me a sheepish smile, "I have only been here for some months, but I did study everything that I could". She then grabs my hand and her smile became more relaxed, "If you want to see everything in Ample Town, then we have to go now". She begins pulling me towards the exit, while I am thinking as to why I was acting so strange before.

'Maybe I am getting a fever', 'are you really that innocent'. 'What do you mean'? '…Sorry, is that, I sometimes forget that at least half of your memories are gone', 'what does that have to do with me acting so strange'? 'Because the memories you lost, involve every interaction you had with another person. Just, try not to think about it, and let your heart guide you. That is the easiest advice I can give you'. I don't really know why I need an advice.

Then Umiko's voice came through my thoughts, "We are here"!

When my attention shifted back into reality, I can see Umiko standing in front of me and her paw has left my hand.

I looked to my right, and I see many pokemon talking and laughing. There are also a lot of tents that have the shape of a Pokémon's head.

On my left side, there are a lot of buildings. Each one is either a solid color, or has some strange pattern on them. The tallest building I can see is one that has five floors.

"There are usually more pokemons out in the left side of the second layer", "Layers"? I tilted my head a little bit to my right side, trying to understand what the word means.

"It's pretty simple. The first layer is what you see over there *points at the giant trees that are at some distance from us*. Think of the layers as a circle, so those trees make a huge circle around Basil's Base. As for who lives in them, those are the residents of Ample Town, so you can guess there are a lot".

I take a look at a wooden bridge that connects two trees together, and see a Lilligant passing with two Petilils walking behind her.

"The second layer is where we are at. On my left, you can find shops that sell you items, like throwing weapons, scarfs, food, TMs. There are also some that help you evolve, even when you don't have the right evolving stone for it. The most useful of them all is the Kangaskhan storage; you can store any item that you don't want to lose, and the owner is a really nice lady by the way. On my right, there are buildings made for training, others are used as daycares for kids, and some are still under construction but they will be open soon".

*a lot murmurs, whispers*, we turned to see the section in where the tents are. It seems that all of the pokemons have gathered in a circle, "Does that happen often"?

"Sometimes, but there is something different about this one", she placed her paw under her mouth, and I can see that she is getting worried. "Let's go check it out".

As we approached the group, my breathing started to get heavier, and I began getting this weird feeling inside my body, as if something is crawling under my skin. 'What is going on'? When we got close to them, I started making my way through the standing pokemon. Thankfully they didn't appear to notice because of my size, and for some strange reason, I needed to see what the commotion is all about.

After I made it inside the circle, my heartbeat started racing faster than usual, and H. Alex seems to have gotten serious. 'Just by looking at him, and by the way your body is reacting, I can tell he is here to cause trouble'. My hands clenched into fists, and they started shaking because of the power that is coming from inside me.

Dusknoir extended his hands to his sides and began talking like a preacher, "My fellow pokemon! We once lived in a time in which we could live in peace with humans, but that time is far gone. I have gone through the Space Hole myself and have witnessed their actions. They capture us, use us, and all for their entertainment while they simply give us the order to attack another pokemon".

"Could this be true"? "I think my father is being used for that". "I have seen them using spheres to capture an Onix one time". "I can't believe that humans are using us for that". Every pokemon is now involved in the same topic. Some are showing signs of anger against humans, while others are now scared.

I was just standing there, in disbelief at what I was hearing. "Alex, snap out of it", I can now hear Umiko's voice calling me. I turned my head to my left, and see a concerned look on her face. She has probably been talking to me for awhile now, but my mind was caught up with the words of the other pokemons.

Then something inside me snapped. I turned my head to face Dusknoir while I narrowed my eyes, and I began to approach him. I spoke very calmly, and the confidence in my voice was very evident, "If humans were to just give orders to their pokemon, then the pokemon themselves would have found a way to break free and run away". I stopped at 2 or 3 feet away from him.

Dusknoir just chuckled, "But as everybody knows my blind friend that is all what humans do. They merely order some attacks, then they call that a sport among themselves. When in fact, Pokemons are the ones that end up suffering from all of this, then they are healed and forced to repeat the same process again tomorrow".

"There is more to it than that! Whenever we battle, we do it as one! We trust one another, and create a bond that is stronger than what you could ever imagine. We go on adventures together, have fun, experience the world that is out there and we become a family as well".

Dusknoir didn't say anything for some seconds. Then my Matrix eye activated, and I saw Dusknoir hide the faintest of smiles. "Such strong words for a small Snivy as yourself; tell me, what is your name".

I would never give my name to a stranger, but for some reason, I felt bolder than usual, "My name is Alex, and I am a member of Team Gear".

The crowd has gotten excited when they heard my name. "That is him; he is the one that defeated the Dragonite". "That's right; my sister told me all about him". "He is the one that proved my father's innocence". "I didn't know he was a Snivy".

Dusknoir clenched both of his hands into a fist, and the crowd has gone silent. I opened my hands and focused on gathering the power of nature, to call out an Energy Ball the moment I need it. We were just standing (in Dusknoir's case, floating), waiting for the other one to make a move.

"Don't even think of fighting here"! We turned in the direction where the voice came from. Then the pokemons began stepping aside, and an Arcanine with a golden star badge on his chest, walked through the open path. "If you begin fighting here, you will end up destroying half of the Second Layer, so I am ordering you two to stop immediately".

I turned my gaze on Dusknoir; he placed his right arm across his chest and made a solemn bow. "I understand Officer Kenneth".

"Now just hold on a minute", I turned around to see two fighting type pokemon approach us.

A Sawk and a Throh stopped not far from Dusknoir and I. Sawk was the first to take one step forward, "How would you two like to settle your dispute in our Arena"?

I blinked twice, "Arena"?

Throh nodded, "We have been looking for fighters to promote our stadium, and a fight between you two should attract spectators for when it finally opens".

Sawk then crossed his arms, "So what do you say? Interested?"

I then turned to my right and locked eyes with Dusknoir. It felt as a challenge, "I accept", this came from Dusknoir and I.

Then the voices of the crowd came back again. "Who do you think will win?" "I don't know, but I am betting 250 Poké on that Snivy." "Is a kid going to fight against a grown up?" "It's been a while since I seen a fight."

I felt a paw on my shoulder, and when I turned my head, I once again see a concerned otter pokemon. "You don't have to fight to prove that you are right."

I got a little bit surprised because I knew that she is right, but somehow, I felt that there is another reason for this fight. I softened my expressions and gave her an innocent smile, "Don't worry, I will be fine; besides, this might just be fun." I then turned my head to face Dusknoir, and my expression went serious again.

**(Sawk and Throh guided the pair and the rest of the pokemon into the east side of the second layer. Many pokemon are surprised to witness a blue colored stadium because not many visit the right side of the second layer. Sawk took the pair into the arena while Throh guided everybody else to the seats.)**

**(Third POV)**

The walls that enclose the sand colored arena are entirely blue. The color of the seats in which pokemon are now filling, are stainless red; while the stairs that are used to access them are pure white.

On the arena, the grass snake pokemon and the Gripper pokemon have locked eyes with each other; the fire in them is clearly visible in the seriousness of their eyes.

Sawk and Throh are seated in a special cubical platform, located on the lowest seats of the east side of the stadium. Throh brought the microphone closer to his mouth, "Are both fighters ready?"

Alex and Dusknoir said nothing, but there was no need to answer.

"Very well then, BEGIN!"

Dusknoir widened the space in his fist, "Will-O-Wisp." He shot a giant purple flame at Alex.

He dashed to his right to avoid the attack, and curved his direction to go around Dusknoir.

"Icy Wind", Dusknoir opened the mouth of his torso and fired sparkling blue snow.

Alex stopped and readied himself, "Energy Ball". The second before he hurled the sphere, he twisted his wrist to make his attack spin.

When the two attacks met, Icy Wind got caught in the revolution of Energy Ball and got taken with it. Now both attacks are heading straight for Dusknoir.

"Shadow Punch", a gray aura surrounded his right fist, and he used his move to explode the combined attack at close range.

When most of the black smoke dissipated, Dusknoir spots Alex coming towards him from the air.

"Iron Tail," "Shadow Punch", Alex made a front flip and Dusknoir launched his move in a second. Both of the moves landed on each other, creating a standstill between the two.

Dusknoir prepared his left fist and a light blue glow emanated from it. Alex noticed this, and he got his next move ready.

"Ice Punch", "Vine Whip", the vines landed on Dusknoir's forearm, and Alex gave himself an impulse to the sky; thus, avoiding Ice punch.

"Sword Dance", a red outline glowed around Alex's body, giving him more strength. "Aerial Ace", the air around him intensified, and he used that to fly straight at Dusknoir.

"If fighting me straight on is your plan, then I already won this fight, Ice Punch." His right fist had a light blue glow, and when Alex got in close range, he launched his attack.

Alex made a spin to land his leaf on the side of the punch, and redirecting it to pass at his side.

"What!?" Alex landed a wind kid on his torso, injuring Dusknoir and pushing him away.

All the pokemons watching are giving their cheers and applauses to the Snivy. "I have never seen anybody do that before!" "I betted a 1,000 Poké on you, so don't lose!" "Keep the fight going!"

When Alex landed on the floor, Dusknoir had his hand on his wound. "… Not bad, but it will take more power than that to deal me real damage." He returned his hand to the side of his body, "But that doesn't matter because it's time for me to end this."

Alex made more space between his legs; he extended his left hand forward and positioned his right hand over his wrist.

"Shadow Sneak", Dusknoir's right forearm got covered with thick, black shadows. Alex watched in confusion because Dusknoir made no movements to attack him.

Alex's eyes widened and the air got knocked out of him while he slid backwards. He put both of his hands on his stomach while he realizes what just happened. A dark forearm with striking resembles to Dusknoir's, is floating in the air. After if dissipated, the shadows in Dusknoir's arm evaporated.

"How do you like my move? It's difficult to block and can strike in any direction I want it to."

Alex regained his composure. 'How am I supposed to block an attack like that?' 'Just calm down and focus on your other senses,' 'What do you mean?' 'If you can't see it coming with your eyes, then you have to rely on your other senses. Just close your eyes and calm down.'

P. Alex did as he was told *Inhales, then exhales*. That is when the darkness around him changed. He can see Dusknoir, only that his entire body is white. He can also see all the spectators, their bodies are also white.

'How can I do this,' 'Your mind is able to process information faster, which makes everything for you move slowly. When you are not using the sense of sight, your other senses sharpen, and that is what your mind is processing right now.'

Dusknoir raised his hand, "If you accepted defeat, then I will end this in one more blow. Shadow Sneak." His forearms got engulfed in shadows once more, and dark forearm materialized behind Alex. The arm clenched into a fist, and went straight for the back of Alex's head.

Alex ducked and avoided the attack. "Huh?" Dusknoir was a little confused at what happened because Alex still has his eyes closed.

"Shadow Sneak," the attack materialized on top of him, and Alex jumped to his right to avoid it. When he landed, it materialized in his left side, and it swung as a bat. He jumped backwards this time to avoid it. When he landed, he sensed another one coming below him, but before he could jump, it caught him and had a strong grip on him. Soon, his vision went completely white.

Alex opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness, when the light started to come through; he can see Dusknoir right in front of him. It took him a second to realize that he is in Dusknoir's fist.

"Bulldoze," his fist glowed white, and he punched the Earth with Alex in his fist. It went all the way into the ground; creating fissures and making some chunks of rock come out. He slowly brought his fist out, and revealed a conscious but injured Snivy.

"Even if you escape, your speed is now diminished. Will-O-Wisp," "Protect." Alex's body glowed a deep forest green; then he got engulfed in a purple flame.

The flames then took the shape of a circle. Soon, the space in Dusknoir's fist widened, and got knocked back by a wall of flame. When the fire sphere got dropped on the floor, Will-O-Wisp started to dissolve. It then revealed a transparent green dome with a Snivy inside.

'I have to finish this battle now. The more it lasts, there's a bigger chance that I will lose.' 'I got a plan, but it's a risky one.' 'I guess I got no choice, what is it?' Protect soon vanished.

While H. Alex is explaining his plan, Dusknoir is waiting for the right moment to strike. Alex then closed his eyes, "Shadow Sneak."

A dark fist punched Alex in the stomach and sends him flying into the air.

'NOW!' Both H. and P. Alex are mentally in sync. P. Alex opened his eyes, "Sword Dance + Vine Whip". The red, outlined vines wrapped around the dark forearm and pulled it up. Just as H. Alex expected, more shadows started to form around it, then they dissipated to reveal Dusknoir.

"This is impossible!" Dusknoir couldn't believe what was happening, and then his body got swung down and crashed into the ground.

Shortly after, Alex landed safely on the ground. "Sword Dance," Alex now has a red, fire aura around him. With his new strength, he pulled Dusknoir whose is now flying straight towards him. He ended vine whip and they went back under his collar.

Alex jumped forward while his body became parallel with the ground and started spinning. "Iron Tail," his leaf glowed white, and he slashed the back of Dusknoir's head and his body as well.

Dusknoir's body dropped on the ground while Alex landed safely on his feet. He turned around to see Dusknoir trying to float back up again. 'It's over,' P. Alex knew that the battle is over.

When Dusknoir managed to float again, he turned around to face Alex. He opened the mouth of his torso and dark sphere with a purple nucleus materialized in it, "Shadow Ball."

Alex dashed forward with afterimages (transparent images of himself) behind him. Before Dusknoir realized it, Alex was in front of him. "W-what!?" fear is now visible in his voice.

"Sorry but, it's over. Energy Ball," Alex hurled a green sphere which impacted shadow ball (that is still in Dusknoir's mouth). The explosion caused a mini earthquake which the spectators could feel, and smoke now covered the entire arena.

Most of the pokemon are wondering just who won, some talking that it probably ended in a draw. While a particular Otter pokemon is on the edge of her sit, "Alex, please come out of there."

When the smoke finally cleared up, Dusknoir is lying face down on the floor while Alex is inside a transparent green dome of energy.

**(P. Alex POV)**

I felt glad that the battle is finally over, but I felt sad as well, "Was this… just to prove which one of us is right?" I turned around and started walking towards the exit.

I could hear a lot of gasps coming from the audience. And there is one voice in particular that was the strongest, "Alex, Behind You!" I heard Umiko's warning and turned around.

My eyes widened to see a light blue fist coming at me. 'I/You can't move fast enough,' even with my matrix eye, I can only watch how the attack is coming at me in slow motion. Then the attack stopped.

I jumped backwards, creating distance between Dusknoir and I. 'D-did I actually-,' 'It wasn't you, it was him'. I just noticed him, the one who saved me and has his tail wrapped around Dusknoir's wrist is a Serperior.

He pushed Dusknoir back and let go of his wrist, "That, was a coward's tactic. Leave now before you have to face me as your next opponent."

I can see that Dusknoir is sweating, "F-fine, I will leave." He turned around and floated towards the nearest exit.

H. Alex told me something I didn't see, 'He can still move, even after the final attack we gave him.' I just realized that if the battle would have been longer, I would've surely lost.

Serperior then turned around to face me, "You fought well for a Snivy, must be because of the strength inside your heart."

"Umm, thanks." I don't know why, but I became very nervous.

He then gave me a simple smile, "First, let me introduce myself, my name is Cort. I realize I am nothing but a stranger to you, but can you do me a favor."

Even when he is only a stranger, he did save my life, "What favor is it?"

"Get stronger." "Huh?"

He then looks to the sky, "This stadium will be open in 3 months, and I have been looking for powerful pokemon to fight with. I need to get stronger if I want to accomplish my dream, so, will you do me that favor?"

"Y-yes," 'It's the least I can do for him.'

"Thanks," he turns around and heads towards the exit. "Try not to make your friend worry, remember those words."

"Try, not to make my friends worry?" Without warning, the muscles of my body gave in to exhaustion. I sat on the floor and I felt a lot of weight get off of me; I also couldn't help but feel, that I returned back to being me. 'It was so weird, it was like if I was another pokemon,' 'not another pokemon, but another person.'

"Alex," Umiko's voice got me out of my mental chat. I turned my head and see her running towards me, with the rest of the guild members following her in their own pace. I can also see Alina wearing rather a huge smile, 'I wonder if Alin-'

"Alex!" I just noticed that Umiko is next to me. I can see the concern in her face, but her eyes showed a little anger as well. "Are you crazy, you could've died, and I was worried!"

I definitely felt guilt, she is right after all, and I can think of only one thing to do. I gave her an innocent smile and tilted my head a little to my left, "at least I am alive, isn't that what matters?"

Her eyes widened a little and her expression softened, "I guess so *sighs*, here *extends her paw towards me*, take my hand."

I giggled a little; I extended my hand and grabbed her paw.

**(Later that day, in an unknown location)**

**(Third POV)**

The cave in which Dusknoir is in, is mostly black. The pond that is behind him glows a pure aquamarine color with white sparkles. Dusknoir then puts his left arm across his chest, lowers his altitude and rests his right fist on the ground.

There are eleven pokemon hiding in the shadows, and they all formed half a circle around Dusknoir. He began talking to the one in the middle, "Forgive me lord Xipil. Even after Yue guided those two fighting types, I was unable to eliminate my target. I beg for forgiveness."

Xipil gave out a small chuckle, "You can relax Spyro. In the end, it worked out all right. We were able to witness your fight from here, and I must admit, that Snivy does present some potential in being a sacrifice. Galina, what is Yue's report on the guild members?"

A female voice on his right side responded, "She confirms the existence of two more humans in the base. She says that another child might be a human as well, but there's little evidence to back that up. She also guesses that a particular child is a human as well, but this time, there's no evidence to support it."

"Doesn't matter, we have more than the enough time to find out. In the mean time, we need them to grow stronger. *chuckles* I find it ironic, in the end, we will use their strength against the very same ones that asked for their help." He raises his hand closer to his face, and a small orb glows a deep red, the color of blood. The light reveals his three claws that have a red coloration. "This will ensure us our victory. Everybody is dismissed, in the mean time, think of ideas that will force the humans to exceed their natural limit."

Even in the shadows, the pitch blackness of the orbs that surrounds them is clearly visible. All of them left but one.

He looked around, making sure the other ones are gone. He then started talking to himself in a rap style, "Finally those fools are gone, and Xipil's plan is all that bad because we already got sacrifices. *crosses his arms*It is up to me to get rid of those pests." He then talked in a very low and deep voice, "I will get rid of our troubles, and I have a guardian that can do just the job."

**Me: Can't believe I ended this chapter today. Remember to review, comment, like, all of that good stuff. Also, I posted a new OC today. *Yawns* I am so tired now.**

**Spyro: Then allow me to close this chapter.**

**Me: Fine, but finish it quick.**

**Spyro: On the next chapter, expect team Gear and Team SnowWing working together under Basil's orders. But as for the place they are going to or their business in the matter. Just read the next chapter, News Part I- Wonders of the cave. Don't expect things to go easy for them.**


	7. News part 1-Tag Exploring

**Me: Who would have guessed, that a person would become addicted into playing pokemon. Yeah, that happened to me, I became obsessed like for five hours or so. That is my excuse for not finishing this yesterday. Thankfully that phase is over and I will take my time on the game.**

**Grace: I want to say the disclaimer! I know I won't get another chance!**

**Me: You can try if you want to.**

**Grace: Thanks. Allen5 owns zero characters of pokemon. He can only own their personalities in this story, and one of them is me. He can only own his OCs personalities though.**

**Me: also, if anyone sees any errors in grammar, please tell me, I might have overlooked something by accident. Now enjoy.**

**(Third POV)**

Team Gear and Team SnowWing are walking on a peaceful, grassy terrain. The sun is about to disappear on the horizon; yet, they showed no signs of fatigue.

The Snivy known as Alex is wearing a calm smile, and he has a Cobalt Bow (blue bow tie) under his collar.

On his right side is Umiko, one can clearly see the confidence in her eyes. She is wearing her Electric armament (yellow scarf with a white strap in the middle) around her neck. She also carries the explorer bag for Team Gear. Right next to her is also a Dratini known as Grace.

Grace has her eyes close while she is humming some random melody, and her smile is as gleeful as it can be. She is wearing her weather band which consists of a sky blue color, with some cloud designs on it. At the end of the horizontal line is the Glaceon known as Neiva.

Neiva's delicate smile shows her warm-hearted side. She is wearing her Nexus Scarf (the left side of the scarf is entirely white, while the right side is dark) around her neck. She is wearing the explorer bag for Team SnowWing; it's strapped under her right shoulder while the bag rests on the left side of her body.

Both teams are ready for what awaits them at their destination.

**(Earlier that day)**

Team Gear and Team SnowWing have been summoned to Basil's quarters in the Fifth floor. The room itself consists of treasure chests randomly placed in the left side and right side of the room. There are also some bags filled with Poké cash or berries around them, and Basil is in the middle of the room, sitting in a bed of hay with his legs crossed.

Basil said nothing for the first couple of seconds after the two teams arrived, he then smiled at them. "Congratulations, I am assigning both your teams to work together in a special mission."

The four pairs of eyes widened, then Neiva was the first one to speak, "Just what kind of mission is it?"

"Search the insides of a new dungeon which location is just newly discovered."

Umiko crossed her arms, "Sounds like a regular mission to me."

Basil then lets out a playful chuckle, "So true, in every aspect it is similar to a routinely mission, but there is a legend tied to this cave. It says that a Sceptile, under the request of Arceus himself, went into the cave, and placed a rare item at the very end. As for the description of the item and its use, that part was forgotten as the centuries past."

Grace's eyes are fully round now; there are even some white sparkles on them showing her excitement. She then looks at Neiva, "Can we go Sis!? Can we go? PLEEEAASE!"

Neiva gives her a sincere smile, she then rubs the top of the dragon's head with her paw, "Of course we can. Just promise me to be careful when we get there, deal?" *Grace nodes multiple times*

Alex then smiles and crosses his arms, "Exploring an unknown dungeon… *giggles* I can just tell it's going to be fun; especially with that old legend around it."

Umiko puts her paws on her hips as she grows more confident, "Team Gear is going as well."

Basil looks pleased with their answers, "If that is your decision. Then make your preparations because with what was gathered, we are assured to say that this dungeon is not easy to go through."

**(Present time)**

**(Third POV)**

Grace stops humming her melody and opens her eyes to looks around, she then looks to the sky, "How long have we been walking?"

Neiva then answered to her little sister, "About 10 hours or so."

"I guess I ended up sleep walking most of the way." She then puts her gaze back on the direction to the dungeon. In a second, a growling sound came from her stomach. Grace blushes and puts her tail on her stomach, "*giggles* I… am hungry."

Everybody stops to look at Grace.

Neiva then rubs the top of Grace's head, "Kids at your age are the first ones to go hungry, because your body still needs a lot of vitamins to grow big and strong." *Growling noise from her stomach* Neiva stops the rubbing process, and a blush begins to form on her cheeks.

Alex puts both of his hands on his mouth to avoid bursting into laughter. When he calmed down, he moved both of his hands just under his mouth, "Hey Neiva *giggles* this is just a guess, but I think your body is asking for more vitamins." The next growling came from his own stomach. Alex stopped moving and his smile became sillier.

Umiko couldn't contain herself and burst into laughter, "I *laughs*-I am sorry but*laughs* it's just too funny!" As if on cue, the growling of her stomach matched the volume of her laughter.

Nobody said or did anything for some seconds, then everybody started laughing. Both teams are enjoying the time they are spending with each other; since it's their first mission in a tag exploring.

Neiva rubs a tear that has come out of her eye, "its better if we start resting for today. We'll continue tomorrow."

The rest of the gang nods.

**(After 30 minutes of an appetizing supper, both teams were setting up their individual tents for the night. Alex got surprised at what he saw in the end)**

**(Alex POV)**

I kept rubbing my chin while I was trying to figure out why our tent looked that way. Back at the second layer, I did see tents that were in the shape of a Pokémon's head (Example: Vespiquen, Xatu, Kangaskhan, a Mienshao too). 'I find it funny that our tent looks like Basil's head,' 'yeah me too. The tent of the two over there is the same.' I take a look at where Team SnowWing is.

There is now an opened entrance in the form of an archway, just under the fake eyes of the tent, and Grace is going in with Neiva following behind. I then look at Umiko who is yawning, "Hey Umiko, I am just curious, but why does our tent look like Basil's head."

"We are members of Basil's guild, so this is more of a prove that we are his students."

I take out my explorer badge that was behind my Cobalt Bow and show it to her, "But doesn't this show that we are his students."

She then shook her paw at me, "Not really, we can always say we're members of a different guild. *Yawn, her eyes are half open now* Lets sleep now, we can talk in the morning."

I placed my explorer badge back to where it was and smiled at her, "Okay."

**(Later that night, both teams are soundly asleep)**

**(Third POV. In an unknown location underground)**

There are huge chunks of royal blue colored crystals sticking out of the ground, while the color of the floor and the walls resemble an ultramarine color. The design of the floor is similar to a long circled arena; while the ceiling extends so far, that the naked eye can only perceive the color of pitch black.

There is pokemon over a rocky platform that has his hands crossed, tapping impatiently with one foot, and the color of his body can be easily confused with the color of red. "In the name of the distortion world, if I would have known they take this long to get here, I would've brought a snack with me. Hey yo Guardian, fetch me something to eat, preferably something spicy."

The giant pokemon inserted its hands and legs into his armor, and fire began coming out of the open holes. Soon it began gaining altitude, only to disappear when it went deeper into the abyss of the ceiling.

The pokemon on the platform has a wide smirk on his face, "Pretty obedient, HAHAHAHA!"

**(Somewhere near the unknown location)**

There are two figures walking in a navy blue tunnel, which has royal blue colored crystals coming out of the walls. The figure in front is longer and bigger than the other one behind him, and both are walking on four paws.

The small one has no complains for what they are searching for in the dungeon, but his own natural instincts are telling him to hit the bed, "Come ooonn, we can start tomorrow. *Yawn* I am tired anyways."

The pokemon in the front stopped, which caused the little one to bump into one of his hind legs. The small fox pokemon seen this coming, but he was too tired to stop at the moment. "Are you picking up something?"

The moonlight pokemon in front of him has his head down while listening for even the faintest of sounds. After a while, his head went up, "There are no other pokemon near us, it's safe to rest."

Zorua got happy because they can get to sleep now, "Finally." The tricky fox pokemon jumped to his friend's back, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep right at the spot.

The shiny Umbreon gave a small sigh. He then rested his body on the rocky floor, which in reality it is pretty comfortable to him, 'a lot of intensive training does help in the end.' He rested his head on top of his paws, and closed his eyes while keeping his senses on alert.

**(The Next Morning)**

**(Alex POV)**

We're now walking on a grassy path with trees around us. Sometimes we had to go around them to keep going, other than that, it's a straight path to follow.

But there is something weird about this place; I keep getting déjà vu moments every now and then. 'Hey Alex, doesn't this place seem a bit,' 'familiar? Yeah I am getting that as well. *silence for about 2 seconds or so* For Example, take a look between those two trees over there.'

I focused my attention on the two upcoming trees on my left. The moment my view was between them, my eyes widened in realization and I stopped. Then the transparent image of H. Alex passing between them and the bushes that are placed in the same exact spot came through my mind.

'This is from… when I was asleep,' 'remember what I said? Your dream got connected with the minds of others. I am guessing they are here somewhere.'

I can hear Umiko's voice calling me, but I am too distracted to focus on what she is saying. Then without hesitation, I dashed forward. Going through the bushes or going around them, I am determined to find those two.

It's true that I don't even know them, but I keep getting certain nostalgia over someone, and a sense of forewarning as if I knew something. I am having my guesses that these are not even my feelings.

I then jumped over a bush and realized that I had been here before, only that it was in my dreams. When I landed, I stared at the giant rock which entrance is no longer blocked. There are also some light brown fragments from the boulders in front of it. 'I guess, that explains the explosion.'

I then heard a familiar voice of a certain otter pokemon, 'Alex.'

I turned around and backed away slowly, 'Is it me, or does she sound a little-'*Umiko comes out of the bush with a furious look on her face* '-Angry!' I took a couple of quick steps back while Umiko (as the expression goes) got on my face.

"Are you out of your mind!? Wild Pokemon could have attacked you! Not to mention that you just took off running!"

"W-well I-" my voice got shaky because I was afraid to ignite her fire aura (which usually in rare cases involving-anger, frustration, etc.). I then pointed to the giant rock that is not far behind me, "I-I think I found the dungeon."

Her expression softened and she took a look at the direction where I am aiming at. "How did you know it was here?"

"A better question is, are both of you ready to go?" We both turned our attention at Neiva, who is walking towards us and is being followed by Grace. She stopped near us "It's better if we don't waste our daylight, I will be waiting at the side of the entrance." We watched as she started walking towards the giant rock.

"Um, excuse me," I turned my head to see Grace trying to talk to us. "I am just wondering, why are you two so close to each other?"

I didn't understand her question; I then looked to my right to ask Umiko if she understands. I ended up touching Umiko's nose with my own. Afterwards, we ended up staying still.

I could see a faint red growing on Umiko's cheeks, while I can feel my face growing warmer. The moment I felt someone poke my shoulder, I snapped out of it. I took a couple of steps back as Umiko did the same.

I had almost forgotten that Grace was there, "Did I, said something inappropriate?"

I was the first one to respond, "No, you didn't. You didn't say bad."

Umiko opened her mouth but no words came out. She closed it, and after some seconds, she opened it again, "W-we should hurry. You know, complete the mission."

"Yeah, we should do that," I am already feeling nervous, and we are not even inside the dungeon.

**(Both teams have already entered the entrance of the rock, and their path takes them deep into the Earth)**

**(Third POV)**

The small light that is coming out of the royal blue colored crystals, make the tunnel's color be a navy blue. Both teams have already been walking for some minutes now, and details of the tunnel changed. The ceiling extends so far up, that it can't be seen anymore. The tunnel itself has grown wider, making it possible for both teams to be in a horizontal line formation.

Grace took a look at a crystal that is on a wall, then to another that is on her path. She stopped next to it and took a closer look at it, "Hey Neiva, aren't this crystals like the ones in magnetic ascribe?"

The rest of the group stopped, and they approached the crystal in front of Grace.

"They are, only that these crystals aren't overcharged with electricity. Still, be careful with these ones. They will fly into the air if they are attacked; also, *looks at Umiko* try not to wet them Umiko."

"You don't have to worry about that, I will watch my water attacks."

Grace is still looking at the crystal; she then moves her tail closer to it and pokes it. Not a second past for it to break free from the ground and get shot into the ceiling. Then the tunnel shook for a second.

Everybody looks at a possible spot at where it might have crashed, and Alex has a small surprised look on his face, "I am guessing the ceiling is not that far."

Grace got curious at noise she heard, "I think it landed on somebody."

Neiva placed her gaze back at the path in the tunnel, "It was probably the vibrations inside this cave. Let's move, we can't waste our time standing."

**(Both teams returned to their exploring of the dungeon. As for the noise that Grace heard)**

**(Clearer vision of where the crystal is now)**

The crystal did crash into something, and that is a Ferrothorn who is unconscious while pinned against the rocky surface of the ceiling.

**(Back to the two teams)**

They now made it into a giant room which has the physical characteristics of a cylinder. All of the crystals that give the room its ultramarine color are all located on the ceiling.

They made their way to the middle of the room, noticing that there are no other pokemon except them. They noticed that the wind picked up, and then multiple dark spheres appeared around them.

Neiva and Grace grew curious because they never seen anything like it before. Umiko got a little nervous and got her scalchop ready. Alex is surprisingly calm, 'shouldn't I be worried or something,' 'Not really, we, or should I say I, faced worse situations.'

When the black spheres faded away, they left behind multiple Ferrothorn, Gengar and Eelektross.

Both teams then went back to back formation.

Neiva smirked at them, "I don't know how they did that, but they will need more if they want to take us down."

Grace's excitement is evident in her voice, "I want to take on those three". *Points at two Gengar and a Eelektross*

Umiko is calm but has a serious tone in her voice, "its better if we split up so we don't get cornered."

Alex closed his eyes and relaxed for a second, "I guess we are going to do it that way." He opened his eyes and his expression grew more serious, "NOW!"

Everybody dashed forward to face their opponents.

**(Alex Vs. two Ferrothorn and a Gengar)**

The two Ferrothorn jumped high into the air while their metal appendages (metal plates that act as their feet) glowed white, "Pin Missile." White arrows with curvy tails got shot towards Alex.

With the use of Matrix eye, Alex was able to make his way around the attacks to avoid them. He soon got closer to the Gengar.

The ghost/poison pokemon jumped backwards while his hands glowed a dark aura, "Dark Pulse." He joined his hands together and pitch black disks with a purple outline came out.

"Vine Whip", Alex moved his vines at incredible speed that he was able to knock every disk out of his way.

"Shadow Punch", before Gengar could get ready to throw his punch, a vine got wrapped around his wrist.

Alex pulled Gengar towards him, then threw him towards a Ferrothorn who just landed. The collision damaged more Gengar because of Ferrothorn's Iron Barbs ability (Inflicts damage to the Pokémon on contact).

Alex kept a close eye on them while they recovered.

**(Umiko Vs. a Gengar, Ferrothorn and an Eelektross)**

"Pin Missile," Ferrothorn shot multiple missiles from two of its appendages.

"X-scissor," a white blade with a light blue outline formed around Umiko's scalchop, she then started spinning her scalchop on her paw and created a white shield. Ferrothorn's attack started exploding as it made contact with X-scissor, and grayish smoke then surrounded Umiko.

The three pokemon that were fighting Umiko looked pleased because they thought that finished her.

"Night Slash," the three fighters wondered where that voice came from. Then a figure jumped out of the smoke and landed behind Gengar. "Sha-," before he could even form the attack, Umiko stabbed her dark blade behind him and purple electricity surged around Gengar's body. She then pulled her blade back and made a vertical slash on Gengar.

The body of the shadow pokemon started shaking, he then fell face first to the ground.

Umiko placed the dark blade on her shoulder and took more of a defensive stance.

Ferrothorn and Eelektross looked at each other then nodded.

Eelektross then slid his way towards Umiko, "Crush Claw." His claws started to glow white, while sparks of the same color formed around them.

"Razor Shell," her dark blade changed to a blue one, as she kept a close eye on Eelektross as he got close. When Eelektross got in close range, he brought his attack down to Umiko. She then swung her blade so it could collide to the side of Crush Claw, then the attack got redirected so it landed next to Umiko. She then placed her other paw on her Scalchop to ensure to trap Eelektross's hands.

The appendages of the Ferrothorn started to glow purple, "Power Whip." He jumped towards Umiko while he brought his appendages high, ready to bring them down when he got in a closer distance.

Umiko's eyes widened as he heard him get closer. She then jumped over Eelektross and slashed the back of his head to make him move forward. When Ferrothorn realized who he was going to attack, he made his own move miss. Eelektross gave a sigh of relieve as he realized how close he was on being Knocked out of battle.

"Blizzard," they both turned to see a huge amount of snow approaching them. When the attack reached them, they got pushed backwards.

**(Neiva Vs. three Eelektross)**

Neiva rushed towards the side of an Eelektross, "Iron Tail". She made a spin, and the attack landed on the side of his fins (which act as his legs). Eelektross then landed on the side of his body.

Two Eelektross kept their distance behind her, "Flamethrower." Even though Neiva never turned around to see the attack, she simply jumped to her left to avoid them.

The Eelektross who was on the ground got up, "Flamethrower." Eelektross swallowed some air, then exhaled a huge amount of fire from its mouth. Neiva dashed towards the attack, and lowered her body so she could pass under it.

When Flamethrower ended, Eelektross backed away slowly with a scared expression on his face. For Neiva is already in front of him, "Double Edge." Neiva's body glowed yellow, and with a couple of quick steps, she generated the enough speed to tackle Eelektross and send him crashing to the wall.

White sparks surged around Neiva's body, even though the recoil is on process, she didn't appear to feel it.

"Flamethrower," she turned around to see a comet of flame come at her. She then grew more serious, "Mirror Coat." Her body glowed white as fire surrounded her body.

The two Eelektross started laughing, knowing that a fire move is super effective against an ice type, and she got hit with two flamethrowers. When the flames dissipated, their mouths dropped open at what they are seeing.

Neiva is still standing with minor burns on her body, and she now has a stronger white glow coming out of her. She opened her mouth and a white sphere formed in front it. She then shot a beam between the ground of the two Eelektross, when it exploded, the black smoke covered them both.

When the smoke separated, the two Eelektross are unconscious on the ground.

**(Grace Vs. a Ferrothorn and two Eelektross)**

Grace has a smile on her face as she is moving backwards, evading Ferrothorn's Power Whip.

An Eelektross is slowly approaching behind her, "Dragon Claw." His claws glowed white while purple sparks appeared around them. He then made a wild dash at Grace.

Incredibly enough, the dragon pokemon tripped on a rock and fell on her back. Eelektross has already swung his attack, so it ended up hitting Ferrothorn in the face, and sends him crashing at the other Eelektross.

The Eelektross who used Dragon claw is in pain, due to the ability Iron Barbs of Ferrothorn.

Grace blinked a couple of times, realizing that Eelektross is close to her. She started concentrating her energy, and her body started to glow orange. "Draco Meteor," she opened her mouth and an orange sphere materialized in front of it. She shot it on his chest, which caused him to be taken into the air with the attack. When it exploded, the orange comets went to different places in the room.

The comet that the Eelektross is on went crashing into the other Eelektross and Ferrothorn that collided into each other. The explosion of the comet knocked all three of them.

**(Neiva Vs. one Eelektross)**

"Iron Tail," Neiva made a spin and knocked Eelektross against the wall once more.

She then heard a noise coming from the air and immediately knew what it meant. She made a huge jump backwards, leaving a very confused Eelektross leaning on the wall. A couple of seconds past for the orange comet to strike down near him, the explosion was strong enough to leave him uncouncious.

**(Umiko Vs. Ferrothorn and Eelektross)**

The two pokemon that Umiko is fighting, went back to their plan of surrounding her. She then heard some weird noise coming above her, she raised her head, and her eyes widened, "Aqua Jet."

Water started to form around her feet, then it went to cover her entire body. She jumped and shot herself out of the way. The pokemon she left behind were puzzled for a second.

Orange comets then crashed all around them. When the smoke cleared out, both of them were knocked out.

**(Alex Vs. Gengar and two Ferrothorn)**

Alex is completely uninjured, but his back is against the wall, 'I probably didn't listen to Umiko well enough.' He then noticed the orange comets coming down at him, "Protect." A transparent green dome formed around Alex

The three pokemon started laughing because they thought the Snivy wasted a move. They all stopped when they heard some weird noise coming from the sky. Not a second past for the orange comets to strike on the ground and explode.

When the smoke scattered away, all three of them were uncouncious on the floor, while Alex just gave a sigh of relieve.

His eyes widened when a dark sphere surrounded the defeated pokemons, the same happened to the ones that Umiko faced, and the same goes to the ones that Neiva and Grace defeated. All four of them have puzzled looks on their faces.

After the spheres banished, the ground shook for a second. All the way across the room, they all looked at each other, trying to see if someone knew what is going on. The ground shook once more, and cracks began to form in the middle of the room.

Neiva gasped, figuring out what is happening, "Everybody, RUN!" "Huh?" that is all what everybody said.

When the ground shook once more, white light started to come out of the fissures. A huge explosion then came out of it, destroying the entire floor.

Everybody feel into a dark abyss, screaming until they couldn't be heard anymore.

**I could have so done something to make a better ending for this chapter. *Sigh* Oh well, at least I finished it, that is something. Again, tell me if I made any errors in grammar, I would really appreciate it. *Clears throat* Okay then, so review, comment, like all of that good stuff. Neiva, your turn on these one.**

**Neiva: As we fall down we get attacked by white beams of light. Even in our position we are able to avoid them, but the real danger comes from the pokemon who shot them, and Alex stays behind to fight him while everybody else keep falling. So see the next chapter, News part 2- Fight against the Guardian. Now that the rest of us made it to solid ground safely, we might be the ones in real danger when we face the one behind this mess.**


	8. News Part 2- Endless Abyss

**List of pokemons in chapter with their name and (species):**

**Alex (Snivy) Umiko (Oshawott) Neiva (Glaceon) Grace (Dratini)**

**Me: I am going to keep this introduction short because I want to post this new chapter already. But in reality, it will already be posted when you read this (Mind Games right there). Anyhow *Clears the throat*, I don't own anything of pokemon, I only own the personalities of MY OCs, nothing else. Enjoy.**

**Still me: No, just wait a minute, I just remembered. Part of this chapter is inspired by the author SCIK1012. Her latest chapter of Adventure Time: the Awakening of the Heroes just inspired me to be a little bit bold, and take the risk of doing something that I wasn't going to do, until further in the story. Okay so now, enjoy.**

**(Alex POV)**

"AAAAAHHHHHHH," I then closed my mouth to stop screaming. Although, I have no idea for how long I have been doing that. The only good news is that there are a lot of crystals in this… pit we are falling, so at least we can see each other.

I took my gaze from the pitch blackness under me, to Umiko who is at a distance on my left, and she has taken a relaxing, sitting position in the air with her paws crossed behind her head. I looked around her and noticed that the boulders are also free falling with us. 'I guess those rocks are now scattered everywhere.'

I took my gaze farther to the right, and see Grace spinning a boulder with her tail. Somehow, Neiva managed to be next to Grace, and even though we are falling, she has an easy smile on her face as she is looking at her little sister.

That is when the noise of air being torn apart came from below us. I looked down and my Matrix eye activated.

It was nothing more than a small orb of light, but after a moment, it became bigger. 'What is that?' 'I think it's a… A FLASH CANNON!' 'What!?'

I witnessed as it came closer to us, I felt useless at the moment because my mouth didn't move fast enough to warn the others. The white stream of light made its way to the other side of the pit; I followed its path as it exploded on the boulder that Grace is playing with.

The wave of the explosion pushed Grace and Neiva closer to the wall, while the fragments of the rock were shot everywhere. The pieces that made contact with a wall lost their speed and fell behind (or up). As for the others ones, it was simply amazing what happened.

The small fragments collided with the other falling debris, and created some weird shifting movements. They all took a new position in the air, but then they got pushed more into the center.

Another amazing thing that happened is that they didn't even touch us. The boulders around the alerted Umiko got pushed at an angle that avoided her; while the ones that were besides me, got pushed into the wall and banished in the darkness above us. Grace and Neiva are actually safe in the place they are now.

In the end, all the rocks are now in the middle of the pit. Only a second past for something huge to break through them, I then looked up and caught the image of the pokemon with my matrix eye.

A huge amount of fire is being shot from under its armor-like skirt. Fire is also coming out from its armored sleeves, but instead of having pale yellow eyes like a regular Golurk, they are replaced by the color of scarlet.

**(Third POV)**

Everybody is now looking up. Umiko and Grace only saw a glimpse of the pokemon, but Neiva was also able to see the Automaton pokemon.

Neiva then focused her attention on the rest of the guild members, "If we don't land soon, we will have to find a way to fight that Golurk in the air."

Umiko and Grace are giving it some thought, while Alex is looking down at the dark abyss.

His heart started beating faster while his hands shook with the power that is forming inside of him. A cold chill went down his spine as he is having a mental conversation with H. Alex.

'What do you think is down there,' 'Something worse than that Golurk we passed. We have to defeat it before we finally reach the ground. Facing him and whatever is down there will be almost impossible to survive.'

P. Alex tried thinking of a way to fight him where he is now. That is when a giant, floating crystal passed him. He then noticed two more pass on the other side of the pit, 'Those must be the crystals that Neiva was talking about.' 'I think we just found our answer.'

He then took his gaze to Umiko, who has her eyes closed and arms crossed as she is in deep thinking.

"Vine Whip," it took seconds for his vines to go around Umiko's waist. The otter pokemon then opened her eyes and noticed where the vines came from. The distance between the two diminished as Alex retracted his vines; his plan is to convince Umiko to stay with Neiva and Grace, to help them fight whatever is at the end.

Once Umiko got next to him, he pulled his vines from her waist, and they returned to the place under his collar. He gave her a smile and sounded casual, as if nothing dangerous is happening, "Hey Umiko, can you stay with Team SnowWing while I fight that Golurk?"

Umiko didn't say anything for some seconds, and her expression went blank. "Why in the name of the distortion world…*in a second, she went furious at Alex's request. Her paws then got each side of his collar, and pulled his face closer to hers so he can't miss a word* would you do something like that!? I am not going to let you get killed; nor am I letting my teammate fight alone!"

Alex's smile became sillier as he became slightly frightened, he half-expected this kind of reaction, "Well you see, there is something down there, and they will need your help."

Umiko's anger faded away as she is trying to comprehend what Alex said, "Down there, you mean something dangerous?" Umiko gave Alex more personal space, but her hands are still on his collar.

His smile became more simple; yet, he was able to show the sincerity of his words, "*he placed his hands on Umiko's paws* I can't tell you how I know this, but you need to believe me in this on. *He moves their hands to the space between them* And don't worry about me, I promise to be fine."

Umiko looked to her right and frowned for a second, she then met his gaze again and smiled, "Okay, I will trust you."

After some seconds of silence, they looked down to see that their hands are still connected. When their eyes met each other once more, a faint blush started to form on their cheeks.

They didn't realize what is happening at the moment; soon, they started closing the distance between them. All thoughts of the mission and their freefall (which is still happening) banished from their minds. Their emotions guided them to close their eyes, being influence by nothing but their hearts.

Then something started to bother Alex. That something is inside his mind, as if a pair of eyes is watching him, '… ALEX!'

His eyes opened, and noticed the small distance that he and Umiko are sharing. His whole body tensed as the color of his face switched to a bright red. He gently pushed Umiko away and looked down as he is realizing just what he did.

'I was about to kiss Umiko!' 'And what is wrong with that?' 'You were watching!' H. Alex stayed silent for a moment; he knows what the real problem is. 'You have to stop being scared; have more faith in your feelings will ya.'

When Alex pushed Umiko away, the eyes of the otter pokemon opened. She was rather confused at what happened. That is when the events of the last few seconds rushed through her mind. She placed both her paws over her mouth, realizing that she might have made Alex feel uncomfortable.

Alex raised his head and noticed Umiko's guilt; it made him come out of his mental chat and focus on her. "Umiko I am so sorry! I apologize!"

Umiko herself became surprised, 'I- I should be the one apologizing.' She moved her paws down from her mouth, "Sorry for, what I did. I shouldn't have done that. I just don't know what came over me."

"Umiko…" Alex is trying to find the right words to say. Because he himself doesn't know what he really wants.

Out of nowhere, a giant crystal past just next to them. They wondered where it came from and looked down, completely putting aside their conversation.

The only visible things in the thick darkness are the multiple circles of blue light that are becoming slightly bigger.

H. Alex realized that is their cue to stay, 'A lot of crystals are coming up. If we are going to stay, we have to do it now.' P. Alex then took his gaze to Umiko, who is still looking down.

"Umiko," even with his low voice, the otter pokemon was able to hear him. When their eyes met again, his body started to relax. He then gave her his usual innocent smile, "I promise to come back, okay?"

Umiko stayed silent for a second, then gave him a smile of her own, "I will wait for you down there."

"Then I won't make you wait that long, especially in a place like this." He then focused his attention at the endless abyss under him; his expression went serious as he focused on using a move, "Aerial Ace." The air around him became visibly intensified. He used to air to shift his position to the back, making sure his landing will be on top of a crystal.

In a second, the air softened his landing, making it feel as if he just jumped off the bed.

Umiko looked up at the crystal in which Alex is on. She can see it is getting smaller as the seconds pass. A sorrowful look then started to form on her face, while she said two words with an honest heart, "Good luck."

**(Alex Vs. Golurk, who is coming down any second)**

A mysterious wind started to blow from the abyss that is under Alex. The cool breeze helped relax his body even more, and it took away whatever doubt remained in his mind. It also carried two very important words with it, "Thanks Umiko."

As soon as he heard the sound that is similar to a rocket, he looked up and noticed the red light that is getting bigger.

H. Alex then started reminiscing about the pit they are in, 'This place… I couldn't tell in the dream, but now… I am just sure I have been here before.' 'You have been in the pokemon world before?' 'A couple of times with Hiro,' the shape of the Golurk started to become visible in the darkness.

'Then what is this place?' 'I told you about it, remember? The second time we met face to face.' P. Alex thought about it for a second or two, 'Wait a second! Is this place really Forbidden Grounds?!' 'I am sure of it,' Golurk has made his way to the middle of the current floor, 'and that, was the guardian of the Scarlet Orb.'

The fire that is coming out of the Golurk's armored sleeves stopped, he then aimed both of his arms at Alex, and a white light started to come out of the cannons (his arms when he pulls his hands into his armored sleeve).

Alex prepared himself to jump to another crystal, which is when boulders started to rain over Golurk. Normally rock type attacks don't cause much damage to ground pokemon, but over two dozen boulders crashed on Golurk, which made his arms rest on the side of body and his head bended downward.

Alex is rather surprised, 'For some reason, I feel that Grace helped us.' '…You do realize this is your chance to attack.' His eyes widened for a second, then shifted to a serious expression.

He jumped in a direction of an archway over Golurk, "Energy Ball." A ring of three spheres materialized around Alex, he shot one of top Golurk's head, and the rest went straight to his back. Alex made a front flip and landed on another crystal.

When he turned around, he sees Golurk doing the same to face him, and his eyes are now glowing a deep scarlet color. 'I guess we got him angry,' 'he did went through a lot of boulders when we first past him, not to mention the ones he just got hit with plus your attack.'

Golurk raised a cannon at the Snivy, "Flash Cannon." A white stream of light came out and went directly at Alex. "Protect," the dome did its work and protected him and the crystal he is one. When both moves ended, he sees Golurk approaching him.

Before he could jump to a safe spot, Golurk swung on of hands at Alex, destroying the crystal in the process. When he looked to see at the wall where Alex should have crashed, he isn't there, he looked around and noticed that he has banished.

In reality, Alex is holding on from the armored sleeve Golurk used to hit him. He noticed that Golurk is looking for him and lets go. "Energy Ball," a ring of three spheres materialized around Alex again, he shot all three at the Golurk's chest and the dual type pokemon got engulfed in black smoke.

He then looked down, looking for other crystals to land on, he spots five more in a small distance. "Aerial Ace," he glided towards a crystal and lands safely. He looks up and sees Golurk coming down fast, "Flash."

Golurk's body gains a white glow, and in a second, the entire room got engulfed in a white, bright light. It wounded Alex's eyes, which forced him to look down and cover his eyes. 'My eyes!' 'Focus, you can still use your matrix eye.'

He can now see the crystal under him, which is entirely white due to using the eyes of his mind. Golurk has pulled out his right hand, and extended it forward to catch Alex; who simply made a long jump forward to land on another crystal. Golurk instead caught the crystal, "Fling," he moved his hand back, then threw it with the force of a professional baseball pitcher.

Alex jumped towards the wall and stayed hanging from the ledge of a rock. The crystal landed into the other one, and when they crashed into the wall, the destruction of the crystals was accompanied with some sparks coming out the newly made fissures.

Alex slowly opens his eyes while Golurk keeps his death stare on him. "Gyro Ball," Golurk extended his hands to his sides and started spinning towards Alex.

He simply stayed where he is, "protect," a transparent green dome materialized on Alex, and Golurk is still approaching him. Before he crashed into protect, he stopped and aimed one of his cannons at Alex, with a white glow emanating from it.

'He wanted to get close to me,' 'you have to time it and use Energy Ball.' They green dome became more transparent as it started to banish. With his free hand, he materialized a green sphere and aimed it at the spot under his legs.

It all happened in the split of a second when Protect banished. Alex shot the sphere and the wave of the impulse, gave him the push he needed to go upward. Golurk's Flash Cannon missed Alex's feet by merely centimeters.

Alex on the other hand, has a clear view of his head, "Energy Ball." he materialized a green sphere between his hands and hurled it to the Golurk's head which made a direct hit.

"Huh," when the smoke cleared away, Golurk's head is hanging low. Alex landed safely on his shoulder and is wondering what happened, 'Did that really do that much damage?' 'Remember this, even if your opponent has a strong upper body, the head will always be the weakest part.'

Golurk snapped out of the pain and looks at Alex with his scarlet eyes. "Stone Edge," Golurk's body glows white and Alex makes a high jump into the air. The light then turns into two rings that surrounds his body, after the rings banishes, it leaves two rings of gray, spiky rocks that spin around his body. He extends his hand up and aims at the airborne Snivy, the rocks then are shot directly at him.

"Protect," the rocks crash on the green dome, and it banishes shortly after. Golurk then flies straight towards Alex, "Giga impact." The air around him intensified while a yellow, spiral light surrounded him.

"Sword Dance + Iron Tail," Snivy gained a red outline, and started doing front flips as his body went down.

When both attacks collided, giants white sparks were shot in different directions. It is still happening as both are staying in their spots, at the moment it's nothing more than a standstill. Alex winces in pain, and Golurk overpowers him, sending the damaged Snivy higher into the air.

Golurk aims his body at Alex once more, "Heavy Slam," his body is now surrounded in a yellow aura.

Alex has his eyes closed from the pain, 'Now what?' 'For now, let's keep our distance.' They see a white Golurk coming at them with their Matrix Eye. His eyes shot open, "Aerial Ace." The air around him intensified, he then shots himself from the spot and passes Golurk. He keeps his gaze at the dark abyss, in search of more crystals to land on.

He can only spot one, and when it got close, he glided safely towards it and lands. Alex starts panting heavily; Giga Impact gave a heavy toll to his body. He then looks up, waiting for Golurk to come down and start their fight again.

**(The moment Team SnowWing and Umiko got separated from Alex)**

**(Third POV)**

Umiko kept looking at the endless darkness that is on top of her, as doubts entered her mind, 'Maybe, I should have stayed with him.'

That is until Neiva's voice interrupted her thoughts, "He will be okay." Umiko turns around and sees Neiva and Grace on the other side of the pit. "It's none of my concern since he is your teammate, but this is something I can say. *She closes her eyes, remembering some words that were spoken to her once* Keep believing for the ones you care most, because when that is gone, the closest to you will not be there in the next morning."

Umiko looks down, repeating the words that Neiva just told her. That is until she spots, a white light coming from the abyss, "T-there! You all see that!? *Grace and Neiva look down and spot the white light* we're finally reaching a room!"

A white light surrounded them for a second, and they were forced to narrow their eyes from the excessive amount of light. When it faded away, they can see that they are now falling in a circular designed room. There are multiple crystals attached in random places across the floor.

Grace gets on Neiva's back and wraps her tail around her waist, "Blizzard." Neiva fires a snowstorm from her mouth, directly at the floor in the attempt to slow their speed down.

Umiko's body got surrounded in a lair of water, "Aqua Jet." She shot herself from the spot, and descended at a low speed and became parallel with the floor. The water dissipated from her body and she slid to a stop.

When Team SnowWing landed safely on the floor, Grace hops down from her sister's back, but they landed at some distance from Umiko.

A pokemon that is standing on top of a rocky platform is simply smiling at what he sees, "Stone Edge".

Team SnowWing and Umiko spot the spiky rocks just in time; they jump and avoid the attack. Only that Neiva and Grace went to different direction, because part of the attack was aimed to crash between them.

When they all landed, multiple dark spheres surrounded them individually. When they dissipated, Gengars and Goletts surrounded the guild members.

The Krookodile that is on the rocky platform started clapping with his hands and laughed at the luck he has.

The guild members raised their heads and stared at the dual type pokemon with curiosity, they didn't expect for somebody to be waiting for them.

Krookodile stopped his laughter and clapping, then began his talk; enjoying what seems to be his moment of victory. "Now what do we have here? I guess I can get to destroy an Oshawott as a plus *looks at Grace first, then redirects his attention at Neiva*."

Neiva focuses her attention to the pokemons that surround her, 'I have to find a way to get us out of here… no, if I use my escape orb, it's possible that Alex might not come out with us.'

Unknowingly to her, a pair of red outlined eyes approaches her from behind. When they land on her, she is stunned as her body gains a red aura.

Krookodile is just laughing as hard as he can, "How do you like my leer!? It's simply unique isn't it!? Now, *aims with one of his claws at Neiva* Goletts and Gengars, attack her!"

Umiko and Grace tried to run towards Neiva, but they got blocked by the pokemon that surrounds them. Umiko gets her scalchop and activates her night slash, while Grace moves behind and prepares to fight.

Even when the ice type pokemon is faced with her demise, she shows no fear.

She was about to get hit with Shadow Balls, Dark Pulse and Hidden Power. That was when three shadow balls exploded on the ring of pokemons that surrounded her. When the smoke banished, they are all knocked down.

Krookodile is just furious, "HEY, WHO DID THAT!?"

The pokemon that surrounded Umiko were taken down by Shadow Balls that came from above. Umiko then puts her dark blade down, relieved and confused at the same time.

Grace looks behind, and gets frightened in seeing a huge wave of crimson and pink aura approaching her. She closes her eyes expecting the worst, she is able to hear the wind rushing past her, but feels not pain. The moment she opens her eyes, all the Goletts and Gengars are laying uncouncious on the floor.

Grace hears small footsteps coming from behind her; she turns around and sees a Zorua approaching her. It stops really close to her. He took out a rose from Arceus knows where, and extended it towards her.

The Zorua's voice reveals he's male, and something close to the age of 12 (not exact though), "You are a lucky girl because after we get out of here, I am taking you out in the best date you will ever have."

Grace tilted her head a little to the right, and in a genuinely innocent voice said, "Huh?"

Krookodile has calmed down, and is now scratching his chin with his claw, "A Zorua huh? *ponders for a second* No, those attacks were separate, there is somebody else here who is ruining my party." He hears the noise of air being torn apart from behind, turns around and a shadow ball lands directly on him. The explosion destroyed the rocky platform he is on and a lot of smoke came out.

The red aura that surrounded Neiva banishes, she drops to her knees and starts panting for some seconds. She watches a pair of steel colored paws approaching her.

When the pokemon talked, it is revealed to be male; (close to 15 years old but not exact) "Are you okay?"

She looks up, and immediately recognizes the pokemon as a shiny Umbreon.

He extends his paw towards her, "Take my paw."

Neiva calms down and smiles, she grabs his paw and gets up with his help. They are still holding paws as the Umbreon gains a faint blush.

Zorua's voice can be heard from where he is, "Hey Navy! I thought it was me who always asked the girls out!" Zorua just started doing a playful laugh afterwards.

Navy looked the other way, not wanting Neiva to see his newly red face, "Don't listen to Zila; he just does that to embarrass me."

Neiva just kept her smile, "At least he saved my little sister." She looks around Navy, to see Zila talking with Grace over something, "Zila, thanks for saving Grace."

The fox pokemons looks at her, smiles and waves a paw.

Umiko is just standing there, confused at what is happening, but more relaxed now, 'Now all we have to do is wait for Alex.'

They all can hear clapping now coming from the smoke. All their smiles faded away as the smoke started to banish.

"I will admit, that was pretty good, but just not the enough. *the smoke finally dissipated, revealing an uninjured Krookodile standing over a pile of rocks.* I will say that attack's power is just under average, and I am not saying it because it has little effect on me, but I am saying it because it's true. *stops his clapping* At least I can get rid of another one." Takes a look at Navy, sees the symbol S of the Unown pokemon on his front, left leg, and the Unown symbol K on his left, hind leg. He raises the level of his voice, so it's heard all over the room, "Let's start with the real fun now! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Navy turned around to face him, moved his right leg to the back while he moved his left leg forward. He kept his back straight as he lowered his head.

Neiva narrowed her eyes at her opponent, preparing herself to use an attack.

Umiko activated Razor Shell and placed the water blade on her shoulder.

Zila's expression shifted to a serious one, and Grace is just unsure of what's going to happen.

Krookodile stopped his laughter and pointed at the group with one of his claws, "My name is Leron, remember that because it's going to be the last name you will ever hear." He puts his hand down and opens his mouth a little, but still revealing his sharpen teeth.

**Me: Oh my god, is it me or are things about to get deadly serious around here. In reality they are, since they are facing one of the Organization members. I wonder how many readers remember what H. Alex said, that the organization members are just not normal. Hey Zila.**

**Zila: *lying on a really comfortable bed* what's it now?**

**Me: *hands him some papers* Read this, you will do the special preview this time. ˆ-ˆ**

**Zila: No problem. *looks at the papers* In the next chapter, The Guild members plus the two new allies will fight against Leron. It's going to be a fight for their lifes as they fight against the strength of a powerful warrior… Hold It! *looks at Allen5* You are telling me this is going to be a long fight?!**

**Me: Yes.**

**Zila: Arceus please help me. *reads the paper once more* This is all going to happen in the next chapter- News part 3- a Deadly Match. *puts the paper aside* I am going to sleep now. *curls into a ball and falls asleep.***

**Me: see ya all next time, don't forget to review, comment, like, all of that good stuff. Good Bye for now. **


	9. News part 3- No joking around

**Me: Welcome back and I am sorry for the delay, had to do some family business yesterday, but enough about that. This chapter is all about fighting an organization member, a complete chapter just about that. In reality, I don't have much to say this time… So enjoy.**

**(Third POV)**

Each defeated pokemon got surrounded in a dark orb, which seconds later banished taking them with it.

Leron now has a maniac smile on his face; the adrenaline rushing through his body is simply driving his instincts to madness. 'After I am done here, dealing with that Snivy up there will be just too easy. Then I will become the new leader of the Organization, that will put Xipil in his place, hehehehehe.' Krookodile jumps to land on the floor, "Earthquake!"

He hits the floor hard with his right leg, making the floor shake as well as creating fissures everywhere.

The rest of the pokemon did their best to stay on their feet, while the broke platform crumpled once more, and a couple of crystals shattered into pieces as they got crashed by the new pressure; Team SnowWing, Umiko, Navy and Zila stayed still until the Earth stopped shaking.

Neiva sprinted around Navy, and went straight to Leron. Even with the Fissures slowing her speed down, she managed to run around Leron and be able to aim at his back.

"Water Pulse," she opens her mouth and creates a blue sphere. Wasting no time, Neiva fires her move at Leron, who hasn't even bothered to turn around.

Krookodile simply smirked, "Bulldoze". He stomps his left leg hard on the cracked floor, making a boulder about his size rise up from the Earth.

The moment Water Pulse made contact with the boulder; the giant rock got engulfed in a dome of water, which then swirled around as the boulder crumbled into pieces. The dome of water then fell on the floor with small pieces of rock falling on it.

Leron turns his head around to the left, as much as possible to be able to see the Glaceon who did the attack, "Why do you think I used Earthquake in the beginning?" Leron is simply enjoying his advantage while Neiva shows him nothing more but a calm face.

Umiko is running straight to the right side of Leron's body; she jumps and swings her water blade down as she got close. Without even seeing, Leron moves his hand up and catches her blade between two of his claws.

Leron turns his head around to face a surprised Umiko, "Close, but not enough." He moves his hand up, ready to swing Umiko to the ground, but was stopped by a direct Iron Tail to his wrist.

"You Little-," Umiko landed safely on the ground while Grace landed in front of her. Leron held his injured wrist with his other hand as he took a couple of steps back, "You just had to hit me on the wrist didn't you!?"

Grace's body then got surrounded in a celestial fire aura, "Dragon Rush." Even with the small distance she took, her move gave her the enough speed to slam hard against the Krookodile.

As Leron went sliding for some distance, he's still focused on his injured wrist that bothered him now. Edges of the rocks crumbled as he past them with the back part of his feet. When he finally reaches to a stop, he lets go of his wrist and focuses back on the fight, "You have better enjoyed the warm up because now *he can spot the Oshawott that is next to the Dratini, as well as a Glaceon that is approaching the two girls*, where did the other two go?"

He takes a quick left and right search, until the rock that is under him began to shake. In a second, it crumbled down and Leron landed two feet below the floor level.

At some distance behind Loren's hole, a small part of the floor crumpled, revealing a different hole which Navy jumped out of. "Now is your chance!"

"Frost Breath," Neiva takes a deep breath, then blows sparkling blue snow.

A water sphere appears in front of Grace's mouth, "Water Pulse." She fires her move straight at Leron.

"Ice Beam," Umiko materialized a white sphere between her paws, and fires light blue beams from it.

The moves then got fused together after a second. The water sphere got surrounded in a cover of light blue sparks; then the sparkling blue snow swirled around it, creating a sparkling blue spear cover.

A visible grin formed on Leron's face, "I guess that is a little better, Protect." The combined force of three moves landed on a transparent green dome of energy. The explosion caused a huge amount of white smoke to appear, and when it dissipated, it left behind an ice dome. Small cracks begin to appear on the cold surface, while a green light emanates from it. Fissures grew until they completely covered the dome. It broke down to become nothing more but white mist, revealing the transparent green dome that banished soon after.

A very confident Krookodile jumped out of its hole, and took a couple of steps forward to have a better look at the expression of the three girls.

The Oshawott has a serious expression but with a sweat coming down her face. The small Dratini has a genuine surprised look on her face, and the Glaceon is still keeping her calm face.

"It's time for me to use some moves of my own," Leron moves his eyes to the left. He can hear two sets of small footsteps coming behind him.

Zila is running the best he can, making sure he won't trip because of the fissures, "Foul Play." His body got covered in a transparent white coat with a yellow aura. Zila jumped over the hole and attempted to attack Leron from behind.

"Bulldoze," Leron gives a hard stomp to the floor, which makes a boulder about his size rise up.

Zila ends up breaking through a boulder, which slowed him down a little bit. When he got through, he gets shocked that he can't see his real target. Three claw-like fingers catch him in mid air.

Leron moves a slightly frightened Zorua closer to his face, "Attempting to use my own power against myself… not bad."

Zila puts on a much more brave face. He is moved up as much as Leron's hand can extend, and brought down in order to crash hard on the floor. The fox pokemon closes his eyes expecting the worst.

Right about a feet of crashing, a thick layer of shadow enveloped Leron's arm as well as Zila, causing Leron's attack to slow down. "Hey what is this?" When the giant shadow leaves his arm and dashes to the right, Leron's hand punches the Earth, but with nothing in it. He then takes his hand out of the Earth, and examines it for a second. He takes his gaze to where the giant shadow went, and finds a shiny Umbreon about 20 feet away from him, with a Zorua resting on his back.

He turns around and takes a couple of steps towards them, but stops when he hears a set of footsteps coming behind him.

Umiko is running as fast as she can, with her water blade barely touching the broken floor. She swings with both arms at the back of Krookodile's feet. Who simply makes a huge jump to the air to avoid the move.

Umiko watches cautiously as Leron makes half a spin in the air, "Bulldoze." The otter pokemon makes a huge jump backwards before Leron came down and stomped the floor, causing boulders in direction to Umiko's landing spot rise up.

"Ice Beam," a white sphere forms in Umiko's mouth. She then fires light blue beams right on the path of bulldoze. When the rocks under the bed of ice attempted to rise up, the ice began to gain cracks, and the move ended there. Umiko landed safely shortly after.

Leron started to show signs of annoyance, 'They will have to fight hand to hand sometime.' He swings his right hand up in a second, deflecting a Water pulse that was aimed at him. He looks to his right, and spots a Glaceon at a distance away from him. He extends a hand towards her and shakes a finger at her.

He is then swallowed up and taken by an entire tsunami of water that came from behind, which originated from Grace's Surf move.

Neiva makes a jump to her left, avoiding the wave of water that has now made contact with some crystals. When the attack ended and the water started to slowly flow around, Leron began getting back to his feet.

Light blue sparks started to surge around his body, which have no effect due to him being part ground type. When he finally got up, he turned around and his face is boiling with an intense anger. "AS I SAID, IT'S TIME I USE SOME MOVES OF MY OWN, STONE EDGE!"

Two spinning circles of white spheres surrounded his body. They faded away to reveal sharp gray stones, which Leron then fired at his enemies.

Neiva called on Protect, and the stones just crashed on her transparent green dome.

Navy's eyes take a light blue glow as he uses psychic to catch, and redirect back three stones that were meant for him and Zila.

Grace started to move backwards, until she trips over a rock and falls on her back. Stone Edge passes just on top of her.

Umiko used Razor Shell, and made a horizontal cut to deflect the sharp stones. Even so, the strength of the attack made her slide backwards a couple of feet.

Three sharp gray stones are coming towards Leron at a faster speed than what he launched them initially. But someone with his reflexes of a veteran fighter, the stones move not much faster than what a little kid can throw a soft ball.

He caught one with his right hand, and used his left to catch the other two between his claw-like fingers. He lets one of the two stones drop on the floor while he laughs softly. Without warning, he sprints towards Neiva, who's protect finally gone out, and wrapped his tail on the fallen sharp stone to take it with him.

Leron spins the stone in his right arm, so it's pointing down like the one in his left. Neiva dashes away from the menacing Krookodile, with the intention to take the fight away from the electric pool.

Navy watches as the Krookodile goes in pursuit to Neiva, 'My attacks won't do much damage, but hers can." He sprints towards the blind spot of Leron.

The ice pokemon stops and faces the dual type. That is when her scarf gains a white glow, a grin forms on her face, 'Right on time.' Her body gets surrounded in a thick white mist that emanated from the scarf.

Leron swings one rock blade down, but Neiva's image started to become transparent. The blade ends up cutting part of the mist and breaking the boulder it landed on. He follows the thick white mist with his Sepia color eyes. It stops not far from his left side, then a shadowy image of a Glaceon becomes visible. The mist banishes and leaves a Glaceon that has a calm expression, with eyes that are warm-hearted yet strong at the same time.

Leron gets his fist out of the whole and faces her. He then senses something coming behind him; he can't hear it, but sensing prey is something he can do best. In a swift motion, he makes a spin to his right and hurls the stone in his right hand.

The blade of rock crashes hard on the Earth, making a boulder come out and break when it lands.

Leron is widely surprised, 'I couldn't be wrong, there was somebody behind me."

Two boulders with a light blue outline crash on him from his left side, making him stagger for a second. When he turns his gaze to the one responsible for the attack, he sees a shiny Umbreon with glowing Teal dust on his feet.

Leron narrows his eyes at him and speaks in a death serious tone, "I knew that you are one of them, but I didn't know that you have the power to turn invisible."

Navy shows him no emotion, his training told him to keep himself in control, or somebody would end up paying the price.

The dual pokemon makes half a spin, "Dragon claw." The claws on his right hand start glowing a Celeste color; he uses them to block Razor Shell from the Oshawott that is in the air. "Finally," his death expression turns into a dark smile which frightens Umiko a little.

The glow of the claws fades away, and catch the blade between two fingers. She is given a swing on top of him and hurled away. She is able to land on her feet and slide to a stop.

Neiva made it to the dual type's side; she spins and tries to land an Iron Tail on his waist. Leron blocks it with the blade of rock of his left hand, and white sparks start flying from their stalemate.

Navy jumped to the air and he is going straight to Leron. "Iron Tail," he makes a front flip to give his attack more power.

"Dragon Claw," Leron's claws glow a Celeste color, he then blocks Navy's attack and white sparks also start flying because of their stalemate.

The moonlight pokemon is able to bend forward and land his hind legs on Leron's hand. "What?" Leron watches as a dark sphere forms on Umbreon's mouth.

"Shadow Ball," the dust that came from the explosion on Leron's face, blinded him for some seconds. Giving Navy the time to land his front legs on Krookodile's long jaw, and jump over him. Neiva backed away to gain some distance and used Frost Breath, but was completely blocked when Leron extended his right hand to act as a shield. The sparkling blue snow is going around him, damaging his arm but not his body entirely.

He looks behind and sees a small Zorua approaching him, "Sucker Punch." Zila's body got surrounded in a purple aqua that resembled liquid. Not even Leron could keep up with the enhanced speed that Zila gained. The fox pokemon tackles the side of Leron's knees and passes him by; the unexpected pain caused him to fall to one knee.

"I had it with you," Leron hurls the stone to the ground between Neiva and Zila, making them jump in separate directions to avoid the uprising boulders. 'Got ya.'

For a second, Neiva focused on the ground that cracked from the attack, and when she took her gaze towards her opponent, she is surprised to see him in front of her.

Three claw-like fingers catch Neiva in mid-air by the throat; she's grasping for air as the rest of her body hangs motionless in the air.

Grace is completely horrified at what she's witnesses, "Leave her alone!"

Navy in the other hand, his eyes widened for a second, then got replaced deadly expression meant for Leron. Before he could even take a step forward to save Neiva, Leron sensed the anger emanating from him.

Less than a second, the dual type turned around, and hurled Neiva straight at him.

"Psychic," his eyes begin to glow a light blue color, and Neiva's body gained an outline of the same color. Her speed slows down and stops in front of Navy.

Zila's voice can be heard from where he is, "Navy watch out!" His warning came too late, because when Navy lowered Neiva's body to the floor, Leron is right behind her.

The moment Leron threw Neiva's body; he ducked down and sprinted as fast as he can. Making sure the Umbreon couldn't see him by using Neiva as a cover.

In a second, the claws of his hand went around Neiva's throat again, while he used his right to catch Navy by the throat also. He brought them up as high as possible, then slammed them head first on the ground. Dust from the new fissures came out, as Zila, next to Grace and Umiko watched in horror as the dust cleared up.

When the dust cleared, they see the Krookodile standing up while watching the uncouncious bodies of his two opponents. Neiva and Navy's bodies are in craters that have their shape, completely uncouncious and badly injured.

Leron starts reminiscing about something; part of it is his purpose in life, as well as his passion. "I hunt as a living; my body is nothing more than a weapon that has a mind of his own. *He has his head down and extends both his arms forward; an Ice Beam explodes on them, then a water pulse lands on his arms and begins trapping him. He uses all his strength to separate his arms from their prison of ice, breaking them free and destroying his cell of water*"

Zila is more than shocked at what he witnessed, 'He defeated Navy… just in one hit, but how?' He sees how Leron moves his head up, a victorious grin on his face. Zila's expression shifts to anger, a visible fire is burning in his eyes. "Faint Attack," his body gets enveloped in thick shadows that cover his body, he dashes forward and banishes.

Leron closes his eyes and listens for the wind. The wind began to blow from the left side; it then changed directions and went past him. Indicating the small Zorua is somewhere behind him. When a small movement came from one of the girls, he hurled them the stone that was wrapped in his tail. He could hear as they jumped in separate directions to avoid the attack. Shadows began materializing at a long distance behind him, and when they banished, it leaved a Zorua who's obtaining a purple aura that resembles liquid. 'Now I can feel your presence.'

"Sucker Punch," even with the fissures slowing him down, his speed makes the naked eye catch an afterimage of him.

But Leron isn't watching like last time, he's listening. When Zila got close, he's countered by a swing of Leron's tail. Zila is sent crashing on the floor and making spins until he comes to a stop.

Leron opens his eyes and takes his gaze to where the Zorua landed. He sees a Dratini approaching the injured pokemon, "How cute, Earthquake." He stomps the ground, causing the entire floor to shake violently.

Umiko does her best to stay on her feet, while Grace trips but is able to land on Zila.

"Bulldoze," Leron punched the ground this time, making boulders around Dratini and Zorua rise up to the air. When they reached their peak, their landing spot became where Zila and Grace are.

Zila raised his head, and a sphere of purple circles appeared in front of his mouth, "Dark Pu-."

Grace sinks her head on Zila's black fur on his neck, "Stop!"

His attack banishes, "B-but why?"

"Trust me *Grace wraps her tail around him*, please."

Zila doesn't understand why, but he feels safe at the moment; besides, he never said no to a lady before, and he will never say that to this one. A smile forms on his face, "Okay."

Boulders start crashing around them, creating dust that blocks them from the others. More boulders start crashing, creating an entire wall of dust. When it cleared away, a mountain of rocks has been created on Grace and Zila.

Umiko is in complete disbelief, 'No… everyone. It's just me now. No, they can't be…' She takes her gaze to Leron, who is approaching her in a slow pace. Umiko activates Razor Shell and places the blade on her shoulder. Her paws are shaking, something she barely notices.

But Leron does, "Hahaha, you are scared. That is just music for me. Why not just give up and I promise a different end for you, one that will make you stronger."

The brave Oshawott shakes her head, but she's betrayed by the trembling in her voice, "I know I am scared, that's why. That's why I will keep fighting!" She charges towards Leron, holding her sword with both paws, the blade barely touching the ground.

Krookodile merely smirks, he leans back to avoid a cut to his throat. Umiko jumps to the air, and goes down while aiming her blade to Krookodile's head.

"Don't you ever learn?" He catches the blade between two of his claws. Tosses Umiko to the ground and kicks her before she lands.

Her body bounces one time when she met the floor, then stops with sharp pain going throughout her body. Even if it was nothing more than a simple kick, it somehow took out most of the air she had.

It's a pain, but she's doing her best to stand up. She uses her paws for support and manages to sit; standing up now is less painful though.

Leron is enjoying his victory; it's more than that though. He's enjoying his victory over the defeat of them, 'Galina said she had trouble capturing her prisoner, and I finished this one's without much trouble in the end. That says a lot to me.' He watches the Oshawott get on her feet, she finally stops trembling and places her water blade on her shoulder. "I really didn't have anything against you or that Zorua, but you just got in my way. So now *he raises both his claws, and they begin to glow a Celeste color*, I am just going to get rid of you."

From the abyss that is on top of them, a huge explosion came out. The two fighters took their gazes up, and see a giant pokemon with teal armor come flying down.

Leron immediately recognizes him, "He took my Guardian out. *Hmph* doesn't matter, he's too late for the party.

Seconds later, a second figure can be seen coming down. This one is small and is mostly green in body. Umiko's face brightens as she's filled with new hope. Golurk's body finally lands on the floor, accompanied with a short earthquake. "Aqua Jet," a shield of water covers her entire body. She then shots herself from the spot, and passes past a distracted Krookodile to rush where Alex is going to land.

A Snivy with scratches on his body, lands on top of Golurk then jumps off to be on the fissured floor. A water like torpedo lands next to him, when the water shield drops down, he's greeted by the warm smile of Umiko.

"You made it," Umiko hasn't forgotten what happened some minutes ago, but seeing a living friend did bring her spirits up.

The grass type is rather calm and has a smile of his own; he's completely unaware of the situation, "Sorry I took so long, but where's everybody else." Alex looks around, but finds only boulders that have risen from their place, fissured rocks, and mountain formed of boulders and a Krookodile who has dark smile on his face.

Alex's smile fades away, and is slowly replaced by one of horror, 'No… it can't be'. 'Dammit, we took too long!'

Leron is giving off a maniac smile, his victory over them, and the horrified face that the Snivy is giving off is simply too much fun for him. "Now it's your turn you weakling *points at Alex with a Celeste glowing claw*, I am going to get rid of you! But I am going to do it differently than those three plus that Zorua!"

Alex's body shook for a second, something inside him snapped. His expression shifted to one of anger and rage. His eyes gained a certain edge that predators usually get. He separated his legs a little, extended his left hand forward and placed his right hand over his wrist.

Umiko reactivated Razor Shell and placed the water blade on her shoulder, she's determined enough to fight one last time, even if it would mean being her last.

Leron cracks some bones in his hands, to relieve some of the rush he's feeling, 'I can't get carried away, this fight will be short anyways.' He took one step forward, but the floor that's under him broke. And what came out is him, being swallowed up by a huge amount of heavy snow that has a light blue outline surrounding every ice particle. 'NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I TOOK BOTH OF THEM DOWN WITH MY BARE HANDS… AAAAAHH, THEY TRICKED ME!'

The snow is pushing him higher into the air, and it's moving all around him, trapping him in an ice cage of endless pain. Chunks of ice are being created all over his body; the pain has now reached his very core, damaging him in a way that hasn't been done in a very long time ago. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His body is being enveloped in a dark sphere; it didn't take long for it to vanish, taking him with it.

The snow seems to explode in the air; it is now raining down gently, as if it was created from the same natural forces of the sky themselves.

From the opening that both attacks came, a badly injured Glaceon is coming out. Her body shakes for some seconds, then continues to climb out. When she finally makes it, she looks up at the dark abyss, and the snow that is also raining gently. "What a coward, in the end he runs away." Her injured body isn't what gets her, but it's her energy, she has no left. Her right leg gives in, and she faints.

But a certain steel colored body pokemon uses himself as her landing spot, he moves some of the strands of dark blue hair that is over her eyes, "We're safe, so you can rest now."

In her sleep, she smiles because she can hear Grace's voice calling for her.

**Me: I feel like I could've done something better for this chapter. It's just a feeling though.**

**Navy: Maybe the next chapter will compensate for that.**

**Me: ˆ-ˆ that's right, next chapter will surely answer some questions that you all may have. It involves a lot of things actually, the organization, the rest of the humans, and also makes some questions. So it's fun, hey Navy, it's your turn this time.**

**Navy: Next chapter, after the fight is finally over, we all relax outside the entrance of the dungeon. And Zila introduces us more… thoroughly.**

**Zila: Come on Navy, I am helping you out with that Glaceon. You know, to score some points with her.**

**Navy: *blushes a little* As I was saying, we relax after our battle. We are later introduced to the base from which Glaceon came from. But from there, some mysteries will come out and be revealed when the night has fallen. And the identity of Xipil is revealed to the viewers only. All of this and more are going to be revealed in the next chapter, News part 4- "Time for the truth"**

**Me: remember to review, comment, like all of that good stuff. Remember, I always take appreciation of what my viewers are thinking of this fanfic.**


	10. News Part 4- Time for the Truth

**Team Gear: Alex (Snivy), Umiko (Oshawott)**

**Team SnowWing: Neiva (Glaceon), Grace (Dratini)**

**Navy (Shiny Umbreon), Zila (Zorua), Leron (Krookodile)**

**Me: I am back and stronger than ever thanks to this Christmas vacations.**

**Navy: You sure are in an exciting mood *a cup of tea with a light blue outline rises to his mouth, the moonlight pokemon takes a drink from it***

**Me: because this Chapter sort of reminds me of a second revelation. Big things will happen, little action but still *raises his hand in the air rather dramatically* big things.**

**Zila: *Hops on top of Allen5's head* Allen5 doesn't own anything involving pokemon, only his OCs, but Navy and I are property of TheGlaceonFanatic, have fun.**

**(Third POV)**

The afternoon wind is there giving their pleasant, cool breeze over the quiet field of grass. Surrounding trees are making a perfect circle around a giant rock, which has an entrance in the shape of an oval circle.

Under one of the shades of a tree there is an uncouncious Glaceon, her head is resting over a pile of leaves. That is when a pokemon with front and hind legs with the color steel approach her.

His golden fox eyes are filled with worry, but there is certain serenity in them. "Thanks Neiva, in the end, you saved all of us. *forms a calm smile* For some reason, I feel like if you done it before. Even if I can't remember it, that memory I can't grasp will always be there."

A small dragon type pokemon is approaching Navy from behind, "Will she be okay?"

The shiny Umbreon turns around and greets Grace with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, the remedy I used with the berries will her heal body. *points at the throat of the sleeping pokemon, and there is something that resembles red moss on it*Carving berries into a remedy so the body can absorb them is something that my teachers taught me."

A worried Dratini puts the tip of her tail on her chest, and sighs in relief, "Thanks Navy. You saved her life."

He shakes his head, still wearing a reassuring smile, "It was nothing really. The damage wasn't that big." In reality, Navy lied in order to protect Grace. The damage done to them when Leron crushed them into the Earth, had the enough strength to break every bone in their bodies. It was only a miracle that didn't happen, 'I hope this is the only time I have to lie to a friend, but I am not going to let you worry Grace.'

From the trees next to them, the voice of a tired Zorua can be heard. "Hey Naavvyyyy, *Both of them turned their attention to where the voice came from* we're back." Zila is the first to come out of the trees with his bag, accompanied by a Snivy who is carrying different berries and an Oshawott carrying her explorer bag. "We brought the berries you asked for *he puts an eye on the sleeping pokemon, then to his friend*. *He raises an eyebrow and has a playful smile on his face* Why haven't you done it?"

Navy has a genuine puzzled look on his face.

And the small tricky fox pokemon kept going, "You know, like in those fairy tales of Snow White. When the heroic Staraptor kisses a sleeping Togekiss in the highest part of the castle, and the curse breaks and she wakes up; that is when she asks her brave Savor to marry her. I am pretty sure she will ask you the same thing if you do that right now."

A full on blush covers the Moonlight Pokémon's face, he then looks down so they can't see his face.

Grace tries her best not to let out her playful laugh; she covers her mouth by putting her tail on it. Zila in the other hand lets it all out, "Hahahahaha. Come on Navy, I am sure he would do it to Umiko if he gets the chance." He then points at the Grass Snake pokemon behind him.

Alex and his partner gain a faint blush of their own, and simultaneously say "What!?" They look at each other, and the blush extends to their entire face. They turn their heads around in opposite directions, avoiding each other's eyes now.

The teasing Zorua turns around and keeps on going, "I thought you two were going out. Since I caught Alex checking Umiko out when she wasn't looking."

Their faces are red beyond belief now, they could simply faint from all the blood rushing to their heads.

Alex is the first one to react while Umiko is still processing everything. His voice is a bit shaky, "I-I was not doing that!"

Zila shakes a paw at him, "I am only saying what I saw okay? *moves a paw to the side of his mouth, so only Alex can hear him* it isn't like if I told her about the passionate words you said about her."

His eyes widened for a second, then took a couple of steps back. The tone of his voice has relaxed though, "I never said that."

"*points a paw at him* But you were thinking about it!"

Out of all of the fun and teasing, Navy is paying no attention to it because he is remembering what happened back there. 'Neiva was the true Savor in the end.'

**(Flashback)**

Back in that rocky room with the endless abyss on top, and on the completely fissured floor there's a Krookodile with a victorious grin on his face. He is slowly approaching a trembling Oshawott that has her water blade on her shoulder.

Back on the life size crater of a shiny Umbreon, his eyelids begin to move. When he finally manages to open them, he tries to get his head up. He stops and his body trembles for a second. The pain that is coming out of his throat is almost unbearable, 'No, I can't give up now!' He forces his head to rise up, 'There has to be another way to defeat him.'

When his vision becomes clear, he sees a crouching Glaceon in front of him. She speaks in a low tone so Navy can only hear her, "I found a way to deal him direct damage, but I need your help."

A grin forms on his face, "I am ready."

"Listen carefully; you are going to use your move dig to get us under him. That's when we will combine Blizzard and your move Psychic. Together, it will trap him in an ice dome that will continuously do damage. *Navy manages to stand up in his life-size crater, but his feet are shaking a little. This is when Neiva shows concern in her eyes* You sure you can do it?"

Even when he speaks in a low volume, the strength behind his voice is more than clear, "I am sure." *Explosion that came from the endless abyss on top*, the noise created the perfect cover for Navy to use dig.

**(Return to present time)**

'She must've given it all when she used Blizzard. *takes a small glance at the sleeping Glaceon* Neiva really wanted to take down Leron so badly if she was willing to risk her own life like that.' His own thoughts were interrupted by the energetic voice of his best friend Zila.

"But Grace, how did you do that!?" Navy is now focusing in the real world around him, but he notices something odd about Grace, even though she's smiling, there's a certain worry in her eyes. As for her tail, she's keeping it occupied by curling it a little then unfolding it; it's a clear sign that she's trying to hide something.

Zila isn't noticing any of these signs, as well as her voice that's faltering between her words. "Well, it's that I… I guess I was just lucky."

"Lucky?! It was more than that Grace, you were just amazing! Those rocks didn't even touch us, they were just all over us, and we had the enough space to actually stand up! There was even a small opening for us to escape! How did you do that, it was just amazing!"

"Well-I"

The voice of the energetic Fox pokemon has calmed down "Doesn't matter." He then changes the features of his face to be more gentle, rather elegant actually, "*and from Arceus knows where, he takes out a red rose that has already bloomed. It's giving off some white sparkles on its petals* As a thanks, I am taking you on that date I told you earlier."

Her expressions started to relax as she stopped with the curling of her tail. The other three pokemon that are watching simply sweat drop, but Navy is still keeping an eye on Grace; although he's unsure whether to be curious or suspicious of her.

But all their attentions soon focused on the caring voice of an ice type, "Sorry Zila, but it's time for us to return to our base." Everybody turns around to see Neiva standing up, her body is completely healed.

But the expression of the Tricky Fox pokemon turned blue, "Base? You mean that you guys are-"

Under her black and white scarf, she takes out her explorer badge. Its wings are a transparent white with diamond sparkles, the same goes for the diamond in the center. "Grace and I form an exploration team, while Alex and Umiko form another. *Places her badge under her scarf* Our mission was to explorer this dungeon, and now that it's over, we have to give our report to our Guildmaster Basil."

Zila has an expression of curiosity, "An exploration team huh." He closes his eyes and scratches his chin a little. This is when Navy glances at him and a smile forms on his face, he knows that the same idea crossed his mind. The fox pokemon opens his eyes and there's an excitement in his smile, "I want to join your team."

Team SnowWing and Team Gear are surprised at his sudden decision, but he wasn't the only one to decide.

The Moonlight pokemon stands closer to Neiva, "I want to join as well."

Neiva is clearly surprised on the outside, but on the inside she's worrying, 'It wouldn't be a bad idea, but what if they find out… it would be too risky. Drew told us not to add more members from pokemons we can't trust, but they did save our lifes. And the way Leron talked, Umbreon might just be-'

The cheery voice of her little sister interrupted her thoughts, "Please Neiva, let them join. Just imagine all the fun we will have."

Zila joined in by giving the ice type his puppy eye look, "Please, I promise to work hard."

This time, it's Navy's turn to tease him, "More than usual?"

"Hey!"

The features of the Snow pokemon relaxed, her mind is more at ease now, 'Maybe, if we are careful enough, they won't find out.' A motherly smile forms on Neiva's face, "Okay, you guys can form part of our Team."

This takes the two dark types out of their friendly argument, and Zila gains a cheery smile, accompanied by Grace who's equally happy.

**(At a long, very long distant location that is in the underground)**

The rocky floor consists of a navy blue color. It's mostly dark all around, and the only source of light comes from a pond that emanates aquamarine color. The wind around it starts to gain speed and swirl on the pond. Seconds later is when a giant dark sphere materializes on top of it, and when it banishes, it drops of a severely injured pokemon.

Most of his body is covered in chunks of ice, and walking on the low depths of the pond is a painful task to do. When he finally manages to get out of the water, his legs start shaking. Leron drops to his knees and puts his hands on the floor for support. He curses between his panting at the two pokemon that did this to him.

But he's interrupted by a calm voice that comes from the shadows, "Look at yourself Leron *The injured Krookodile takes his gaze to Xipil (His eyes are adjusted to the darkness completely)*, your failure to obey simple orders caused you this, and now you will pay the price."

He's had it with Xipil ordering him around, sick of him and his plans that require him to stay still. His sepia colored eyes gain certain sharpness, meaning he's ready to kill someone. Leron uses his own rage to give himself power to stand up, "You talk like if you are the big boss of all of us, and I am tired of it! We been doing your plan for half a year now, but we have only captured two miserable humans! What's the point in that, tell me?!"

The calm tone of Xipil's voice hasn't changed, "You fail to realize the entire concept of our plans."

"Whatever, the so called Judgment day, I bet you just lied to us about that!" He aims one of his white claws at his target, this is when two circles of white orbs surround his body, they then banish and leave behind sharp gray stones. "Stone Edge," they are all launched from the air and go straight into the shadows. The explosion caused a lot of dust that blocks the image of Xipil, but Leron feels confident enough they made a direct hit.

From the shadows of the left side of the room, the voice of a female can be heard, "Leron, do you realize what you just did?"

He then picks up the scent of the rest of the organization members, they were all on the room the entire time, "Shut it Annora, I felt like doing this so I did it."

"I meant, do you realize you just laid your own grave?"

The anger in his voice has completely banished, "What?"

He's unaware of a thin, black arm with three red claws going around his neck. It catches his jaw and moves it so it points up, disabling Leron to open his mouth. Not a second past for a purple glowing knee to make a direct hit behind his neck, this made the eyes of the Krookodile widen from the unexpected pain.

The Zoroark then let's go of his jaw and Leron's body fall motionless on the floor. "That was just U-turn, and yet, you are lying right in front of my feet. You always said you were proud of your defenses, of even how a super effective move didn't do much damage to you."

The Krookodile lying on the floor tries to mumble some words, but only air comes out as most of his body is still paralyzed from the pain. The dark type then turns around and looks at the pond.

"What a disappointment," Xipil moves his right hand up, and a small crimson orb begins to glow. In that moment, a dark pool grows under the defeated Krookodile, his body slowly sinking into the darkness. "The world of nightmares will be your eternal punishment, banish out of my sight Number XI (11)."

Once the body of the dual type is no longer visible on the pool, it started to shrink until it banished as well.

Then the voice of the leader of the Organization resonated through the entire room, "Listen carefully, our only objective as for now is to strengthen the humans. If I were to use the power of the orb to take over their minds, they would ultimately grow stronger, but they will reach no higher from that point. That's why their strengths need to grow naturally, does everyone understand?"

There is a short silence in the room, but that still gave Xipil his answer. Individual dark orbs surrounded the remaining 9 organization members, they all soon banished, leaving him alone in the room.

He waved a hand at the pool, and an image started to materialize beneath its water. It is a complete view of an old battlefield, rocky and with fissures all over the place, as well as diamonds scattered in random places.

There's a shiny Umbreon picking up an uncouncious Glaceon with Psychic, and places her on his back. An Oshawott as well as a Snivy are running towards a mountain made of boulders, but on the other side, a Dratini comes out followed by a Zorua from a small opening.

None of them noticed that the defeated Golurk gained a golden outline on his body. In a matter of seconds, his body got covered in a golden veil which banished and took the Golurk with it.

The entire transmission banished from the water and Xipil is left pondering, 'Right about now, the Guardian must've informed the legendaries about me. That will make no difference, they don't know this location or about the identity of the other members, and even if they do know this place, death will be waiting for them.'

**(Location-Basil's base, Second Floor)**

Zila is certainly in awe at the design of the base. He takes notice of the smoothness of the leafy floor under him, as well as how warm being inside of a tree is.

Navy is also amazed, and their attentions soon focused on Neiva's voice, "Grace will give you two a tour of this base, starting with floor one." She then takes her attention to Team Gear, "I will give the report to Asim, you two should rest in your rooms."

Both of their eyes widened and Umiko is the first one to react, "You don't have to do that. Alex and I weren't injured as bad as you were; in fact, it should be you who needs to rest and us doing the report."

The fresh snow pokemon gives the two a rather warm smile, accompanied with caring eyes, "Don't worry about me, thanks to Navy's remedies most of my injuries are gone; not to mention the nap I took, so relax in your beds and wait for supper to be ready."

The otter pokemon is still worried, but Alex did seem to relax, "Come on Umiko, if she says she's okay, then lets trust her."

The eyes of the Sea otter pokemon widen in hearing his words. She's unsure for a moment, but finally says, "*sighs* okay, lets go rest."

From there, Team Gear took the stairs that lead to the third floor; while Grace, accompanied with her two new team members, started the tour in the First Floor.

When everybody else was gone, Neiva's expression went more serious, but soft at the same time. She turns around and faces the right side of the room.

Over there, the pokemon who's leaning over the bulletin board for catching outlaws is a Treecko. The wood gecko pokemon is wearing his square glasses with yellow lenses. He has his hands crossed with his eyes closed, "So, did you learn anything from Alex?"

"Not much though, but some strange things did happen during this mission."

"Strange? *He opens his eyes* More than our situation?"

"Yes, but as for him, you may be right after all."

Drew is taking his time to answer back because he's considering every possible scenario. He scratches his chin and looks to the side for a second. The wood gecko pokemon then focuses back on the ice type. "I think it's time to ask him in person."

"So soon, what if you're wrong?"

"We can't wait any longer, but first thing is first, tell me what happened over there." Grace didn't answer, "I meant the dungeon, what happened over there?"

Neiva gives out a short sigh and looks down, "I don't know if the bad events outweigh the good ones, but… I am sure that something big is happening."

Drew looks more concerned now, 'Just what's happening?'

**(Later that day)**

The night has fallen over the base, and everybody in Ample town is soundly asleep. In the room of Team Gear, both pokemons are on their own beds of hay, taking in whatever warmth they can obtain from it.

Alex is sleeping on his side and is curled up as a ball. *Two distinctive footsteps near the entrance can be heard*, the sleeping Snivy just curls into a smaller ball. On the other side of the room came a *Thump*, the eyes of the grass snake open in a second, and in another one he sits up and looks at the entrance of the room.

**(P. Alex POV)**

I just kept on looking at the sides of the entrance; any other place is too dark to make out. The light that is coming out of the roof is aiming at the middle of the room, while the window that is on Umiko's side isn't letting in much.

*Thump*, I rose up to turn around, but then, everything happened so fast afterwards; something wrapped around the wrist of my arms. The only difference is that whatever is on my left is really cold. The thing that came at me in front is rather black and rectangular. Before I knew it, my entire vision turned dark, 'It's a blindfold!' I opened my mouth and was about to scream for Umiko's help, but this is when something got placed inside my mouth, by the taste of it I can say it's an apple. I got forced to lie on the ground, and my hands were tied together along with my tail, while my legs were tied together.

'Is this the organization?!'

'…,'

'Alex, are you there?' I don't know if H. Alex is asleep or not, 'Yeah I am here.' He actually sounded rather… calm actually, 'Don't you realize they are kidnapping us?!' I felt my body rising from the floor, 'I wouldn't use the word kidnapping… not yet though.' 'What do you mean!?' 'I will tell you later,' 'Why later?... Are you there, Alex, are you there… is Umiko a heavy sleeper or what!?'

**(Third POV)**

Five figures under the cover of the shadows take a tied up Snivy out of the room.

Umiko is still asleep and has a peaceful smile on her face. Something small and white has been placed in her dark blue ears some minutes ago. The cottons blocked the noise that was made in the room.

**(Alex POV)**

I felt as whoever is carrying me stopped, then I got placed down in a sitting position. As for what I am on, it's clearly not leafs. It's solid, cold but smooth, most probably on wood.

I tried to spit the apple out but it was of no use. It then came out, but I am sure somebody took it off. The same can be said about the blindfold because it came off too, and the first thing I noticed is that I am still inside the base. Thanks to the lighted candle that's next to me, I can recognize the rounded table I am on. 'We eat on this, then that means this is the fourth floor,' the light is strong enough to illuminate also around the table, but only a little bit more than a foot though.

One of the strangest things about being in this position is that I can feel two extra pair of eyes watching me from above. One of the reasons I can tell this is because I have two different pressures on the back of my neck, one is smaller than the other one though.

Then from the shadows in front, a very familiar young, male voice came out, "When I saw you for the first time here, I wondered. If you are the Alex I remember or another one?"

"Wait a second, that voice… *I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus whatever shape I can make out from the shadows* Drew? Is that you?"

My eyes widened the moment he came out. In fact it's him, Drew, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. On his left side came another pokemon, a Pikachu this time. He looks far too serious compared to Drew's simple face expression. Behind the electric type the head of a Buneary came out, she looks rather scared and worried about something. On Drew's right side, Neiva came out. She's not showing her usual smile, but there is something different about her eyes. I know she's looking at me, but her eyes sort of remind of those who look at the sky in search for an answer. Following the line came out Grace, she looks curious actually, nothing else.

I then tried to form a conversation, making my voice sound as casual as possible, "So um, why are we all here?" 'This looks scary,' 'At least it wasn't a real kidnapping.'

Drew then started unfolding something that was in his hand. When he finished, it's a white paper that has many horizontal blue lines, starting from the bottom and finishing almost on top. There is also a red vertical line that starts close to the left border. I can also notice that there are some writings on it, from this distance it's hard to tell what it's, but I am able to make out some of it, "Please wait… Basil's… thanks… us… to explain…"

The grass type pokemon lowered the paper and looked at me with his expressionless face, "You know, the first thing a normal pokemon would do is ask me where I got this kind of paper."

"Paper?" H. Alex then gave me the answer, 'take a closer look at the paper he's holding.' I did as he said, it took me some seconds to understand, 'that paper… are like the ones I have back at home… back on the human world.'

"You finally realized it didn't you?" I focused back on the real world, and listened closely to what Drew is saying. "All I am going to ask of you is to answer me this question. Alex, do you remember who I am?"

I am very sure I am giving him a very puzzled look right about now, "What?"

He closes his eyes and scratches the side of his head, "you might be just like Violet." The grass type then opens his eyes and his face brightens, the second time I see him show an emotion, "*Points one of his fingers at me and tilts his head a little to the left side, he looks rather cocky* Come on, is that the best you can do?"

I didn't understand him, but then a pulsing pain appeared inside my head. It's extremely painful; I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. I was about to scream for help, but it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and it came to me, "I remember."

**(Memory fragment)**

The sun is giving its pleasant rays of light over a rocky battlefield. On it, there's a Treecko standing proud and confident, and at some distance in front of him, there's a Snivy that's heavily panting and has suffered significant damage.

At a small distance behind the Snivy, there's a male trainer about 14 years old. Some of his spiky hair is falling around his eyes. He's wearing a silver shirt with a wavering white leaf symbol on his left shoulder. His pants are a navy blue color, and he's wearing black shoes with a blue thunderbolt symbol on each side.

The trainer behind the Treecko is also male, close to 14 years old. He has some strands of hair flowing elegantly behind his ears. He's wearing a completely green shirt, with a sleeveless black jacket on top. He's wearing a light brown short with white and green sneakers. He extends his hand and aims with a finger, he has a rather cocky expression on his face, "Come on, is that the best you can do?"

The other trainer is worried for his pokemon, "Snivy, can you keep on going?" The grass snake pokemon turns around and gives his trainer a confident look, "Snivy Snive." "Okay then," He then focuses on the other trainer and a smile forms on his face. "Get ready Drew because we're about to show you what we can do as a team."

**(End of memory Fragment)**

**(Third POV)**

Alex has a surprised expression on his face as he's looking at Drew, who is wearing a calm smile. Neiva went back to her motherly smile and Grace couldn't contain her cheery smile.

The Pikachu known as Andrew gives a sigh of relief and his expression softens. Violet then goes to his side, pulls him into a hug and rests the side of her head on his shoulder. This causes the electric type to obtain a full blush on his face. There's a certain peaceful tone in the voice of the normal type, "I was really scared, I am glad he's also human."

This made the tied up grass type snap out of his trance, "Also human? You mean all of you are-"

The Gecko pokemon finished his answer, "Humans, except for Andrew, all of us got turned into a pokemon, but we can't recall how that happened. As for the reason you are tied up, I wasn't really sure whether you were the Alex I knew or just a pokemon with his name."

The ice type then takes her gaze to the ceiling that is covered in the dark, "You two can come down now."

Alex then heard a small noise coming on his left side, and when he turns, he finds a smiling Zorua looking at him. He still feels a pair of eyes looking at him from behind, and he turns his head around to see a pair of golden fox eyes looking at him, "Hi Navy."

The moonlight pokemon then looks at Neiva with curious eyes, "How did you know we were up there."

"I didn't know it was you two, but after a while I was able to pick up your scent."

He then forms a simple smile, "I see." 'I guess I found Neiva's double.'

"Excuse me," he's taken out of his thoughts and focused on the tied up Snivy, "Can you untie me please."

The eyes of the moonlight pokemon glow a light blue color, and the ropes gained an outline of the same. It only took a second for them to break into pieces.

Drew then grew curious of the pokemon, "Taken by your reactions, I am guessing you two are humans as well."

Zila is the one that answered, "Navy is human, while I am one hundredth percent pokemon, *He then looks at Grace* but we can still go out right?"

The Gecko pokemon then shifts everybody's attention, "Alex, are you the messenger, the one that the paper said would come?"

'What do I do now?' 'Tell them everything I told you, you can even tell them about me if you want, but I am not saying anything else.' 'Why not,' 'It might be too risky, there are some things I can say now and the rest is when you are ready.' The Snivy then gives them an innocent smile, "Well, I have a lot to say actually."

**Me: I am ending it here, thanks for reading it all. Sure it's a long chapter actually, the second longest chapter I have ever done so far. I am rather curious actually, who guessed that the other humans were also Neiva and Grace, that Leron guy is sure a big talker like seriously. Remember to Review, like, comment all of that good stuff, and if you have some friends that might like this Fanfic, then PM them and tell them of this story. Drew, it's your turn this time.**

**Drew: On the next chapter, we end up telling ghost stories in the next night. Although the real terror comes from an unexpected guest in the middle of the night. The identity of this pokemon will be revealed in the next chapter, Unwanted Guest. It's pretty much a straight forward title.**

**Me: Before I forget, let me mention that I posted four new OCs in my profile. For all of those who are curious, two of them are obviously not mine. Just to make it clear, I am not making another chapter that's this long, it's harder than it looks like, but there's more than that actually. I don't want to continue it into the next chapter because then it will be longer and it will make this story longer than what it should be. That's why I continue it in different times every chapter; I got lucky this time thanks to the Christmas break. If not, I would've probably posted this on Monday or so. Talk about breaking my almost weekly posting. **


	11. Unwanted Guest

**Team Gear- Alex (Snivy), Umiko (Oshawott)**

**Team SnowWing- Neiva (Glaceon), Grace (Dratini), Navy (Shiny Umbreon), Zila (Zorua)**

**Team Melody- Komoriuta (Jigglypuff), Caroline (Maractus)**

**Team (name unknown)- Drew (Treecko)**

**Team Wish- Alina (Axew), Dillan (Pachirisu)**

**Team Drive- Violet (Buneary), Andrew (Pikachu)**

**Me: it's the very first time we have everybody together in one whole chapter, but about half of them will be only minor characters though. **

**Zila: *hops on Allen5's head* But I am a major character again, this is going to be so fun for me and whoever viewer is watching.**

**Drew: *He's sitting down with his legs crossed, he has his left elbow on his knee and resting the side of his head on his fist* Hey Allen5, weren't you worrying that your writing style was different than what you are accustomed to?**

**Me: well yeah, it's a bit different in the beginning, but I can't think about that now. Because the story has to begin at some point, STORY MODE ACTIVATE!**

**(Third POV)**

All of the guild members are around the table on the fourth floor. The only light in the inner core is coming from a candle that is placed in the middle of the circular table.

Most of them have told a ghost story of their own; the most frightening for now has been the one that Grace told. Being followed by a more human like Banette is scarier than what it sounds.

At last, it's Zila's turn to tell a ghost story of his own, one that he heard back in the clan of Shedninjas and Ninjasks, "Everybody ready?" The fox pokemon waited for everybody to nod, one is able to hear the excitement in his voice, "It starts like this."

**(Animated version for viewers only)**

A small Bud pokemon known as a Budew is walking in a grassy terrain at night, the trees around are making a perfect path to follow, but as to where it guides, that is unknown to the lost girl.

She has gotten lost while ´playing outside her house, due to a mysterious female voice calling her from the forest. The voice itself sounded kind and beautiful, but it was gone the moment she became surrounded by dozens of trees. Simply turning around wasn't an option because the sun itself was beginning to hide in the horizon, in such a short time the day was almost gone. It scared the little girl that maybe, she walked for hours and she didn't even know of it.

'Maybe, this is the spirit that my mommy was talking about; the one that steals little kids because she couldn't have a baby of her own.' The idea of her being the next pokemon to disappear and never be heard again made some tears form on her eyes.

This is when out of the blue, the voice of her mother can be heard, "Honey, this way."

The tears of sadness have been replaced by those of joy as a smile forms on her face, "Mommy!" She can hear the voice of her mother much more forward on the path.

"Come sweetheart, I am over here," without hesitation, the small Budew dashes to the voice of her mother. She expected to be embraced by her arms and telling her that they are going back to their home, but when she got there, she is faced by rocky cliff.

Even in her thoughts her voice is shaky, 'No… I am sure that her voice came from here.'

"Sweetheart, what are you afraid of?"

The small Budew turns around puts her back against the wall. The voice is her mother's, but she can't be sure of where it's coming from.

"I am right here," the small bud pokemon is petrified; because just then, the voice came from behind.

**(In the real world)**

Grace is next to Zila and she's completely fascinated with his story.

Neiva is next to Navy; she isn't scared and a smile is on her face. Ghost stories always trigger something in her that makes them interesting for her, but the moonlight pokemon is trying to hide his smile because he knows what's going to happen.

Komori and Caroline are leaning over the table; for these two BFF, these might be one of the best stories so far.

Andrew is holding violet's hand; she looks more frightened than when Grace told her story.

Drew has a short smile on his face; the story has certainly gotten his attention.

Dillan is doing his best in hiding his scared expression by putting up a simple smile. Alina on the other hand, is more than fascinated.

Alex and Umiko are both scared but are hiding it by putting up a sheepish smile.

All of them but four pokemon are unaware of a purple hand approaching Violet, Umiko, Alina, Grace and Neiva from behind.

**(Back to animated version)**

The bud pokemon is slowly turning her head; she's then faced by the pokemon Muk who is apparently coming out of the wall. "Come and stay with me."

The small Budew is more than terrified. The pokemon is imitating the voice of her mother, and its eyes are entirely white.

The sludge pokemon opens its mouth, and in there are different types of skulls from all of the pokemons he has trapped, "You can play with them after you become just like them."

Its purple hand is beginning to push her, closing the space between her and its mouth. 'I don't want to die, I don't want to die,' She closes her eyes and screams, "MOOOMMYYYYY!"

**(Out of the ghost story)**

Everything happened simultaneously; a wet and purple hand touched the shoulders of the girls. Not a second past for their screams to be heard all over the base.

The Dratini wrapped her tail around Zorua's waist, making him blush with a smile on his face, and placed her face on his black fur.

The Grass snake pokemon got equally scared as the Otter pokemon next to him. They ended up embracing each other with their eyes closed, afraid of what might come out of the darkness.

A female Axew jumped into the air, and before her body hitting the leafy floor, she got caught by a Pachirisu in a bridal style.

One completely frightened Rabbit pokemon wrapped her arms around the neck of the Mouse pokemon and hided her face on his cheek. The electric type puts his arms around her waist, in an attempt to protect her from what might come out.

The ice type turned her head around and started blowing sparkling blue snow. When she finished, something fell on the ground. A closer look of what her Frost Breath took down; she sees it's nothing more than a frozen glove. She picks it up and looks at Zila with pure suspicion, "I am going to guess that you did this right?"

He brought one paw up like if he surrendered, but still has a smile on his face, "It wasn't just me okay."

The Fresh snow pokemon looks at Navy with a clear surprise in her eyes.

He scratches the back of his head for a moment, he realizes they been caught, but the moonlight pokemon thought it would have taken longer than this. "This is used as a small initiation back in our clan, so when Caroline told all of us that we should tell ghost stories tonight, Zila and I got into an agreement that we should perform it as our story. Since it's always fun for everybody."

On the other side of the table, the cactus and balloon pokemon made an elegant spin in one leg and both raised their left arm up while the other one remained on their waist.

Caroline is the one that answered first, "They told us about it and asked us if we should let them do it or not."

Her best friend completed the rest of the answer, "And we said yes! It was so fun in the end, using wet paint, a faint psychic and some gloves ended up being more fun than what it sounded. It was more than spectacular!"

Alex has finally turned his head to face Zila, "Don't you think you over did it?"

Instead of giving him an answer, the tricky fox pokemon raised an eyebrow, "Can you turn your head to the right and tell me what you see?"

"Huh?" he didn't really understand the question, but still does it anyways. He then meets the face of a blushing otter pokemon. His eyes widen, completely unsure of what to do or even say. Without even noticing, his own face begins to blush and they are still in their embrace from before. With Alex having his hands around her waist while Umiko has hers around his neck.

Grace finally pulls her head out of his neck, "Then there no ghost here right?"

"No ghosts, but you should let me take you to our room. It's still dangerous at night."

Before the dragon pokemon could respond, the voice of an angry Machamp can be heard, "What does everybody think they are doing!?" Everybody dropped the position they were in and turned to face Asim. Thankfully Alina was already standing or Dillan would have done just that. They all are standing straight; waiting for the Superpower pokemon to scold them, or worse, leave them without supper the next day. "I want you all to go to your rooms THIS INSTANT!"

He steps aside and the stairs for the third floor are now available, without hesitation, all the guild members made a run for it towards the stairs. Asim can hear that they made it to the third floor in a matter of seconds; soon afterwards, no more sounds can be heard.

"They already made it to their rooms, *takes his gaze towards the table and notices the painted gloves and the frozen one also*… I should have told them to clean this up first."

**(10 minutes later)**

Every pokemon including the guild members are soundly asleep, everyone, except one.

On the first layer of Ample Town, right on top of a giant tree that acts as a door to the town. There's a small figure observing the entrance of the base with an oval bag tied around her waist. It's waiting for the right moment to glide over there and obtain what she needs.

She uses her rounded ears to listen to the wind pattern, 'When is the wind going to pick up? If it doesn't rises today, I will have to come the next night and try it again.' The wind began to pick up right in that moment, she prepared herself by moving her hands up and letting her loosened waver by the wind.

The wind is blowing past her going straight towards the base, 'This is my chance.' She jumps off the giant tree and her body is taken by the wind. For her, gliding is an easy thing to do, but going through the densely leaf cover of the base will prove difficult. She moves her right hand down and her body slightly moves to the right also.

'All I have to do is get to the treasure room, easy job when everybody is asleep. I just have to calm down and focus.' She's now passing really close to the third floor of the base; she takes her chances and moves to the left. Successfully grabbing a leaf and going into a stop. She starts climbing her way higher into the tree. From all the rumors and stories that the townspeople know, she is sure that the room is on the side she's on. When the pokemon uses her right hand to grab another leaf, this one gets torn off and she's left hanging for some moments.

On the sky, one of the clouds is blocking the light that the moon is reflecting, but when it clears away, the identity of the pokemon is revealed to be an Emolga with a golden claw like pendant on her chest. She uses her free hand and grabs the pendant in her arm, a sense of relief rushes through her face, 'Thank Arceus it's still there.'

**(Close to 5-6 minutes later)**

Inside the base, the Treasure room is twice the size of the rooms provided for the guild members. It's made completely of roots and the separation between them is hardly noticeable. The small light coming through the leafy wall makes the surroundings look like an aquamarine color.

One of the strands of light from the wall is getting bigger, while noises of leafs being torn off can be heard throughout the outer core of the fourth floor. In a matter of seconds, a small opening has been made.

This is when the head of the Squirrel pokemon is pushing her way in. It's a hard effort since her head is slightly bigger than the hole she made. In the end she makes it through but falls on the leafy floor. "Not the entrance I had in mind," her voice sounds young, something close to the years of a teenager.

When her eyes take look at the house made of roots, her eyes shine with a glee on her face. The dual type rises up and rushes towards it. As soon as she makes it, she begins inspecting for an entrance, 'Where is it?...The other side of course.' The dual type walks around the square house and finds it. Her voice is filled with nothing but happiness, "Here it's!"

The Emolga rushes in and it's simply breathtaking the entire treasure. Golden coins that are the Poke money are lying everywhere, most are in piles which are close to the walls. Scarves of different but beautiful designs are on different places as well. Golden staffs with rainbow crystals on top are what interested her the most. The entire room is being illuminated by a golden glow that is coming from the floor itself.

"Where do they get all this," It takes her a while for her mind to process everything. The Squirrel pokemon snaps out of it and unties her bag. She begins by taking some coins, then surprisingly, one of the staffs is able to fit inside the bag. Her face is filled with a joy that makes her eyes sparkle for some moments.

"After this, I will buy a house, all the Pecha berries I can eat. I am set for life now." After seeing that her bag is nearly full, she ties it around her waist and lets it hang on the side. "That was easy," she takes one more look around, and discovers that she overlooked one very important item.

It's on the other side of the room, a small white pillar with some elegant tree designs on it, is holding a red crown is a pearl on top that is somehow giving off its own white glow. 'How did I not see that first?' The sky squirrel pokemon is simply attracted to this item, 'I bet its value is more than what I am carrying.'

In a matter of seconds the dual type is already climbing the pillar, since it's taller than her. "Almost there," she's smiling for the treasure that she's about to grasp. When the distance to the item finally became to just centimeters, she attempted to reach it with her hand, "Almost got it."

She finally gets a hold of it, "There." There squirrel pokemon is smiling at her luck.

"INTRUDER DETECTED, INTRUDER DECTECTED!" A robotic voice resonated through the entire room, most probably through the entire base also.

The small dual type is looking at the rooted ceiling, 'There is an alarm here, but how-?' She then takes her gaze towards the crown she's still grabbing, the tone of her thoughts went monotone, 'This crown was just a trap.'

"INTRUDER DETECTED, LOCATION IN TREASURE ROOM."

**(Team Gear's room)**

Alex is the first one to open his eyes. Instincts from his past life kick in and he jumps out of his bed and starts running towards the inner core.

**(Team SnowWing's room)**

Navy's eyes are shot wide open, and in less than a second he's already standing up. The dark type notices that the rest of team is barely waking up, 'Do I wait or act now?'

This is when the wise words of an elderly voice came back into his head, 'When faced by an unknown intruder, a possible course of action is to act as a decoy while your allies arrive.'

The moonlight pokemon dashes towards the inner core, with hopes that the rest will make it in time.

**(Drew's room)**

The Gecko pokemon puts his right hand on the floor, impulses himself in the air and does a quick back flip. As soon as he lands on the leafy floor, he immediately starts running towards the inner core.

The alarm system has finally been turned off the moment the three pokemon made it to the spiral stairs. It only took them a matter of seconds for them to reach the Fourth floor.

Drew is the first one to pass the right entrance to the outer core, followed by Alex and Navy.

The distance to the room quickly shortened, and once inside, Alex is the only one that is visibly surprised.

"This is, this is really my first time here," he's surprised by the amount of treasure in the room, as well as the floor which is giving off a golden glow.

The Gecko pokemon is simply inspecting the area left to right, "I have been here before, so it isn't much of a surprise to me now."

The dark type that is closest to the entrance is having some suspicion of his own, 'The intruder couldn't have left so soon… it's probably hiding in this room or just outside. Either way, the rest of the guild members should be arriving soon.'

None of them are aware of the sky squirrel pokemon that has a strong grip on the ceiling. Her arms are doing their best to get a hold of the root she's on, and her legs are barely holding to the smooth surface of it. 'When is my legendary claw going to activate?'

A very dim white glow starts emanating from it, then a cheery smile forms on her face, 'I am getting out of here.'

The Grass snake pokemon is on the left side of the room, looking behind the piles of coins for the intruder. The other grass type is on the north side of the room (The entrance to the room is South), he's looking for clues that might have been left behind. The moonlight pokemon decided to help with the investigation; he started walking towards the Gecko pokemon.

On top of him, Emolga is able to move at unnatural speed, she crawls all the way to the top of the entrance and keeps going outside to be on top of the room, but her quick speed made a small amount of noise. Even when it was unheard by the two grass types, it was enough to make Navy look up at the ceiling behind him.

His face went serious as he realizes his first theory is correct, 'The intruder was just outside of our vision all along, *distinctive noises can be heard outside the room, the moonlight pokemon then takes his gaze towards the entrance* the others are already outside.'

**(A couple of seconds before, just outside the treasure room)**

The rest of the guild members have just gotten outside the inner core of the fourth floor. Even when they are making their way to the treasure room, a couple of them are only fully awake; this includes Andrew, Neiva, Team Melody and Alina.

A sleepy tricky fox pokemon asked the question that the rest wanted to know, "When can we go back to our beds?"

The mouse pokemon leading the group answered him, "When we find this intruder and capture him or her."

They all stopped only a yard away from the room, staring at a small black figure getting out of it by crawling on top of the entrance. They kept following it with their eyes until the figure got on top of the room.

Once it stopped and got on its two legs, even the sleepy Violet is able to tell what kind of pokemon it's, "It's an *Yaaawwwwnn* Emolga."

The dual type turns around and is surprised, but she's also scared, "Oh no." The squirrel pokemon gets more serious and aims an open hand at them, "Flash." Her hand gets enveloped in a white glow that grew bigger in less than a second and blinded everybody.

When the white light show ended, the dual type can see mostly everybody rubbing their closed their eyes in an attempt to lower the pain; except for a sleeping Dratini, which has the back of her head on the black fur of a snoozing Zorua.

"At least the kids got spared of the Flash," 'all I wanted was a quick getaway, but now-' her thoughts were interrupted when three pokemon got out of the treasure room. A Snivy and Treecko take their gazes at her while the shiny Umbreon rushes to the aid of a still blinded Glaceon; the grass snake pokemon has a surprised look on his face while the wood gecko is wearing an expressionless one.

She takes a small step back, her smile is shaky and her eyes are filled with worry, "I will just *points to the leafy wall that is at a long distance behind her*, go now, Volt Switch." She brings her left hand up and a yellow sphere quickly grows on it; forcing the two grass types to cover their eyes from the yellow light show. When it ends, they are surprised to see the dual type gone.

Drew is the first one to react, "She's escaping by the back, let's go Alex."

"R-right," The wood gecko jumps to the top of the room and dashes forward, the grass snake follows him by doing the same.

Back with the rest of the guild members, Neiva is barely opening her eyes as her vision becomes clear again, and Navy got his paw around her shoulder while placing her gently on the floor.

"Thanks Navy."

"Just so you don't fall while your eyes are still in pain," It may have been a simple answer, but it included a very worried tone.

"Again, thanks, but you have to go now, stop her before she gets away." The moonlight pokemon nods one time, and hurries to aid the two grass types. Glaceon sighs in a mild frustration, 'Its been a while since a status move has been used on me, so for now it's going to be a heavy toll on me.'

**(Back to the Chasing)**

Emolga is running the best she can, the sudden speed she gained from Volt Switch is gone and her legendary claw won't work again so repetitively. The dual type takes a small glance behind and sees the two grass types closing in on her.

She takes her attention back to the path in her front of her, the squirrel pokemon is panicking whether or not make a hard decision, 'Do I throw the money I got or not? This bag is slowing me down… *small tears form on her face* I don't want to go to jail.'

The distance to the escape route which is the hole she made is getting smaller, the tears fade away as quickly as they came, 'I am going to make it, I just have to use U-turn and then-' her thoughts got interrupted when a horizontal giant branch rose up, and she crashes in front of it.

Her body fell on the floor but she quickly rose up while rubbing her injured face. When she finished, a small angry glare is visible on the dual type's face, "Who did that!" The moment her eyes took a look at the branch, she notices it has a small blue outline around it, 'That color, is it…'

The branch moves back down into the floor, and behind there's a wall of black flames about 3 feet tall. This lowers the anger of the Emolga and she takes a few steps back. When the flames dissipate, there's a shiny Umbreon giving her a glare, "You are not going to escape."

The squirrel pokemon is visibly frightened, not of his faint attack or the tone of his voice because it was calm actually, it's the choice of words he used, 'I don't want to spend most of my life in jail, Arceus, please help me.'

The two grass types stopped a couple of feet away from her, Drew on the left while Alex is on the right, and they started forming some distance between each other. With Navy, they surrounded Emolga in a triangle formation.

The grass snake pokemon went to his usual fighting stance while the wood gecko separated his legs a little, rested his right hand on the side of his body with his left fist under his chest, "We're not the police, but one of the responsibilities of exploration teams is to catch outlaws and criminals like yourself."

The dual type turned to see the Treecko, the fear in her eyes made the grass type feel uncertain.

While the Snivy, who had spent enough time in the pokemon world, can tell that the Emolga is a female is feeling rather uncomfortable at the situation, "Do we really have to fight her?" H. Alex then gave him an answer, 'You could use that move we've been practicing on,' 'I don't know if it will work.' 'Only one way to find out.'

After hearing all their voices, a sly smile forms on Emolga's face as her confidence is brought back, "All of you guys are males." She looks behind and remembers the Umbreon's voice. She then looks down and places both her hands on her lips and a pinkish glow is coming behind them.

Alex takes his opportunity, 'Now or never.' He leaves his battle stance makes an elegant smile with caring eyes. He then winks at her, "Attract." Pinkish hearts with white sparkles materialize on his eye and then surround his body.

Emolga stands straight and sends a kiss into air with pinkish hearts. They hover in a circle on top of her and then separate into three groups of four. At the same time, Alex's attract is sent towards the dual type.

White sparks surround Drew's right hand, "Crush Claw." He slams his fist into the hearts and breaks all four in one move.

Navy's eyes gain a light blue glow, "Psychic." The pinkish hearts directed at him gain an outline of the same color; they break afterwards as if they were made of glass.

For Alex, Emolga's attack just past his by the side and surrounded him. The same happened to the dual type and both looked at the hearts circling them with curiosity. Without even being aware of it, the hearts closed in to their bodies and faded while they gained a pink glow for some seconds.

A blush started to form on their cheeks with a sweet smile, and eyes that care for each other very deeply. The infatuated pokemons started running towards each, and when they got close, the Snivy wrapped his arms around her waist while the Emolga wrapped hers around his neck, and Alex made one spin as Emolga's body is off the ground. Their cheery laughs can be confused by real ones, and when her feet got on the ground again, they looked at each other as their eyes shine with a white sparkle.

The fabricated emotions made Alex say some very intimate words, "Emolga I love you!"

The same went for the dual type, "I love you too my gorgeous Snivy!"

Out of the love display the two are showing, the wood Gecko pokemon is slightly surprised, 'can't believe you got caught in that one so easily Alex, since you are supposed to be my rival after all. *forms a small grin* Guess that happens when most of your memories are gone.'

Navy is in deep thinking while he's watching, 'Wonder what Umiko would do to Alex if she saw him like this.' He barely knows the otter pokemon very well, but only the enough to do small guesses. He gets taken out of his thoughts when Drew started walking towards his infatuated friend.

The wood Gecko raised his left fist up, then brought it down fast and smacked Alex on top of his head. It was only strong enough to make him sit on the floor, but he still used his vines to rub his injured head, since his hands only reached the sides.

The grass type is more than confused at the moment, "What was that for." He's then surprised when the Emolga wraps her hands around his neck, and rests the side of her head on his shoulder. "Guys, w-what happened," before he knew it, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, only because he's found in an awkward position.

The wood gecko crosses his arms and has a short smile on his face, "To put it simple, you and her activated a simultaneous attract, which in the end, made you both fall for each other."

"I guess that makes sense, *Emolga starts snuggling him on his neck, which makes Alex get a much more visible blush* Can you guys please do something.'

A small blue outline gets formed on the Squirrel's left shoulder, and the grass snake is able to see as her skin is being pressed tighter together. In a second the dual type falls asleep, but she's still on him. Alex then takes his worried gaze towards the Shiny Umbreon that's next to him.

Navy has a calm expression and gives the grass type a reassuring smile, "That was a just a pressure point, she will wake up in the morning so there's no need to alarm."

"Oh, okay *his blush disappears*."

The moonlight pokemon then pretends to look at the direction to the treasure room and has a playful smile on his face, "This is a surprise, Umiko is coming."

"What!?" Alex places his hands on her shoulders and tries to push her away, but for some reason, the Squirrel's grip on his neck has gotten stronger. 'I can't let Umiko see me like this,' 'you sure are worrying a lot by something that can be easily explained,' 'but still.'

The other eyes that are on Emolga are Drew's. He's concerned about the earlier fear in her eyes, 'A regular robber would only be annoyed at the situation of fighting guild members, but she was genuinely afraid of us. I wonder what made her do this in the first place.'

**Me: I am ending it here, but for all of those who are wondering what's going to happen to the Emolga, that part of the story will continue in the next chapter. It's a perfect timing actually, considering what the next chapter is all about. Caroline, it's your turn this time.**

**Caroline: Next chapter will be very thrilling because every member of the guild will be in it. It's what we do in a regular day, oops, already gave the title out. Well here it's, Just a regular day, I can't reveal all the fun each one is going to have, but I can reveal that this will happen again after the rest of the OCs come out. I am coming out twice in a row now, Komori aren't you excited about this!?**

**Komoriuta: I am coming out again, everybody is! *spins in one leg* Yeeeaaahh!**


	12. just a regular day

**Team Gear- Alex (Snivy), Umiko (Oshawott)**

**Team SnowWing- Neiva (Glaceon), Grace (Dratini), Navy (Shiny Umbreon), Zila (Zorua)**

**Team Melody- Komoriuta (Jigglypuff), Caroline (Maractus)**

**Team (name unknown)- Drew (Treecko)**

**Team Wish- Alina (Axew), Dillan (Pachirisu)**

**Team Drive- Violet (Buneary), Andrew (Pikachu)**

**Me: Welcome back fellow viewers, this is actually a long chapter, so all I am going to say is, enjoy ˆ-ˆ**

**(Alex and Umiko)**

They are currently walking on a dusty road while a couple of trees are on the sides. Grass is randomly growing in different places as some of the ground is covered in ashes.

Team Gear's current location is somewhere in the East side of Rainbow Island. A section which got caught in wildfire decades ago, but half of the damage is yet to be repaired by nature.

Alex is taking a couple of looks around out of curiosity, "We sure are far away from the Base aren't we?"

Umiko is holding up a smile at the moment, "Not really, we're only a couple of hours from Ample Town. It only looks that we're far because this is your first time here."

"I guess so," the grass type then takes his gaze forward. "When will we find him, you know *looks up while puts one finger under his mouth*. What was his name again, Ren, Benson, Tenzon?"

The otter pokemon drops her smile and is slightly surprised, "Actually, you almost got it right the first time. You could call him Ren for short, but his full name is Renzo."

"At least I was close," He then makes an innocent smile and looks at Umiko, and the water type looks at him also and forms a warm smile.

"Gunk Shot," the expression of Team Gear shifts to a more serious one as their eyes take a quick glance at what is coming in front. A black trash bag with a purple outline is approaching the two. They jump in opposite directions to avoid the attack, and when it explodes on their old location, soda cans, water bottles and small cardboards are scattered everywhere. The purple glowing garbage soon dissolves afterwards.

Team Gear then takes their attention to the pokemon that launched the attack. He's wanted for running away, only 11 years old and he fights simply for the thrill of it. It's a Garbodor, the trash heap pokemon. The poison type pokemon is rather furious that they sent an exploration team to get him, "What's his deal, is he too tired to come and get me on his own?!"

The grass snake pokemon is giving him an apologetic look, "No you see, is that he-"

"I don't care, Poison Gas!" He takes aim at team Gear with his right hand, and fires a green gas from its pipe like fingers.

Alex jumps up into the air to avoid the attack, while Umiko dashes to the right and getting out of the poisoned field. From the green gas, Renzo's left hand is coming out and it's extending all the way towards the airborne Snivy. "Drain Punch," the pipe gets surrounded in a green spear of energy.

From the grass type's point of view, he's shocked in seeing a stretchable pipe coming at him, "Protect." The poison type's move ends up creating an explosion when it lands on the green shield, but it hurts him because protect is impenetrable.

Renzo quickly retracts his finger (its left hand is mostly composed of a bendable/stretchable pipe) back to his side.

"Ice Beam," the white explosion on his back caused him to stumble forward. Renzo turns around and glares at the Oshawott.

Her paws are on her waist, and the water type is giving him a glare of her own, "Stop this and come with us."

"Seed Bomb," a white sphere materializes in front of him, and he bats it towards the water type with his right hand.

Umiko jumps back to avoid it, "Ice Beam." While in the air, she fires a white beam from her mouth and explodes on Renzo's lower body. When the smoke clears away, his lower body is trapped in a giant chunk of ice.

"Just leave me alone! Gunk Sh-" "Energy Ball," a forest green sphere exploded on Renzo's left shoulder. The poison type is still able to turn his head to the left, and sees a Snivy standing on one of the branches of a nearby tree.

The grass type has a rather sad expression on his face, "Please stop fighting, there's no need for that. Just go back to them, they are worrying about you."

Tears are invading the eyes of the trash heap pokemon, but he's keeping his angry glare at them, "You guys are just lying, my parents don't have time for me anymore! Especially since they became the leaders of the Toxic Clan, they have forgotten me already!"

Umiko already has enough of listening to his tantrums, "That's not true! *the poison type turns around to see her, he's surprise of the fury in her voice* They stopped the evacuation because of you! They told us that the entire clan is not going anywhere until their son returns home safely to them!"

"Th-the evacuation, but he can't do that; Mountain Resort is becoming too small for our clan. If they don't move soon, food will become a scarce resource in a matter of days. What is my father thinking?"

Alex jumped to the floor and started walking towards the kid, "He thinks that his son is more important his own clan. *Renzo turns his head to look at the Snivy again, small tears are flowing down his cheeks* Don't worry your family more than what they are already."

The poison type then looked down, unsure of what to do, 'I am more important than the clan? Father, is that really true?...I have to go and find out.' The trash heap pokemon takes his gaze towards the Snivy again, determination is visible on his eyes, "I want to go back."

Renzo's decision makes the grass type form a smile, "That's great."

"But first let me recover my injuries, my mom will get angry at you two if she saw my injuries. Rest," the trash Heap pokemon immediately falls asleep, green sparkles surround his body as the chunk of ice is slowly melting away.

Alex started walking towards a much calmer Umiko, "He didn't really had to use Rest, we do have some Oran Berries."

"I guess so, but at least we ended the mission."

The grass type looks at the sleeping Renzo then back at the otter pokemon, "Why is this put as a special mission?"

"We're living in an island, and most of the clans that are living here do keep peace in their territories. That's why Basil added the category of special, so if there's a problem involving the clans, they can request our help so we can go."

This made the grass type get a puzzled look, "But then what about Neiva, her team and Caroline's, is what they are doing considered a special mission?"

She then closed her eyes and crossed her paws, in a very deep thinking while trying to remember Basil's words, "Exploration teams can do so much than just exploring dungeons or catching outlaws. They can help citizens out as well and make them happy, *Umiko then opens her eyes and smiles at her partner* or at least that's what Basil told me once."

**(Navy, Neiva and Komori)**

Their special mission takes them to the first layer of Ample Town, under one of the trees located on the west side of town. This tree in particular is famous for being the day care for young kids; the owner which is a female Ampharos and her little brother, a Mareep. Both of which are in need of help because they are doing a rather long errand in town today.

The floor of the underground room has more of a square design. There's a ladder on the north side of it for access to the outside. On the upper left there's a wooden door which takes them to the kitchen.

Komori is currently with a karrablast, a Shelmet and small smeargle on the south right corner of the room. The balloon pokemon convinced them that painting would be a fun activity, to her surprise; these three were the only ones that agreed.

Komori is holding a brush with her right paw and drawing a tree with a beautiful sunset in the background. Karrablast is making doodles with his painted paws, while Shelmet is doing the same but with his body; these two have smooches of paint all over their bodies. Smeargle of course, is using the end of his tail which is a paintbrush. He finishes his painting and talks to the balloon pokemon in a timid voice.

"Miss, is this okay?" She looks up and a smile is on her face, she then walks around the open bottles of paint goes to Smeargle's side.

Now having a better look at his painting, she sees a Gardevoir in the very middle. Its right hand is under the red fin of its chest, and the psychic pokemon has its left hand raised up while looking up as well. It has a solemn expression on its face as a single tear is visible on its right cheek. The background itself is black with white, but detailed dots scattered everywhere on it. Behind Gardevoir, there's a rainbow colored Nebula that is being separated in a diagonal blue slash. Due to the color the background with the combination of the nebula, it makes the image of the Gardevoir stand out, as it is actually real.

Komori's eyes are fully wide open, "This, is…*a big smile forms on her face, and she places her paws on her cheeks* AMAZING!"

**(On the left side of the room)**

Navy is using Psychic and giving a Minccino, two Cottonees, a Dratini and a Rufflet, a telekinetic Ferris wheel experience. They are enjoying the ride since no such attraction exists in Ample Town.

Rufflet in fact, has gotten a huge liking of this, "Faster Faster."

The moonlight pokemon however, is trying to focus on what Neiva is saying.

She's right next to the ladders because all of the light is coming from the hole on top. She is actually reading a skinny, greenish book which is titled, The Meaning behind the Beauty of Plants. There's a Deino on her left side and Vullaby on her right, and these two young ones are completely fascinated by the lecture.

The ice type pokemon flips to the next page, and sees a flower which petals are a solid pink red, but their tips are rather a vibrant white, "Anemone, it's supposed to be a flower which represent unfading love." The expression in Neiva's eyes shifted to a more peaceful one as she's keeping her gaze on the image.

Navy is able to see the change in her eyes from where he stands. This makes the dark type try to memorize the word Anemone in his head, and this is when the battle cry of a Rufflet is heard from above, "Get him!"

Psychic ended up getting weaker as the seconds past, and everybody on top were able to break out and land on the moonlight pokemon whose body is now on the floor. The dark type has a pile composed of mostly day-care pokemon on his back; Navy however, is not trying to break free because at least the kids are having fun.

"Thanks for coming," Navy takes his gaze to the left, and sees Neiva looking at him with a gentle smile on her face. However, the dark type is slightly confused because of her choice of words, "You probably didn't want to take this mission, but you still came, so thanks."

His eyes widened for some seconds, "N-no, that's not true! As long as I am with you, I don't mind where I go!" In that very moment, he surprised himself for what he said. Although for the first time, Navy is unsure of what to do or say; since he's never been in this type of situation before.

The fresh snow pokemon is surprised and out of words, then returns to her usual serene look with a gentle smile on her face, "Thanks, that's very sweet of you."

Her genuine smile made Navy smile as well, while on top of him, Rufflet has been able to get out of the giggling pile and managed to get on top of them.

The eaglet pokemon raised his left wing up while the other one is behind him, and the dual type has a victorious smile on his face, "I am the king of the shiny mountain!"

**(Caroline and Zila)**

They are in the kitchen preparing every kids' favorite desert, chocolate muffins, but these muffins will only be given out if the young ones have used no kind of move inside the daycare. It's considered a reward for their good behavior.

There's a refrigerator in the left side of the room which runs on its own generator, and an electronic high tech stove next to it. In the middle of the room there is a rectangular wooden table. On top there are many different types of bowls, which are filled with eggs, flour or sugar. Flour has been spilled on the table, but luckily not on the two casserole plates which are filled with four chocolate covered muffins each.

Caroline is close to the table, and she is spinning a casserole filled with muffins on her spiky like finger. This is her technique to cool down the temperature of the just baked desserts; only used when something is far too hot to eat. The grass type is humming a random melody in a cheery tone, but she then notices something is missing.

The cactus pokemon looks left, "Where did Zila go?" She then looks right and sees an obvious chunk of gray rock that's out of place, "There you are." The grass type slides the plate on the table, and she begins hopping closer to the rock, "If you slack off, you are not getting a muffin."

When at a reach of it, she grabs it with her two arms, moves it to the air and begins shaking it up and down, "*Her words contained somewhat of a melody* Wake up, wake up! Sleep times over, it's already afternoon."

The head of a Dwebble popped out from the hole under the rock, and he desperately clung from the edges with his pincers. There is a frantic tone in the dual type's voice, "What's wrong with you woman? What did I do to deserve this?"

Caroline didn't understand why Zila is saying such strange words, not to mention the voice of this illusion resembles that of a cowboy. Nonetheless, she decided to play along, "You were sleeping during the hours of work sir, so change back into a Zorua and start helping."

"I am not a Zorua, he is," the grass type stops shacking the rock inn pokemon, to be able to see clearly the direction where his pincer is pointing. On the right side of the room, there's a 2 foot long bag of Flour lying on the floor, and on top, there's a snoozing Zila that's curled up in a ball.

The jaw of the cactus pokemon falls widely, while the Dwebble escapes and uses the move dig to get away from the now menacing woman. Zila stirred in his sleep from the noise of just a few seconds ago. He raises his head up and begins rubbing his eyes. When the dark type finishes, he sees Caroline in front of him with a red, fire aura around her.

The tricky fox pokemon sweat drops and forms a quivering smile, "So um… are we finished already?" The grass type just kept her silent, death glare on him.

**(A little more than 2 minutes later)**

Caroline is spinning a casserole once more on her spiky finger, which is filled with muffins that have just gotten out of the oven.

The grass type is humming a random melody as a cheery smile is on her face. Next to her, Zila is standing as still as possible. Trying to maintain a solid posture as a casserole is spinning on his head.

There's a nervous tone in the fox's voice, "How much longer do I have to be like this?"

"For about five more minutes," the happy tone in her voice only frightened the dark type more, who in exchange, only gave a sigh out of boredom.

**(Alina and Dillan)**

The wind is passing gently on the open field of grass that is surrounded what seems like a forest, but there's a lake on the north side that's reflecting some of the light rays. On the left side, the trees are making a path in the form of an archway; the same is said for the right side as well.

A male Pachirisu and a female Axew are seating on a purple blanket near the edge of the lake. The dragon type laid her head on Dillan's shoulder, both of them are looking at the light blue water as they are enjoying each other's presence.

The electric type decided that he made his fiancée wait long enough already. With a gentle push from his arm, Alina is standing straight and became mildly confused. The EleSquirrel pokemon began to talk in his usual calm voice, "I have something to show you."

He picks up the explorer bag that was next to him, and begins searching the insides for the one special item that he brought.

The tusk pokemon is confused as to why he's getting something the bag; she already knows what it contains, so nothing in it should be important enough as to _show_.

When Dillan finishes, he takes out a crystal blue orb between his two hands. Sparkling blue static started to come out of his yellow cheeks, it then started running down his body and covering the luminous orb in a veil of electricity.

He tosses it not far into the lake, and it doesn't take long for the orb to activate. The bed of water soon changed to the color of a luminous rainbow pattern. White strands of light are also emanating from it, creating a sparkling, horizontal pattern with some gaps between them.

Alina is watching in astonishment as the colorful light show is coming to an end. Dillan has always found ways to impress her with his haikus, the sincerity of his feelings and the genuine of his love, but just now, he just proved to the tusk pokemon that he will go beyond the imaginable to show his wonderful passion to her.

The dragon type turns her head to face him, there's a light sparkle in her eyes as her own emotions towards him, grew in such a way that it seems impossible. A blush started to grow on her cheeks, "That was amazing, but I didn't bring anything that could compare to that." Alina takes her gaze off his eyes because she feels disappointed with herself. Without warning, she got pushed towards him and their noses caressed each other for a brief moment.

The one responsible for this is Dillan's long tail that is wrapping around them now, "What I did, can't compare when you are with me."

"Dillan," she is aware that her own behavior tends to resemble that of a timid girl whenever she is around her electric type fiancé, but being this close to him, makes her usual confident self come out.

Alina wraps her hands around his neck; both of them close their eyes and give each other a long, blissful kiss. Their emotions towards each other turned into a passion that can be felt by the touch of their lips.

Dillan was sincere with his words, he only wants to stay with her, and when they're married, it will be the most joyful moments of their lifes. But she made him do a promise, that they will only marry each other when Umiko can take care of herself, or as Alina said, '_when she gets a man of her own_.' The dragon type said that phrase with a sense of glee and hope.

**(Violet and Andrew)**

All the pokemon tents in the in ample town are busy as always. Pokemon, explorer and house goods are the most popular tents that are always open. The same is said for the ones that either sale rare, unusual or uncommon items that can't be found anywhere else. However, there are few in which sale special services.

Violet is walking peacefully as she's looking for one tent in particular. As for Andrew, the electric type suggested this tent to the rabbit pokemon because she wanted to have a little fun in her day off.

The normal type stops and turns her head to look at her boyfriend with a glee in her face, "I found it, *she points forward and there is a tent of a Xatu's head with a long wooden stand in front* see?"

Andrew only told her about this tent because the buildings are actually closed on the weekends, "Violet, maybe this fortuneteller will just say the stuff we want to hear."

This is when she grabs his hand with her two paws, thankfully his cheeks are red so his blush isn't visible, "We're already here; besides, don't you want to know what's going to happen to us in the future?"

"U-us!?" This one word can imply different meanings in his head.

She tilted her head a bit down, "Well, since I am going to stay here for a long time, I am wondering what is going to happen to me later. Like maybe…"

Andrew can't believe what he's hearing; with others she's usually shy, but with him, '_like maybe_, is she… is she suggesting that-'

"Let's go," he is now being dragged by Violet who is in a cheery mood. The mouse pokemon just gave a sigh of defeat but has a smile on his face.

It didn't take them long to be standing in front of the stand; Violet has already let go of Andrew and is holding the wrist of her paw out of timidness, and Andrew is standing casually with a smile on his face.

Before anyone of them could call out the fortuneteller, a Xatu emerged from the tent, but it has a rather sleepy expression on his face. This surprised both of them but the dual type just began talking, "I rather go back to my bed, but since this vision just hit me like an hour ago or so, I won't go back to sleep unless I take it out of my head. *Violet and Andrew are now paying closer attention* Before that though, Miss Violet, can you please give me 500 Poké coins because this man is just skeptical of me."

The rabbit pokemon blinks a couple of times, unsure of how this pokemon knows her name, "Um, sure." As she's taking some cash out of the pockets of her jacket, the mouse pokemon is amazed, slightly freaked out and is hiding it by putting up a dull face which is not working very well. Because he's trying to protect whatever pride he has left.

Violet puts five golden coins on the stand. Then the fortuneteller puts her wing on the money, and when it goes back to her side, the money is gone. "I will only say it once so listen carefully; you two will intimately get close when the next full moon arises."

The rabbit pokemon can feel her entire face is on fire, she looks at Andrew and his face is completely red. Violet's heart is skipping beats, "I-I-I…" She puts her paws on her cheeks, turns around and begins hopping away at great speed.

Andrew snaps out of it and is surprised at what happened, "V-Violet don't run, *he begins running on his paws and legs to catch up faster* VIOLEEEET!"

The female Xatu is staring into space as all the drama happened in front of her. The dual type blinks a couple of times and looks left and right, "Oh, I must've fallen asleep. *a couple of seconds pass by* I wonder if I will be able to sleep, knowing that I didn't tell them of that weird Liepard… Oh well, at least I told them half of it."

The mystic pokemon stares into space once more, this sleeping position is quite comfortable for her.

**(Drew and Emolga)**

Emolga's temporary jail is located on the fourth floor of Basil's guild, the dining room for short. The ropes are tying her from the waist up, and she is seating at the center of the wooden table. The dual type is looking down so her face can't be seen to Drew.

He has his eyes closed and is seating with his legs crossed near the edge of the table; in front of Emolga in case she raises her face. 'If she were to be a serious thief, she wouldn't have looked so frightened last night. Unless she's a good actress as well… no, that's not the case. At least that's what I think. Either way, asking her directly probably won't help, but what if I incite her to tell me?'

The wood gecko opens one eye and Emolga hasn't changed her secluded mood. "Officer Kenneth should be just about arriving. *no reactions from the dual type* Of course, that should be obvious to you, since you are nothing more than a criminal who has come to steal some else's goods. *her ear twitched for a second* You're just a regular day thief who thinks that can get out of trouble with a pretty face."

Emolga raises her face up in a swift motion; tears are flowing down her cheeks as a clear anger has taken over her, "Don't talk when you don't even know me!"

The grass type has his eyes wide open now, he then shifts back to an expressionless face, "That's true, my name is Drew by the way." 'After so long she has finally talked.'

"My name is Agatha," the tone of her voice has calmed down and the tears have finally stopped.

"Agatha, it's true that I don't know you, but I am going to give you a chance," the anger of the squirrel pokemon has subsided. "I want you to tell me your motives as to why you tried stealing from this Guild."

Emolga is showing signs of anger once more, "Why would I bother, you won't even believe me."

"Who knows, I just might."

This completely took her off guard; she was expecting an entirely different answer. She felt more at ease but at the same time unsure, 'he is, probably joking, *her head went down again* but, what if…?'

"My home was at the Yatima Clan." Drew's expression shifted to a serious one because he knows what's happening now. "I lived with my parents there until I was 10 years old. I was happy *her hands are beginning to tremble* in those years. Then pokemon from the mountains just came down, I tried to fight back but they took me and the other kids. All I know is that they took me underground, away from my parents and my home. *She begins to breath faster* Then-Then I, I just escaped one day, I managed to but I didn't know how long it took me because when I went back to my clan, it was all deserted. *Drew got up and began walking towards her* I didn't know what to do, I didn't-'

She stops and raises her head; horror is seen in her eyes as one of Drew's hands is covered by white electricity. The dual type closes her eyes, expecting the worse. He makes a horizontal slash with crush claw and white electricity starts flowing on the ropes. The grass type watches as the ropes are torn apart into multiple small pieces. He stands on one knee and cleans the wet tears with his digit like thumb. After some seconds pass, Agatha finally opens her eyes and is in complete disbelief at what she's seeing.

The dual type's voice is still a bit shaky, "W-why, are you… actually letting me go?"

Drew is still showing no kind of emotion, "You can thank Alex for this, *she blinked twice in confusion* I guess his simple way of thinking just caught on to me already." The image of that naïve Snivy appeared on his head, this grass type in particular is someone that Drew can't live with, but at the same time without.

"She can only join your team once all stolen goods have been returned to the appropriate towns," the grass type turns his head around, and finds Guildmaster Basil starring back at him.

'When did he even get there?' The Emboar that is near the table has made no noise that Drew is aware of.

The untied Emolga takes a small glance at the giant fire/fighting type, "If that means I won't go to jail, then I will do it, but what was that of joining a team?"

"In other words, you will be provided with a room, supper at night, and will be taken on missions alongside Drew," Agatha got lost in her own thoughts when he mentioned room and supper.

She started to form a wide smile as the decision seems more like a miracle now.

Basil turns around, and unknown to the rest, he has a small grin on his face, "Remember, Drew is the one that will decide whether you can join his team or not, but you can also join any other exploration teams if you ask them, your choice." He then starts walking towards the stairs to the fifth floor.

Drew still has a blank expression, 'If I didn't know any better, I say he planned this in the beginning.' He turns his head around once more, and finds Agatha staring back with white sparkles in her eyes. She has clasped her two hands together and brought them close to her chin; the dual type also has a kind smile that can melt the heart of almost any man.

This however, didn't really affect the gecko pokemon, 'I must give her credit for trying, *mental sigh* it probably won't hurt if I let her join. Basil must've had a very good reason if he brought the idea up.' He then stands back on his two legs, "You are now a member of Team Night Sky."

The grass type immediately receives a hug from his new teammate, "Thank you, now I got something to do other than stealing."

Drew is surprised at first, but then forms an easy smile, 'It feels like if I am going to take care of a little sister.' He then starts petting the back of her head.

**Me: this chapter just took longer than expected. Remember to review, comment, like, all of that good stuff. *Phew* Before I get anymore tired, I am leaving this set to Present, *dramatically points to the left with two fingers* KOMORIUTAAAA!**

**Audience made up of random pokemon members begin clapping wildly: "You are the best," "I am your biggest fan," "We went to elementary school together!"**

**The red curtain opens up, and reveals a Jigglypuff on stage with a red ribbon on the back of her head.**

**Komori: To start this, I will reveal that this is the end of season 1 for this fanfiction.**

**Audience: *a tremendous amount of clapping***

**Komori: *a more peppy tone* There are more OCs coming up the next season, that is what it's mainly about. So get ready because so far, only the TheGlaceonFanatic's OCs have appeared, we are still missing SCIK1012, FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy, murloc rampage, Esper13, shwethway98. As for the order in which they are coming out, I don't know because Allen5 is being a big Meany and not telling me anything.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Komori: This chapter will be connected to future chapters, everything that happened- most of it anyways- will play a role as to later.**

**Audience: "You're the best," "give me your phone number," "I love you!"**

**Komori: Allen5 has gotten a new profile image as well as for the story, only for those who haven't noticed… his profile page is going to get a mayor clean up, and possibly adding the OC of Agatha as well. No hint to the next chapter since it's the start of season 2. See ya later **


	13. Outlaw in the Northwest

**Team Gear- Alex (Snivy), Umiko (Oshawott)**

**Team Melody- Komoriuta (Jigglypuff), Caroline (Maractus)**

**Me: *Rap style* What is up people, what's up to ya all. Welcome back to season 2 of this fic. *normal style* This next thing is my fault because I didn't include it in the fill out form, but to those who already sent an OC, check if you included the ability of the pokemon. Doesn't matter whether it was human or not, all pokemon have an ability.**

**Caroline: In the name of the distortion world I am in here! Oh my Arceus, Oh my Arceus, Oh my Arceus nothing is better than this.**

**Komoriuta: *Arrives* This story just got better. *joyful tears* Caroline!**

**Caroline: *happy tears* Komori!**

**The two friends hug each other, and surprisingly, Komori doesn't seem to feel the spikes on Caroline's body.**

**Me: *sweat drops* Before one of my characters passes out, let me mention I own ZERO value of the pokemon franchise…lets get on with the story.**

**(Third POV)**

Snow is blowing hard on the white plain while it blocks distant images. The outlines of nearby mountains can be seen as the two exploration teams walk between them.

A Maractus is hopping forward, even with a W-shaped mouth, she's in fact smiling. With one arm moving forward while the other one moving backwards, exchanging position in the middle of each hop.

The Jigglypuff walking next to her is shifting the position of her explorer bag. Unsure of whether leaving it on her left, will make her appearance resemble that of a casual pokemon, or moving it to her right, which might make her look more serious and sophisticated.

Behind them, an Oshawott is giving a concerned glance at the literally, freezing Snivy. He's rubbing his two hands together in hopes to create small amounts of heat, 'How can Caroline act as if the blizzard is not even here? She's a grass type just like me,' 'Maybe she has her mind occupied, that way she would be completely unaware that her body temperature is dropping, or maybe it's actually helping her by maintaining her temperature at a constant level; then again, I wouldn't know how that is even possible.'

Alex closes his eyes and clasps his two hands together, 'If it works, then going through this blizzard won't be so bad,' 'just make sure your legs keep moving.' His hands begin to shake slightly as his own breathing becomes a difficult task. The grass type is trying to cope with the pain, but then two white paws are placed around his hands, warming him the enough for his hands to stop shaking.

The grass snake pokemon opens his eyes and looks to his left, only to see Umiko with a serious face, but with a faint blush on her white cheeks. The water type's voice is a bit shaky, "Does it help?"

Alex is surprised at first, but then shows his usual innocent smile, "Yes, thank you Umiko."

The expression of the otter pokemon became more at ease. Minutes seemed to pass as the two of them kept staring into each other's eyes. Then a simple, but important question emerged in P. Alex's head.

'I wonder… what she's thinking, 'H. Alex is puzzled by his strange choice of words, 'Can you be more specific.' 'Well… about me.' The Snivy inside his head is trying to keep a straight face, but he can't hide the fact that he's astound for what he's hearing. 'Well then… why don't you ask her?' Nearly no men in his right mind would have the audacity to ask a woman about her thoughts or emotions, 'I guess I can try.' But one of the side effects of losing most his memories, is that P. Alex is unaware of this universal trait. H. Alex's poker face broke; he then materializes a box of popcorn between his hands, and starts eating them while observing how things will play out.

"Umiko, can I ask you something?" The otter pokemon doesn't look bothered by the question.

"Sure," then the grass type's face is becoming warmer despite of the cold, snow storm around them.

"It's more of a personal question, "Umiko's calm slowly turns to a mild confusion. "I want to know-"

"I found the exit," Caroline's raspy voice interrupted their conversation, and they turned their attention ahead to the visible gap in the tempest. It's similar to a white hole that is letting in a small portion of the outside light.

Maractus hopped on ahead and went through, Komoriuta started jogging in order to catch up, but she stops and turns her head around to face the other two. She's smiling and her eyes show pure innocence, "Hurry up you two, or Caroline and I will tell Alina that you two lovebirds had some alone time."

Umiko lets go of the grass type's hands, she has a quivering smile as her cheeks get a more visible red color, "What makes you say something like that?"

Alex on the other hand is just confused because he fails to understand the hidden meaning behind Komori's words. Thankfully his other self helps him out, 'She is saying that you and Umiko have the intention to kiss once you two are out of view.'

After the revelation, the grass snake pokemon brought his hands up and began shaking them as his face turned red. "No, that's not it! Umiko was just, she was keeping me warm," his babbling was all what the normal type needed to confirm her guess.

"Don't worry *she gives them both a small wink and keeps that eye closed*, I won't really tell her." The balloon pokemon faces the white gap once more, "Only if, you tell us everything that happens and not leave a single detail out." Komori starts giggling as she jumps into the white void.

Leaving a flushing Snivy and Oshawott in the rain of snow, they stare at each for some seconds without saying a word. In the end, it is Umiko who breaks the awkward moment, "She's actually older than what she sounds." The water type takes her gaze to the white coated floor while Alex is trying to get his heartbeat under control.

"I…didn't know that," the freezing temperature isn't bothering him anymore. "We better keep walking or they will think that-"

Umiko brings her head up with a serious face on, but there's a faint red color on her cheeks, "Right, lets not waste any more time."

The otter pokemon begins walking to the exit while being followed by the Snivy. When they first went through the white circle, they are forced to cover their eyes because their vision needs to adjust to the new level of light.

It didn't take long for them to lower their arms/paws, and to take in the sight out of the snow tempest which is soundly peaceful.

The blue sky is filled with only a handful of clouds as a group of Swannas are flying around the snow covered mountains. The two exploration teams are in a much more open field, which has small ponds everywhere that are impossible to avoid stepping into. One of the few noises emanating are from the two distant Poliwags, which are having a conversation of what is the business of the two exploration teams.

Alex turns around and sees the strange blizzard he was once in. A rare, dark and giant cloud is showering snow that blocks the view of the mountains they past. "Does anybody know what that is?"

Caroline answers his question with a very peppy tone, "This is one of the mysterious wonders of the Rainbow Island."

Komori makes a synchronized spin and continues the explanation, "You can say it's one of those things in the world that can't be explained, *she places her left arm on her waist while bring the other one up* just like the Adamantine Bubbles, but those are actually fun to go through."

Umiko crosses her paws and there is a clear anger in her eyes, "Alex wouldn't need this explanation if you two wouldn't have stormed off after Basil assigned us this mission."

Both members of Team Melody have a shaky smile with apologetic eyes, they both clasp their hands together and the cactus pokemon is the first one to respond, "We are so sorry, but hearing about the outlaw got us thrilled."

The balloon pokemon continued for her BFF, "Rumors say that this outlaw has fought the elite warriors from different clans, managed to beat them and escape after that. If we manage to capture her, our exploration team would be known to everybody, you can guess where I am getting at."

"But because of that, we couldn't wait long enough for Basil to give us the cloaks, so Alex nearly froze to death back there."

Caroline begins shaking her maraca hands; one shake on her left hand followed by two quick shakes with her right. There's a more cheerful tone in her voice, "I know how to solve that problem, Komori, you're up."

Alex takes a couple of steps back as the normal type begins to swallow air, 'Is she going to-' 'you better drop down!'

"Flamethrower," the balloon pokemon fires a torrent of flame above Team Gear, but for the unforeseen attack, the grass type drops to the ground and covers his head with his hands while Umiko sidesteps the attack.

Komori stops and is bewildered by their sudden movements, "Why did you guys move?"

The water type is unable to hold her anger, "Because we didn't want to turn into roasted pokemon!"

The normal type goes back to her usual playful self, "You know I wasn't aiming you two, that's why I sent the attack to go on top of you guys. It was nothing more than a campfire right?"

"You can't be serious right!?"

Alex got up and he has an innocent smile on his face, "I think it actually worked, I do feel warmer already."

Caroline shakes both her maraca hands, "See, everything's better."

The two Poliwags heard their entire conversation, they nod to each other and head to the forest to inform their boss about it.

**(40 minutes later)**

Both teams have been walking through the forest a longer time than what took them to reach it.

Caroline places her arms closer to her mouth, "We're close to tempest town, I can just feel it inside my hands *she gives them a small shake*. From there, reaching the summit won't take long and capturing the outlaw will be easy between the four of us. *She raises both her hands up and the rest just stares at her* What are we waiting for!? Lets go!" She begins hopping faster, but falls backwards when three icicles stab the snow coated floor in front of her.

Komori and Alex are able to make it to where Caroline is, and help her get up while Umiko activates night slash besides the grass snake pokemon.

Snow begins to fall from the trees as the branches begin to shake. A total of 8 figures jump out of the trees and surround Team Gear and Melody.

The distance to the closest pokemon is about 20 feet. A Cloyster is in front and two Swannas are on his sides, clearly acting as his bodyguards. Three Poliwraths are covering their left and back exit, with two Quagsires covering their right side.

Alex looked around at the pokemon and is in a state of confusion, "Can we know what you guys are doing?"

At a long distance from them, four different sets of footsteps are approaching the group of pokemon. One of them has dark, oval feet; he is forced to hop because his legs are not meant for fast running. The other pokemon has blue fur on his thighs that resemble shorts; he's running on his black toes rather than running on his entire feet. The other is neither a shiny or regular pokemon, his legs are small and have a tan color on while most of his body is purple with yellow eyes. The last pair of legs is blue with three toes and it's moving at incredible speed, but remains behind because this pokemon doesn't know the location of the other exploration teams.

It was Cloyster who answered the Snivy's question in the end, "Isn't it obvious? We're not allowing some pity exploration teams reach Tempest Town and capture the outlaw, the ones who have the honor to do that will be us."

Umiko aimed at the Bivalve pokemon with her dark blade, "Why would wild pokemon like yourself want to capture an outlaw!?"

The dual type merely laughed at her question, "That should also be evident. Once word comes out that we managed to apprehend an outlaw that bested the strongest warriors from rival clans, nobody would even dare to fight us. It will make it easy to claim new territory when nobody is willing to put up a fight."

Caroline rubs off some snow that is on her ear-like extensions, the cactus pokemon responds back with an unusual kind voice, "I guess that's how things are gonna go down." The relaxed mood she is showing quickly changed to an intense fighting position. She aimed at the Cloister with her right hand while the other went closer to the side of her face; Komori imitated her but since she has legs, she's able to take more of a ninja position by moving her right leg in a diagonal line to the right.

Alex took one step away from them, the image of Team Melody gaining a fire aura appeared in his mind.

The bivalve pokemon has a grin on his pearl-shaped face. It quickly fades away by the explosion from the right side. Everybody directs their attention to the white smoke, and when it fades away, it leaves behind two uncouncious Quagsires with a Totodile and Snorunt on top of them.

Totodile has a wide smile on his face with his mouth open. The Big Jaw pokemon closes his eyes, jumps and moves his legs as if he's running in the air. Once on the ground, the water type starts hopping on one leg and exchanges it with the other one after 3 hops, "That was so much fun! Cald, your plan worked!"

The Snorunt on his left side has a bored expression, while the tone of his voice shows signs of drowsiness, "A surprise attack always has a high chance of succeeding." Both of them sound to be close to 15 years old. The ice type looks at the four grouped pokemon with curiosity, "Would you four happen to be Team Gear and Team Melody?"

Komori tilted her head in confusion, "Yes, but how do you know that?"

"Your Guildmaster Basil requested we assist you until the mission ends," as the snow hat pokemon is giving his explanation, the three Poliwrath are unable to hold fury any longer.

The three of them form a white sphere between their hands, then they fire light blue electricity at the backs of the unguarded pokemon. All four of them turn their heads around and are shocked to see small the distance between them, and the three ice type moves.

"Leaf Tornado," a barrage of leafs start revolving around the two teams, and the gust of wind from the explosion is strong enough to shake off some snow of nearby trees.

When the white smoke settles down, frozen leafs are forming a circle around Team Melody and Team Gear. In front of the group, an uncommon Snivy is facing the furious Poliwraths. What makes him so different is that instead of mostly being green color on his body, it's substituted by the color of purple while his eyes are a pure yellow color. The grass snake pokemon has a relieved smile as he just saved his new comrades.

On the other side, Cald continued with his explanation, "When I said _we_, I meant the four of us. Mine, Team LuckBreak, and theirs, *a shadow gets cast upon the three Poliwraths, and they look up at the sky to see the problem. Only for a blue sphere to make a direct hit against each one,* Team Angeles."

A normal Lucario who is wearing the explorer bag lands next to his partner, which is the purple colored Snivy. Caroline and Komori are thrilled to see the Lucario. The cactus pokemon waves at the aura pokemon, "Hi there gorgeous."

The dual type turns his head around, and salutes them with a warm smile. Both girls have a faint blush and their thoughts are the same, 'He's handsome!'

Team Gear sweat drops and Umiko whispers some words to Alex, "That Lucario has gotten himself some crazy fans without even knowing." The Snivy next to her is unable to disagree.

After the three separate columns of black smoke fade away, Team Angeles is able to see that the three Poliwraths are knocked out.

"Shell Smash," Cloyster closes his shell and it gets covered in a glimmering white cover. It then shatters as glass which attracts everyone's attention. The Bivalve pokemon opens up, and his body is glowing a crimson color for a few seconds. "I am not allowing anybody to pass! That is my final word!" The dual type's left eye is twitching from anger and frustration.

The purple Snivy has a somber expression, "Why don't you just let us pass, there is never a good reason to fight if we can solve our problems by talking."

The green grass snake pokemon nods in agreement. He has a peaceful look on his face but has no smile on, "He's right; besides, if you can't capture her, she will end up causing trouble to you and your friends afterwards."

Cald bends forward in a 30 degree angle and shakes his head, ' Do these two view the world through the eyes of untainted kids?'

"Girls, fly," the two Swannas took flight and now they have a better view of the battlefield.

The snow hat pokemon is able to see their strategy, "Demeet, take care of them."

"Got it," Totodile dashed to the white bird pokemon on the right. The Swanna could barely keep up with her eyes, and before she knew it, the water type has already jumped and aimed straight at her. "Crunch," he's able to close his jaws on her left wing. The dual type didn't even get a chance to scream in pain because she got hurled to her other flying friend. Colliding and being unable to defend from the second attack of Demeet.

"Blizzard," the force of the snow pushes them farther away, creating chunks of ice on their bodies as they fall somewhere between the trees. The airborne Totodile does the peace sign with his two hands, "I did it!" He slowly starts falling to the earth, "Going down."

"Giga Impact," Cloyster closes his shell and jumps straight to the descending water type. He has the intention to penetrate Demeet with his white horn, but from afar, Cald's body gained a light blue outline.

"Ice Shard," he fires three shards from his mouth; all of them have a designated path in the Bivalve's attack route. The speed of the move makes it possible for one shard to make a direct, centered hit on his shell. The force makes the dual type's direction change more to the left side. The same happened at the midpoint of his attack by the second shard. One of the side spikes of Cloyster's shell is about to slash through Demeet, but the third, and final shard, makes another centered hit on his shell. This pushes the Bivalve pokemon enough to the left, so he just flies past Demeet.

Totodile lands safely on the floor while his attacker lands at a long distance between some trees. He hops on one leg, then exchanges with the other and has a very lively tone, "He's out, he's out, he's out, and I am alive!"

The sound of trees falling makes him stop and turn around. He then retreats towards his friend with a smile as his mouth is open, "He's angry now!"

A much more furious Cloyster knocks down the trees that are on his path and enters the battle field once more. "Giga Impact," he closes his shell and heads straight towards the six grouped pokemon.

Alex and Team Melody jump to the right while Umiko and Team Angeles take the left side. The Bivalve's move ends up passing between them, he then slides to a stop and turns around. His shell opens the enough for him to take a quick glance at where everybody is.

"Twineedle," He closes his shell, jumps into the air and heads straight down to where Team Angeles is with great speed.

Umiko readies herself to swing her dark blade, but the Snivy interrupts her, "Please, allow me to do this." Before she could respond, he focuses his attention to the dual type coming at them, "Wring out."

The grass type gains a white aura and sends out the vines that are under his collar. He tackles the shell with them before Cloyster's move landed on them. The grass snake is being pushed back by the stalemate of the two moves, but he is not giving in, 'This would be easier if he hasn't received damage already.'

Twineedle started to lose momentum, this gave the grass type the opportunity to stand his ground and throw the dual type back into the air. The Snivy then turns his head towards the Lucario, "Francis, now!"

Francis the Lucario gets his two palms closer together and a blue sphere materializes, "Aura Sphere." He fires his attack towards the airborne pokemon and it's a direct hit.

The Bivalve pokemon opens his shell and he's visible wounded, 'My armor is not made for special attacks.'

Caroline is actually upset, "I want to take part of the action as well! *she aims at the airborne pokemon with her left arm* Komori, take me there!"

"Just a second, *she aims at the cactus pokemon with her two arms* Psychic," Komoriuta hurls her friend towards the enemy in the air.

From Cloyster's point of view, he can only catch a glimpse of the grass type approaching him.

Caroline brings her right arm up, "Wood Hammer!" It gains a turquoise colored glow, and she swings her attack down once she got close enough, sending the dual type straight towards the earth.

Team Angeles and Umiko are forced to jump back, avoiding a giant shell bullet and its shock wave on earth. Once the dust clears away, everybody can see the newly made crater, and inside is a knocked out Cloyster.

Caroline lands on the left side of the hole and her right arm is surrounded in white electricity from the recoil. Her white scarf with a red cross design in the middle started glowing a yellow color. The white electricity gets replaced by green sparkles that soothed her injuries. The cactus pokemon gives out a pleasant sigh and stretches her right arm up, "That went well."

She then spots Team Angeles approach her and she lowers her arm down. The Snivy has a kind smile that makes the grass type be filled with joy, "You were great up there, and let me say I am amazed at how much strength you have."

The Snivy only meant compliments but Caroline still became bashful. She placed her hands on her pink cheeks, turned her head a little to the left and closed her eyes, "Gee, thanks."

"Caroline!" the cactus pokemon opens her eyes and turns to her right, only to see Komori coming towards her from the air. She is then welcomed by a tight, friendship hug from the balloon pokemon, which Caroline joyfully returns. "You showed that pokemon who is the real man in here, or woman."

Francis crosses his arms and has a grin on his face; the kind of friendship that he's watching is something he will protect in the world.

About seven feet away from them, Alex said hi to Umiko who just joined his side, but before she could even greet back, Cald began speaking loud enough so everybody can hear him.

"Can I get everyone's attentions for just a moment or two," all the teams turn around and listen to what he has to say. "I don't like repeating myself or doing long explanation so I will say it short. You can all call me Cald for short, but my full name is Caldwell. My partner's name is Demeet *he briefly looks at the Totodile next to him, who's poking the knocked out Quagsire*, together we form the exploration Team LuckBreak."

Lucario brings his thump up and points at himself, "My name is Francis." It is now Team Angeles's turn to receive the attention of the other teams. Team Melody ended their friendship hug and start admiring their new hero.

The purple colored Snivy jumps up, and sits on the shoulder of his friend who doesn't really mind because the grass snake weights so little. "You can call me the same because my name is also Francis."

The only one confused at this is Alex who tilted his a little to the left, 'Why would a mother name both their sons Francis.' 'They don't have the same mother; it's only a coincidence that their names are the same. Think about it for a second, just like there's somebody who looks just like you somewhere around the world, there will also be somebody else with your same name.' 'I guess I understand.'

**(At the same time, in a different place)**

An old wooden shack in a nearby town is being temporarily used by a female pokemon. It is mostly dark in the inside, so if a curious pokemon peeks through the window, their attempts to catch a glimpse of something will be useless.

From the shadows, an outline of three claws is the only visible feature of the pokemon, and from the female's stand point, she's standing on one knee while her head is hang down, with her right forearm across her chest. This is her way of paying respects to her master, "My lady, I accomplished my assignments as told. Team Striker will be following her as planned."

For her, the voice of her master is gentle and caring, "Congratulations on succeeding. Your next assignment involves keeping a watch on her, the Organization cannot gamble on the possibility of her being captured. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I will do as told."

Silence overtook the room for three seconds, "Be careful Jun." The body of the organization member started to transform into black tendrils, which dissipated after separating in the air. Astral projection is a rare ability which is acquired through the powers of the scarlet orb, but in the end, it only works to a chosen few.

Jun rose to her two feet and stares at the wooden ceiling, "If that is what you ask of me, then I will remain in the shadows and act accordingly."

**Me: Everybody knows the drill around here, Review, comment, like all of that good stuff. For the next chapter, It will be the complete opposite of this one, that is all I have to say. Demeet, your turn.**

**Demeet: It's my first time, so give me a moment. *Exhales some air… starts hopping on one leg then exchanges to the other one* Now I am ready! The next chapter we will end up chasing an outlaw all over Tempest Town. I am gonna have so much fun, although the other pokemon looks kinda serious, and the female looks kind of deadly *Shutters***

**Me: *whispers* don't reveal them, not yet.**

**Demeet: *gets more hyper* Okay Okay! But I am going to say this, who is that pokemon that just kissed Alex!?**


	14. Tempest Town

**Me: What's up to ya all :) First of all, let me thank every viewer that has actually taken an interest to this fanfic. Seriously, I never considered to ever reaching 1,510 viewers. Truthfully speaking, I only expected to ever reach like 200 or more than that. Also, thanks to all of those that have and will review this story, you all have my gratitude.**

**Demeet: Such a touching moment. Fake Tears *An entire fountain of water comes out of his eyes as he starts 'crying.'**

**Caldwell: (-_-) Allen5 only owns his OCs, some items not found in pokemon games. Lucario and the purple Snivy belong to FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy… lets get on with the story.**

**(Third POV)**

An old constructed town between two snowy mountains is going through its usual daily routine. Peaceful pokemon are interchanging items on the streets while most remain inside their wooden houses. The info suggesting that the dangerous outlaw is roaming on Tempest Summit up on the north; this is a nightmare for most of the non-combatant pokemons. Especially since Massey-Tempest Town's hero-is taking a journey around Rainbow Island for training.

Inside a café on the left side of the town, four exploration Teams are taking a well-deserved break after passing through Tempest Grounds. They are sitting on decrepit wooden stools around an oak table near the entrance.

Alex, Caroline and Francis the Snivy are all drinking Cheri Berry teas to spice up their cold spirits. Caldwell is enjoying his Leppa Berry tea while Demeet went for a more sour taste with his Iapapa Berry. Everybody else is drinking the most popular tea which is made out of Aspear berries.

The regular color Snivy puts down his cylinder cup, there's a slight worry on his face and his mouth shows the same emotion, "We still have a long way to go if we want to reach Tempest Summit."

On the other side of the table, Snorunt takes a small glance at Alex. It's a fact he met him recently, but Caldwell has a good idea of what is bothering him, "Forget about that Cloyster, his type of inhospitality is quite rare around these parts."

The next words came from Francis the Lucario, who has a soothing tone in his voice, "Not many pokemon were outside when got here, but they welcomed us as if we returned to our home."

Alex did feel better after this, he gave out his innocent smile then resumed with his drink.

Caroline is content with the idea of relaxing in the café a little longer, "Finally, some peace and quiet." She takes her Cheri tea cup between her hands, and brings it closer to her mouth. Only for an unexpected out-door explosion to shake the café, causing the grass type's tea to fly into the air and land upside down on her. The cup is resting between her ears while the drink is flowing down her face. In a matter of seconds, the cactus pokemon slammed her hands on the table as she gained a fiery red aura, "Whoever did that is going down!" Her cylinder hat fell to the floor.

Demeet is smiling as he points at the entrance in back of him, "Then why don't we go outside and see who it's?"

Most of them got off their seats and dashed through the open entrance. Cald remained on his seat as he scurried through the insides of his cloak. The snow hat pokemon places twelve golden coins on the table, the total value of all their drinks combined. He jumps to the floor and starts walking to the oval-shaped entry.

Except for Caldwell, the rest of the exploration teams are outside the café, looking around for the source of the explosion.

The aura pokemon closes his eyes as he searches the entire town. By manipulating his aura, Francis is able to have birds' eye view of the place, and everything he watches is in a navy blue color while living creatures are surrounded in their own blue aura. The houses of Tempest Town are aligned in four rows with foot of separation between each house. Their current location is the second row on the left side, with the first row facing Tempest Ground. The dual type is able to see three pokemon on the rooftops of the upper row. They are jumping from the left side all the way to the right, but he' able to see two of the aura signatures moving together, 'It's a chase then, but who are they and who are they following?' A closer inspection reveals that pair consists of a Scizor and Gliscor.

Scizor is wearing what appears to be a treasure bag and a claw-like amulet. Francis is able to sense an item on the Gliscor but can't say for certain what it is. However, he's able to see the pokemon they are on pursuit; it's a Chikorita who's wearing a scarf. Caldwell arrives in the right moment because the aura pokemon just opened his eyes, "A Gliscor and Scizor are giving chase to a Chikorita on the north from here." The dual type jumps to the square rooftop of the café and signals the rest to come, "We can move faster from up here."

With the exception of Cald who has a dull face and Caroline sporting a grin, everybody else has a slight serious expression.

**(Rooftops of the third row)**

The Chikorita with an orange scarf is getting annoyed by the exploration team which is a rooftop behind her. She reached the final triangular roof, "Magical Leaf!" The leaf pokemon turns around as her big leaf gains a rainbow glow. She swings it and creates a multicolor air slash directed at her enemies in the air.

Scizor's right pincer gets surrounded in thick air which came from its wings, "Wing Attack." He does a vertical swing and cuts the grass move into two, so the attack just past their sides and it still went its course into the air.

The duo landed on the rooftop next to the Chikorita's, but the move that the Pincer pokemon slashed in half, turns into leaves of a distinctive color each. They start revolving and fly straight towards the exploration team; they turn their heads around to see what is making the strange noise, but the explosion from the move reaches them first.

The Chikorita is rather bitter at her situation, 'Out of all the countless exploration teams to come and attack me, a dual type that resists grass moves had to come. Just my luck.' The leaf pokemon jumps to the snow coated road, and makes a run for it to the second row in hopes to reach Tempest Grounds and lose them there. The grass type nearly makes it to the path between the two houses, but she's forced to jump back and avoid a flamethrower which came from above.

She's back in the middle of the road as Maractus, Jigglypuff and purple colored Snivy land not far from her. Out of the corner of her eyes, Chikorita spots a Snorunt on the right rooftop while a Totodile is standing on top of the left house. The leaf pokemon is aware of the mountain on her side, so she turns to her right but a Lucario, a regular Snivy and an Oshawott are blocking her path.

A certain edge invades her eyes as she stands very still, "If all of you explorers don't want to feel pain, it is best that you get out of my way."

The Scizor and shiny Gliscor that are following her, land on the snowy street. The Pincer pokemon looks at the Chikorita with a cold expression, "The only one that will experience pain will be you."

The grass type glances at the Scizor for a moment, then shifts her gaze to the dual type next to him. Gliscor seems to have a mild serious expression, but her voice shows some concern for the Chikorita, "Please, this will be our final warning. If you fight back, we won't stop until you are knocked out."

Cald looks at the Gliscor with his usual bored face, 'It seems there is another simple minded pokemon, it is always unwise to give a warning to your opponent.' The ice type shifts his attention to the Chikorita, 'Mainly if the one you are going to capture is rumored to be exceptionally powerful.'

The leaf pokemon chuckles and a grin forms on her face, she closes her eyes as confidence is plainly visible in her voice, "Have it your way then." The grass type raises her right paw as her body gains a forest green aura. "Grass Pledge," she stomps the ground and green energy pillars erupt around her in less than a second. Not a moment later, all of the pillars merged into one; creating an enormous energy tower which causes vicious gusts to blow in a 360 degree angle.

An entire snow bed fell on Team Gear and Francis, trapping them in two or three feet of snow. Francis the Snivy got blown to the path between the houses while the backs of Team Melody met solid oak wall, knocking the air out of them. Team LuckBreak are having a difficult task resisting the speed of the air, but they're being pushed back on the rough surface of the rooftop. Scizor wrapped his claw around Gliscor's waist and lowered their bodies closer to the floor. He then penetrates the ground with his left pincer so they have something to hold on to.

The female Gliscor is genuinely surprised and has a huge amount of red color on her cheeks. The Pincer pokemon isn't the one with the initiative to get this close. The Fang Scorp pokemon takes a look at her partner, who's actually keeping a close eye to the top of the pillar.

'That attack is just a camouflage, her real goal is go up,' as if on cue, grass pledge ends and Chikorita's body is rising in the air. "Agility plus Sword Dance."

From the leaf pokemon's view point, her body is barely scratched by the attack, 'Magical Leaf should give me the right impulse to get away from them.' Suddenly, the sound of air being ripped in two started coming below her. She bends her head down and sees Scizor flying towards her with his wings extended. There is a clear anger in the eyes of the Chikorita, 'You have to be kidding me!'

Scizor's right pincer glows a solid white color, "Brick Break." Once close, he sends his attack as a punch, but the grass type's leaf started glowing green as she gave it a swing. The tip of the leaf and Brick Break collided, creating a temporary standstill in the air.

"Razor Leaf, *there is a hint of frustration in her voice* you must be weaker than I thought, since I was able to cancel your attack with mine."

Her eyes widened when she caught sight of his left claw which is glowing red, "Bullet Punch." It all happened in the split of a second. The dual type's attack is getting closer to the side of her face, and Chikorita's leaf turned from a glowing green color, to be enveloped in a white light. The grass type barely positioned her leaf in time to act as a shield, but her body still got sent flying in the air.

"Agility plus Sword Dance," Scizor's body got surrounded in a red outline that grew in size. It vanished soon after he started flying in a downward arc to get under the Chikorita. His right pincer started glowing a red color as he prepared another Bullet Punch, but the leaf pokemon readied another Iron Tail with her leaf and used it for defense once more. The result was no different as her body got knocked higher into the air.

Chikorita is more than aware the kind of fighting style the Pincer pokemon is using, 'Wearing me down up here while the rest are regrouping is rather a heartless tactic… *a dark grin creeps up on her* I like it.' Scizor uses his new speed to pass by her without air currents, and stops right at the highest point of her path. Her smirk drops down and wears a more defying look, 'But-' The dual type launches Brick Break with his right pincer, but the grass type turns around and wraps her leaf around his claw, stopping his move in mid air. '-you are the one to go down first,' Scizor is confound because even though it sounds impossible, he just heard her voice inside his head.

In that moment of confusion, Chikorita swings him so it's the dual type's back facing the snowy floor. His regains focus as his left pincer gains a red glow. He sends it directly at her but a vine that came from her neck collides at its side, so Bullet Punch ended up grazing her face. However, Vine Whip kept stretching and ended up wrapping itself around Scizor's neck.

The Pincer pokemon keeps giving the Chikorita his harsh stare as she smirks in victory, 'Part steel or not, your throat will always remain as a fragile as the rest.' He narrowed his eyes at her, this time convinced that he heard her thoughts.

A huge amount of pressured got applied all around his throat, nearly crushing his bones. His eyes widened as his mouth slightly opened for some air. Scizor's struggles were equally useless since both his wrists got tied up by Vine Whip. Chikorita being a grass type only increased the power of the move, ensuring that the Pincer pokemon won't break free.

Her joy is soon coming to and as both their bodies started falling back into the earth. A sense of satisfaction filled her face as she prepared another Iron Tail, "Don't worry, the snow will soften your landing." Scizor stopped gagging long enough to give Chikorita one final, death stare. This only ticked her off. The leaf pokemon made a horizontal slash on his stomach, shooting him to the ground as the grip that the vines have loosened up and returning back into its owner. Her leaf started glowing a deep green color. She then slashed the air space on her right, creating a green wave flying in that direction causing her body to travel in the opposite.

Scizor can't do much as his body is falling. His own strength has left him as his lungs are praying for oxygen. Thankfully for him, the shiny Gliscor jumped and wrapped her own arms behind him, so the one receiving the final impact ended up being Gliscor's back.

She received no serious pain since the ground is covered on snow, "Adrian, are you okay?"

The Pincer pokemon blinked twice, then kept a fixed stare at the cloudless sky, 'I am going to kill her.' Adrian's throat is too damaged to allow him to speak.

Chikorita landed with no problem and took a quick glance behind her. Gliscor is lying on the floor as her arms are wrapped around the back of her teammate. Both of them are next to a column of snow.

She begins running at medium speed to conserve her energy as she looks ahead. The leaf pokemon is at ease but realizes the gravity of her situation, 'If I have no other choice, I am gonna end up taking shelter at Tempest Summit. Finding a way down shouldn't be a problem though.'

"Ice Shard," Chikorita manages to stop quickly enough because three ice fragments penetrate the ground in front of her. She turns to her left, and sees two pokemon in front of a typical cabin. A Snorunt with a tiresome look on his face is alongside a Totodile who has his fists on his waist while wearing a wide smile.

"Won't exploration teams ever learn?" A mischievous smirk forms on her as she realizes she is not much at a disadvantage this time.

Cald steps forward, "This may be a drag, but lets skip formalities. Double Team." His body glows white as perfect illusions of him start appearing next to him. It didn't take long for the fake Caldwells to surround Chikorita in a circle.

Demeet lengthened the distance between his legs as he got ready to sprint, "Ready Set Go!" His running took him directly into the back of a Snorunt, but he didn't go through or fall back since all signs of him disappeared.

The eyes of the Chikorita widened, this is the first time she is unsure of an enemies attack. The leaf pokemon turned her head left and right, checking back and front as well, 'He merged between the illusions, that's impo…no. I, more than anybody should know that anything is possible, I am living prove of that.'

From behind, the real Cald's body got covered in a light blue outline, "Ice Shard."

Chikorita heard the attack coming and jumped to her right to evade it. She turned around and faced the direction where the attack originated. The grass type heard two footsteps on her left. She turns her head to face that direction, and sees a Totodile as snow is coming out of his half-opened mouth.

The leaf pokemon is only able to use her white glowing leaf as a shield again, for Demeet opened his mouth too fast and a snowstorm came out of it. Chikorita got pushed back in the center of the Snorunt illusions once more. The water type ended his attack and faded once more between the ice types friends.

Chikorita bares her teeth with pure fierceness, "Magical Leaf." She slashed the air on top of her with her leaf, and materializes a triangular blade soaring into the air. It then transformed into dozens of colorful leafs, which started flying straight at all the Snorunt illusions with great speed.

The explosions caused a one second tremor, accompanied with pillars of smoke while the residents of the town commenced their praying to Arceus for their safety.

The leaf pokemon narrows her eyes as she searches for those two. The black columns started fading away, allowing her to spot them, "Vine Whip." Two of her vines acted as snakes as it moved on the ground. When Chikorita felt her attack grab something, she pulled it up.

Now literally hanging-upside down-by a vine is a Snorunt with a mild serious expression, next to a heavily injured Totodile who is using Fake Tears but to no avail.

Caldwell makes an attempt to use Blizzard, but his focus breaks when the vine swings them up higher in opposite directions. The ice type takes a look at what is under him, and sees one of the few well-constructed rooftops in the town, 'This is gonna hurt.' '¡You are right about that!' His eyes widened, just now, he can swear in the name of Arceus that he heard the voice of the Chikorita inside his head.

The leaf pokemon finally swings both of them down, and watches with delight as her two helpless foes get closer to their defeat.

Without warning, a white silhouette of some kind passes Chikorita from behind. She is surprised as she could barely catch a glimpse of it.

It then takes shape of a cape as it rests on the crashing site of Demeet. Who in the end has an amazingly soft and warm landing while Cald crashes through a densely constructed rooftop. The white cape itself slides out of the roof, without disturbing the Totodile, and changes into a white glowing cloak as it rises a few feet higher into the air.

The water type is resting his back on the floor while being half awake at this point, "Am I in heaven?" His incoherent speech comes from the earlier magical leaf he took damage from.

Chikorita is at a loss of words at what she is staring as her vines return to her. A second passes and the mysterious white-luminous cloak flies straight at her, "Protect." This explosion causes a mini-size storm to scatter the snow, revealing a circle of green, fluorescent grass around the unscratched dome.

When the shield disappeared, the leaf pokemon turns around to find the source of the white silhouette. She sees the Gliscor that was following her panting heavily. Sweat is covering her entire face as she looks ready to faint in any second. Behind the dual type is Scizor, who is standing on one knee and panting in a calmer version.

Chikorita is giving the two a fixed stare, 'I don't get it, I didn't even touch her, but then why-' Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice from behind.

"I made it in time," the grass type turns around and sees a mostly purple colored Snivy leaning on a wooden house, the same one the Snorunt crashed into. The grass snake is wearing a weak smile and slowly seats on the ground.

Chikorita's eyes widen as her mouth dramatically opens up. The Snivy's body gets covered in scratches beginning from his lower body all the way up. He doesn't seem to be in any sort of pain but his eyes close. The leaf pokemon gets a sense of relief as his chest rises up and rises down in a steady beat, indicating he is still breathing. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watches a small figure land back to the roof. The grass type is more than certain it's the same Snorunt she trapped with Vine Whip earlier on.

Caldwell walks to the edge of the roof and looks at Francis the Snivy with a small curiosity; meanwhile, Chikorita closes her mouth and tries to link all the puzzle pieces together. 'That white thing appeared out of nowhere. Then the Gliscor behind me is almost without energy. After that, this Snivy receives damage out of nowhere and faints. Afterwards, the ice type I took down gets up and… his body had no damage that much I saw on him!'

From the pile of snow behind both dual types, the arm of a Lucario comes out. He then presses his hand on the snow, and manages to pull his upper body out. Alex's head comes out on the right side of the Aura pokemon, followed by Umiko who actually manages to jump out. Next to them, Caroline and Komori ready themselves to fight after recovering from the shockwave of Grass Pledge.

Chikorita bends her head down and places her left paw on her face. Small giggles escape her; it then turns into a maniac laughter which gathers everyone's attention. This is especially confusing for the ones that were either knocked out or trapped under feet of snow.

A long time ago, she kept telling herself that she is alone in this world. That the meaning of her own life is to run, fight and survive until her time comes to an end. Trapped in a pokemon world in which she is viewed as a worldwide enemy. 'How many times have I been wrong…How many?' A small tear escapes her, but it's unnoticed.

Alex's matrix eye activates because at the end of the other side of the road, a black sphere is growing out of the air. 'Hey, you don't think-' 'What do they want here?' H. Alex had the same thoughts as his Pokemon self.

He's able to keep an eye on the Chikorita and on the sphere as it grows. It then disappears and leaves an Aggron who is just standing with a blank expression. Its eyes flash a pure crimson color and rage visibly consumes him. It bends his head back to face the sky, *RRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRR*

This stops the hysterical laughter the Chikorita as it gathers everyone's attention. The infuriated Iron Armor pokemon looks at a house on his right, and commences by taking small steps towards it.

Cald straightens his back as he realizes this is no time lay back. He hops from roof to roof at the speed his body allows him the most.

Chikorita takes one step forward but reminds her herself of her current situation. Her leaf shakes in anger which is directed at herself, 'Dammit! If I help I will get caught in the end… *she bares her teeth in self-frustration* Dammit!' The leaf pokemon makes a sudden dash to her right, going through the space between the houses with hopes to reach Tempest Summit without interruptions.

Caroline hops all the way to where Francis the Snivy is in order to attend his wounds, while Komori, Umiko and Francis the Lucario rushes towards Caldwell to assist him. Adrian places his teammate gently on the snowy ground. Gliscor can't help but smile and try something that is in her nature, "You always know how to treat a lady right."

Adrian's frigid eyes turn into a kind, warmer version and smiles back, "Have I ever treated you differently?" She only kept giving him the same smile because she knows the answer to that.

Alex manages to get out but ends up rolling to the ground. He then gets up and starts running to help his friends, but P. Alex feels as his body shakes for a second. His expression becomes more serious as he narrows his eyes. Then grass type changes his direction to the ride, the same path Chikorita took.

'Just wait a second, why are we going this way!?' P. Alex is now in a white room, watching what H. Alex is seeing through something resembling a giant TV screen. 'I really don't know what the Organization's goal is, but with them here, I guess that Chikorita isn't much of a pokemon after all.' His other self tilts his head in confusion; it didn't take long for a light bulb to materialize on top of his head. He takes a couple of steps towards the screen, 'You are saying she might be-' 'Just a guess though.'

Chikorita is panting heavily as she stopped in front of the valley towards Tempest Summit, 'Can't believe I am so pathetic. Running and running, that is all I ever do. Sometimes I wish I just die already.' The leaf pokemon hears as someone stops on the snow behind her. She turns around and is faced by a Snivy who has a resolute look on his face.

"I just want to talk," there is no intention of malice in H. Alex's voice, but she didn't take those words kindly.

"Yeah, you and those other pokemons that are after me want to talk! *She shifts the position of her leaf, so it resembles a strand of hair resting on the right side of her face* That is just a bunch of lies!"

Alex still keeps his calm tone of voice, "Tell me… are you a human?"

Chikorita trembled for a moment. Fear enters her body as she's wondering who the pokemon in front of her is, "What kind of question is that?"

"Because… I am a human so I need to know," Chikorita takes a couple of steps back in complete disbelief. 'Wait, why did you tell her that, I thought we were keeping it as a secret from everybody else?' 'For what I saw, we had Chikorita completely surrounded. Then all of a sudden, that Aggron appeared and everybody who was still standing went to fight it. I find that odd if you ask me.'

The leaf pokemon just kept staring at the Snivy with wide eyes. "You *She grinded her teeth in anger* are *her narrowed at her foe* LYING!" Chikorita made a sudden dash towards the grass snake as he got into his battle stance. "Iron Tail," She swings her leaf while Alex makes a spin as his leaf glows white also.

Both Iron Tails collide as they are keeping an eye on each other.

Alex takes a glance at the white leaf of the Chikorita, "I have never seen that type of Iron Tail before."

'My real tail is short so what did you expect!' H. Alex is surprised at hearing a different inside his head, so it is P. Alex who notices Chikorita's next move, 'She is gonna use Grass Pledge again!' His eyes only move fast enough to notice the leaf pokemon's front leg about to stomp the ground.

From afar, any pokemon walking on the streets can see the green pillar erupting from the north side of town. As well as a small figure coming out from the top of it, and is heading straight to the south part of the town.

Demeet, who is still seeing Torchics walking around his head, is able to witness the flying object in the air, "I wish… *he smiles in a rather goofy way* I wish I can sleep on something more comfy." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Alex's flying path finally takes him down, and he crashes through the roof of an old shack. His landing was more or less gentle because the floor broke, uncovering the snow that was under it.

He slowly sits up and starts rubbing his injured back, "That, hurts so much." It's P. Alex is the one whimpering about the pain, while H. Alex responds with the reason for the amount of damage received. 'The scarf she is wearing, it must have been a special scarf since Grass Pledge was that powerful,'

"Hi there," Alex turns his head around, and sees a Mawile sitting on its knees behind him. "My name is Raisa, what is yours?" Her voice doesn't show any type of anger over the hole in the roof.

"Huh, *Alex turns his body around so he is now facing her* my name is Alex. Sorry for crashing in like that." He rubs the back of his head and makes a sheepish smile, "I guess I got blown here, so I apologize again."

The steel type makes a sly smile as she has a playful look in her eyes, "Its okay, I followed my friend here so this house is not mine."

"Oh, *Alex blinks a couple blinks twice and places both hands on his lap* then, tell your friend I am sorry."

Raisa tries to hold her giggle by placing her hand on her lips, "Stops saying sorry every time, or you might end up staying for the night for all the sorries you are going to say."

The grass type nods ones with his innocent smile on, "Okay."

He then becomes surprised by what Raisa does next, for she leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek. Alex doesn't move because he's unsure of what to do, but he also doesn't know for how long it lasted.

Raisa leans back and smiles at the confound Snivy. "Huh," that is all he can say as his thoughts get foggy and his eyes become half open.

"Alex!" Umiko lands behind Alex with scalchop in hand, but when he didn't answer, she walked around him to see his half-conscious eyes.

But this forced Raisa to move back due to the lack of space, it doesn't matter anymore since the otter pokemon has already gotten in her way. Unknown to the water type, she's receiving an angry glare from the deceiver pokemon behind her.

Umiko placed her hands on her hips and waited patiently for a reply. After a couple of seconds passed, she uses her scalchop as a hammer to hit Alex on the head.

He immediately reacts by rubbing his head, but since his hands don't reach the wounded spot on the top, Alex uses Vine Whip to do that job instead. "Aauuuwwww, that hurts. What was that for?"

"I thought you were asleep. Anyway *She glances up at the sky then back to Alex*, we have to move, everybody else already left to Tempest Summit."

Alex manages to stand up and de-activates Vine Whip, "Okay." He looks behind Umiko and notices that Raisa is still sitting on her knees. She only gives him a warm smile, "Sorry but I have to go, and I apologize again for the hole I made."

Umiko turns her head around and is surprised that there was another pokemon, "Don't worry about it, this place is only rented."

With that, Team Gear leaves by exiting on top, and Raisa puts down that sweet smile by revealing her anger, "So close." She grinds her teeth at the thought that she almost had him.

**(The rest of the exploration teams are walking on a snowy road that is taking them higher and higher into the plain of mountains. Coincidently, their path has taken them next to one)**

Adrian is leading the group as they're following Chikorita's snow prints.

Caldwell kept his gaze on the road, it then went to Scizor, "I am not the type to denote things of other people, but I am curious. I noticed that you didn't want us to accompany you and Jessica, so what changed your mind?"

"I remembered Aggron vanished after you defeated it. With that said, his sudden appearance in the town is a mystery. I can only conclude that he and Chikorita must be working together since she escaped during the fight. Jess and I will need assistance if more show up like that, but that is all there is to it." He did spoke in a monotone voice, but his last words marked his point.

Demeet swallowed his Oran Berry and looks at Cald with a big smile on, "And they call you an ice type." His partner however, didn't answer back.

"Guys wait up!" They all stop and turn around to find Team Gear catching up. Alex is waving at the group with a cheerful smile on while Umiko is just relieved to have reached them. Once they stop, they are both greeted by a lighthearted, shiny Gliscor.

"Hi, my name is Jessica, but I prefer if you call me Jess. It's a nickname my friends gave me," She extends her hands/claws at them.

It didn't take long for there to be a handshake of hand/pincer/paw.

"My name is Alex."

"Mine is Umiko."

Unseen by all of them, there is a pokemon standing at a faraway distance on the mountain next to them, and her eyes can clearly perceive every explorer member below. "Phase one has been a failure, but phase two will prove more reward-full to us." She raises her claw and its gets enveloped by a dark aura.

**Me: the only bad thing about cliffhangers is the mystery of what it actually is, but it all gets cleared up in the next chapter. Here comes the bad news though, I won't be able to update the following week because I am doing this job application and I need to learn some things in order to be accepted… so yeah. Sorry guys, that is why I put all my effort into finishing this chapter, but hey don't worry ya all. This story will end when it actually ends. For now it's in recess. I will still keep reading other stories and answering PMs though. So review, comment, like all of that good stuff. Here's a preview for the next chapter.**

**Jess: I don't really know who this Chikorita is, but stealing food from little **_**Cubchoos is something I won't forgive, but I hope that everybody else is okay; we had a small problem in the beginning. Watch the next chapter, The Green Fighter in the Snow. Aren't there any other titles?**_

_**Me: That is not in the script I gave you.**_


	15. The Green Fighter in the Snow

**Team Gear: Alex (Snivy), Umiko (Oshawott)**

**Team Angeles: Francis (Purple colored Snivy), Francis (regular Lucario)**

**Team Melody: Caroline (Maractus), Komoriuta (Jigglypuff)**

**Team LuckBreak: Caldwell (Snorunt), Demeet (Totodile)**

**Team Striker: Adrian (Scizor), Jessica (shiny Gliscor)**

**Me: I am finally able to post this chapter, this very but very long chapter. I had setbacks this Monday but that is all behind now, so first of all, I am going to make some announcements. I can't accept any more OCs, I never thought I actually say that, but between the ones I created and received, I probably have over thirty characters already and that is only for this story. Yes, I will be making more stories after this one. Something else I was going to say… I think I mentioned this is the longest chapter I made so far… Oh that's right, I will only post chapters when I finish them correctly, because this one needed to have a proper finish instead of a rushed one. Also, the other chapter will probably be as along because I need to add things I couldn't add here. So don't wait for a week period of posting this time. On a clearer note, I don't own pokemon, now enjoy.**

**(Chikorita's POV)**

'How long have I been running,' this white terrain around me hasn't changed in a while, but I didn't expect it to. Running higher and higher into the skies can astray anyone's sense of perception. Looking around, it barely looks as if I am going any higher.

I continued to go higher, only to stop and pant out my exhaustion, 'Maybe…Maybe I can get down from here. *Then an aspect of reality came back* If I am lucky to survive the fall that is. A shelter and some Leppa Berries are what I need most.'

I looked to my left, and I see an endless oasis of white with a couple of snow peaks at the farthest distance, 'This valley… just how long is it?' My right is completely different for one thing; there is a rock which is seven times my size that is connected to the ground. The entrance it has made my day as I smirked at my fortune, 'With any more luck, it will have underground tunnels for me to hide.'

**(Some seconds pass)**

The tunnel itself isn't so bad. Luminous blue light from the crystals above, enough floor space to move around freely and it is warm too. "Huh," I stop and see Oran, Aspear and Leppa Berries huddled together over a rock stump (less than a foot of a cylinder-shaped rock)

I got closer to it. I may be tired from my earlier fights, but my senses have not worn out. I stopped in front of it and waited for any type of ambush, 'Guess this is part of my luck.'

"You have alot of guts coming alone!" I turned around to see about three Beartics glaring at me, with about half a dozen, quivering Cubchoos behind them. I find it funny that the evolved ice types are not scared of me, 'I must be giving them a gentler look, but that is easy to fix.'

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. The moment I opened my casual look, the one built after dozens of fights, fear started flowing into their faces. Their mouths slightly hanged open while the small ice types huddled closer together for safety, "You are the brave ones here. Haven't you heard the news? I am supposed to be a dangerous outlaw."

**(Third POV)**

The wind is giving off a soft breeze to a snow-covered tree with a boulder next to it. Not far from the two objects, a Snivy with a blue bow is lying on the snow ground asleep. His eyelids begin to flicker and start to open up at a slow pace. Alex allows for his eyes to adjust to the rays of light above him.

A couple of seconds passes for him to sit up with his eyes wide open, "Where…*the grass type looks at his left and sees a shiny Gliscor lying on the side of her face* No, how did we *the grass snake turns his head to his right, and a Snorunt plus a Totodile are asleep with their backs on the snow. Out of the two, the water type is the only with a bubble on his nose. It expands when he breaths in through his mouth and shrinks when he breaths out* get here?"

Alex scratches the back of his head and tilts his head to the left, 'I can't remember…' 'But I can,' P. Alex then feels a pulse from within him.

**(Memory fragment)**

Both members of Team Gear and Jess have finished their handshake, but everything afterwards happened too fast for normal eyes to react to it.

Underneath the shiny Gliscor, a pool of shadows began to materialize. Then black roots with thorns came out and started to envelop the space around her. The Fang Scorp Pokemon is only able to give out a puzzled look as the roots turned into an egg around her, covering her completely.

Alex's eyes go wide open with horror in them. His eyes shift to Umiko on his right, and black roots of the same kind are expanding the same way around her. The otter pokemon's expression shifts to a more serious one while looking at Jessica's black cocoon, only for her to be trapped in one of them.

The grass snake makes a sudden jump to his left, escaping the newly formed egg. The moment his legs touch the ground, he gets kicked on the side by a blue/black leg with three short, white claws as toes, and the grass type gets sent into the black sphere.

**(End of memory fragment)**

'So then, that's what happened,' P. Alex is just staring at the horizon which contains a white, vast plain and a blue sky with a couple of clouds. 'How come you can remember?' 'I guess it wasn't meant for both of us.'

The peaceful Snivy closes his eyes to ponder about his situation. Only a couple of seconds pass for his eyes to immediately open up, then proceeding to stand on his legs and looks around with a certain worry in his eyes.

'Jess is asleep on my left; Cald and Demeet are at my right, snow in front of me and a tree and boulder behind, but…where's Umiko and everybody else?' 'They should be fine.'

P. Alex became more at ease. The grass snake gives a sigh of relief while placing his hand on his chest, 'Really?' In reality, H. Alex wants to keep his spirit up, but has no evidence to back him up.

"My head hurts so badly," the hopeful Snivy turns to the left, and sees Jessica sitting on the snow with her pincers on the side of her head, as if keeping the skull from splitting in half.

"Jessi-*he shakes his head to correct himself* I mean Jess, are you hurt?" He hurries to her side, but remembers that Umiko is the one who carries the explorer bag, which contains all the berries and seeds they packed for the long mission.

"You can give her this," Alex turns to the source of the voice while Jess looks with one eye. Caldwell has a bored expression and a seed in his round hand. He tosses it to Alex who catches it easily. The grass type then hands it to the dual type and Jess munches on it afterwards. Letting the Heal Seed do its effect, even though it wasn't made for headaches, it does relieve the pressure she feels in her head.

The bubble that is moving consistent with Demeet's breathing pattern suddenly pops, waking the water type at the same time. He gets up in less than a second and inspects his surroundings with great effort behind it, meaning that the water type is looking up, then under his legs, front, back, and then to the sky again while Cald is looking at him with a mild interest.

The Big Jaw pokemon stops, scratches the side of his head and is visibly confused, "Anybody know how we got here?"

Alex's back straightened and has a quivering smile, 'What do I tell them?' 'Anything will do as long as it sounds convincing.'

Caldwell is still staring at the water type, but his mind is on something else. Finally, Alex forces out a sincere smile as he answers Demeet's question, "Maybe we got attacked."

Jess, who is feeling better now, is surprised by the possibility. Demeet's mouth falls open at the idea that all of them got knocked out without even realizing it, and Cald has his usual expression while keeping eyes fixed on the Snivy.

"Think about it, Jess's head was hurting her, we are separated from everybody else, and we don't remember what happened." He gains more confidence and makes a softer smile, "We must have gotten amnesia from the hard hits we received."

Jessica managed to stand and stretch away her drowsiness, "But if that's true, then we all got defeated?"

Alex is trying his best in not letting his face falter, but Demeet crosses his arms and nods twice, "Hmmm, I think I remember some of it." In a quick motion, he begins hopping on one leg and exchanges with the other one after three hops. He moves his hands around frantically while looking depressed, "We got taken down and we couldn't even fight! That is no fun at all!"

The grass type then turns to Jess and tries to make sure she's convinced. Neglecting the small pressure on the back of his neck, a warning caused by Snorunt's long stare. It ends when a voice in the right side of Team LuckBreak begins to speak.

"Are you explorers by any chance?" The four of them turn to see three Beartics standing on all fours, with two Cubchoos seating on each of their backs.

Cald is the first to take two steps towards the ice types, "With team members present, only two of us form an official exploration team."

The Beartics look at each other for a moment, then nod in unison. The closest one to the group begins talking with a stern face, "We got an outlaw in our home. By her appearance, we can say it's a Chikorita."

Their eyes widened upon hearing the word Chikorita. In the surprise of waking up with memory loss, they forgotten about the outlaw they were tracking down.

Alex rushes towards the Freezing Pokemon and stops with a plea in his eyes, "Can you take us to where she is?"

"Of course, just follow us," The Beartics begin leading Alex, Jess, Cald and Demeet lower onto the mountain.

Only when they are out of earshot, the branches of the snow-covered tree begin to stir. Then a completely dark figure jumps out and lands on top of the boulder. It uses its natural red eyes to follow them, "Those two…must know what I really am. Their shapes are just like mine." The voice reveals he is male in the age of early adulthood. Even from afar, he's able see their true essence with its eyes.

After so long, surviving solely on stolen items, he just found two who have a similar energy pattern to his, 'I only need to be wary if they will speak the truth or not, and if they don't, they will regret they ever lied.'

**(Close to twenty minutes later)**

Team LuckBreak and two incomplete exploration teams were led in front of a sixteen foot boulder. The perfect circular entrance is a sign that someone carved it precisely for that purpose.

Alex walks closer to it, and he notices the dark blue staircases going down with the hint of a blue light source far below. "She is down there then," his smile is down since he remembers the last encounter with Chikorita; nonetheless, his eyes are filled with the determination of trying to talk to her.

The grass snake begins running down the stairs, followed by the Fang Scorp who is in a cheerful mood for helping her new friends. Demeet is catching up to them while trying not to trip, but the snow hat pokemon stayed behind to give the Beartics an advice.

"It's better if you and your family find a place to hide."

Instead of an evolved ice type answering, a female Chill pokemon gave a shy statement, "Um, there are secret pathways in the tunnels, so we can hide in there until the green outlaw is gone."

Even if Cald's dull face doesn't reveal anything else, his voice shows some interest, "Then why didn't that become your first destination? Surely, an underground must be a safer place than up here."

This time, a Beartic walks closer to the entrance and points at the tunnel with her claw, "The unpredictable weather forces most of the pokemon to live underground, so by accident, we might stumble into someone's territory and a fight will break out. But that won't happen if we don't stay too long in their territory."

Cald nods once, understanding the undiplomatic relation between the factions of pokemon. He then takes the stairs, followed closely by the Freezing pokemon carrying the small Chills.

**(Some minutes later)**

The owners of the tunnel opened a side entrance next to the bottom of the stairs, and they bided farewell and good luck to the explorers. Jess remembers how kind they were when they did that, and she giggles with the idea of meeting more amiable pokemon on her travels.

Alex is currently leading the group, but his attention soon focuses on a rock stump with colorful crumbs on it. He gets closer and picks one that is blue on one side while peach on the other. Out of curiosity, Jess walks closer to a wall-attached crystal in opposite direction to the cylinder rock. She then presses the bottom part of her pincer and gives it a small push, trying to recreate what the Beartics did when opening the hidden passage. Cald passes between with the small interest of finding something else while Demeet accompanies him with a lively smile on.

On the upper part of the tunnel, real close to where Alex and Jess are, is Chikorita who used Vine Whip to grab two horizontally aligned crystals to stay out of sight. Her plan seemed to work fine in the beginning, but the smoothness of the crystal is finally making her vines slip, 'Just a minute or two, that is all I need.' She tried applying more force in her grip as one last attempt, only for it to fail and nearly reach the tip of the crystals. 'In the name of Jesus, WHY DO THINGS ALWAYS GO WORSE FOR ME!?'

At the end of her furious thoughts, the vines slip of and return to her collar. The moment the Leaf pokemon's four legs touch the ground, the miniscule noise produced gets rebounded in the close spaces of the walls, creating a resonating echo that grabs the four explorers' attention.

She turns her head around and sees their surprised expression, except for the Snorunt whose eyes are more than halfway open. Chikorita gives them a short glare for she immediately heads down the tunnel for the stairs.

The Grass Snake is the first to go in pursuit, followed by the Fang Scorp who is trying to keep up. The Big Jaw is about sprint and reach Chikorita first, but his team leader grabs him by the wrist, "Hold on for a moment, I want to test a theory that I have."

Demeet blinks a couple of times as his smile drops, "Huh?"

Chikorita is at a near reach to the surface with two pokemon on pursuit of her. As seconds past, a small portion of the upper world became visible. The outer light is covering the exit in a white veil, much for the Leaf pokemon's content.

Her legs are the first ones to touch the snow; the grass type then hurries on to make some between her and the giant rock. She stops and faces it as her leaf glows a deep green color, "Razor Leaf." Chikorita swings it and materializes a spinning leaf in direction to the boulder. A grin forms on her face, the thought that the explorers have to take a longer route to reach up is comforting for her.

Much to her dismay, that split second before her move impacted, a Snivy with a blue bow and shiny Gliscor jump out from the entrance and skid on the ground. Her attack ended up destroying the underground entrance and blocking it with the shattered pieces.

Chikorita gives them one final glare and dashes away. Alex and Jess get up from the snow and look at each other. A speechless chat to decide between two options, chase the outlaw or move the pieces of rock away to free Cald and Demeet.

The one breaking the silence is Jess with a light, serious tone, "I will go and stop her, so you stay here and free our friends." Alex nods once, and the Fang Scorp jumps to stand on her tail, then slingshots into the air and glides where Chikorita went off to.

The Grass Snake, now left alone, turns to his right and has a puzzled look while looking at the mini mountain of rocks, 'Guess I should use a grass move.' He raises his hand and aims with his palm open, "Energy B-"

"Stop!" Alex lowers his arm slowly and has a confused look.

"Cald…is that you?"

**(In the stairs underground)**

The passage has grown darker since the outside light is blocked, while imperfect round rocks are resting on top of the stairs with a new upper cover of rock fragments.

Cald is doing a light tap to his chin; next to him, Demeet is still baffled at his partner's theory. "For now, just go and capture the Chikorita. We will follow you as soon as we can."

"But how will you get out?"

Cald stops his tapping, "We will figure out a way out; besides, any heedless action might make this passage collapse and we might get crashed under the rocks." He waited for a reply but got none, 'That might have scared him.' "Don't worry about us; as I said before, we will find a way out."

The Snow Hat pokemon only had to wait a short while this time, "Okay. But I will come back if you guys are still not out." Team Luck Break could only hear the footsteps on the snow walking away.

Demeet blinked part of his confusion away and looked at Cald, "So… what do we do now?"

The ice type only looked as bored as ever, "We will combine two long range attacks, then run when the explosion occurs. If we time it right, we can get out before the rocks fall back into their place and this corridor collapses."

The water type's mouth fell wide open; it then shifted into a big smile. Demeet just loves daring plans like this one.

**(On the outside)**

Chikorita jumps far back and evades Brick Break that ends up encrusting in the snow. Jess pulls her pincer out while narrowing her eyes at the Chikorita, showing gentle features at the same time. She jumps to balance herself on her tail and slingshots into the air again.

"Hone claws plus Stone Edge," her body gains a white glow as she gets surrounded in two white rings, which get supplanted by sharp stones. She does a forward somersault and the stones are directed at the grass type.

On the ground, Chikorita swings her rainbow-glowing leaf and intercepts the attack with distinctive-colored leafs. The attacks end up destroying each other as the smoke of the aftermath dissipates.

The Fang Scorp lands at a safe battle distance with her tail while the Chikorita gives her a light glare. For a couple of seconds, both fighters wait for the other one's next move. The grass type slowly shifts to angrier features while Jess raises both Pincers.

Four white orbs materialize around Jess's claws; she swings one as a direct punch and the orbs are send towards Chikorita, becoming sharp stones halfway. The grass type dashes to her right so Stone Edge impacts on the snow, causing it to rise up from the ground for brief moments.

This continued for some more seconds while Chikorita almost makes a quarter of a circle around the shiny Gliscor. In the last one, Jess punches the air a little to the left, directing the stones to where the outlaw will be.

Chikorita has a serious expression as her eyelids rise a bit. She can feel the wind force behind the two stones passing on top of her and mostly from the one grazing her face, but she fells the full power from the stone crashing on the side of her body. She skids and falls on the snow. At the end of her sliding, she does a low moan of pain from the damaged done by Stone Edge.

The Leaf pokemon lifts her head and notices the dual type has crossed her arms with two white rings of orbs surrounding her, 'Those two have the same style when dealing with an enemy, isn't that thoughtful of them?' She has been running for so long that the idea of giving up sounds pleasant, but she decided a long time ago not go down without a fight. Her leaf gains a green outline as she sinks the tip deep into the snow.

"Stone Edge," "Grass Pledge." Jess aims with both pincers forward and the stones are send flying to the Chikorita. A green pillar erupts in front of the grass type while more explode in direction to the dual type.

Both attacks get closer and closer, but the stones end up disintegrating in first contact with a pillar, while rest end up breaking when a pillar erupts under them.

Jess is unable to move fast enough as the pillars surround her and merge into one. Chikorita stands on all fours and glares at the energy column with attentive eyes, 'Those two have the same style when fighting, and I bet they are about the same level too.'

The pillar is now shrinking in diameter as grass type readies herself to fight. Only to be surprised when she can't spot her, 'There is no hole so this can't be dig, then-.' Chikorita looks up and finds Gliscor gliding towards her with pincers encased in a purple glow, '-she's coming from the air. She took advantage of Grass Pledge's upward flow like I did.'

Her leaf starts glowing green and swings it towards the ground. The explosion uplifted the snow as white smoke shrouded her.

Jess flies in and the wave of the hit separates the mist completely. She pulls her pincer from the ground and searches around for the Chikorita.

The dual type can feel small taps on the side of her head; she turns it to her right only to be surprised by the grass type on her shoulder.

Chikorita gets closer to her face in an attempt to scare the Fang Scorp, "Boo!" Jess is at a loss of words by the weird behavior, even distracted enough to overlook the vine wrapping around her neck.

Chikorita jumps and does a barrel roll, swinging Jess up and throwing her back down in an arc path. The dual type tries to grab the vine but the pincers can't get a good catch on her neck, so she moves her claw closer to the airborne string and grabs it from there, making the Chikorita flinch in pain.

'So that's how you wanna have it then," she makes a tighter grip on the vines. The gagging of the Fang Scorp is not a pleasant sound but it assures her the fight will be over soon, "Grass Pledge."

Chikorita stomps the ground, then green pillars erupt in a line towards Jess and surround her in a matter of seconds. They merge into one and the Leaf pokemon closes one eye from the self-inflicted pain on her vine, but she doesn't have to close it for long because Grass Pledge soon ended.

From where she stands, she can notice the injuries that both her special attacks caused, 'Knocked out already… finally some peace and quiet again.' Chikorita loosened the vine and retracted it back into her neck, that is when she spots something unusual.

Green sparkles with white glitters cover the injured sections of the Fang Scorp. Chikorita watches as her injuries slowly banish. She narrows her eyes and ponders about the strange phenomenon. Her eyelids rise up completely at the sudden discovery, 'She has that annoying Poison Heal ability and Toxic Orb. I must have really bad luck if pokemon like this are after me.'

The phrase _finishing off_ was never part of her vocabulary, but she can't want Gliscor waking up soon and chase her again.

"Vine Whip," she only activates one vine and raises it higher with the intention of using as much force as possible. Chikorita has an ambiguous expression, looking at the shiny Gliscor with contempt but can't help feel pity for her, 'It's not her fault she is doing her job, but I have my own life to protect.'

She swings it down as that pity turns into minor guilt. Vine Whip is about to reach its target as a different vine intercepts it and wraps under the tip.

Chikorita is perplexed as to the origin of the Vine Whip, so she follows the line with her eyes and spots a Snivy who has solemn expression on.

"Sorry, but I am not gonna let you hurt her anymore," his peaceful tone is fueling the diminished anger of Chikorita.

"Do you think you can just appear out of nowhere and look like some sort of hero!?"

Alex is now wide eyed at the sudden remark, "No, I just, well… I just want to talk, that is all."

Chikorita snickers at his foolishness, "Tell me, you experienced my Link Connection, that is what I call the telepathy talk we had before."

The Grass Snake has no intention of fighting but becomes more wary of the Leaf pokemon's movements, "So that's your ability, but why do you-"

He gets interrupted by Chikorita's Link Connection, 'I have practiced for so long on it that I have unlocked a powerful new version, but can you guess what it's?'

Alex is shocked in hearing this piece of information, 'There's… more than one?'

'I wouldn't call it a 'another one', it's just an improvement to what I could do, but hey, weren't we on a valley a moment ago?'

Confound can't even describe what Alex is feeling at the moment. He turns his head left to right in confusion and astound as trying to figure out where he is. The whole scenery changed to resemble a tropical beach.

He is standing on what looks like sand, yet it feels cold and soft. The spot where Chikorita was standing has been replaced by a beautiful beach with a sunset on the horizon.

Then the sensation of rope wrapping around his neck invaded him. He clenches his tooth while grapping the invisible object on his neck. Alex's body starts rising slowly into the air as he closes his eyes from the pain.

His Matrix Eye involuntarily activates and is able to view the real world in black and white. Chikorita's Vine Whip is the one that has a hold of him as everything else is in the place where it originally was.

Alex wastes no time as he forces some words to come out, "Please… I-I was-"

'I know you are human now, my Link Art allows me to transmit and receive images by touch, so I can perceive the world you are watching with your eyes closed, this is just unnatural for a Snivy to do. But I will remind you that you are still and explorer, and for as long as I have been here, they always tried to catch me.'

Alex is moving his legs back and forth in a desperate but vain act to free himself. His energy is slipping away while carbon dioxide is accumulating in his lungs. His eyelids drift down gently as his hands are losing their grip on the vine.

The surroundings change one more time for Alex as he finds himself standing in one side of a white room, H. Alex is on the opposite side.

The Snivy wearing the green scarf with the white leaf design, has a solemn expression, "On the way here you said you talk to her, so I gave you a chance."

P. Alex is panting from the little strength he has left, "I *pant* am trying."

"I will just tell you one thing I learned from experience. Sometimes, you have to be rough and kind in order to get through someone." Before P. Alex can ask what it means, his other self looks at the upper part of a wall on his right, "I created this place with Matrix Eye so we could talk in the interval of a second, but it is beginning to crumble down." He looks at the tired Snivy with a smile one, "Remember what I said and everything will turn out fine."

Darkness invades the entire room as P. Alex sees all in black and white again, 'rough… and kind.' His eyes are about to close, 'Sword… Dance.'

A red outline covers the Grass Snake's body, making a chain of reactions that surprises Chikorita. His hands grab the vine with new vigor as he enlarges its diameter. Allowing him to pull his head down and land safely on the snow.

Chikorita retracts the loosened vine; however, she realizes their earlier Vine Whip clash is still tangled in the space between them.

"Sword Dance," the outline around Alex grows brighter as he pulls with all his might. Causing her four feet to leave the snow and fly straight at him.

Chikorita regains some of her focus as her leaf glows white, "I-Iron Tail." Alex uses the same move and swings when she gets in range.

The moment both moves clash, Chikorita's Iron Tail separates into bubbles of energy, clearly overpowered by Alex's enhanced strength. Her enemy's steel move clubs her in the cheek and is send soaring into the air.

Alex swings her down with a peaceful look on his face. He watches with a hidden sorrow as Chikorita's body finally hits the ground. A couple of seconds pass before Alex unbinds his Vine Whip and makes it return to him. The Leaf pokemon's vine did the same, but it moves sluggish as it takes longer to return to her neck.

She is lying on her side while trying to move one leg, only to find it difficult as she has reached her limit. Chikorita's body is rested enough to keep fighting, yet her mind is worn out by the endless cycles of fighting and escaping. She only kept it up so far because the image of her lively family kept her from depression. Fighting brutal pokemon without a friend to keep company only worsened her state of mind, exhausting her mentally every passing day.

Footsteps in the snow are getting closer to the Chikorita, 'It might be easier to live in prison, or wherever they the rest outlaws to. My trait of scaring others will sure come in handy.'

The footsteps stop only inches from her while waiting with eyes closed for certain transportation to a guild. Seconds pass only to remain on the snow, instead of being lifted by a mysterious force and materialized in another place. She is getting annoyed by the fact that nothing is happening, then the sound of snow being pressed down confuses her.

Chikorita opens one eye and lifts her head cautiously, realizing what the earlier noise was; Alex sat down and is watching the Leaf pokemon thoughtful eyes.

"It is rude to stare at others, you know?" The edge in her voice grew with her impatience as she opened her other eye.

Alex blinks out of his trance makes a kind smile, "Sorry, I was trying to think on something to talk about." Chikorita's rough expression softens as confusion takes over. "You already know I am a human, and I know you are one also so I was trying to think on another subject; *he crosses his arms and looks at the sky* maybe we could talk about your past, but you probably wouldn't be comfortable doing so I scratched that off, and I don't have any memories of my human life but I could tell you about the life I had here so far."

In Chikorita's opinion, she heard enough demented talk to fuel her boiling gauge. She gets back in all fours and barks all her anger out, "What kind of game are you playing explorer?! I didn't surrender to talk to maniac like you! Are you even listening!?"

The distracted Snivy gazes at her again and unfolds his arms, "I know, what about introductions? *He extents his arm at her* My name is Alex, I turned into a pokemon like two weeks ago."

Chikorita stopped her eyes from narrowing, hiding her mistrust towards the Snivy. "My…my name is Mara; I turned into a pokemon about… I lost track and lets leave it as that." She extends her leaf and wraps the tip around his hand.

Her eyelids go nearly close down as her eyes space out, "So you woke up in space. You are just weird for looking at the stars."

This surprises Alex, only to shortly remember Chikorita's Link Art ability, 'I guess I don't have to tell my story, but it's rude to look inside without permission.'

Something that Alex realizes soon are Mara's abilities working together, transmitting images with audio, "So that's the 'procedure' to come here, sounds gross if you think about it…I bet the Organization is the reason why clan pokemon keep attacking me, they must've about a wild version of me…First time I see someone with those red eyes, but they don't look intimidating."

Alex waits ten seconds before Mara says something that utterly shocks him, "So, you have a thing for that Umiko."

Not having touched that topic in a while, Alex's face instantly turns red. What the Leaf pokemon does next doesn't help his blushing.

She unwraps her leaf and falls once again on the snow while expulsing all her laughter out, "Hahahahahahaha*she uses her leaf as a cover but fails to cover the incessant laughs* human or pokemon, nobody in their right mind asks that type of question to a girl. Hahahahahaha!"

"I was just gonna ask her that's all," his response didn't stop Mara; furthermore, the voice who did has a regular dull tone.

"My assumption didn't involve you two to be human or anything of that sort." Alex is petrified in turning around and facing the source of the voice. Mara raises up in frustration to herself, concentrating all her focus on Alex ended up backfiring.

The Grass Snake gulps once, swallowing his fear to turn around and force out an innocent smile, "So um… how are ya?"

On the right side where Jess is sitting with an astound look, is Demeet who is equally surprised as his mouth hangs open. On the left side of the Fang Scorp is a tired looking Snorunt.

The Leaf pokemon ends up breaking the long silence between them, "How long have you been watching?"

Cald lets out a moderate sigh and gives out the answer, "Demeet and I, for when Alex used Iron Tail; as for Jessica, right about when Alex sat on the snow."

The jaw of the water type closes before making a sudden sprint towards the Chikorita. Alex tries to side-step but is unintentionally thrown to the side.

After routinely fights every day, Mara is ready for the unexpected, but in the case with Totodile, she expected a different type of action.

Demeet is poking her leaf, dashes to her side and pokes her back, rushes to her back and pokes her hind leg, runs to her right side and pokes her neck; He repeats the process again as his endless question get no answer, "How does it feel to turn into a pokemon? Do you still eat your favorite food? Can you turn into other pokemon, it would be incredible if you could."

Alex stands up and is puzzled by the rare sight. Mara's left eye begins to twitch, unable to contain her fiery feeling any longer, "Why you-" Demeet gets in front of her again and pokes her leaf, "-GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

The Big Jaw pokemon rolls backwards on the snow, but he lands on his foot and moves his hand up while making the peace sign, "Come on, you can lighten up since we all are friends here."

Mara is taken off guard by the word _friends_, so her demeanor changes to gentler features, "F-friends?"

Cald walked to Demeet's side, who already dropped the peace sign, and explains the new situation, "We heard everything from the point were Alex used Sword Dance, but that wasn't enough to convince us from your story. It was your action of talking to Alex instead of attacking in his moment of distraction, that partly confirmed your innocence."

"Then what was-"

"Then there was Alex's story. I assure you I don't know him very well, but is terrible when it comes to lying, that much I am certain."

Guilt begins to burden Alex as he realizes the subject Cald is talking about, "Wait a second, but how did you-"

The ice type glances at the Grass Snake from the corner of his eye, "Demeet's wild scanning after his awake, made my vision spin which allowed the sudden recollection of my lost memories. Honestly, I took a guess you worked with the pokemon that caused our amnesia, so I must inquire, do you work for them?"

Some of Alex's confidence gets brought back, "Of course I don't, I am here to stop them."

Cald kept his eye on him for a little longer, "You don't seem to be faltering like before; I will choose to believe you." He now puts his gaze on Mara, "I am not one to meddle into problems, but knowing someone is in danger is something I can't overlook, so I am giving you the option to come with us and get away of Rainbow Island."

Gasps can be heard from Alex, Jess and Mara as well; while the one to recover their voice first, ended up being Mara, "B-but why do you-"

Cald only interrupts because he wants to explain it in a brief answer, "I don't know much of what is happening, that is a fact, but for what I can piece together, this so called 'Organization' has made you fight for a long time, surely for a purpose in mind. It will be best if you get out of the island altogether, since the propaganda says you are an outlaw that has to be stopped by all means necessary."

Mara looks down with a frustrated look on, 'Dammit! He is right, and besides, I got no evidence to convince I am innocent. I only got my word and that is not good enough right now. Running is just my option, AGAIN!'

She looks up and her expression hardened as she nods. Team LuckBreak then walks to her side and Cald searches the insides of his cloak, and he takes out a blue orb, which he tosses to Alex, "That is a Rollcall Orb, I am sure you must know its use."

Alex pays close attention to the orb in his hands, and Team LuckBreak with Mara leave a yellow pillar of light, but not before Demeet tried one last poke to her leaf, which stopped when Mara glared at him.

The Grass Snake is unsure of what to say after bringing his friends together, 'What do I have to tell Umiko to cover this? What lies do I have to tell her?' His own thoughts stab his heart.

**Me: Finally an ending to this long chapter. You all know the drill, review, like and comment all of that good stuff. As a farewell from an OC, Mara will do the preview for the next chapter.**

**Mara: Why do I have to do it? I was almost gone to my vacation, *sigh* let's just get this over with. The next chapter, all the teams get reunited, but something happens afterwards blah blah blah. The author might reveal the identity of the pokemon that is following the group. Another OC is revealed, a big fight will occur; too bad I am not involved. The two prisoners of the Organization will be making an appearance of their own and Zila will make a minor appearance also. That's it, you won't be seeing me in a long time now, so goodbye.**


	16. Dark Scorches

**Team Gear: Alex (Snivy), Umiko (Oshawott)**

**Team Angeles: Francis (Purple colored Snivy), Francis (regular Lucario)**

**Team Melody: Caroline (Maractus), Komoriuta (Jigglypuff)**

**Team Striker: Adrian (Scizor), Jessica (shiny Gliscor)**

**Me: What is up every loyal viewer I have. Here is another chapter for my fic, and let me add, I can already close the chapter of snow for good…Unless I count the next chapter in it because it is technically related. Enough mumbling, this chapter starts now.**

**(Flashback)**

Alex hurled the sphere onto snow, and it broke into small fragments that dissolved in a white light. Shortly after, a total of 6 spheres appeared between the Grass Snake and the shiny Gliscor. The white light faded to reveal the rest of the scattered team.

Umiko and Team Angeles looked ready to ask questions, except for Adrian who sees an uninjured and perfectly standing Jess, but all their attention shifts to Team Melody who have stains of carbon all over their bodies.

Both of them smiled as if they had the best moment of their lives. Caroline rubs of some black stain under her lip, "You won't believe where we have been."

Komori noticed some strands of her hair swaying between her eyes. She licks the tip of her arm and moves the unorganized strands back into the curl of hair.

Unnoticed to the explorers, there is a pokemon watching from afar and only able to observe their moves.

Jun is in remorse for her lack of interference, and the judge for her failure of preventing Mara from escaping will be Xipil. "The outcome wasn't as promising as I thought; now I only have one more option left, the Nightmare Sun pokemon."

"What?" Umiko is surprised by the events that transpired in her absence, "That's what happened?"

Alex swallowed his guilt while maintaining a genuine smile, "Yeah, Cald and Demeet defeated Chikorita and transported her to the authorities."

Francis the Lucario takes out his silver winged explorer badge and shows it to Alex, "Our explorer badges weren't working when we tried them, so we couldn't use any of its applications."

The Grass Snake could feel his smile quiver for a moment, but Caroline took out her bronze explorer badge and looked at it with curiosity, "Let me try."

Before the diamond got pressed, she eyed Komori with a daring smile, "Race ya to the base?"

The normal type took out her explorer badge that was behind her bandana, and she looked at the Cactus pokemon with a smirk on, "You are so on!"

"Okay then, we start in 3 *both of their arms hovered over their badge*… 2 *everybody is eyeing the BFFs, except for Adrian who sees no interest in it and Alex who is relieved for the lack of attention*… 1 and go!" Both pressed the button at the exact moment and got surrounded in a yellow pillar which extended to the sky.

The pillars diminished in diameter and left only the snow footprints of Team Melody.

Umiko blinked twice, then directed her focus to Alex with a stern look, "Now that our badges are working and the mission is complete, its better if we return to the base and report what happened to Basil."

Alex got more cheerful for what his teammate said, 'She believed my story.' He felt a stab to his heart but contained the pain inside so nobody would see it.

Francis the Snivy took some steps closer to Team Gear, "Mind if we tag along?"

The water type turned to him in confusion by the question, "Tag along, you mean you two are coming with us to Ample Town?"

The purple Grass Snake nods with a warm smile on, "Yeah, we contacted Basil via Pelipper and asked if we could join his Guild. In his message, he wrote that we can join but after we completed the mission in Tempest Town. That is how we met Demeet and Cald."

Jessica walked closer to the conversation, followed by Adrian who is next to her, "Um, guys and Umiko." They all shifted their attention to her, and the Fang Scorp has her pincers up while tapping the tips together, "We were wondering if we could come along also." Her voice has a shy tone as she is trying to maintain her wide smile.

The Pincer pokemon isn't letting out a single sign of emotion while wearing a solid, unbreakable look, "Actually, the name Basil did sound familiar from an old memory I have, so you can say we are acquainted somehow for a long time. I simply want to give my regards and ask if his Guild needs more assistance as in Teams is concerned."

Alex then took notice of something, 'Jess might have told him something, but when… when Umiko was talking to Francis! So then why do they want to join the-*he notices the ground starting to get higher* wait a second.'

Everybody experiences the same phenomenon and looks down, only to get surprised by a black pool under them.

Some are sinking faster than others due to height, but before anybody could launch any attack to either free themselves or stop the submerging, blobs of a dark substance come out from below and trap their arms and mouths; the necks and tails of both Snivys got restrained as well, preventing the usage of Energy Ball, Vine Whip and Leaf Tornado respectively.

They all tried their best to break free from the black substance, but the already evolved pokemons got the closest in breaking free.

Adrian put all his force in opening his pincers. The closest he got was creating a small separation between the substances. He saw a small portion of his pincer, but it got covered once more as the glob grew.

Team Gear and Francis the Snivy are immersed all the way to their necks. Alex is fidgeting his head in a final attempt to free his neck or mouth.

Bubbles are beginning to sprout under the free body parts of the evolved pokemon. They all pop simultaneously and the three submerge up to their shoulders.

Alex moves his head back, aiming the tip of his nose to the sky and take in his final breath. His vision became darker as he is helpless to move, but not before he catches a glimpse of something. A black figure that is taller than him jumps closer to him and his friends; however, he doesn't know what happens afterwards since his vision darkens.

**(Present time in Basil's Guild, second floor)**

Caroline and Komoriuta are dusting away the last stains of carbon on their bodies. After they are done, an Axew with a pink bow behind her head comes out from the stairs in the south side.

She is glad to see Team Melody safe and sound, which means her little sister might be in the same condition, "Hey Caroline, Komori, is Umiko here somewhere?"

The BFFs turn their heads to see Alina walking closer to them, and the Cactus pokemon responds with a calm tone, "Nope, she is not here."

The Balloon pokemon points at the direction to Tempest Town, which is northwest in orientation to the base, "They probably didn't choose to transport here yet, but relax, they were okay when we left."

Alina is panicking at the moment. She places her hands on her cheeks and looks left and right in a flash, "But then why did they stay over there? *shakes her head in a desperate attempt to find an answer* WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!?"

"I got an idea as to why," all the girls are surprised in hearing a hidden but recognizable male voice. A grayish four legged figure lands between them, making all three take two steps back.

Zila has a smirk on as he is giving his thoughts to the Tusk pokemon, "Right about now, they are probably enjoying their time together in Tempest Town. I know it can get freezing over there, but it does have some beautiful spots."

A poke on his back makes him stand straight because of its sharp point. The Tricky Fox pokemon looks behind and sees a curious Caroline, "What were you doing in the ceiling."

Zila closes his eyes with a drowsy expression written all over his face, "Navy is forcing me to train on some of the classes I skipped back in our clan. He can be demanding sometimes, just because he said I need to be in top shape or so."

While the two are listening to Zila's tragic life, Alina turned around and is looking at the leaf-composed ceiling with melodramatic sorrow, "Umiko, if you are having so much fun, then why didn't you tell your big sister so I could record your happy moments." She has her digital camera in between her hands, "Whatever you are doing with Alex, I hope its appropriate for your age."

**(Back with the rest of the teams)**

The surroundings are composed of navy blue rocks as dread is roaming around everybody.

Alex is trying to mask his fear but fails with his shaky smile, "Don't worry Umiko, I will get you out of here, promise."

Umiko is in the same state as Alex, "Take your time, wouldn't want one of us to fall, right?"

A larger view of the field reveals there is a long, dark and terrifying pit below the systematically connected explorers.

Umiko is in the bottom of the chain; her arms are connected with Alex's while his tail is being held by Francis the Snivy. Who in the same situation, the Aura pokemon has a strong grip on his partner's leaf. The dual type is managing the pain around his legs, due to Jess's tight hold on them with her pincers.

The only one with his legs on solid ground and holding the Fang Scorp's tail, in none other than Adrian who is in great stress by everyone's combined weight.

His body starts leaning forward as part of his strength is diminishing in the passing second, "Sword Dance!" The Pincer pokemon gains a red outline as he channels all his strength in one final pull. He swings everybody up with their wails of surprise, and throws them into the sand-colored room with as much delicacy as possible; in other words, he hurls them to a long distance.

Adrian uses Agility and catches Jess in a bridal style, which makes her blush and be unresponsive by the close proximity of their faces. Francis the Lucario makes a swift front-flip and lands on his feet with ease. The purple Grass Snake also lands on his feet but is forced to skid to a stop.

Umiko lands face first on something soft, but her body is still recovering the earlier shock she received.

"Um, Umiko…" The Sea Otter recognizes the voice under her; it's only when she lifts her head does she verifies it's Alex. He has a red blush with an innocent smile, "Hi Umiko, was your landing safe?"

Her eyelids flutter in realization of the centimeters between their lips. *Gulp* She swallows away _those _thoughts and gets up to help her partner.

"Take my hand," he gladly accepts it and is pulled to his feet. Only then does he notice a faint blush on her.

"Are you two okay?" Umiko turns around and notices Jess with a puzzled look; at the same time, both their blushes are fading away. She leans down to inspect their faces better, "Did you two flatter each other when Umiko was on top of you, Alex?"

The redness extends on the faces of Team Gear. The incentive wasn't the flattering part because that wasn't true; it was the fact that Jessica has seen Umiko lying on Alex.

Everybody else is a taking a look at the mysterious room that is being lighted by yellow stones on the walls. All the rocks are sand color, with a polished floor alongside uneven rocks on the walls, as the setting resembles the wide base of a 3-D cylinder shape. The top however is covered in shadows due to its unknown, long distance.

Team Gear and Jess are in the center of them room; Adrian is staying close to the entrance to the pit; the top of it is where they fell from and possibly were other openings are located.

Team Angeles are on the right side of the room, examining multiple burn marks on the wall. The Aura pokemon can't say for sure if the marks have been done recently, so he inspects by placing one finger on the black stain and runs it down the wall. Francis the Lucario brings it up and sees the left-over carbon on his finger. The heat is still strong as well the aura. He can now sense two types in the carbon, a fire mixed with a bug type. Even with this new piece of information, he is clueless as to the creation of the mysterious pool, something he will confer with the others in a safer and open location.

None of them are able to perceive the sand color cocoon on the north wall. It's only leaning on the wall, yet cracks are starting to form with a dark mist slowly coming out.

Alex's face has returned to normal coloration, and he is making sure Jess doesn't get any hasty ideas about him and Umiko. The Sea Otter is a step or two behind Alex, rubbing her cheeks to lower their temperature. When they are finally back to a natural degree, she puts her arm down and sighs in relief.

Out the corner of her eye, she spots a bright yellow light getting stronger. Umiko turns her head to the left, only to get distressed by giant spherical-shells approaching them. She looks behind to see Alex and Jess have not caught sight of the impending danger.

Half a second passes for their eyes to divert to the immense fireballs. In this short reaction, a normal pokemon wouldn't react fast enough to evade or use a move, but Alex's Matrix Eye gives him the enough time to think of a solution. His right hand gets surrounded in green sparkles as Protect is being activated; however, it got cancelled when Alex received a strong tackle from behind.

He's send flying and unintentionally crashes on Jess's stomach, making them move away from the explosion zone. Umiko already realized the danger of not maintaining her ground, so she stands firm and takes a stand against fire move with Razor Shell. Holding the shell between both hands, the first fireball touched the water blade in less than a second, then the rest submerge into one as Umiko holds her courageous attitude.

The rest of the pokemon unaware of the grave situation, are able to hear the explosion that grabs their attention. Their eyes widen by the column of fire that reaches the darkest heights above. Unnoticed on a ledge up high, even with the new light illuminating everything, a Riolu is watching the events below without a feeling of resentment or grief, "That Oshawott… Is a brave teammate." The fire extinguishes, leaving dark scorch marks on the floor along a heavily injured Umiko. She is panting heavily with her battered blade still firm in the air, but her arms are shaky while her body is mostly covered in dark stains. "Seeing someone risk their own life to save another is rare… Someone like that I can trust."

Umiko's scalchop bounces one time on the ground and lands on its side while rattling for a few moments. Her body starts leaning back as her eyes close. Before her body hits the ground, a skinny green arm catches the back of her head as a vine wraps around her shoulders for support.

Alex gently places her on the ground, and then goes to his knees with a remorseful look, 'If only I saw it sooner.'

The Emanation pokemon recalls the events that the Snivy transpired, "He didn't go against his word and had a chat with the Chikorita. He proved he is trustworthy." His abnormal aura perception allowed long distance words to flow into him; in other words, he could hear word for word the conversation Alex and Mara had.

Jess has bended down to take a better look at Umiko's scorched body, maintaining most of her calm composure to think of something helpful for the Sea Otter. Team Angeles and Adrian have formed a line of defense in front them, facing the blazing creature up ahead.

The most describable features are its six flaming wings. On each side, the upper wings are aiming diagonally up. The middle wings are parallel with the ground while the bottoms are set in a downward diagonal line.

Jess gasps when she remembers one specific item. She turns to her partner, "Adrian, do you still have Herbal Tea we obtained."

The Pincer pokemon doesn't take his eyes of the foe, but he is still able to probe the inside of his explorer bag and take out a glass bottle. Adrian is fully aware were Jess is so he tosses it. The green liquid shifts positions inside the bottle as it stays where the gravity is pulling.

Jess catches it with her pincer, making sure in applying minimal force on the fragile bottle, and taking the metal cap with the other. "Alex, give this to her. It will heal most of her injuries."

Alex is now uneasy instead of being deep in sorrow; nonetheless, he grabs the bottle with his free vine and leans closer, "Umiko, you can hear me right?" She does a very weak and slow nod, "I am gonna give you something to drink. It will help you feel better." The Sea Otter repeats the same nod.

**(Back to the Battlefield)**

Team Angeles and Adrian are waiting for the creature to make a move, all they know it's a fire type. It flaps its six wings once, dispersing the flames and revealing it's a Volcarona.

Francis the Lucario makes a nonchalance smirk, knowing they are at a mayor disadvantage, "A fire slash bug type. The odds are heavily against us."

The purple Grass Snake blinks in his worried recount of type match. He is a grass type, Adrian is bug and steel while the Aura pokemon is a combination of fighting/steel type. Fire type moves are super effective against all three.

Adrian still has his cold, solid expression, "Type advantage has a small magnitude in battle. Its outcome solely depends on the fighter."

Riolu has heard enough; he also remembers that if someone wants to receive an item or information, an exchange must be given, "It is best if I prove my worth, Quick Attack." The Emanation pokemon jumps in an arc path while leaving behind a white stream of energy.

The fighting type makes a swift front flip combined with a side turn, making an ease landing, not far from the defense line, while facing the Sun pokemon.

This comes as a surprise for the three pokemon; especially, since the newcomer can be said to be most unnatural, Riolu's body is an entire black color along with his red, ungrown spikes on his forepaws.

"I will deal with this so don't interfere," after his monotone speech, he heads off while leaving a white energy stream.

Francis the Snivy's troubled thoughts moved away as the battle commenced, but Adrian blocked the grass type's path with his pincer, "If you get in there, he will attack you for hindrance, so lets stay back for now."

"Aerial Ace," Volcarona makes a quick sweep in the air in a counterclockwise path, gaining momentum and flying straight at the Riolu in the end.

The fighting type watches with a solid concentration; he jumps in the last possible moment and grabs the Sun pokemon's red horns.

"Circle throw," the wind move is broken as Volcarona goes through an involuntarily backwards-revolving and hurled face first into the wall.

The dual type falls to the ground on his back; meanwhile, Riolu flexes his crossed arms under his chest as his body gets covered in a magenta aura, "Bulk up." His body gets a temporary white shine as his attack and defense increases.

Volcarona rises up, wings flapping as they ignite small circles of fire.

Riolu recognizes the aura flow from before; knowing the danger, he uses Quick Attack to dash forward and prevent the activation.

The Emanation pokemon leaps forward with his right leg acting as a spear, but Volcarona rises higher in a single motion of its wings. Making Riolu's leg penetrate layers of rocks, now stuck in an elevated position.

Volcarona turns around and backs away for more distance, "Fiery Dance." Its fire converts into two feet long sphere and in a single beat, the fireballs are shot at the still affixed Riolu.

"Dark Sphere," a violet glow shrouds the fighting type, combined with a dome twice his size, the only visible thing inside is the violet light. Dark Sphere gets shoot at Fiery Dance, leaving only the hole and cracks left by Riolu.

Dark Sphere's clash with one fireball was only a temporary standstill when the rest of the fire joined into one, overpowering Riolu's attack and setting ablaze the spot where he was trapped.

Volcarona cautiously looks at his left, then right while for footsteps of some kind. The dual type is unaware of a motionless Dark Sphere that is higher in the air. What comes out is Riolu in a nosedive path, while putting his hands closer to the right side of his body.

The one to get amazed by this is Francis the Lucario. His eyes widen as his mouth opens by mere centimeters, 'That pose, it looks impossible but there is no mistake.' A small blue sphere appears between Riolu's hands; he makes more separation between them and the sphere grows in size. The Aura pokemon closes his mouth, and his eyelids go back on being halfway down but still astound nonetheless, 'that's Aura Sphere.'

In close quarters, Riolu fires his special move on Volcarona's head, making the dual type stagger downwards; meanwhile, the Emanation pokemon uses the explosion's wave to rise higher into the air.

"Quick Attack," the dark Riolu dives towards Volcarona, leaving behind white stream of energy while performing front-flips as a ball. He uncurls as his left leg moves up, becoming perpendicular with his body. Then the back sole of his foot, packed with all the momentum from his flips and the power of Quick Attack, impacts with Volcarona's neck-shooting its body downwards with the dual type's head now aiming at the thick rock surface.

The crash of the Sun pokemon caused a brief tremor, accompanied with the rise of nearly white dust sand. Volcarona squints with his eyes as he tries to open them, only to view have dust blocking his peripheral vision. One thing is for certain; he felt how his body crashed through the rocks and created a crater that matches his shape.

Without warning or anticipation, a blue sphere accompanied with a small dark paw from behind penetrates through the cloud of dust-eminently surprising Volcarona. No other actions occurred as Aura Sphere crashes on his chest, yet the dark Riolu presses on it harder with his hand in the second before it explodes.

He gave it more aura strength, but the explosion was different. The energy violently dispersed into an oppressive wave force, creating long, deep fissures around the crater with powerful gusts of air storming out; along with Volcarona's body digging deeper and gaining more injuries as his body travels further down.

It lasted for about four seconds before the display of power ended. Riolu's feet easily land on Volcarona's stomach, and he watches the defeated remains of his opponent with an ambiguous look. The Emanation pokemon is curious as to why the Sun pokemon's aura resembles more the movement of water than of a regular fire flow, but the most unbelievable sight isn't the aura itself. It is as to why-during the entire fight and now-Volcarona's body is closely transparent, keeping a tab during its physical movements was tasking.

Riolu shrugged off that indefinite feeling; then spoke with a natural, serious tone, "You are not even real, are you?"

Volcarona could only narrow its eye at the dark Riolu, so the fighting sight gave out a bored sigh while raising his right hand up, a blue sphere materialized on it.

Anybody watching from afar can't see Riolu or Volcarona, since their bodies are under the floor level; then a secondary gust of wind rose from the fissures as the earth shook once more, this time was shorter, accompanied with discolored red rocks flying off from the crater.

The rocks were indistinguishable in the air; only when they fall around the crater, can the three pokemon watching see the rocks' resemblance to Volcarona's body parts. Which for no reason, slowly turn to red dust that fades away in the air.

Riolu is seen jumping out of the crater and lands closer to the other pokemon. He begins walking towards them with a calm, but tough demeanor on.

Francis the Snivy is puzzled by what was the shape of the discolored rocks; if he had questions before, he is flooding with them now.

The Aura pokemon is keeping a close eye on the Riolu, unsure as to how the Emanation pokemon got in the room with them and for its reason for being here.

Adrian may not show it, but he is keeping his defense up as a precaution. The Pincer pokemon has a cold look like the Emanation pokemon, only stronger.

Riolu stops a few feet away from them. The silence that grew in the air only added to the inclination for a battle.

The Emanation pokemon glances from glances from right to left with a fixed stare, checking for threats from Scizor all the way to the purple Snivy. "Tell me, do you want to fight?" This gives a light startle to all three, "If that is so, then I will give you all a proper challenge."

Before anyone could go into their respective battle stance, Jess's voice comes through, "Adrian, we have to take Umiko to the base, so please, don't fight." Her desperate voice made the three men turn around; she has a depressed expression while kneeling down in front of Alex, who has a tight, but caress clutch on Umiko with his vines; in short, the Grass Snake has a mournful look, and a sleeping but less scorched Oshawott is lying on his chest.

Alex is on his knees, barely attentive to the world around him.

Adrian grabs his gold winged explorer badge from the side of his bag; then looks at it with a bit of curiosity, 'This badge didn't want to work when we got here…Maybe now is different, like with those two that left earlier.'

He takes that possibility with great consideration, then directs his attention to Jessica who is looking back at him, "Wasting our time here won't help, if our badges work now, I say we use them."

A bluish-purple pincer taps Alex's shoulder, taking him out from his sad world. Jess puts up the kindest smile she can make right now, "Most of her injuries have healed, let your guildmaster take care of the rest."

Alex gives a weak nod. His eyes go to Umiko once more with a calmer look, 'Hold on a little longer, I promise you will be all right.'

A black paw then rests on his shoulder, grabbing his attention to widely stare at Riolu's red eyes, "Instead of using your time to mourn, it will be best to use it in getting to where your friend said."

The grass snake makes another weak nod; he then directs his attention back at the sleeping Umiko. But right now, this is as much as he can do. Because Alex's fatigue is mostly mental, he can't think straight. He lied to her and has been unable to watch for himself. This caused her to be in this condition, but Alex knows that Riolu is right; he takes out his silver winged explorer badge, presses it, and a bright yellow light surrounds him.

**Me: I will admit, the ending was entirely different, but this already became too long, so everything I promised to add will be in the next chapter. It will be informative though since it, well, not gonna spoil it. See ya all in another time. This time there will be no spoilers about the next chapter, just to add some fun for the mystery.**


	17. Depth of Destiny

**Me: What is up ta ya all my viewers :D Taking in a bit of a rap style here because overall, this chapter came out as I wanted. First off, lets bring up the owners of some OCs that have come up. The black Riolu belongs to murloc rampage. Jessica and Adrian belong to Rotom3GS. I think I already said this one but I will say it again, both Francis (The Lucario and purple Snivy) belong to ****FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy****. I believe that is it about now, so without further delays, enjoy.**

**(Alex POV)**

Its already been too long since I am sitting here in my room. Things happened very fast, or at least for me they did.

Jess immediately went for help; I think Adrian followed her up the stairs. I stayed because I didn't want to let go of Umiko's uncouncious and helpless body, but Alina also wanted to cling to her little sister; I looked away since I couldn't bear to gaze on her tearful face.

I am not sure why, but the feeling of resentment to myself is rather nostalgic, as if I hated my powerlessness before I even turned into a pokemon.

Nurse Audino came over and started patching and using healing moves on Umiko; that is, after Dillan got his wife-to-be under control.

So in the end, I am here, sitting and watching over Umiko. She looks peaceful over her bed, but the adhesive patch on her right cheek, both paws and left side of her chest worry me.

I bend my knees and hug them. I giggled a little; the experience of being a pokemon is still weird, so finding my knees was actually funny.

**(Third POV)**

'Your self pity is creating a rainstorm in here, you know?' H. Alex is on a boat, wearing a bulky raincoat with the color of yellow plus the circular hat as well. He is using a long, broad stick to paddle through the wild waters. The partly-soaked Snivy is trying to find the path to daylight in the dark horizons, but the heavy shower is complicating his predicament.

Even when the turbulent waters rock his wooden boat up and down, he isn't in the least fazed by it. The Grass Snake has his eyes almost round as he is in a pensive state. After viewing his options calmly, h. Alex knows what to say next.

"You know, one thing I heard from a long time ago, is that if a close friend is there when a sick person wakes up, that person will get better."

P. Alex blinks twice, subconsciously striving out of his depressive state, "You sure?"

'Just be in her situation for a moment. Would you like to wake up in a room all alone, or would you be glad to see a friend in your moment of need?'

The Grass Snake that is watching Umiko ponders for a few seconds, but in the least, the rain inside his head has stopped.

"Yeah, *Alex smiles, looking more lively than a few seconds ago* you are right. At least I am gonna be helpful if I stay here waiting." His other self just thought of another idea.

'Listen to me in this one. Why don't you hold her hand?' P. Alex stayed speechless as his eyes went fully round. His cheeks went red while trying to absorb what his other self said.

"W-W…Why, *his eyes move up as he is trying to look at his own head* would I do that?!" His exasperated voice is kept in a low volume, so Umiko's sleep is not disturbed.

H. Alex is now cruising through still waters, moving his improvised paddle up, then forward, down and sliding it backwards- a repetitive cycle that a boat traveler must do. The grass type scratches his left cheek while his eyelids went halfway down; the idea drifted away as fast as it came. He snaps his fingers as his expression turns more cheerful. The Grass Snake looks up at the clear but still dark sky, "Because then she will know someone is there."

P. Alex's anger cools down as his gaze turns to Umiko. His eyes are round as he continues to listen to his other self, 'If you talk to a person during their sleep, a part of their brain still listens to your words, and their dreams become better or darker depending on what you said. The same goes if you hold her hand. She can't see you of course, but she will feel your presence through her hand, so that helps her have soothing dreams as well.'

The Grass Snake only ponders for about two seconds before shifting closer to her bed. He leans forward as his hand drifts closer to Umiko's white hand. Uncertainty creeps on as his hand stops more than midway. Alex pulls his hand back a couple of centimeters, then continues moving it forward.

At last, he clasps on her hand and moves them softly to the air between them. P. Alex has a kind smile as he watches his hand caress her's. He is not sure why, but he is experiencing a warm sensation inside; oddly enough, it feels as a déjà vu moment again.

"Is that some method of healing or did you just want to hold her hand?" The Grass Snake snaps out of his blissful trance as he remembers the owner of the voice.

Alex slowly turns his head to the left, and he sees the black Riolu from before, leaning on the circled entrance with his hands behind his back. The Emanation pokemon is looking at the two with a simple face; his question was only asked out of his small curiosity.

"Huh?" The grass type has the expression of a confused little kid, but when his eyes divert back to his hand holding Umiko's, a deep blush fills his face as he begins to panic.

Alex turns his head once more to the fighting type, thinking of a good reasoning other than his other self telling him-who would believe that kind of story; however, the black Riolu didn't wait for an answer, "Could it have been the person inside of you that told you to?"

This causes the Grass Snake to gulp his panic but leaves his worries behind, "Ho-*His demeanor changes as he has an innocent smile and rubs the back of his head with his free hand* Come on, be serious. How can there be someone inside of me? It's not like if I rent my body as an apartment."

Riolu's neutral attitude didn't change, but his eyes narrowed superficially, he expected not to be trusted in the first day, "Lets cut our acts of façade and talk in the meantime."

Alex gazes down to the leafy floor as his smile is turned down, clear signs of a guilty pokemon regretting to have lied.

The fighting type takes no conscious of this and looks up at the leaf-made ceiling. He took in the decision to reveal part of his past, so in exchange, earn a piece of their trust, "When I came here, I didn't know what I was anymore. I considered myself an alien for that matter. Everywhere I went, I was considered strange or different, so my options on finding answers and a normal house were limited."

The Grass Snake entered into his bleak state one more time; Riolu's story so far is depressing, but something sounded strange. It had to do mostly about the _came here_ part, 'doesn't make sense to forget about yourself when arriving at Rainbow Island.'

"But one aspect of me stands out the most, I could always see aura currents in more than one way. Naturally, or at least in what I seen in most pokemon, is a blue blaze surrounding them, but when I see myself on the mirror, there is a black Riolu with a diamond blue coat on it. Like if the aura has impregnated with him to fit as its second skin." The fighting type takes his gaze to Alex, "The one I see on you is unique. "

Alex's eyes went wide as his mouth opened by mere fractions. He is shocked and surprised but still figures out were Riolu is getting to, "Your body is covered in white dust, but the fire has taken a green tone combined with gold dust. The color of your species I guess."

'Francis, well, the Lucario, didn't tell me that my aura looked different,' 'Maybe he didn't get the time to tell you, or maybe this Riolu isn't fully pokemon.' Before p. Alex could speak a word, Riolu made a question of his own.

"Are you human?" The Grass Snake still keeps his expression from before, "If you are, that might make the others humans as well."

'Is he talking about Drew, Neiva and everybody else?' 'Wait, he's still talking,' Riolu looks at the top of the entrance he is leaning on.

"For example, there is that shiny Gliscor and peculiar colored Snivy."

"W-What!?" He slightly leans forward, still wary enough that he is holding hands with Umiko.

A couple of seconds pass before Riolu ends his lengthy leaning, and proceeds to remove his hands from his back, "I will leave you alone so you two can have some privacy."

With that said, Riolu walks outside the room and leaves a confused Alex behind, 'What, did just happen?'

"I might've been burned, but I prefer feel that than this cold," it doesn't take long for Alex to turn his head and smile at the sight of a conscious Umiko.

The Sea Otter is sitting with a burdened expression as she hugs herself with her free hand, "I'm sure you wouldn't know a fire move or anything that could warm things, right?"

The Grass Snake shakes his head rapidly; he is just thrilled to see Umiko awake and moving.

"At least my hand feels cozy," Alex is still smiling and Umiko looks a bit disturbed as they look down to see their hands together.

The only noise that could be heard for a while, comes from the soft breeze that grazes on the leafs of the base-other than that, the two of them are standing very still.

Alex lets go and holds his warm hand close to his chest. His face flushes as most of his face turns red, "I-I, I was just, just trying to help out. By that was the only way I knew, I-I am sorry."

Umiko is doing the same thing as Alex, but she is looking down to hide her pink cheeks, "Its, okay. Don't apologize, my hand is warm now so thanks."

The grass type calms down with his face cooling as well, but one fact can't be denied, he is smiling by sheer happiness. Without a warning or notice, Alex jumps forward and embraces Umiko in a delicate hug, still taking notice of Umiko's injuries.

The Sea Otter is looking forward with a bashful face while the pink color is extending from her cheeks. She slightly opens her mouth but no words come out. In the blink of an eye, Umiko has an annoyed face while trying to push Alex off, but it proves more difficult than what it looks.

"Alex, I seriously doubt this is the time for that!"

The Grass Snake still has a firm hold around her neck, not bothered by the least of what Umiko is doing, "I was so worried about you."This stops Umiko and makes her face more flustered. "I am happy to see your eyes open. I thought you were going to sleep for a long time and it would've been my fault. I am so happy."

"A-Alex," She didn't know what to say. Of course she is grateful for being mostly fine, but this position is somewhat uncomfortable but pleasant at the same time.

'Well, it wouldn't hurt if I just… return the hug,' Umiko wraps her arms around his waist, and she closes her eyes, forgetting any problems that may be wandering in her mind.

Outside the room, the black Riolu is using his aura to look inside, "I should stop prying on others' affairs, but I guess its a bad habit, since figuring out when someone is in or planning to leave their house is part of stealing."

The Emanation pokemon turns around and begins walking to the inner core, but he will remain silent if others try to speak to him; he has no problem since he did it when he arrived. His personal rule, don't speak to those you can't trust.

**(Fifth Floor)**

Jessica is sitting down while Adrian is on his knees. On the other side of the room, Basil is on the ground with his legs crossed.

The Fang Scorp can't help but feel out of place as the Pincer pokemon begins, "How much would you like to know of what happened?"

The Mega Fire Pig didn't say a word as he steadily rose to his feet. He then turns around and moves his hands behind his back and turns them into fists. The dual type begins to walk forward, keeping his gaze down until he stops in front of the root wall.

"There are a few things in life that are meant to be kept as a secret; if you have the intention, then it's best if you keep it so."

Adrian's neutral expression didn't change, "You sounded just like Damian. I say the years caused you to lose your vigor. The first time we met, you were demanding on me to reveal my past. Why so different now?"

Basil lets out a noiseless sigh, 'Now I am the one giving an explanation of my life.' "Let's just say, that after you went to travel your path, I had to become more mature for what lies ahead. I wish not to sound disrespectful, but I want to be left alone to meditate."

"You really have changed. Lets hope its for the better," Adrian gets up and heads for the stairs, followed by Jessica.

The Fang Scorp looks back at Basil, who is still not showing his face. She is worried as she narrows her eyes, asking for Adrian's personal past is none of business, so she decided to let Adrian tell her in his own time.

Jess finally heads down the stairs; at last, leaving Basil alone in his room.

He closes his eyes, "*Sigh* Five years have passed, but now it looks as if the day is coming closer. *His eyes slowly open, revealing the fire of determination in his eyes* So what's gonna happen next."

**(Far away underground)**

The dark cavern has an unusual silence that adds to the grave trial of Jun. The aquamarine pond is giving off its usual light blue sparkles, a serene beauty but the Sharp Claw pokemon is giving it her back. The Weavile is on her left knee with her left claw on the dark blue floor, she already explained what happened and is waiting for Xipil's judgment.

A Zoroark is sitting on a rock stump about fifteen feet in front of the dual type. The Illusion Fox pokemon is leaning forward with his elbow on his knee, resting his jaw on his fist. Both of them have a neutral face, but after a couple of seconds pass by, Jun lowers her head, hiding the sudden grief that appeared on her face.

'I failed on my mission; much worse; I disappointed Annora, and she had high hopes for me as well.' Jun closes eyes and is ready to embrace whatever punishment Xipil sentences on her. The dual type is fully aware that her torture will be unique as Leron's; in the least, she obtained the parting gift she didn't ask but is elated for receiving it, and that is to feel Annora's presence in the end-the rest of the organization are hiding in the dark as well.

A small, but effervescent smile forms on Jun's face as the rest of her features softens, 'It is a blessing to be in her presence one last time.' Without any type of incite, the noise of a chuckle invades the silent setting of the cavern.

The Sharp Claw pokemon is perplexed as to the cause of his laughter. When she raises her head, Jun has her poker-face back up, but her eyes slowly widen by the sight of Xipil with a brisk smile.

The dark type's laughters are rare since they only come out when good news appear. Xipil stops his chuckles and sighs with great comfort, "Unworry yourself Jun. This comes as an excellent opportunity for us. For I know exactly where our little outlaw and that exploration team are going; I will remind you that although our physical movements are highly restricted, we can still interfere in the outside world as we please. *Small but still audible chuckle*Ultimately, they will be doing what I wish for them to do. The same can be said for the guild members as well, but that is all I will reveal. If I say more, all the paths I set may avert from what I had planned."

Jun is left without words while remembering what Number I said back then, _I won't be disappointed if nobody believes Judgment Day will be a success, but don't worry, those who remain loyal to the Organization until the end will be rewarded for their commitment. That is all I ask._

'If Annora stays in the end, then so will I,' Jun rises to her two feet; standing proud and with a strong voice she says, "Next time, I won't fail on my mission." This was meant for both Xipil and her master, Annora.

**(In a near, but still distant place)**

The dark blue tunnel is quiet as ever. Mostly because it's called the prisoner's quarters, were every male pokemon are fully aware to be extra careful around the Deceiver pokemon.

On one end of the tunnel is a door the size of an Aggron, made of white oak with a silver bar handle on the right that is elevated two and a half feet high from the ground. The other end of the tunnel is a similar door; meanwhile, in between the two exits, there are eight bars in opposite sides of the walls, encaging two rooms with a prisoner each. The only exit are the metal bar doors in the right side of each cell, something that a certain steel type has a habit of opening.

In the right cell, there is a polished yellow cabinet on the farthest wall as it holds an oval mirror on top; the mirror is decorated with daisies on every side that are yet to wither by time. Resting in front of the cabinet, is an elegant wooden chair with legs and arms made of dark oak while the cushions are made of a soft white fabric.

On the right side of the same cell, is an actual cotton-based bed with a white cover on. A Mawile is standing in the left side of the cell, fixing a bunch of hay together to form an improvised bed in her standards.

The thought of obtaining a roommate brings her great joy, 'About time I can have somebody to talk to, pass my time with, and maybe do a thing or two together.' Mawile stops, straightens her back then places a finger on her lips as a sly smile creeps on, 'I don't mind using it for talking, but I really want to exercise it in the other way.'

In the left cell, there are two silver ceramic pots resting on the farthest wall, with an ordinary bed of hay on the left wall. A Mienfoo is sitting in the middle of the cell with his legs crossed, looking at the Mawile with a bit of curiosity. The fighting type has heard the rumors of another human joining the ce-guest rooms, at least that is what everybody else calls it, and strengthen the organization for their plans or so.

The Deceiver pokemon is still standing as her eyes keep contemplating the grouped hay in front of her. *Sigh*, even the Martial Arts pokemon has a limit of being silent, "Fixing already for our new roommate?" His voice ranges close to the age of 15 as his pitch is in the moderate zone between deep and light.

Mawile turns her head to see him; her eyes are round because it is commonly her who starts the conversation. The steel type then turns her whole body in the same direction and begins. Her charming smile is visible even with the low illumination from the green pot light-crystals on the ceiling, and she moves her hands behind her waist as if she were an innocent little girl.

"What does it look like I am doing, Dustan? I only want to make our new friend feel welcome when he arrives." Her face didn't twitch or show any type of deception, but Dustan still kept his eyelids half lowered in his fixed stare.

"You are lying. You must realize I can see that, right?" Mawile takes two steps back while looking hurt. She places her hands under mouth which adds more emotion to her misery.

"Why would you say something so cruel to me? You just don't trust me, you never do. That is what I hate about you."

Dustan's unbending expression remains firm; he straightens his back and places his hands on his knees, "I only sound atrocious because it's the truth; besides, I don't trust you because I know what you do with your powers, for that is what you hate about me, I am not easy to deceive and to fall prey for your Harem Will."

The tunnel remained silent for the next seconds as not a single word got spoken. Neither of their faces faltered as they remained in the same position. Dustan then spots what he is looking for, a mischievous sign on the corner of Raisa's lips.

A few giggles escapes from her. Then more come out shortly after as she closes her eyes with a hearty smile. "You are very right about that." Raisa gently opens her eyes midway, looking devious as if it were a natural talent for her, "I do hate that most about you. You never have the tendency to play with me."

"If my memory is still accurate, I recall it was you who got me here. After I accepted when I was in your control, of course, I have no objection now."

The Deceiver pokemon once again moves her hands behind her waist and acts as a playful school girl, "Come on Dustan, don't tell me you don't like it here. Well, if I recall correctly, we are mentally set to like it here, but that doesn't mean I can't go out and have some fun, which I did."

"Xipil should hire female guards to guarantee you stay in your cell." This response was more than a simple dislike to Raisa.

She puts her fists on the side of her waist, softly puffs her cheeks and gazes to the wall on her right, "You are so uptight, *makes a poor imitation of Dustan's voice* stay here, don't cause any trouble, obey the rules." She goes back to her normal tone, "Lighten up already. With that attitude of yours, I don't imagine you getting a girlfriend anytime soon."

The Martial Arts pokemon found a bit of irony in her comment, so he waited a few seconds before answering, "I don't see you having a real boyfriend anytime soon if you keep infatuating every guy that comes by."

Raisa turns her head to see him, but her meager anger has turned into a dense fury ready to explode, so her present emotions make the left side of her lips twitch while she narrows her eyes in a loathing manner.

"You…You," a faint blush of embarrassment appears on her cheeks. The next action of Raisa is to point at him with a finger and slash all her anger out, "You meanie, jerk, punk, lowlife, girlfriendless, antisocial, meanie-"

In his regular, calm voice, Dustan says, "You said meanie twice."

Raisa lowers her arm by centimeters, looks to the sides again but this time for a comeback, "You, you…*Her gaze goes back at him as her arm raises back up* You atheist."

The fighting type has an incredulous face as he immediately regrets ever saying anything, 'What does atheist have to do with this topic? Which, I am not even a disbeliever.'

Dustan decided to mentally block Raisa's ceaseless backtalk; in other words, she will keep on going for hours.

**Me: New rules in my chapters, If I see them have everything I want (all the information meant to complete a chapter), then it's ready to go. Let me add, that I was able to proof read this. Anybody reading this, review, comment, like, remember this, I take appreciation on everybody's reviews. Now, for the preview lets have the pokemon from the next chapter tell it out. Violet, it's finally your turn to shine.**

**Violet: *A bit nervous* Okay. The next chapter will involve my team with Umiko's team working together to apprehend an outlaw, but important things tend to happen during our sleep, which is really cold in that night, and I organize my vest inside my bag so I need to-*blushes and stops…She waves her hands frantically.* I can't I can't I can't tell! *turns around and runs away.***

**Me: Okay… See ya all next chapter :D in The Song that's Under the Night Sky. Can't believe I am finally in this chapter.**


	18. Contemplating with Time

**Me: Hello everyone, Allen5 is back with a new chapter. First, let me apologize for making a completely different chapter than what I said I would. It kinda was made in the last minute (not saying I did it in an hour or anything), just saying I decided to make this instead.**

**There's a couple of reasons why I did this. First, everybody remembers Leron, right? The Organization's weakest member, well, there will be a little of comparison of power, so somebody must've gotten the idea of what I mean.**

**Secondly, although I kind of created this problem, there will be a message for the ones that created OCs for this story. Just something I want to point out.**

**Thirdly, that one will be explained in the end. So without further commentating, this story begins.**

**(? POV)**

The night has its usual melodic peace. Flying types chirping in the trees, the grass reflecting white sparkles from the full moon's splendor, combined with the blue tone this environment has makes my unguided journey more tranquil.

I stop and look around. Trees as far as the eye can see, 'A forest… Barely noticed when I got here. I must be daydreaming too much. Better stop that, if not, I may miss valuable clues that may be in plain sight.'

My legs continued onwards, 'How long has it been that I have been here, months, a year evenly? Being frank with myself, I got used in the body of this…species, which is some way of putting it.'

On my left, a puddle below the branches of a tree grab my attention. I walk towards it and, once I reach it, I look attentively at the stranger's reflection; the Mienfoo's eyes are looking at me back. I discarded the idea of this been a dream a long time ago, but my problem is the lack of information I have.

On the other hand, traveling through camps and sparring with their fighters did help me get accustomed to this body. The Mienfoo has a smug on, 'Hmph, above all, my skills as a fighter haven't diminished. They increased with all that hand-to-hand experience I got.'

I turn to my right and continue forward, awaiting for anything that may be of any guidance for my way back home. So far, nothing new, 'It's silly to think a sign will appear today. After I have been traveling for months, I learned to be patient, better stick to it.'

My legs stopped when dark chills enveloped my arms and continued venturing to my upper body, 'Someone's here.' Diligently I gaze to my left, then right. But my suspicions were answered from within the forest.

"Didn't I hide my presence very well?" Somewhere in front, an old sough voice is coming from the shadows. "Or could it be that your sixth sense is more refined than what is natural?" This may look strange, but the darkness ahead is dissipating, allowing his features to become visible.

A black figure with a round head with a body similar to a thin bell or cylinder, and what look like stick legs from where I am standing, 'I don't need a book or some electronic device to know what it's.' "So then, what's a Xatu doing here? Better question, what do you mean by 'what is natural?'"

"Want to know why you are here?" This is surely a cause to raise an eyebrow.

"Disrespecting an elder is not my style, but answer my question first, then I will gladly accede to answer one of yours." Something feels odd about him; I keep getting an edgy feeling that tells me to walk the other way. Only now do I see those bags under his eyes and his sunken cheeks. My guess, he's been working day and night on something nonstop.

"Please, proceed to this direction," he raises his left wing up and extends it in the same direction. Even at night, it's easy to spot the light of any firm and neatness feathers. However, Xatu's wing is the exact opposite, his feathers are covered in dark spots as some are showing signs of falling out.

'An old and unhealthy Mystic pokemon, check. Inside a forest in the middle of the night, check. A stranger giving me directions, that is already the third strike. Better leave as my instincts told me.' I begin walking to my left; no later than four steps did the old guy talk once again.

"Don't you wish to seek out the answers you so much desire?"

I stop, look over at my right and address to him in a formal tone, "With all due respect, I have nothing that ensures me you are telling the truth, or that you are an ally for that matter, so I will leave and find answers on my own." After one step moving my gaze forward, his reply broke my confidence.

"And once again will you meander through towns and clans in search of something they have no knowledge of?" My gaze went to the grass below me, mentally searching for something to defend myself but found nothing. "You can keep wandering on this vast island for something hidden from the naked eye, or go to where I am telling you and find what you seek."

Then a fact about the Xatu species raced through my mind. I turned to face him, "Tell me, can you see what my future has in stored?"

He shifted his left wing to his body, "The future is like the root systems of a tree. You may be traveling on one path, but a secondary action can cause your path to change to a different one, thus, a different future may await you. The one I see on you, is the one we all want."

When he finished, I didn't take my eyes off him as I viewed every possible outcome imaginable, 'He might be telling the truth, and if he does, this endless journey might end soon. Of course, the opposite might become a reality instead. I go to where he is telling me, and I get taken over by an ambush and then sold to the highest bidder. Sounds like a crazy thought, but I am in an insane situation.'

Whatever flying types are out there, they already stopped their midnight chirping. The white light from the moon became stronger as the seconds past, 'I am guessing the future too much. Worst case scenario, it's an ambush and I fight my way out.'

I begin to walk to where he instructed, still keeping a close on the old bird. He is standing still with his eyes fixed on me; after I pass him, I stop and give a final warning, "If this is a trap of some sort, I am coming back to get you. I am sure you know what that means." He didn't speak a word, so I decided to venture forward, but my eyes gazed to the farthest left as if trying to catch a glimpse of him.

'Could've asked for more specific details of what is in the end, but I am sure he would've changed the subject, avoiding a topic that might reveal too much information,' I look forward and continue on this new road.

**(Third POV)**

The Mienfoo advances between the trees and leaves the old Xatu alone. The Mystic pokemon's eyes never abandoned the fighting type, only until he banished out of sight did the dual type look to the stars above.

The sky is almost cloudless in this very night, but finally full moon can give its white light to the inhabitants of the island. "What I want… is what she wants. It has always been like that. I will always devote this soul for my queen."

**(With the Mienfoo)**

He continues to walk forward. Keeping his senses on max alert, becoming wary of even the fallen leafs touching the ground. Up ahead he see a clearing, a mostly empty land with dark spots on the ground, 'Guess I wasn't daydreaming very long. This forest and that barren wasteland are too close to each other. Did some fire burned that section of the forest?'

The images of the sand and black colored floor are getting closer with every passing step. Along with a yellow figure that stands out. "What?!" The fighting type's stern eyes widened by a small fraction; he jogs in concern for what looks as an uncouncious figure.

The Martial Arts pokemon runs out of the forest section, then slides to a stop next to the pokemon. He goes to one knee and inspects for any external injuries on the Mawile.

The Deceiver pokemon is on its side, showing little signs of breathing. It has a peaceful face with some carbon stains on the bottom of her dress.

'No superficial injury, but maybe some trauma has been done on *sniff, sniff* this girl,' differentiate gender by physical looks is not a flawless method, so inhaling their scent is more precise to tell the genders apart.

Mienfoo's arms slowly reach to her shoulders. When he barely makes contact, Mawile's body jerks upwards in a sitting position and startles him. She brings her fists up to under her chin in a defensive manner; then the steel type leans back while showing the shaking fear in her eyes.

The Martial Arts sighs in relief but still keeps a tough expression with his eyes narrowed, "Are you injured in any way."

Mawile blinks some tears away and calming a bit down, *shakes her head.*

Puts his second knee down and shifts closer to her, "I don't know what happened to you, but let me help." The dread in her eyes slowly dissipates, so it gives him a fragment of hope to help someone out.

Any third set of eyes viewing this from the sidelines, can mistake the scene as a lover's episode by the close proximity of their faces.

A concealed, woman's voice echoed through the wasted field, "That won't be possible." Mienfoo stands up in a swift movement, carefully examining his surroundings in search of the voice. Mawile bends her legs up, uses her knees to cover her face and lays her arms on the back of her head. The fighting type stops his meticulous search and notices her slim arms shaking, as if an old frightening memory has been brought back.

Farther on the wasteland, a woman with a black dress is walking closer, "How can you possibly safe someone, when a child like yourself knows so little of what is happening."

Mienfoo turns to his right and is certain of what he sees. The image of Gothitelle is becoming bigger at her every step. This forces the Martial Arts pokemon to dash forward, then stops and makes sure to block the image of Mawile with his body.

The steel type takes a peek of what will soon be the battlefield, and she sees the Mienfoo looking back with a smug on, "Just stay where you are, I promise you will be all right." She makes a slow and hardly apparent nod.

He then focuses on what is coming closer to him. Gothitelle stops at a long but still audible distance, "Will you help someone you have so little knowledge of?"

Mienfoo still has his smug, looking confident even though he's at a type disadvantage, "leaving innocents in danger is not my style." He separates his legs more, moves his left arm forward in a diagonal line to the right, and his right hand hovers in front of his chest, "Care to start?"

"Don't get so cocky, little one," she raises her left palm with a light blue outline around it. The same surrounds Mienfoo, making him float in the air and breaking his battle stance. "Why so confident when the type matchup is against your side?"

He fidgets in the air in a failed attempt to break free, but his grin causes Gothitelle to be surprised, "Because I have your weakness." A dark mist shrouds his body and the psychic force banishes, leaving him to fall safely on the ground.

Mienfoo gets back to his battle stance as the mist dissolves, and the Astral Body pokemon has a hard demeanor with her eyes narrowed coldly at him.

Gothitelle straightens her right arm forward with a blue outline around it. Only for the Martial Arts to dash to his right, and that very same floor exploded, throwing a column of sand/black color dust into the air. The psychic pokemon swings the arm to the left but Mienfoo makes a high jump.

Instantly, a large portion of the ground got shattered to pieces and some of the debris got blown to the distance, still leaving piles of stacked boulders as the new floor base. Gothitelle raises her arm and aims at him, but the fighting type swings both his legs back and uses the momentum to front-flip in the form of a circle.

A dark haze immediately covers him and the blue outline dissolves away. Then Mienfoo has no problem to land on a boulder as the black haze abandons his body. He leaps forward and dashes to her when his feet touch the ground.

"Future Sight," Gothitelle's body shines white as the battlefield's floor glows white as well.

It quickly fades away as Mienfoo continues to advance, and then notices that the psychic type laid her arm down but her eyes are glowing a light blue color, 'All or nothing.' In a swift move, Mienfoo slides with his back on the ground, and Psychic ends up exploding a section of the floor behind him. About one meter of proximity, the fighting type uses his speed to stand up on his right leg, with his left clearly elevated in the air, "Jump Kick."

Gothitelle glares down with her blue glowing eyes, and Mienfoo jumps forward with his left knee in direction to her chest. His knee becomes enveloped in a blue intangible power; however, the leg's image becomes fuzzy then turns blacks; furthermore, Gothitelle's eyes widen when she notices the real knee is above the fake one.

She tilts her head down in the last moment and Jump Kick misses by inches.

'Don't count on it just yet' "Stone Edge," an X-ring formation of rocks materializes around him in a white light. Afterwards, he swings his left leg up and uses the momentum to back-flip and kick a sharp stone at her, cancelling the after-damage of Jump Kick and the rest of the stones followed suit.

A sharp stone is closing in to the back of Gothitelle's head, only for it to get caught on a psychic force along with the rest.

Mienfoo lands with him crouching and looks behind to confirm his suspicion. The complete Stone Edge move is hovering in the air with a blue outline on each one, and Gothitelle slowly turns around.

The Martial Arts pokemon faces her and shifts to his battle position. Both fighters are gazing at each other with a strong, undefying stare.

The sharp stones float around the Psychic type's body, "You are fast, agile and your precision is almost death center. The same goes for your combination of moves in such a short time of thought."

"Is that a compliment?" He prepares to sprint to either side in the small indication of an attack.

She stays silent for a few seconds, so her small smile worries him, "Stating the facts is not a compliment, but consider a child like yourself lucky to have lasted this long. Of course, even a miracle has to end sooner or later, you realize that?"

The entire battlefield glows white once more. Mienfoo eyes left to right to examine the field, 'She was only stalling for Future Sight to activate.'

The white light shifts into the shape of floating bubbles, covering most of the air space.

Gothitelle raises her left arm up, then brings slams it down, signaling the initiation of the full assault.

In a second of preparation, Mienfoo bends his knees then uses his concentrated energy to make the highest jump of his life.

His image becomes smaller the more he elevates; at the same time, spiky stones and white bubble shaped-energy follow his trail closely.

"Calm Mind plus Aura Sphere," a violet mist covers his body as he materializes a pale blue sphere between his hands. He prepares by moving his hands to the side of his body, giving more strength to the momentum for when he hurls it. 'Only got one shot at this,' his body begins to fly slower as the combined attack approaches him.

'Now!' He hurls the sphere and the black smoke of the explosion covers his body. A figure then escapes the smoke from the top and the light reveals it's the Martial Arts pokemon. The rest of the intact combo follows him, and he crosses his arms for protection, but when a stone touched his arm, Mienfoo's entire body turns black and disperses into the wind.

Another figure escapes from below the smoke, Mienfoo looks up at the disperse of smoke he made, seeing both combined attacks are now reaching for the stars.

'Just to make sure they don't come back' "Aura Sphere," as he is falling down, he creates a sphere between his hands and hurls it upwards in the same manner as before. Mienfoo fires two consecutive spheres afterwards, so the first sphere destroys the tail of the combo, the second destroys another third of the portion while the third sphere finishes the highest section.

Mienfoo, aware of his height, performs a back-flip and lands safely on the ground. He falls to his knees and starts panting, while using his hands prevent himself from further falling. It took him seconds, but finally matches to stand up firmly as his breathing returns to normal.

"Are you already tired or given to your senses of giving up?" The Martial Arts pokemon turns around and discovers Gothitelle to be between him and the defenseless Mawile.

'Is her goal to reach her… No, if that's the case, then we have to run. Most of my attacks won't damage her as much as I want.' Ideas are crossing his mind, but ultimately, he decided to use his Ghost Combat ability in combination with a move, 'With any luck left, I will be able to stun her.'

Both fighters have a death lock stare on one another, unknown for the Mienfoo, Gothitelle is about to show her true colors, "If you haven't, I am afraid to have to end this. *She lifts both her palms up, straightens them out so they aim at him* Good night, little boy."

Her two hands glow in an intense blue light, so does an entire great section of where Mienfoo is standing.

He is visibly stunned as his widen eyes examine the surroundings. Fissures begin to invade his side, but he is aware that he won't escape if he runs.

Rock plates are shot to the sky, including the one Mienfoo is standing on, and he tries to get a grip on the ground by penetrating it with his fist-a hindrance he is facing is the downward force on his body; Mienfoo is trying to maintain his stance of one knee on the ground, not letting up so his body is not crushed on the flying rock plate.

Finally, the fighting type's earth plate reaches its highest elevation, so does the other boulders and debris that followed Mienfoo's plate.

'She must be growing desperate. It's easy to see that psychic moves can severely injure fighting types, but with my Ghost Combat ability, I don't have to worry about that weakness. *His confident grin is equivalent to his present fighting spirit* It's her who is at a disadvantage.'

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Freezing, ghostly chills runs down Mienfoo's spine as his smug breaks off. He looks behind his shoulder, and right behind him, he sees Gothitelle crouching down with a blue outline around her.

'Did she use Psychic to increase her spe-' his thoughts are interrupted when her hand is softly pressed on his back.

"Forgive me because your end will be the most painful one possible." Not a second past, for Mienfoo's body to immediately break the ground and get shot downwards with the speed of a bullet. Crushing apart boulders and disintegrating debris as his body breaks through them.

The impact on the cratered ground causes the air to be harshly blown in all directions. Accompanied with all of the rocks' heavy landing, the noise tangibly breaks whatever level of silence was left outside the battlefield.

Gothitelle gracefully lands on one side of the chaos, the opposite of where Mawile is, and glances at the almost leveled ground of debris and fragmented earth. She has a faint solemn look with her eyes concentrated on the ground in front, but the psychic type is thinking of nothing in particular, not even in Mienfoo's graving life status.

Before her eyes wandered to somewhere else, an underground explosion breaks through the rocks, creating a roughly round circle.

On the Astral Body pokemon's viewpoint, a three-digit hand comes out of the hole and gets a grip on the ledge. It's shaking lightly and covered in brown dust, so does the other identical hand that holds on to the same side.

Mienfoo's head gradually comes out but shaky as well. He crawls to somewhat solid ground and stands on one knee. He is panting, but when his weakened gaze connects with Gothitelle's, a pulsing red/orange color surrounds his body, only to fade soon afterwards.

"This time, I will applaud your quick thinking. Using Bulk Up to reduce the physical damage was very sagacious." Mienfoo's panting slows down; soon after, he stands up in a trembling but active manner. "Sadly, this only lengthens your end for a few more seconds," she raises her left arm as if trying to reach him.

'NOW!' The Martial Arts pokemon clenches his hands into fists and leaps forward in a high arc path towards Gothitelle. "Drain Punch," his right fist is enveloped a deep, green colour orb, mixed with a misty dark aura around it.

Gothitelle watches in a wide-eyed astonishment as Mienfoo travels down with the black aura greatly expanding, covering his body and meters of air space around him.

'I knew his ability would be troublesome, but I never imagined it to do this much, nor do I know what else it can do,' not risking to be followed by the glob of hazed energy, Gothitelle decided to stand her ground. She crosses her arms in an x-formation to protect her face, and rocks manipulated by an intangible force break free from the earth to protect her body completely.

Shortly after, the rock armor gets swarmed by the wavering dark aura, then an inner explosion disperses it, accompanied with a khaki dust tower blocking any damages done to the psychic type or area. A figure immediately leaps out to land on the other side of rock wreckage from before.

Mienfoo's panting is lighter than before, his arms are hanging in a sluggish manner, but his mind is active enough to analyze the situation, 'That won't hold her down for long, this is my-NO! This is our chance to escape.'

He tightens his hands into fists and looks at them with a strong determination to retrieve the strength in his arms. It didn't take long for him to turn around dash for Mawile.

When he gets there, he sees the steel type now on her knees, with her head hung low and hands behind her head-clearly a defensive method. 'Has she been like that the entire time? Doesn't matter, we need to move.'

Mienfoo places his hand on her shoulder, and does a light tug to get her attention, "Listen closely, if we don't start running from this place, we will be in a world of pain in a matter of seconds, understand?"

Mawile lays her arms down and peeks with an eye, "Okay." It was in a low volume, but that is her first spoken word to him.

The Martial Arts makes a grin in hopes to lighten her spirit, "Cheer up, we will get out of this one, I promise." He goes to one knee and extends his hand at her.

Her eyes gaze on his hand, go the forest on her right then back on his, vacillating whether to trust him or not. With a meager of assurance, her quavering left hand rises. It moves forward to be wrapped warmly by Mienfoo's hand.

In an abrupt, unforeseen motion, Mienfoo is pulled forward; he has a dumbfounded face as Mawile gives him a deep, longing kiss. The Deceiver pokemon closes her eyes wraps her arms around his neck, but he finds this action as insanely meaningless, 'If this is her way of saying thanks, now is not the time!"

He places both hands on her shoulders, ready to push the kiss away, but his mind is returning back to the issue, strangely inclining to the most appealing option, 'Maybe, staying a minute or two like this won't hurt.' His expression softens as his arms voluntarily travel to around her waist; Mienfoo closes his eyes, returning the kiss with the same wistful spark as Mawile.

On the battlefield were Gothitelle was left, the khaki dust stream is beginning to fade away, revealing the shadow of the standing psychic pokemon. Once it clears, it reveals that Gothitelle is somewhat scathed by the attack. Her stern eyes are able see the romance playing out between those two.

"I will applaud you, child. Your part of the plan is a success. Are you happy with yourself, Raisa?"

**(Everything turns white)**

Mienfoo wakes up, breathing in and out heavy amounts of air. He is with his legs crossed on the rock-based floor, still inside the Organization's HQ.

The Martial Arts pokemon relaxes his breathing, then changes his agitated demeanor back into his usual rigid look, 'No reason to remember the past at this point. I am here, and that's what matters.'

He closes his eyes, returning to his meditative state.

**Me: For those that got the "thirdly" part, I meant explaining history of an OC. In my opinion, I say it went fairly well. I decided to do more of that in the future in special occasions, or mixing more than one past together to make an entire chapter out of it.**

**Now for the second part, this is a bit hard to mention even when typing it. Umm, how do I go and say this. I hate prolonging it but it's actually difficult to say, it's rather of a personal matter to me. Here goes… I am not saying I guarantee it or not, or whether it can be possible in the future, but I decided in my work career to be closely related to gaming (still prolonging it). So I decided to make this into a video game in the future, or work as a game programmer, but I don't know if I can be both. Deviating from my point here, some OCs aren't really mine, so I am asking permission of the owners who submitted OCs if they can, well…give me their permissions to use them. I don't want to deal with ownership problems of some sort because the originality of the OCs are not really mine. Thanks to those that read these, and again, I apologize for the inconvenience. The entire idea of making this fanfic into a game, well, didn't appear until very deep in the story.**

**Lastly, next chapter will be where this story left off with Team Gear and Team Drive tag exploring. Surely, nothing dangerous will happen :D**


	19. The Song that's Under the Night Sky

**Me: What's up yaaa aalll, I am back with a new chapter. First off, it took me this long to post because I had to proof read everything-wanna get into the habit of doing so. I made a little progress chart in my profile if anybody is curious as to the status of the new chapter. Which is zero for the moment, I am gonna start at it tomorrow.**

**Secondly, I will mention something because then there will be a lot of reviews telling me that I made a mistake. There is something I haven't done in the other chapters that I did in this one.**

**Not going to spoil anything now because it will be obvious as to what is it. I am just going to repeat what I said, there is something I did new in this chapter, so don't criticize me hardcore or anything for I am new at it. It…it will be obvious as to what it's. **

**Start reading :D**

**(Third POV)**

The afternoon sun is radiating red and yellow lights upon the forest below. The water of a small stream is running clear, shiny water for any pacific pokemon to drink from. Rocks are curving part of the water to partly astray it from the stream's flow, but they can be used as small platforms so pokemon can pass without getting their feet/paws wet.

A Pikachu is walking near it alongside a Buneary. The Mouse is wearing his usual green scarf; as for the bunny, she is wearing her unzipped white vest that has the side of a blue heart on its corresponding side on the front.

Andrew blocks Violet's path by stretching his hand in front of her. They are looking at the stream in front with a sight of normal surprisement, but then Pikachu looks at his partner with a confident smile.

He walks forward and lets his feet become wet for a well-intentioned reason. He offers his hand to Violet; her calm eyes turned ecstatic by it, for Andrew's pure intentions are clear to her. She takes it and does a short hop to the rock. Once he moves to the other side of the stream, Violet hops to dry land.

With Pikachu next to her, they just continue walking forward; both gleefully smiling while holding hands.

Close to where Team Drive came from, Snivy with a blue bow tie watched what happened. He has a curious childlike look as he ponders over something. Rustling of grass comes not far behind him.

Alex closes his eyes and uses Matrix Eye to see who it's; the image of a white Oshawott walking comes to him mind. He opens his eyes and smiles innocently, 'I think I know what to do.' 'Having a clean mind like yourself does have its advantages when it comes to this.'

He jogs forward, happy at the thought in mind.

A somewhat bothered Umiko, cuts a giant leaf that is in her way with Razor and advances forward. It doesn't take long for her to come into view of a rare sight.

Alex is standing in the watery edge of the stream while offering his hand. Looking like a proper gentleman, he has the smile of a sinless teenager with his right hand behind his back.

Umiko walks closer with a bit of a hard demeanor, "Alex, what are you doing. You might be a grass type, but you can still get sick." She stops near it, clueless to his actions.

P. Snivy's smile has not faltered, "I just thought I could help you cross. You know *His voice trailed off, swallowed some of his nervousness and a faint pink coloration appeared on his cheeks*, because we're good friends, I thought of helping like this."

The corners of Umiko's lips quivered, but she turned her head to the side in a brusque manner, "I can perfectly take care of myself, but thank you for the thought." She walks forward, closed eyes and head held up high in a distinctive pride. She passes a confounded Alex. However, he keeps his wide-eyed gaze on her as she steps on a rock.

Without notice, Alex's hands go around her waist and gets a tight hold on her. This causes Umiko to blush with her solid demeanor washing away. He makes a back leap while holding Umiko, so the overwhelming jet of water passes over the stream without injuring anybody.

Once they land, they look to the left and find the source of Hydro Pump. At a distance, the small image of a Swampert is firing a tremendous pressure of water from its mouth, most likely unaware of what could've been potential victims. It keeps going for a few more seconds until it stops. Alex spots another figure near it. Instead of straining his eyes, he closes his eyes once and sees the white image of a Mudkip near Swampert.

He opens his eyes with an obvious question in his mind, 'Why did a Swampert fire a Hydro Pump?'

**(Over with the two water types)**

Swampert has a self-satisfied grin while Mudkip has a wide smile. The little water type looks up at the Mud Fish with an urgent petition, "Teach me how to learn Hydro Pump, big bro!"

The giant water pokemon looks down with his evident smug still on, "I don't know if a Mudkip can learn Hydro Pump, but hey, nobody in the tribe remained as a Mudkip for so long, so who knows."

This didn't discourage Mudkip one bit. In fact, he is jumping left and right with an upbeat face, "I know I can do it, just teach me and I will learn." He halts and separates his legs, sharp eyes with a wide-open smile are part of his burning spirit, "I will become strong, just like you, big bro!"

Swampert raises an eyebrow, "Then lets put it like this. When you match my level, I will challenge you into a duel. How does that sound, kiddo?"

Mudkip can't hold his squeal of excitement. He shakes his head, and his fin flaps to the sides as well.

This makes Big Bro have a confounded face. His little brother's hyper personality is strange at times, "What…are you doing?"

The little water type stops; he has his wide-open smile with eyes sparkling white light, "I thought this was a dream, but it isn't!"

Mudkip gets picked up by Swampert's hand and placed on his head. Big Bro's long smile is a sign of big interest, "Better believe it, just promise me to make it fun. This island has remained boring for so long. *his eyes gaze up, trying to catch a look on his little brother* only interesting things occurring are the outlaws and problems between clans." Little Bro eagerly nods in response.

**(Back with Team Gear)**

They are both attentively watching as the water types walk farther away.

Alex is the first one that breaks the silence, "I guess it was a demonstration of moves?"

Umiko does a slow nod, "Yeah, but at least they weren't wild."

They are silent for a few seconds. Coincidentally, both their eyes look down. Paying attention to the Sea Otter's waist that is still wrapped by Alex's hands.

His cheeks redden while his demeanor trembles, abashed because he completely forgotten about his arms. He releases her and takes a few steps back, "Umiko, I-I just. I-" in his mind, no excuse is fitting enough as an apology.

Umiko still has her gaze down, a faint red color on her cheeks but not revealing much with her dense, uptight face, "Pay…no mind to it. *gulp* *she lifts her face in direction to where Team Drive went; her strong demeanor returned* Lets continue walking, w-we wasted enough time here."

Without making eye contact, she advances with the secondary intention to catch up with the other team. The primary reason is to forget about the…incident.

Alex just watches her back; all while his expression visibly spells embarrassment and an innocent shyness. He is then pushed by a black paw, which has a red, rounded bump on the back. The Grass Snake wasn't paying attention to the real world, so the push came as a surprise, "Hey, Dark, wait!"

"No more delays, nor we can spend more time talking, so if you have something to say to Umiko, tell her as you are walking." After another push, Alex gave up and started the long process of walking with Dark moving next to him, "Keep hesitating on your choice of words, and your… *trails off, finding the right word to say* Your connection to Umiko will never come out of the friend zone."

Alex turns his head to face him. The red color has expanded to most of his face as his eyes and mouth opened wider in astonishment, "How-or who told you!?"

Dark makes an usual lonesome sigh, then replies in a straight-forward tone, "It's just that obvious."

Blinks of surprise are the only reply from Alex, 'Is it really that obvious?' 'Appaareeentlyyyyy *H. Alex prolonged the word to add more effect on his answer*, yes, but ironically, Umiko is the only one that can't see it."

He once again lays his eyes on Umiko, who miraculously seems to have paid no attention to their conversion. Still, Alex closes his eyes and sighs in defeat, 'He is right, I have to try harder.' 'Relax, you will get better, eventually.'

**(In a different place)**

The entire room is dark with a tangible heaviness in the air, except that the aquamarine light from the pond gives a contradictory feeling to the place; a vibrant, gentle and lively spirit surrounds its waters.

A pair of eyes is watching from the shadows, annoyed that his presence alone is not enough to quell the sunshine force around the water, 'What an annoyance this is! This projector is connected to the outer world so we can see it, but can't Xipil configure it so we don't feel _it_ *he included a bitter tone in the final word*. Arceus, lend me some of your power to endure this.'

Moments of silent thoughts invaded his mind. Then laughing murmurs of his male voice commenced to echo in the room, it instantly turned into a demented laughter. Echoes of it bounce back and forth in the room of one occupant, only to end after a minute.

He focuses back at the pond picking the transmission. It has a bird's eye-view of a grassy field with an abundance of trees around. A Pikachu with a green scarf is holding hands with a Buneary wearing a white vest. Both are seemingly enjoying their private conversation, one laughs after the other one formed a reply of some sort. This just continued back and forth between the two.

About eight steps behind, is an Oshawott with a determined expression, walking without paying any regards to the two in front. Not far from the Sea Otter, is a Snivy walking next to a rare, dark-body Riolu. The Grass Snake is looking down at his two fingers poking the tip of the other one and vice versa. A cheerless expression has washed over him as he pays no mind to the world around him. The Emanation pokemon has a neutral face while keeping his gaze forward.

A smooth, sophisticated tone of his voice fills the place, "What a laugh, what a laugh. Hmmm, asking Arceus for help when his little reign of supremacy will end. Just-what-a-laugh." He clears his throat, bringing all his attention once more at the task at hand, or paw in his case. "The notice for my arrest has been set, now all I need to do is level their hopes of survival a bit more. The satisfaction of destroying it is part of my beautiful, well-organized plan."

He keeps an eye on the pond, thus, at the two exploration teams heading to their destination.

**(At Night)**

After the sun has fallen, both teams decided to call it a day instead of wandering through the dangers of the night; out of the five of them, Dark didn't mind the idea of advancing, but the vote was four to one against him, so he had no choice but to coincide with the idea, which isn't bad in the least.

A quiet field, a drowsy blue shade fell upon the forest, combined with the natural low sound of leaves rustling, it completes one of nature's beloved beauties of the night.

However, an unforeseen problem arose, the winds brought up an unusual freezing air, making each team deal with it in their own way. That is, if they are doing so.

Inside Team Drive's tent, both pokemon are sleeping under the cozy cover of one pink bed-sheet, but the night's cold breeze is strong enough to shake them to consciousness. Now a mist of awkwardness has filled their tent as they look at each other face's that are very close together, about five inches of separation.

"V-Violet…" Andrew's voice sounds weak and unsure; the same can be said about his expression. Always faced with impossible decisions on the battle field were never a problem, but personal subjects with his girlfriend is another thing, since sometimes it relays to intimate-matters, something he hasn't been trained to do.

The Rabbit pokemon is watching him with small, shy eyes as red but unnoticeable blush appears on her cheeks, "Andrew, *she uses her paw under the sheet to move it closer to her eyes. Her voice is faint but still audible* do you mind, if I…I could…sleep on you?"

Violet raised her sheet a little higher, avoiding any possible astonished glare from her yellow mouse. Only that Andrew isn't shocked by her response, he is much calmer now that she has taken the initiative to speak their minds out.

"Y-you can come."

"Huh?" She lowers her bed-sheet, and even with low lighting, his simple but courteous smile is perceptive in her eyes.

"You can come, *difficult in articulating the next words* sleep on me," he said it while blocking all capricious thoughts.

Not wanting to endure the cold any longer, she shifts closer to him. When she gets close in a nose-to-nose distance with him, she hesitates for a moment.

But there was no need for her to make a move as Andrew's yellow arms travel around her fuzzy head, and moved her head so it rests on his neck. Buneary shifted the rest of her body in an angle comfortable enough to stay there. Then a huge amount of red surrounded her sincere, innocent expression. Perplexed thoughts invaded her mind, not sure which to decipher first.

"Violet, *the Rabbit pokemon blinks her thoughts away and tries to look up, successfully taking a glance at his calm face with eyes filled with joy* I am glad to have been reckless enough to go alone on that mission." Andrew brings the blanket closer with his hand, also bringing its warmth closer together.

Buneary turns her head so it rests comfortably while snuggling on his fur. Her eyelids then drift to a close as she wears a delicate smile. Pikachu sighs with a newfound happiness and repose, hopefully taking some of that in the future, so there won't be any uneasiness when they are on a date, alone.

**(Team Gear's tent)**

Their tent is roomier in the inside than what it makes apparent. However, the same problem undergoes inside.

Dark huddled all his hay together into a resemblance of a cushion, placed near the entrance of the tent and rested his head on it. He is sleeping comfortably with his arms crossed under his chest. Somehow, the cold air is not affecting his body since it's not twitching or moving from its place.

Umiko is another story. She is currently sleeping on her right side, but fidgets her body in seconds, now sleeping over her left side. The Sea Otter's eyebrows (even if they can't be seen) narrow down in a subconscious reflex of annoyance. It then goes back to the peaceful look of a sleeping Oshawott.

One clear detail about P. Alex separates him from all the snoozing pokemon of the night; not that he is curled up as a ball to group his body heat, but it's that he is actually awake in this freezing night.

*shivers, shivers* He isn't the only one awake, 'We share a head, so our thoughts are connected as well. That involves a couple of other things. For instance, this cold, if you are becoming colder, so will I.'

Alex's body trembles after a sub-zero breeze penetrates the fabric of the tent, 'Sorry, I-I just never thought it be this cold. I should've asked Caroline how she tolerated that blizzard.'

A far distant voice accompanied the wind, "…ocean be…"

"Huh," P. Alex opens his eyes, then slowly takes a sitting position on his bed of hay. He tries blinking away his torpor state, but his eyes remain narrowed from the lack of sleep. A gentle rub on his eyes, by using his hands, takes away all signs of fatigue. 'You heard that too, right?' Minutes of silence passed in his head before H. Alex responded, 'Not really sure… We could've imagined that.'

No later after he spoke those thoughts, the tune was brought back, "Happiness blooms…"

"That's…the same voice," the Grass Snake spoke under his breath, so his two teammates won't be awaken by it. 'It sounds like if somebody is-' 'Singing under the night? Yeah, I guess so.' Both are in agreement.

P. Snivy remains where he is, waiting for the music to come again. His other self then implies an idea, 'Why don't we see who it's?'

P. Alex's back straightens, gains a confused look and becomes more awake before he answers, 'B-but shouldn't we get more sleep?'

'Does your body feel sluggish or slow?' Snivy blinks by the strangeness of his question, although, that didn't stop him from answering.

'No, not really. Actually, I feel great.' The Grass Snake brings his hands up and with ease turns them into fists to prove his point.

'I thoughts so, see? All those long naps you took in the first week are finally catching up. Besides, *his human side becomes more lively* aren't you wondering who it might be? What is the type of pokemon that would be singing in this very night?'

Alex stares at the side of his tent for a few seconds. The thought sounds intriguing as he forms an innocent smile. He closes his eyes and nods in a respectful manner.

**(Some minutes pass)**

Both tends, shaped like the head of an Emboar with fabric-made fire on the sides, were armed on a small open field in the forest. On the left tent, the zipper gradually opens up in its arc path but stops after a foot of an opening was made. Afterwards, the tip of a green nose comes out first, followed by Alex's head. He uses one vine as a cane for balance support, as he walks on the tip of his toes to abstain the possibility of making any noise.

He closes his eyes and sighs in relief. Then opens them and stands on his two legs, also, not forgetting to retract his vines back into his neck.

'Now what do we do?' 'Close your eyes, maybe you can see the pokemon who is singing.' The wind blew once more, but Alex already inhaled then exhaled deep breaths, preparing himself as he closed his eyes.

The entire world around him turned black. With Matrix Eye activating, white outlines began shaping every living and nonliving objects.

Their tent with Team Drive's tent not far to the right, the trees around the small field they are on, and nearly every sleeping pokemon in the bushes and between the branches of a tree.

'Maybe if I focus harder,' 'Don't pay attention to the snoring, focus on anything else, even if the sound is faint.' P. Alex lost sight of some images, but other far away became more recognizable. He first focuses from left to right first. Just as before, trees and sleeping pokemon are visible on the right. The left side is something else, at some distance from the forest section, is a small clearing with a white lake next to it.

Next to the lake, rather floating, is a slender figure with a hair that flows gracefully with the wind.

'I-I see someone, I think it's the only pokemon awake here, maybe.' 'But it's a good place to start; we haven't seen any others awake. Lets go.'

Without further arguments, Alex began venturing into the forest to find the source of the voice, and fighting off the cold as well.

**(4 minutes later)**

The Grass Snake did his best to avoid producing any noticeable noises. When he sees the clearing, he decides to hide behind a bush. In a scrupulous move, he gently separates some branches with his hands and passes his head through the opening.

Alex's eyes go wide open at the rare sight in front. 'Wait a second, I think I remember the name of that pokemon…its…hard to remember.' His human side has the same amazed tone, 'I-I have seen it in fairy tale books and in some documentaries. That's…that's a Meloetta.'

The Melody pokemon is floating a few feet over a broken bark which is lying on its side. Its hands are clasped together over its chest, wearing a solemn yet serene look while watching the motionless waters.

Meloetta closes its eyes, and begins with a gentle, cadenced song, "Let the ocean beee as gentle as the wind.

Let the sun careee for everyone on earth.

*Her tempo slightly increased* In hopes that it eases their pain.

*her voice got stronger, yet, preserving its gentle beauty* Happiness blooms while everyone is asleep.

Slumber is not eternal, but it sooths the heart.

May dreams be filled with joyful tales.

Let the waves taaake their saaddened tears.

Let the wind spread their laughter and joy.

*A small pause has appeared in her song. Mysteriously enough, the wind is echoing her rhythm in the background, as if carrying her message to the sleeping inhabitants of the forest. From the sidelines, Alex is watching, amazement has overcome his face. Watching wide eyed, he can't think rationally and is making his way around the bush. Then takes small paces forward, inevitably stepping on the grass, but the noise is blocked by nature's wavering noise.*

Let the ocean beee as gentle as the wind.

Let the sun careee for everyone on earth.

*Her voice takes a newfound passion, still maintaining her beat* Let the light guiiide for anyone who is lost.

Let the light come oout, so the cosmos can appear.

Wishes are for those who are pure of heart."

The wind unnoticeably subsides on its own after her last word got chanted. Alex is still walking; his gaze is fixed on her back as the distance between them shrinks to just a couple of meters. He only gets out of is trance after an accidental trip with a rock.

Alex naturally wails from the sudden fright as he tries to prevent his fall, but his arms fall aimlessly on the ground, accompanied with a *thud* sound from his chin hitting the ground, "Ooowwww."

'You do realize you made noise, right?' P. Snivy opens his eyes and blinks, aware of what he has done.

In a slow and dramatic manner, his gaze moves up. That is, until eye contact is made with Meloetta's fragile, beat-shaped eyes. She already turned around, with her coupled hands placed over her chest.

No words were spoken between the two, so the breeze of the night became the only source of noise, yet its cold touch turned into a distant memory, not even Alex can feel its icy coat wrapping him.

At last, Alex smiles sheepishly, also letting out a few unease giggle, "He he he, hi, *using his hands for support, Snivy stands up* m-my name is Alex, and I-"

The Grass Snake only takes one step forward, then Meloetta flinches back in fear. As the Melody pokemon spins around, Alex worries instantly grows. She flies off, but he runs in a hasty attempt to stop her, "Hey, Wa*for the second time he trips, but this time by trunk bench*aaaaiiiii-"

His words are cut short. Despite from last time, he stops himself by straightening his vines to the ground. The tip of Alex's long nose is centimeters apart from the grass. After holding still with quivering lips, he sighs as a sense of relief overcomes him.

A blue outline surrounds his body, making him float out of that unpleasant position, but blinks by the fact that he's floating, 'I am sure I don't know Psychic.'

Before long, the supernatural power places him, in the gentlest way possible, into a sitting position on the large piece of wood. Alex's hands are on his lap while staring quietly at the lake.

"You…okay?" The Grass Snake turns his head to the right, moving his gaze up also so his eyes connect with Meloetta's. Alex's innocent, yet curious eyes are nearly similar to Meloetta's apologetic glance. Her hands are still clasped together over her chest, taking a couple of peeks to the lake on her right. Vacillating on returning to her course or not.

"Yeah, I am okay?" Meloetta then gives him her full attention, but still with an obvious preoccupation over something. Alex is confused by it, but then switches to a warm-hearted smile, "I am okay. I didn't get hurt, see?"

He jiggles his tail up and down to prove it moves fine. His greenish hands move towards her, showing her, in Alex's mind, unscratched palms.

A sudden sadness overtakes her, so Alex's hearty smile vanishes by the sorrow in her eyes. His hands have minor scratches. In Meloetta's conscious, they are wounds nonetheless, which she inadvertently caused.

P. Snivy never noticed until it was done, which is Meloetta's hands placed over his.

Alex is unsure of how to react, nor did he move as she started to bend forward. The Melody pokemon makes a smooth stop; her head is next to his nose, right at the midway length so it's a close proximity. Not to mention that Alex can smell a prairie of spring roses as if they recently bloomed. It's a near intoxicating inhale.

A heavy blush embellishes his cheeks. Only that Meloetta pays no mind to it, "Who do I have to apologize?" Alex's reply is a low, and shaky *what?* Still under the effects of the fragrant scent. "There are two in you, do I apologize to both?"

Snivy's thinking process isn't firm at the moment, so the first words in mind got spoken out with shakiness around them, "Y-You can say s-sorry to both."

Inside his mind, a field with vast roses, white lilies and fluorescent violet lilacs is playing as the scenario. A Snivy with a blue bow tie has a blank expression and an exaggerated flushed face while staring at the other Snivy.

The other Grass Snake is wearing a green scarf, adorned by a white, wavering leaf print on the center. H. Alex is scratching the left side of his head with a vine, accompanied with an ashamed laughter, "it slipped my mind that something like this could happen." Accompanied by a few serious thoughts, 'How did she know there are two of us. Is it because she is Psychic type or legendary pokemon?'

Back in the real world, Meloetta is still oblivious to the blush, so her only concern is what she caused, "Forgive me, both of you, I should've remained where I was, but instead, I flew away."

Her eyes wander off to the grass on the left, a present grievance reflects upon them. Alex also looks to his left, gazing into her eyes and maintaining a minimum of composure is no easy task. He takes small peeks at her, and when Meloetta eyes focuses on him again, he shifts his eyes to do the same.

"I am scared…from this place. I traveled to foreign lands, soothed pokemons with my songs, made friends with every pure-hearted creature I meet. But this place…this place frightens me *Whatever brisk, spirited tone she has left, is gone*. Pokemon with scarlet eyes terrorize those who can't protect themselves, then my songs can't quail their anger, *takes a small breath* and I…I…feel a malign being inside, as if it's making me into an empty shell."

Meloetta tried finding her voice, but it's gone, so now she's waiting for some reply from Alex. He however, is finding it difficult to keep his eyes on her's. His heart beating faster and respiration getting denser are some of the many factors he's experiencing.

It's his turn to look at something, most specifically, the lake on his left, still flickering white lights at the distant.

"Are you feeling well?" Alex barely registered her voice. A second passes before he turns to face her with a silly smile, that's the best he can do under these circumstances.

"Y-Yeah, I am completely fine. I am not sick or anything like that." But the effects of the short gaze at her eyes, only causes the red blush to fully cover his green/cream pigments of his face.

As she leans closer in preoccupation for his well-being, Alex tenses up, making a shaky smile. Their eyes are only centimeters apart, but the rustling of bushes attracts their attention.

Meloetta goes back to a regular sitting position while keeping a concerned eye on the other side of the open field.

P. Alex is doing the same, only he's more curious and relieved for it, 'That was too close.' 'Oh come on, it wouldn't have been so bad either,' H. Snivy said with a kind, honest smile. 'WHAT!?'

The mental conversation was cut short by the image walking out of the bushes. Umiko's eyelids are nearly all the down; her legs are taking sluggish steps forward combined with the trembling after every step, one could say she's sleep-walking.

"Umiko," Alex's words were a near whisper. He turns to where Meloetta is, but finds only an empty seat next to him, "I guess…she is gone."

The natural color of his face returns, then slides out to from the back part of his sit and jogs towards Oshawott. Snivy raises his voice but is cognizant enough as to not shout, "Umiko, what're you doing awake?"

After she stops, the otter speaks with a discontent tone, "I could ask the same questions. I was WORRIED when I saw your bed empty. *in a calmer voice* My badge gave me your location, so I came."

Once Alex stops close to her, he's grabbed by the collar and jerked back in direction to the camp, "We work as a team. Meaning if you don't rest properly, all of us will be jeopardized."

Snivy is doing his best not to stumble down, again, by hopping on one leg. Umiko's eyes drift to a close, her grip loosens while her body tilts in direction to the grass.

A slender green catches her by the waist. Alex smiles as his eyes gaze at her very fondly. He wraps his vines around her waist, pulls her up then places her on his back, not using his hands because they won't reach the back of her feet.

'I think I said this already, but Umiko is warm for a water type.' 'I don't know, but I think it's you who is getting hot. It's almost getting like a sauna in here… Alex, are you even listening?'

P. Snivy is only thinking of helping her teammate reach the commodity of her bed, while sporting a virtuous smile of innocent happiness.

Watching from the branches of a nearby tree, is Dark who is leaning on the wood with his arms crossed. He paid no real thought to what he saw, nor does he plan on telling anybody, 'This is Alex's affair, so it should be him who tells Umiko. That is, if he plans on telling at all.'

The Emanation pokemon takes one final glance at the open field, '…Will she stay, or follow him? Tomorrow will reveal the answer.' With all mild curiosity gone, he starts hopping from tree to tree in direction to the camp.

**(At a distant away)**

Rapid white flashes, memories of a past now turned into a nightmare travels into the dreams of a pokemon. Men in dark uniforms, as a red R letter decorates the front of their shirts, are approaching the dreamer with bags in their hands. Then Images of electrical machines become vivid. It soon shifts to crackling noises of white and blue electricity traveling between two metallic cone-like objects with a heavy green background behind. Pipes of different colors are the next set of images over the dim surface of a green floor. It all turns black, when the image comes back, the pipes have been bitten off into pieces.

Fading noises of a male voice can be heard, "Cut off all power… the Space Vo-"

The next image is of a cylinder glass-cage, containing Growlithes frightened to their very core, and Arcanines, keeping the puppies close to them with defiant eyes against their kidnappers.

Purple electricity began to overflow the dark image of a ceiling. White flashes consumed the place, afterwards, only darkness.

The dreamer wakes up, panting heavily under the heavy shadow of a tree.

Musical notes of a piano begin playing. A soft rhythm carrying the spirit of a song under it, 'Oneee and twooo-I counted to sleep.

The staaars above-were my candle light.

*The beat increased but only slightly* Feathers of an Altaria are my beeed.

*It slowed down, making every letter more recognizable* Her melodyyy, sweet dreams it said.

Don't beee afraiid, I am riight hereee.

With youuu, under my wiiing.'

The noised faded off, followed by the low sound of snoozing.

**Me: As anybody probably guessed it on this point, the new thing I tried out are this songs. Well, two actually, made them myself in fact. The first one I constructed in the first weeks when I began this fanfic-those were the good days, also the days when school wasn't so hard. The second was not on the last minute, but I sorta made it when the typing got to that part. **

**Remember to Review, like, comment, any of that good stuff-making it a phrase already, been saying that a lot. Remember to comment if I made any of the two songs…well, if I made them in the wrong format or so. Or tell me if I missed something in them, not sure what to search myself since it's my first time trying it. Good-bye. **

**Well, not yet, One little thing about next chapter. Listen closely, because this is the only thing I will reveal, "Andrew and Violet getting intimately close, wondering where I heard that before?"**


	20. Another Foe and an Encounter

**(Team Gear)**

**Alex (Snivy), Equipment description- (Cobalt Bow) blue bow**

**Umiko (Oshawott), Equipment description- (Thunder Armament) yellow scarf with a white-vertical bar in the middle**

**Dark (Riolu), Appearance description- dark colored Riolu with red bumps on his forepaws instead of white**

**(Team Drive)**

**Andrew (Pikachu), Equipment description- (Vantage Nature) green scarf. Usage unknown**

**Violet (Buneary), Equipment description- (Rigid Soul) unzipped white vest with the part of a blue heart on its respective side. Usage Unknown**

**Me: I am back ya all. Sorry with this chapter, but in second thought, maybe I shouldn't apologize. Well, this chapter didn't include all the things I wanted, so for all those that follow my profile, that apology doesn't come as a surprise.**

**Anyhow…get ready to get some laughs at the beginning and an interesting ending. Hopefully there are more surprises but before I forget.**

**Two people didn't understand why team Rocket appeared in the end (Isn't a total spoiler because of the R). That will be cleared up like in…let's say, three more chapters. Actually, there is one person that knows but I won't be telling until next chapter.**

**Enjoy…**

**(Third POV)**

Walking between the fair spaces of the trees, two exploration teams have resumed their path through the forest. Pikachu and Buneary are leading the group once more.

Andrew's mood is a perfect reflection of the sunny day's vibrant rays, "Hey Violet, *looking to the grass on his right while rubbing the back of his head, blocking the image of his gratitude smile* we should go again-to that fortuneteller."

The Bunny pokemon turns her head at him. Paws under her chin while joy adorns her eyes, "Y-you mean it? *Pikachu still not faces her, but his nod is evident* Thanks."

Small red pigments appear on the sides of his red-circled cheeks. Violet may not see it, but after knowing him for so long, she places her hands on her mouth to hold-in any girlish giggles as her eyes close.

The normal type isn't nervous of any sort because at a somewhat nearby distance, is Umiko walking at her own pace-making her not alone with a man.

The Sea Otter is distracting herself by gazing at the trees, no trees in particular. Occasionally a fix stare in her eyes as she searches for threats.

At some ten paces behind her, are Dark and Alex.

The Emanation pokemon has a neutral demeanor while glancing at the preoccupied Snivy. Who, just like yesterday, is looking down with a saddened face, hands up to his chest and poking the tip of a finger with the other one and vice-versa.

**(Forty minutes ago)**

Inside Team Drive's tent, Umiko is on a bed of hay, sleeping peacefully with a smile on. She fidgets and then rests on her right side. Unknown to her, Alex is also sleeping while facing her with the same relaxed features.

The Otter's eyelids flicker very lightly and open at a slow pace. It takes seconds until they fully open.

Outside the tent, the morning sun is giving off its usual splendor of warm light upon the inhabitants of the island. However, a high-pitched girlish scream penetrates the silence of the day.

Back inside the tent, Alex has his back on the red fabric floor, sporting a sheepish smile as small, hesitant giggles escapes from his lips while little by little inching away from Umiko's water blade.

She has her eyes narrowed at him; a furious expression embellishes her face as a faint blush appears on her cheeks. The tip of Razor Shell moves closer to the tip of Alex's nose, scaring away the small wits he has left and making him stop, "You better not tried anything funny last night!"

"I-I didn't, Umiko, I swear!" The Grass Snake still has his ambiguous expression of fear and laughter.

Dark has an eye open with his head on the cushion of hay. He is thinking of a swift solution to Alex's…predicament.

**(Back in present time)**

Alex sighs with his eyes closed and shifts his hands down, 'If it weren't for Dark, Umiko might still be angry at me.' 'Almost forgot about that, I think he told her, _before we entered the tent,_ _I suggested Alex to sleep next to you. I thought the cold of the night might present a problem for a grass type like him; also, you were restless in your sleep, so it benefited you both. It would've become a serious issue if any one of you ended up sick. I, in the other hand, am not affected by a simple breeze._

Snivy is moving closer to a tree with his eyes closed. He walks around it to the left and paces to catch up to Riolu.

'It's only right to say thanks.' 'If that's what you want to do, then I will support you.' Alex raises his head with his eyes now open, and turns to face the Emanation pokemon with a subtle expression, "Dark, I want to say thanks, for this morning."

Dark glances at his teammate, who has a childlike smile, "Don't misunderstand me, I only helped because I think you're trustworthy. You are more open than most of the pokemon I encounter."

Alex's eyes go round as his smile drops, looking a bit confused as well, "So then…does that mean we're friends?"

The dark Riolu's eyes wander to the right. Some pain is reflected on them but it goes as fast as it came, "Can't say we're friends, but we aren't exactly strangers anymore." He gazes at Alex once more, "Tell you what, someday, I will tell you my story. On that day, you can decide whether to be friends with someone like me or not."

The grass pokemon has a clueless look as his innocent expression makes Dark realize, 'Shouldn't have brought that subject. He has the sensibility of a kid after all.'

Only a second past for a column of fire to erupt somewhere northwest of their location, it rises high enough to catch the eyes of all pokemon a mile away. This is no exception to the explorers.

Most of them are amazed by it; Dark has stern eyes while Andrew is troubled by the potential dangers of the fire. The red flaming pillar diminishes until it can't be seen, but regardless of the silence, the Mouse pokemon is worried for any damages it might've caused.

Umiko is the one who breaks the silence, "We have to go see what happened!"

Andrew turns to face her. She has a determined demeanor, but Andrew still remembers their priorities.

The thought of deviating from their mission angers him. He takes two steps forward with hands clutched into fists, "We were given the mission to catch Liepard, an outlaw that has raided villages and triggered conflicts between clans! He's roaming free at this very moment, preparing or causing more trouble for every pokemon on this island!"

Violet's panic became visible as her hands rested under her lips. A fearful demeanor also embellishes her, "B-but Andrew, what if someone is injured?!"

The mouse's hectic attitude crumbled to a shameful pride as his gaze went to the ground, "Another priority of an explorer is to help those in need." He lifts his face and gazes at Violet with a reassuring smile, "Deviating from the objective won't be a problem if we return to it ASAP."

**(Without further arguing, both teams made their way to the source of the fire. While keeping their wits up in order to fend off any danger.)**

Andrew is walking on all fours, but after traveling through a bush, he stops with a bothered look as he goes to two legs. Glancing down is a muddy ramp that leads to the base of what was a canal. He gets this fact from the dark-brown soil of the walls and base.

It's fair to say he's surprised by the width of the empty ditch. Twenty Pikachus of his length can barely cover half the length, "A damp must be nearby."

Before he could conduct a search, Buneary hops out of the bush and accidentally tackles Andrew. Both give out an agitated wail, but Pikachu maintains a tiptoe stance right at the very edge of the dry canal.

He lets out a sigh of relieve, looking more at peace, but in that moment, Alex runs out of the bush and is unable to stop in time. Crashing against Violet from behind, making Andrew frantic once more as the force passes down to him. He moves his hands around wildly as if reducing the chances of falling. Second to last, comes out Umiko, and she instantly crashes behind Snivy.

A chain of events transpired afterwards. Pikachu's feet touch the muddy ramp first, and then his hand is caught by Violet. She uses her free hand to get a hold of Alex's hand, but the Grass Snake's unpreparedness isn't helping as his body is dragged too. Umiko rushes forward and gets a tight grasp on his tail. Even when she exerts herself by remaining still, her firm demeanor vanishes as she is pulled down as well.

Everybody becomes disconnected at that point. Andrew, who has his back on the dark/brown dirt, tries clawing his fingers on the mud but it ends up useless. Violet's desperate action was probably the most useful; she's jogging on the mud, still standing up while traveling down. Alex is nowhere near excited in his position; he's chin down on the mud, eyes closed and hands trying to protect his face from becoming more soiled, but it's useless since his hands are short. Umiko became dizzy with all rolls she is doing.

Finally, Pikachu stops at the bottom of the ramp. Buneary passes him, slides to a stop and bows down with her hands on her cloud of fur. *Pant* *Pant* The sudden thrill was too much for the bunny.

Snivy stops next to Andrew, but it doesn't end there because Oshawott's body bounces on his back, making him yelp from pain.

Umiko lands on the muddy ground while facing the sky. Dizziness has consumed her while her downturned smile is open, "Finally…it stopped."

Violet stops panting, but she feels a pair of eyes on her. Slowly and with a bit of fear, she raises her face. In the end, Buneary locks eyes with a Growlithe who is watching her with some curiosity. She tilts her head to the left, and Growlithe does the same, mirroring her move.

She straightens her head back while the Puppy pokemon imitates her once more. Violet's hand moves up, but cautious enough for if he tries to bite, she can always pull back. The bunny's hand stops near Growlithe's nose.

*Sniff* *Sniff* The fire type's expression of calm and curiosity didn't change. Violet grew uncertain of this, but deep inside, she is willing to try it. Her chocolate hand moves forward, passing his nose to rest on the puppy's head.

Violet commenced to rub on his fur quite softly; this made Growlithe docile in the sense that he got infatuated by her touch. The puppy gained a sleepy look with a smile, while Buneary cheered up. She straightens up and goes to his side, then hugs him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're a pretty doggy."

Growlithe closes his eyes with a much more active smile, "Thanks." His male voice ranges below the age of Violet, which is fourteen years old.

As Andrew gets up with an ache on his back, Dark has already slid down the muddy ramp and helped Alex get to his feet. "What is *Pikachu moved his hands behind his back as best as he could, then straightened it. The crackling noises of bones shifting back in order are heard* that Growlithe doing here?"

When Umiko's perception went from spinning in circles to normal, a figure of some sort is standing next to her, blocking the sun's rays. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted, revealing the figure is Alex with some brown stains on his body.

Snivy is smiling very kindly; he stretches his arm for her to grab. Oshawott looks unsure though, but upon remembering the events of this morning, her face goes stern once more.

Alex's smile disappears as he steps back while Umiko gets herself up. A simple thought crosses his mind, 'I guess she didn't need my help.'

"You guys from around here?" A female voice, that's older than him, echoed through his thoughts.

He turns around to see a Quilava and a Vibrava approach him. Alex pays close attention to the Vibration pokemon. He can see a scarf on its neck even though its round head covers most of the view; its color is a faint pink with wavering white lines traveling vertically, making it have a resemblance of a fancy collar.

'It feels strange, looking at that scarf, it makes me feel… happier.' 'That's the effect of staring at a Friend Bow.'

Once they get to a foot of distance, the Volcano pokemon rises to its hind legs and approaches Alex.

Snivy has no other option but to look up since the fire type is more than half his size. Now that the pokemon is standing, Alex can see it has a pink scarf with four zigzag patterns, the top one is gray while the bottom to that is yellow. The bottom two are a repetition to the top ones.

Not showing much as a smile, Quilava speaks with the same relaxed voice from before, "You never answered my question, are you guys from around here?"

Alex becomes ashamed that she had to ask twice, so he answers in a polite tone, "N-no, we are an exploration team. *His voice trails off, correcting himself* Two teams actually, we came here to apprehend an outlaw."

She leans down to take a better look at him. The Grass Snake is dubious as to what to do next, but in the blink of an eye, her expression changes. Quilava is smiling in a chirpy tone as she offers her hand, "The name is Sizalto, what's yours?"

This makes Alex smile quite joyfully, "My name is Alex." His hand is able to clasp hers and they do a quick shake, letting go afterwards.

Umiko walks to the Grass Snake's side. A serious expression rests on her as she explains the real reason, "Actually, we're here to find the source of the fire from earlier."

She makes eye contact with Alex, who is embarrassed for forgetting of that issue, but still retains his smile. Sizalto is puzzled by the reply of the Oshawott, so it is her partner, Vibrava, who fills in the information, "What you saw was only the clash of Flame Wheel with Flamethrower. That occurrence was only an-"

A male with a smooth tone interrupts Vibrava's explanation, "Greetings! It brings me joy to see everybody has arrived!" All the pokemon turn around in the direction where Sizalto and Vibrava came. Further down the waterless channel, is a log-based dam which is undoubtedly responsibly for blocking the water flow. Resting on top of it, with dull yellow colored paws hanging from the edge, is a Liepard that is looking pleased with what he sees.

Quilava raises a figurative eyebrow, "Who is this guy?"

The dark type closes his eyes with a simple smile on, "Hahahahaha."

Dark is keeping his eyes well-narrowed on him; his voice remains calm, "Any reason why the question is funny for you?"

The Cruel pokemon sighs, then opens his eyes but with a different aspect on them. They look more cunning and sharp as he gets a good look on them all, "Five of you are well-acquainted with an ex-associate of mine, two of which has seen him, while one he sparred with. He goes by the name of… I believe, Leron."

A vivid image of a menacing Krookodile with sharp eyes and bone-breaking teeth emerged in Alex and Umiko's head. He's in fact, the most dangerous pokemon they fought up to now, or seen in Alex's case. Snivy's eyes are round and shocked in hearing that name. Oshawott is glaring at Liepard with a burning anger.

The fire type puppy senses fear and dread from Violet, so he escapes from her grasp and positions himself in front of her, facing the foe's heavy glare. Andrew rushes on four paws to the other side of the muddy field, moving closer to the dam as well. When he stops, he stands on two legs, cheeks bursting with yellow electricity as his hands turn into fists. Intentionally diverting more attention from Liepard in hopes he would forget about Violet.

A frown came over Quilava, unimpressed of what he said, "Soooo, you were waiting for us. Then that means, those pokemon that attacked us were your minions." Her mood changes as a prideful smile decorates her smile, "Hmph, it was barely a fair fight. But even if they would've brought more of their friends, it wouldn't have done them any good."

"A prideful one we have here."

"You can say I have confidence." Sizalto shot him a daring glare; her head cocked to the right with an air of assurance, "Don't even try to fight us, you will just run like the others did."

Vibrava and Dark are watching the dark type with extreme caution, being vigilant for his every move.

Liepard has a gentler expression on his face. His paws move back to the upper part of the dam, which allows him to stand on all fours. Then his paws and legs bend before he leaps to the moist ground.

The Cruel pokemon's head hung low for some seconds, but when he raised it, a sharp and diabolical expression is seen on his eyes as they look down on everyone.

The next sets of expressions are mostly grouped. Growlithe, Andrew, Dark and Vibrava show small signs of uneasiness. Violet, Umiko, Sizalto and Alex are genuinely disturbed by it as their eyelids rise with their mouths slightly opening.

"The first move will be used by me. Hyper Beam!" Liepard opens his mouth, forming a white sphere of energy in front. A second past for a white beam to make a horizontal path of destruction in front of Andrew and the two newcomers, Quilava and Vibrava.

All eight pokemon narrow their eyes and hold their ground as a barrage of dark-brown dirt flies on them. Once it's over, they use their hands or paws to clean away the mud from their eyes.

Sizalto watches Liepard with a serious expression, 'He attacked, even though we took down his small army.' Without further thoughts, Quilava goes on all fours and leaps over the scraped out dirt.

Vibrava lowers his leg, then sees his teammate charging at the dark type as her body is engulfed by fire. Even at a distance, Liepard's cocky smile made the Vibration pokemon remember something important. His face tensed up with an alarm in his voice, "SIZALTO, STOOOP!"

The crackling fire around her blocked his voice, and her mind is focused on the Cruel pokemon, "Flame Wheel!"

"Aren't you hasty on your attack? Sucker Punch." When his right paw shone purple light, a foot of distance separated the two. This didn't stop Liepard to do the impossible. He kneels down to be in the same height as Sizalto and connects a punch under her chin.

Quilava closed her eyes from the pain as her body flew backwards to the sky. In seconds after preparation, Liepard is in front of her. With Sucker Punch still active, his right paw makes a direct hit with her chest. This sends the fire type in a diagonal line to the ground; her body slides across it, digging out dark dirt in the process.

Fortunately, a green rhombus-shaped wing halts her trajectory by acting as a force-absorber cushion; at the same time, Liepard lands without a problem. He watches as Vibrava helps Sizalto get on all fours.

The dark type finds the scene more than amusing, "A comrade that acts without a second thought, is well…useless. Only under-leveled fighters are susceptible to Hyper Beam's stamina consumption." Liepard casually sits and presents himself formally, "My name is Raven and my present rank is 10. It's a pleasure to finally meet all three of you."

Alex tries putting up a brave face, but he is more worried because he knows the three he's referring to.

Quilava shakes off some damp dirt and glares at Vibrava with a serious expression. He is aware of their situation, but his eyes close and speaks to Raven without turning, "Is there any chance we can solve this while not involving violence?"

Liepard snickers at the last three words, "Violence, that's the sole reason I am here for." He uses his left paw to rub the side of his forehead; all the while he closed his eyes and a humorous mood came over, "Hahaha, after all the work I invested in this. It would be a waste not to get the best results. And there is no better method than to get my paws dirty, literally and figuratively"

"Good, *Raven opens an amused eye as Quilava turns his body to face him; when his eyes open, a tamed anger burns in them* I am not in the mood for diplomacy."

Quilava and Vibrava then make a unison attack, "Round!" Not a breath was taken as their mouths opened, following a high-pitched note with red, blue and green rings heading towards Raven.

**Me: Well, the chapter ends here. The next two will be completely of fight scenes though, with a bit surprise at the end of the first one. Things are sure getting more exciting at this point.**

**This chapter did include some other things though, like how my OCs and the others' act.**

**You all know the drill. Review, like, comment and all that good stuff. Next chapter I will be saying the owners of the new OCs. See Ya until next time!**


	21. Number X Strikes

**(Team ?)**

**Sizalto (Quilava), Equipment description-(Zinc scarf) pink background with four horizontal zigzag patterns, the top-most line is gray while the bottom to that is yellow.**

**? (Vibrava), Equipment description-(Friend Bow) A faint pink scarf with wavering white lines traveling vertically.**

**(Individuals)**

**? (Growlithe), Equipment description-(So Far, none)**

**Raven(Liepard), Organization Rank (10 or X in Roman Numeral)**

**I basically do this weapon description, plus the name and species because it's hard to remember every single character that comes out, so this alleviates all the hard work of remembering.**

**On other news, here are the creators of the three new OCs, Esper13 PMed me Vibrava and Sizalto. SCIK1012 created Growlithe, that's all I'm saying because I am not spoiling any more surprises.**

**Now to spoil something nah just kidding. This is more of a reminder because I forgot to mention last time. There is basically three exploration teams. Umiko carries an exploration bag. Vibrava wears the bag for his team, but the bag itself is on his back while the strap travels between the space of his two legs, on each side of course. The last one is Violet, the pockets inside her vest work just like a Treasure Bag (Don't question my logic, this is pokemon and fanfiction logic).**

**As to why the bags are important, I will explain those later. Before we begin, I think this is something I haven't mention in a while. I don't own pokemon, zero of it. Without further delay, begin…**

**(Third POV)**

The colored, high-pitched sound waves aim closer at Raven, only for him to easily leap to the right, so both Round moves strike the log-made dam, creating superficial fissures.

Liepard has a confident smug, but it drops when a black sphere about his size flies at him. "Foul Play," a watery-gold aura surrounds him. Then a downward-vertical slash with his right paw cuts Dark Sphere into two. Black energy flies into adjacent angles and explodes on the dam, creating more superficial fissures.

Raven has a neutral expression while listening carefully on the footsteps walking down the dam. He leaps forward, so Dark's light blue fist penetrates the muddy ground.

Liepard turns his head around. An amused smile forms on him as his eyes are set on Dark who is running towards him-not caring that his right arm is covered in mud. "Sucker Punch," Raven's body turns around instantly, blocking Dark's fist with the sole of his paw.

The Emanation pokemon kneels and does a round kick, but Liepard moved back before his front legs were kicked to the side. At the end of his spin, Dark dashes forward and sends another punch, but it gets block once more by Raven's paw with Sucker Punch.

The Dark Riolu then kept sending punch after punch, shifting his body left and right to obtain a better angle. However, most of the hits were blocked by a purple glowing paw or evaded as Liepard took some steps back.

Dark kneels once more, then takes two swift steps forward and sends an uppercut with his right fist glowing red. Raven's eyes widen, but his head bends to the right, narrowly evading Bullet Punch.

Liepard immediately leaps back. A surprised expression is on his face while, unnoticed by the Cruel Pokemon, a couple of his cheek hairs fall down; his abashed demeanor quickly changes to show only amusement. His eyes are set on Dark who is watching back with a sharpened concentration, "Such a wasted effort. Focus Punch must've used a good percentage of your energy, yet you persisted in using hand-to-hand combat. Why would anyone-"

The Cruel pokemon's eyelids rise. His hearing now picks up the noise of fire approaching. He leaps into the air, so Sizalto's Flame Wheel passes under him.

Dark's fixed look stays on Raven as his body moves higher, "There's your answer."

Liepard's eyes shift to the right. Flying in the air is the Vibrava from before, his eyes glow light blue as packs of sand float closer to him.

Raven turns his body to the right so he's facing the vibration pokemon, "Gunk Shut." Liepard spits out huge amounts of dark-purple liquid.

"Sand Tomb," at the same time, all the sand converges into a spherical unit, then creates a vortex from the front and heads straight forward.

When the moves collided, Gunk Shot ends up mixing with the sand, forcing the attacks to be weight down to the ground. The dark type turns his body once more to the right; now his back is facing the muddy ground while his head bends back. He's well surprised to see Dark charging an Aura Sphere.

"Hyper Beam," Dark has already leaped into the air as a white sphere formed in front of Raven's mouth. The Emanation pokemon utilizes Aura Sphere as his fist, then presses hard on it with his palm when it collides against Hyper Beam.

It explodes with thick black smoke covering the air. Both pokemon are shot out in opposite directions. Once Dark touches the ground, he slides with his legs bended and a paw placed on the mud to keep his balance, then stops shortly after. Liepard does a 180 degree spin before touching the moist floor, and then stops without problems.

Some anger rushes into Raven as his eyes narrow in frustration. He ducks and a water boomerang passes on top. His eyes dart to the right and makes eye contact with a determined looking Oshawott, 'Better accomplish what I came here for.'

Without warning, a green spherical energy explodes behind his head, creating black smoke in the process. When Alex lands on the floor safely, he's at a good distance in front of Liepard.

The Grass Snake turns around with a worried glance and is trying to search the smoke for any signs of the Cruel pokemon.

Raven dashes out of the black smoke in direction to Alex. This makes the grass type take a step back as he tries to ease his nerves.

Once Liepard gets at a close distance, he brings his claw up and sends it down as a violet aura covers it. Alex blocks it with a Vine Whip, but the Cruel pokemon retracts his paw and uses it as a lance this time.

A nervous look is on Snivy's face as the movement of Sucker Punch slows with Matrix Eye, 'He-He's fast!' 'Calm down. Just keep an eye on him.' P. Alex did just that.

Both vines form an X-formation and smash Sucker Punch to the mud. Raven retrieves it again without problems, then makes a complete spin while moving away from Snivy, but Alex jumps, avoiding a sweep by the dark type's tail.

In the end, time slows down for Alex again. Raven takes a step forward as his left paw moves up, along with part of his upper body. P. Snivy is about to ready his vines when he sees her; his eyes widen in surprise but also in relieve.

Part of Raven's composure returns when on top of his peripheral vision, comes down the image of a blue blade with a triangular tip. He's able to weigh his body back to the ground and leap back in that instant.

Back to normal time, Razor Shell stabs through the humid soil until the hilt touches the ground. Its owner, the Sea Otter, lands a second later. Umiko unsheathes it from the ground and lets the tip of the blade rest on the ground. Her resolute demeanor allows her to endure Raven's glare, "Alex, remember what I told you, we're a team, so we handle this together."

Alex is speechless. He was just saved from an attack and with Umiko on his side, his confidence is returning. His smile has more spirit behind it as he nods, "Okay."

The Grass Snake becomes more serious when Oshawott rushes forward.

"Sucker Punch," A vertical slash of Razor Shell is blocked by a purple glowing paw. The Sea Otter retreats her blade then performs multiple stabbing tries, but they are were avoided as Liepard moved back and shifted his upper body left, right or down.

Umiko sidesteps to her left and is about to hurl her scalchop, so Raven sidesteps to his left also, that's when he notices the grass type.

Snivy is in a perfect line with Liepard, then hurls an Energy Ball with his two hands. The Cruel pokemon kneels so it passes over his entire body. Unfortunately for him, the water boomerang inches closer to him, then scratches his cheek and makes a full rotation back to its master.

Raven rises and the sting from the attack undoubtedly bothers him. Umiko leaps to where he is with her blade turning from blue to white, all while readying her swing. The dark type naturally jumps to his right. However, he stops midway as a forest-color sphere of energy grazes the right side of his body.

The Cruel pokemon locks eyes with Alex who is in a line with him again. Then a burning cut on his left cheek grabs his attention, making his left eye twitch from the pain.

He jumps back in a diagonal-line to his right with Umiko following him, and Alex moving forward to the right. Oshawott performs a horizontal X-scissor but is blocked by Sucker Punch. Then the dark type bends his head up and Energy Ball passes under his chin.

Liepard leaps back; Umiko is on his trail once more and Alex moves forward on his side.

Sucker Punch activates as Raven moves his paw up, but instead of successfully blocking it, the white blade makes a scorching cut on his wrist. Liepard winces from the pain, but an Energy Ball impacts on his cheek and the explosion sends him sliding to his right.

Alex stays where he's, focused on the battle, and Umiko places the white blade on her right shoulder, alleviating the weight on her hand.

Raven shakes his head to get rid of the turmoil in his mind. He looks down at his left wrist. Anger flourishes inside of his as the pain slowly drifts away, 'One mistake would be to underestimate the humans, but to be afflicted by mere pokemon is something I WON'T HAVE!'

Umiko rushes forward with scalchop in both hands, but Liepard's left paw digs into the ground in a heartbeat, this made it impossible for the Oshawott to see.

"Sand-attack," mud is thrown to her face, forcing her to stop and swipe it off with her left hand.

Raven's paw, with Sucker Punch active, strikes Umiko on her chest, knocking the air out of her while her body flies backwards.

Her body flies for about three meters until a vine wraps around her waist. Alex places her on the ground near him to help Umiko with her _Sand-attack_ problem. He looks over to where number ten is, then sees only black flames dissipating as his expression shifts to a genuine bewilderment, 'Where did he go?' 'Stay calm, maybe you can see through Faint Attack if you close your eyes.'

P. Alex did just that, still helping by swiping some mud off with a vine. He sees a white line on the ground trailing away from them. The problem is in the direction where it's heading.

The bunny pokemon is still backing away, only because Diggs, a.k.a. Growlithe, is preventing her from joining the fight. Truth be told, she's afraid of becoming a bother to her friends. Buneary's hands coupled together over her mouth are her reflexive movement when unsure or frightened of a situation.

Diggs is staring where Liepard was with an unbending attitude while staying in front of the normal type.

Violet's eyes widen as her two ears perch up. She closes her eyes and moves her hands to under chin, "EEEEEEEEEECK!"

All eyes fall on her, and behind the petrified Bunny is Liepard who has a cold glare on her.

Andrew is just boiling with anger; he goes on all fours and summons all his might, "Agility." He speeds up towards his lady in need.

The puppy himself has his own anger to release, "Get away from her, Flamethrower!" Diggs jumps into the air and exhales a tremendous amount of fire.

Violet compresses her ears so they don't they burned.

"Sucker Punch," Raven uses the sole of his paw as a shield, this makes the fire fly around his body but his concern is on the human inside the Buneary's physical form, 'Does Xipil truly believe a shivering being like this can be part of the sacrifice? Hmph, he doesn't need a creature like this.'

His paw glows a brighter-violet glow. Flamethrower dissipates completely, this alarms Growlithe for it's the first time he sees something like that.

In an instant, Raven to swing his paw, knocking violet to the side and making her back immerse into to the humid wall. With Sucker Punch still active, the Cruel pokemon runs to her side in a second. It isn't hard to notice the bunny's eyes are still closed, probably from the pain.

Liepard jumps away while aligned with the wall, for an enraged Pikachu performs an air-spin and crushes Iron Tail to the wall next to Violet. Andrew pushes himself out of the mud's grasp, lands on his two legs to glare at the dark type with a solid expression.

"You won't put your paws on her!"

Raven giggled at the sudden remark as a devious smile appeared, "But I already did." He brings up his right paw, the same one used to wound Violet.

Buneary's ears uncurl slightly, murmuring some words, "An…drew… don't."

"Iron Tail," Pikachu jumps forward and does a front-flip. The attack is easily evaded as Liepard moves back. After Andrew lands on all fours, his body starts charging electricity, "Charge."

Bright yellow sparks surround the mouse, but he gets startled when the dark type reappears in front of him.

Raven's left paw swipes the air in front of Andrew's face, somehow taking all the electricity to his paw. He backs away to drink Charge in peace. Once done, he sheds some light to Andrew's bewilderment, "What, never seen Snatch before? Then this will be the first and last time you see this move."

Andrew regains his serious composure and goes to two legs, "Brick Break!"

"Sucker Punch," Raven's movements were a blur until he stopped in front of Andrew. He then swings his right paw and pins Andrew to the muddy wall, but at a second glance, Pikachu is using both his hands, surrounded by a white glow, to keep Sucker Punch from successfully damaging him.

The cruel pokemon leaps back while aligned with the wall. Dark kneels in his landing and prevents his right hand from moving further down since it has an Aura Sphere. Without wasting time, he dashes towards Raven.

"Sand-attack," Liepard's paw sinks into the mud and throws it. In the speed it was done, Dark was unable to avoid it, so he stops, bothered as he is swiping mud off with his free hand. This is when his two small appendages on his head elevate by mere centimeters.

The Emanation pokemon jumps forward into the air, evading purple liquid from Raven's Gunk Shot. Black flames materialize around Liepard's body as Dark does a side-flip, bringing all his momentum to his right hand.

The black Riolu ends up thrusting his attack through the flames that dissipate shortly after, solely exploding the mud and sending it forward. He straightens his stance and rubs the rest of the mud off.

Black flames start appearing away from the last confrontation, closer to the dam too. It grows big before it dissipates, leaving a Liepard with a smile on. From that position, he has a better view of where everyone is.

Pikachu and Growlithe are helping Violet to get down the humid wall. Team Drive has taken the initiative to regroup, since a concerned Snivy is next to the dark Riolu, and Oshawott is close to them while keeping a cautious on Liepard.

In the air high above Raven are the last two pokemon. Vibrava is holding Quilava by bending the long toes of his legs around her arms and legs. The Vibration pokemon may not show it, but he's unsure of the plan, "Sizal-"

"Requiem, we don't have time to talk! Now, drop me!"

Requiem could've continued with a counter-argument, but he knows her too well for that, so he complies. Requiem watches as the fire type gains acceleration.

Sizalto is now in a nose-dive formation, then closes her eyes for a few moments. "Thrash," the moment her eyes open, a fearsome look beckons over them.

Her very monstrous aura makes a cold spike run down Liepard's back; he leaps back so the punch ends up hitting the ground, creating an unexplainable quake since the mud was supposed to absorb most of the force.

Raven is stunned beyond belief. Thankfully Quilava is giving him her back, for if her expression matched her ferocious aura, Liepard would surely mistaken her for Leron, 'What…move was that?'

Sizalto straightens up in her own pace, then turns around as a solemn expression is on her. Quilava's eyes close as she murmurs one word, "Trash." Her eyes instantly open with a sudden edge on them.

The fire type's dash on two legs is surprisingly fast.

"Sucker Punch," Raven blocks a punch with the sole of his left paw. His eyes twitch from the pain that was still afflicted.

Sizalto retreats her fist and sends another one, but it's redirected to the side by a hit on the wrist. This keeps on going for some seconds. Only that after every punch, Raven paces back.

Mud starts swirling on his hind legs, right paw and shoulder of his left paw. A quick glance on top reveals Quilava with his eyes glowing a light blue. Shifting focus to the pokemon in front, the Cruel pokemon is witnessing the fire type preparing a makeshift Tackle .

'It's still not over?!' Raven has no choice but to use his leg as a shield. A second later, he receives a trash-tackle, breaking his prison of sand but wounding him and sending him backwards.

"Dammit!" He cusses under his breath, teeth grinding and takes a peek over his paw. Quilava can't be seen ahead, but Raven has a solid idea as to where she is.

Liepard leaps to his left, making Sizalto's landing-punch hit the muddy ground. This time, mud splattered on her body while strangely creating a one-second quake again.

She blinks away her ferocious look, then stands up straight while giving the dark type an affrontive glare, "Why RUNNING away?! Are you a scaredy-cat?!"

Raven doesn't answer; he just glares back with a hidden bitterness in his eyes.

The wind vibration becomes more audible for Sizalto. Soon, Requiem lands next to Quilava, not the Cruel pokemon who is throwing daggers with his eyes, "Sizalto, you're lucky your last attack missed. We did pack only one Heal Seed after we left Lolled Town."

The fire type closes her eyes and rubs the back of her neck, a more laid back expression rests on her, "Didn't know we were gonna face this type of foe. If I did, then I would've stocked on orbs and seeds, but hey, *her left eye opens and the gaze falls on Requiem* why didn't you use Sand Tomb again? This battle would be over if he was trapped in one spot."

"I apologize, his senses are more hyphened than what I-" His words are cut off as a white light catches their attention.

Raven opened his snout as a white sphere forms in front, taking a direct aim at them both.

Back to the side Requiem and Sizalto are, Dark is running on the muddy ramp with a white outline of energy around him, heading closer to their aid. After timing it, he jumps and does a front-flip before landing in front of the two.

The white energy surrounding the dark Riolu ends, but in that moment, a second move activates when Quick Attack ended, resulting in his body to be surrounded by a wavering white aura, "Copycat."

Raven fires a powerful Hyper Beam as Dark does the same after shifting his hands closer.

Both special attacks meet halfway and explode, unleashing black smoke and up-roaring the wind in all directions.

The beating of the wind subsides in seconds, but before the smoke clears, the fighting type positions his hands closer again and forms a blue sphere between them, "Aura Sphere!"

He hurls it towards the smoke. As it disappears, a purple liquid swarms around it as more is being hosed. The fighting move expands, ultimately exploding, disintegrating Gunk Shot as well.

After the smoke disperses, Raven is seen spiting a purple residue from his mouth.

Back to where the other three are, Sizalto has a disbelieve look while gazing at Dark; what she seen doesn't add up, 'This doesn't make sense! His Aura Sphere was black! *Her gaze narrows and looks upon the distance on her right as if reminiscing about the past* Didn't see him use Quick Attack either, but there is no other he could have gotten on the dam like that.'

Requiem also has a questionable look on Dark, but their attention gets redirected when the Emanation pokemon speaks, "Let's get one thing clear. My first choice wasn't to help you; I was going to smash this Liepard's head with Focus Punch, but Alex pleaded me to save you. *After waiting for a reply, but never got one, he continues with a simpler explanation* So, making it all shorter, consider yourselves fortunate."

Sizalto's anger compiles, but she contains it, forcing up a smile and glaring at him from behind, 'This guy, he…he-'

Before she completed her thoughts, another pokemon jumps into action.

Raven leaps back, narrowly avoiding S-scissor's diagonal slash. At the end of his jump, Liepard notices his tail is touching the humid wall.

Umiko's stern gaze shifts from the ground to her opponent, "Water Pulse." Her white blade turns to transparent blue before she swings it, creating an airborne water slash with bubbles gathering on the front.

"Foul Play," a golden aura surrounds the dark type. When Water Pulse got close, he swings his left paw and bashes it completely.

Then a vine wraps around his wrist before it settles on the ground. Raven follows the origin of the vine, only to make eye-contact with the Snivy that has a valiant demeanor.

The Cruel pokemon smirks at his golden opportunity, "This only works against you, Faint Attack." Almost instantly, black flames spawn on him and run down on Vine Whip.

Alex becomes startled at first, but with Matrix Eye, his composure returns. Unfortunately, like other times, his body is unable to keep up with an attack's speed. The Grass snake's body is covered in dark flames that dissolve in the air shortly after, leaving only the air behind.

At a fair distance from everybody and right along the dam, the black flames appear. Part of the attack has covered the small pokemon in a circular fire dome, connected with the bigger dome by a black flaming line suspended in the air.

Faint Attack dissipates in a breeze, revealing a shaken Snivy that is not used to the ride.

Raven, on the other hand, is taking some joy out of this, he pulls his left wrist back, making Alex slide towards him.

Snivy becomes worried about this, but it doesn't prevent him from putting up a fearless and solemn expression.

Raven wraps the loosened vine on his left paw by moving it in circular motions under it. Afterwards, he grabs it with his toes.

Alex is pulled once more; he is unable to sink his feet into the mud because he has no time to. In matter of seconds, he will be in Liepard's attacking range.

'¡¿What do I… Wait a second, I got an idea!' H. Alex sees what P. Alex came up with, 'Its not a bad plan, but it will only trick him once.'

The Cruel pokemon's left paw glows in a violet aura, "Sucker Punch." He readies it, but Snivy pronounces a word under his breath.

Sucker Punch is send where it would precisely meet with Alex's face, but it hastily retreats before crashing with the transparent green dome of energy.

Inside Protect, Alex exhales some air in a calm manner, relaxing and preparing his mind for what he's about to do.

The green dome glimmers white, then a small opening expands in the front, "Attract." Alex winks, creating a pink heart aiming for the exit while followed by two more.

Raven becomes leery at the motives of using that status move, since it's useless against the same gender.

The first heart comes out and pops on his face, making his eyes narrow. Then the second hits, forcing his eyes to almost close. When the third heart passes through the exit, Protect is losing its green colour.

In a natural reflex, his eyes close as it pops on his face. When his eyes open, he's unmistakably, face to face with an Energy Ball.

At a side view of this, Alex jumped off the ground, hand still placed on the green sphere that is a centimeter away of Raven's face, more precisely, between his eyes.

A fog of black smoke forms after the explosion. On one side of the thick smoke, Raven comes out with his paws sliding on the ground. He stops with his tail inches from the muddy ramp.

A weak and ill look is reflected on his as his vision is hazy, 'That piece of… The report didn't mention this combination.' His front legs wobble under his weight, "Faint…Attack."

Black flames swallowed his body before they dissipated, leaving behind only air.

They place they reappear is somewhere along the muddy ramp. Faint Attack disperses, leaving behind Liepard who is panting slightly. The image of the dam further ahead becomes clear; his own orientation is shaky, but it's slowly coming back.

A sharp, piercing pain surrounds the wrist of his right leg. Raven closes his eyes, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He tries lifting his paw but fails. After he opens his eyes to see down, the Growlithe from before has a lock on him with bite while his head is out of the hole the puppy created.

Liepard is barring his teeth at him with pure rage, "You *his left paw rises while surrounded by a violet glow* litt-"

His words are cut off when someone gets a hold of his left wrist and stretches it to the left. Liepard's eyes dart to his new attacker, surprised to see the dark Riolu holding his wrist with one paw.

Dark is glaring back with his eyes narrowed and sporting a controlled anger in them, "Stay there, and feel the pain that's coming." His grip grew tighter, making Raven to wince shortly but glare back defiantly.

At a long distance behind them, Pikachu and Violet have already gotten ready, and what's better, Andrew's Vantage Nature glowed a white-wavering aura.

"Discharge," "Ice Beam," Andrew's body became surrounded in electricity while surrounded by a white aura. Violet looked scared; nonetheless, she opens her mouth and white sphere forms in front.

Both electric-shaped attacks are fired at the still clueless dark type. Right at the moment of the black and white explosion, Dark jumps away while Diggs lets go to burrows underground using Dig.

Shot out of the smoke is Raven who unwillingly slides on his side. He forces an eye to open and firmly places a paw on the ground, "Faint Attack." Black flames cover him and then vanish into the thin air.

Faint Attack reapers in front of the dam; it then disappears and leaves an exhausted Raven with yellow static flowing on his body. He rests his paw on the dam to give him support. The now beat up pokemon exhales heavy *huffs* as his gaze redirects down the waterless-canal.

The once scattered pokemons have gotten together again, all in a line formation.

Umiko is the first one on the right; she's wearing a determined glare with scalchop still at hand. Alex is on her right while looking at Raven with pitiful eyes.

Dark has a neutral face while occasionally turning his hands into fists.

Andrew still sports an angry demeanor, but Violet looks unsure, as for her puppy companion, Diggs has his eyes narrowed at his foe.

Both Requiem and Sizalto are now being attentive to his actions.

The Cruel pokemon looks down and realizes his mistake, 'Just like Leron, I underestimated my foes… *his shortness of breath disappears as a smug forms* Unlike him, I will use _that_.'

Sparks still travel on his body, but without any problems, Raven moves his paw back to the ground and shifts his position so his body faces them, then uplifts his face to show them his self-reassuring smile.

Quilava gets annoyed by this, "Are you mad enough to continue fighting!?"

Andrew then notices something odd about Liepard's body. After a second or two, his eyes widen 'The static…is gone!'

Silent giggles escape from Raven, but after some seconds, he can't hold them any longer, "Hahahahaha…*it becomes more maniac as his head hangs higher*HaHaHaHaHaHa!"

Some are thinking that he has truly gone insane, but Dark is the only one that can see it. Liepard's blue aura turned a burning scarlet with black streaks flowing upwards. It's a sickening sight. The sensation of emptiness grows as the Emanation pokemon prevents himself from breaking eye contact.

"Well, this will be interesting. No, in fact, this will be an honor for all of you. This will be the first, and the last time you witness such power in your short lifes." His smile became more menacing, "Tamed Beast."

Raven's eyes immediately turn a dark scarlet, and before anyone could gasp, the dark type fires a Hyper Beam to the ground between him and them, creating massive black smoke that covers the battlefield. "Faint Attack," black flames consume his body in a second then vanish the next.

Under the thickness of the black cover, Snivy is coughing out airborne carbon while keeping his eyes closed and covering them with his hands. 'Alex, watch out!' H. Alex's warning came too late.

Raven, who is in front of Alex, has already activated Gunk Shot. Hosing the grass type toxic liquid as his body is pushed away with the current. Liepard spits the last of it out, "One down, Sucker Punch."

The dark type's tail starts glowing in a violet glow as it extends in length. It then snakes its way towards its owner's left cheek, for the purpose to wrap itself on a fist glowing a light blue color.

Focus Punch loses its power after being stopped, yet, Dark doesn't seem to worry.

Raven focuses his scarlet eyes on the fighting type. "Was that all?" Liepard's calm smile didn't bother Dark.

In an instant, the Emanation pokemon's left palm moves Raven's face with Aura Sphere active. Unfortunately, it gets pierced by a violet blade on the side and shatters into particles of energy. The purple tail bends and wraps itself on Dark's left wrist, and it gets pulled towards the other part of Sucker Punch as if they were opposite sides of a magnet.

Dark's eyes widened for it was too fast to counter. Violet jolts start coursing on his body, making his eyes close as Raven's tail, in the form of handcuffs, pulls him up and tosses him away in direction to the muddy ramp on the left, "That's two." Sucker Punch breaks into white sparkling dust, leaving behind the normal length of his tail, "*Raven smirks* Sucker Punch."

Pikachu was about to jump in when he notices a violet sharp spear is headed towards his chest. He catches it in time, but the tip lengthens more and strikes him on his chest. Knocking the air out of him and sending him flying.

At a close distance from where he was, Violet is scared; her eyes are closed but her ears perked up, so she listened to what happened. This doesn't mean she knew what to do. Doubts and terrible scenarios play in her head as she listens to the spear's movements directed at her. Not just that, she also listens as the little pokemon jumps to her aid.

Growlithe tackles Sucker Punch head one with Strength, but he is overpowered, making his back accidently crash with Violet's head, knocking her uncouncious while Diggs flies further in the dark smoke.

One simple plan formed in Raven's mind as he jumps high above to his left.

Sizalto is doing her best to peek through the dense black smoke, but with the dark fog now dissipating, it's Requiem who notices a shadow going up, "Sizalto, he's on top!"

Quilava has barely time to react as the noise of energy gathering began. She jumps back and Vibrava goes forward, barely evading hyper beam but not the shock wave as their bodies are pushed further away.

Raven lands without problem while looking pleased. He takes a good look where the two pokemon flew off, "That will hold them down for a while." The dark type's gaze redirects where the Oshawott is; his ears are now able to catch the sound of her breathing, "Now, for what I came here for."

*Cough* *Cough* Oshawott is protecting her eyes with her left hand, straining them too when glancing around. The noises that had transpired were unrecognizable for her, 'If only this smoke wasn't in the way. I-' Her thoughts are interrupted as she notices a big white beam heading for her. At the speed it goes, Umiko can only use her scalchop as a shield while holding it with both hands. When it hits, white beams are shot to the sky and the sides. Two of which explode on the dam, creating more fissures with small droplets of water coming out.

The Sea Otter bears her teeth while using every ounce of strength to keep her position. The small amount of friction works against her. The moment her body slides back a couple of inches, her scalchop slips out of her grip. Umiko could barely react as Hyper Beam exploded on her. Afterwards, her uncouncious body hits the wall, sinking in it by the force and becomes stuck. Her scalchop bounces four times and stops on the ground near her.

As the smoke began vanishing, Alex is revealed to be on a puddle of purple liquid while his body has droplets of it on. He gives a heavy effort to raise his head, but when he does, Alex becomes shocked at the first sight he catches.

Number 10 is next to Umiko's uncouncious body that is adhered to the wall, "Alex, now helplessly watch as I end her life in front of your eyes." While keeping his eyes on Alex, Raven aims his snout at the water type and opens it, a white sphere then forms in front.

The Grass Snake is putting all his effort to stand, but his body is burning from the toxic move, nearly sucking all his strength away. He's in fact desperate, but then a pulse comes inside of him, his expression goes blank as well.

A moment later, anger rushes to his face as he gets up to dash forward. 'I don't think I will make it,' 'You have to! Please, Alex!' P. Snivy pleaded him, but at his speed and Matrix Eye, all he could do is watch as Hyper Beam grows bigger.

At first glance, there's nothing they can do to save her, but both of the Grass Snake's anguish turn to a pure amazement at the sight of her.

Raven's eyes widen as his snout involuntarily moves upwards by a force under his chin. Unknown to him, the culprit is a chocolate-color bunny ear with a cloud, cream color, of hair on top. "Low Kick," a short, cream color foot strikes him on his throat. This forces his upper body to rise up and fire Hyper Beam as a sphere.

The normal type attack flies to the air and explodes. Liepard is left tiptoeing on his hind legs to regain his balance, but after Buneary completed her back flip and landed on the ground, she uses Ice Beam on him.

The white laser explodes on his body and pushes him away. Raven is finally able to regain his balance and stomps his front paws on the ground to stop himself.

He now finds himself glaring at Buneary who has a brusque expression. Violet's new personality comes as an enigmatic surprise for Raven.

Tiptoeing close to her, is H. Alex who looks worried, "Hey Violet, is that you?"

She glares back, making Alex take step back in fear, "Now I have to fix all your mess, just because you don't know when to help."

Snivy makes an apologetic face while forming a goofy smile, "I didn't know it be this bad, and I thought they could handle it on their own."

Violet takes two steps forward with her right hand raised while it is surrounded by a white glow.

This makes Alex drop his smile and reveal his fear. He takes two steps back and raises his hands for protection, "OKAY IT'S MY FAULT!"

Meanwhile, Raven takes a glance behind and takes conscious of his error.

Andrew is painting, slouching forward but not taken down.

Diggs is on all fours and shakes all the mud away. Sizalto is on her hind leg and rubs the back of her head, then stops and flares of fire come out of her head and rear as her expression hardens.

Requiem stands up without a problem with a solemn demeanor. Dark is stuck on the wall as Umiko, but he pushes himself free; once on the ground, he simply rubs off some mud on his shoulders.

'This only turned out to be counter-productive,' two chuckles from Raven grabs Snivy's and Buneary's attention. They both are serious while Liepard is still looking back, "So…this is how it will be." He now turns his gaze at them with a smug on, "He will be angry at me if I just leave things as they are; it will also be a waste to go without accomplishing anything, so NOW the only answer is to commence round two."

Violet and Alex look at each other. After a nod from both, they turn their attention at their opponent and get into battle positions.

The normal type separates her legs, curls her left ear down while the other one extends. Her two hands move forward, then shift closer together; her left hand is inches on top of the other one.

On the other side of the battlefield, Andrew's serious and weak expression can't hide the concern in his eyes, 'Violet, this time, I promise to stop you, not like last time where I just watched on the ground.'

'Alex, can you do me a favor,' with Matrix Eye on, H. Snivy is able to respond without worrying of the outside world. 'What favor is it?' 'Can you…can you protect Umiko, please?' '…*he forms a mental smile* Don't worry, I will stay where I am then.'

Back in normal time, H. Alex takes that mental smile outside with him.

**(To Be Continued)**

**Anybody has the slightest idea as to what happened to Violet? Where did the amiable personality of the little bunny go off to? I know where but it is kinda obvious. **

**You all know the drill, Review, comment, like, all of that good stuff. See ya on the next chapter, which I have no idea what to name it… Anybody with suggestions?**


	22. From Bad to Worse-Part 1

**Me: Ladies and Gentlemen, folks that barely got in and will soon love this fic, here is another chapter FOR- Uprising Legends: Destiny Awaits.**

**Haven't announced that name officially, so, there it's :D**

**First off-so I don't get sued-I don't own pokemon. Zero of it so lets get that out of the way as well.**

**One last thing before this chapter starts, two actually. First: I got a couple of titles from other fics-from other writers of course-in my profile. I will add more but after I add some comments of what makes them good, ****which will be for a while *Ssshhh*. Not lazy, just don't have time. *Time***

**Secondly, I will post the second part in a matter of days. Hopefully soon. Now begin.**

**(Third POV)**

The bunny slouches forward then dashes in an instant, "Low Kick." Taking advantage of her speed, she slides on her back and positions her left leg forwards as a mini-spear.

No concern invades Liepard's mind as he watches with a smug on.

After the distance became a mere foot, Violet immediately places her hand on the ground to pushes herself upwards, "Sky Uppercut." Her left foot becomes enveloped by strong winds swirling around.

'What!?' Raven's eyes widen as his mouth is slightly agape. He bends his head to the left so the attack misses, but as the normal type flies higher, she spins around and forms a white sphere between her hands, "Ice Beam!"

She fires three electric white currents, only to be evaded as the dark type leaps to his left. In the attack however, three stalagmites were formed with the middle being twenty feet tall. When Violet's right foot touches the ground, she jumps and performs smooth acrobatic front-flips, then lands perfectly fine with a foot on the top of the tallest stalagmite.

The Rabbit pokemon glares down at the Cruel pokemon, who matches the seriousness in Violet's eyes, "Ice Beam." She fires five electric white currents from her mouth.

Stiffness invades Raven's body as he's unsure whether to waste stamina in Faint Attack or evade, but he doesn't have to pick an option upon watching the electricity's path.

At a distance of five feet all around, Ice Beam hits left, right, back and the spaces in between, forming a semi-circle of stalagmites of ten feet high.

Raven kept a vigilant eye on Violet, barely registering the figure in front of the ice. In front of the occupied stalagmite, Diggs fires a flamethrower heading for him.

'This combination was not premeditated.' "Faint Attack," black flames consume his body then disperse in the air. Fire ends up swallowing ice spears, slowly melting them.

Faint Attack reappears somewhat close to the muddy ramp. When it disperses, Raven is able to eye what Snivy is doing from afar.

Alex is kneeling down while searching the contents of the bag at hand. In front of him, Oshawott is still uncouncious but at least sitting with her back on the wall.

'My troubles with Xipil will be worse if I fail. Might be even fatal if I wound the humans too much, but now-' On the right side of his view, or on the left side of the burning stalagmites, Violet comes out running; her body is leaning forward with hands hanging on the sides.

The Cruel pokemon raises an eyebrow out of suspicion, 'What is with this one? She never showed this much aggression before.'

"Ice Punch," her two fists are enveloped in a white glow while Raven's tail lengthened with a purple shine on.

Sucker Punch snakes its way in the air towards Violet. She jumps and performs a front-flip before bringing all her weight down. The spear-like tip of Sucker Punch curls upwards, but her cream-colored foot stomps on it from behind and does a horizontal slash, cutting the spear and freezing most of the energy strand.

Buneary, not wishing to exchange damage, hops back to keep her distance.

The line of ice breaks into diminutive pieces, but the remaining Sucker Punch grows immediately to its original lenght, creating a new triangular spear in the process.

Buneary lands with problem. Her right and extended ear quivers once, still maintaining eye contact with Liepard.

The snake-like spear travels towards her on the ground. It curves around on her left. As it moves on her right, it does a sudden turn upwards to pierce her waist.

Violet catches it from behind the purple blade, still maintaining eye contact with Liepard, and shoves it forward. The dark type move doesn't stop to increase in length, barely scraping the front of her vest. Once a foot of distance away from her, the handle turns back around in an arc path and aims the blade at her head.

This time, her left hand that is enclosed by a white energy grasps the handle, freezing it in that moment. Violet's right hand that also has a hold on Raven's attack, is surrounded by the same light.

The ice forms all the way to the energy tail over Liepard's head, but when it breaks, the rest of Sucker Punch dissolves, leaving his normal-length tail behind. This also leaves Raven genuinely shocked at the display of reflexes under seconds, 'Her Prolix Sonar can't be this well-developed!' Violet separates her legs more and shifts her hands closer, her left on top of her right hand, 'The moment I was behind her, she only wasted her time and screamed for help.'

Buneary dashes forward without warning. Raven's composed edge returns, "Sucker Punch." He lifts his right paw and sends it where it will shortly meet with her face.

However, Violet calls off Ice Punch in a beat. This forces the purple glow on Liepard's paw to disappear. The Cruel Pokemon has no time to time to acknowledge it as the normal type catches his wrist.

The Rabbit pokemon surprisingly applies heavy pressure with her grasp. The sudden pain makes Raven yelp in pain while his right eye closes.

Violet then thrusts his paw to the mud, forcing his upper body to lower some inches too. The next move was too fast to counter appropriately. The top of Buneary's right ear comes down to tackle Liepard's head, thus, smashing his chin to the mud.

Her feet leave the ground while pushing herself upwards with her ear. Violet's body elevates while performing front-flips, moving further-down the waterless canal. At the end of an acrobatic with her eyes on Liepard, she fires an Ice Beam.

Raven is about to stand straight on all fours, but three white thunderbolts explode on his back, pushing him back down and with ice on most of his body.

A shadow is cast on his face. When he gazes up, he finds the Dark Riolu coming down with an Aura Sphere between his hands. Raven mutters a word under his breath. A purple spear then penetrates Dark's chest, but that is where the unexpected occurs.

The fighting type's expression doesn't change as his body slowly moves down, all the while fazing through Sucker Punch. After Dark's head passes through the thin purple line, his entire body turns white and dissipates.

'What!?' Raven's eyes widen. For at a higher distance in the air, is the dark Riolu with his right hand stretched to its side, holding an Aura Sphere that is exerting excess power into blue sparks.

Dark hurls it and the sphere spins on its axis, so as it flew past the purple trend, it bends in direction to head straight to Raven's head.

Aura Sphere blocks the view of what Dark does next. He steps on the trend with one foot while his left fist glows in a silver light, "Bullet Punch." The Emanation pokemon wastes no time and lets out a downward air punch, releasing a silver fist of energy in the air. He then leaps back and lets gravity take him down.

Raven bares his teeth in anger, but surprisement still embellishes his eyes from the trickery of Dark by using Double Team. Aura Sphere, now feet of distance from reaching his face, finally gets penetrated by his purple spear, exploding and creating black smoke.

The dark type's eyelids lower, a moment of relaxation is at hand, but it is soon cut short when Bullet Punch nails a hit on his back, cracking the ice into pieces. Raven's eyes widen once more but in pain while his mouth opens up, knocking most of his air out.

Dark lands on the opposite side where Violet is, and both watch the heavy fog of smoke with attentive eyes. When it clears off, Raven is on all fours while panting slightly. The dark type is still able to glare down at the Emanation pokemon with his scarlet eyes. His head slowly turns around to glance at Buneary, but a seed crashes on his ground and explodes to release a haze of new smoke.

In an instinct maneuver, the Cruel pokemon leaps to his right. His eyes narrow as they glance upwards to his right. Midway in his path, he presses down his right paw and hind leg on the ground, and pushes himself back to the smoke.

A noticeable, vibrating sound wave crashes with an amble range on where Liepard would have landed.

Flying in the air above the waterless channel is Vibrava. He has a composed expression and holding a seed that has black spots, 'The Whiffer seed only becomes useful when it is one foe, rarely when there are multiple.'

Inside the dense smokescreen, Raven is conscience that he was able to avoid Screech because of his enhanced hearing. Now depending on it because sight is no good. His left ear twitches. Then his left paw rises as high as it goes and slams down on his left while surrounded by a violet glow.

Dark pops through the smoke on the very same side. Sucker Punch lands on his head but his entire body turns white and vanishes in that instant. Liepard's left paw only nails the ground; his eyes dart left and right. His left ear however, twitches by a sound on top.

Raven turns from his position so he now faces his right, for where his upper body was, an Aura Sphere rained down and exploded. Even with the shock wave from the explosion, only part of the smoke blew away, creating a circular area of clear air.

With a quick evaluation of his options, the dark type is more willing to face the air attacks from the Vibrava in front. Rather than facing Buneary, who is in the right, or Dark, since he probably changed location because of the airborne attack.

Before he could sprint forward, the Bunny pokemon dashes through the smoke, leaning forward and holding a dark-energy sphere on her right hand. Raven is able to look down as Violet, because of her height, positions herself under his snout.

The normal type hurls Shadow Ball, making the dark type doubt the intelligence of the rabbit. When Shadow Ball makes contact with his face, it appears it phases through him and causes mild damage, but in the moment as it passes through, his vision has become pitch black.

A thick gust of wind from underneath blows the black energy away as a heavy blow strikes the bottom of his jaw.

With Sky Uppercut active, Buneary's right ear, enclosed by sharp winds, made a solid hit. Raven closed his eyes from the pain, pacing a bit back as well while his snout, and half of his body, lifts up.

The dark type is tiptoeing on his hind legs. Eyes open up frantically and sees Violet about to land on the muddy ground; also, a white sphere is forming between her hands.

"Ice Beam," "Sucker Punch." Violet fires a white beam heading for Raven's chest, but Sucker Punch, embedded on his tail once more, snakes upwards and coils to form a shield for his user.

The violet circular-shield takes the damage, making white sparks fly to the side. Even as it doesn't break, it can't maintain its position as the force pushes back; in the end, tackling Raven to humid wall. Ice begins to form and surround most of Liepard's upper body.

A grim expression has fallen over him as he viewed the little options he has, "Faint Attack." Black flames first swarm his legs and move upwards, proceeding even under the ice and soon surrounding his still exposed head.

The fire dissipates even faster, taking Raven in a new location and leaving the ice enclosure behind.

Violet subsides in her attack while watching the ice diligently. Her left ear also perks up and both shake for a second. She crouches before performing a lengthy and elevated arc path to the back. Her body is graciously aligned with the arc's form during the first half.

Requiem pays not much thought to Violet's path as he scans the area left and right, but he did realize that the peak of her path would be slightly above him. Before she reaches the peak, Buneary does a back-flip, shifts all her weight to her legs and lands on the Vibration pokemon.

This does grab his attention, but before he could pronounce a syllable, the bunny calls out a move.

"Bounce," his eyelids rose before being pushed down by the force of Violet's hop. Then a powerful white beam adjacent to the ground passes through the air space where Requiem was.

Once the Vibration pokemon regains his balance in the air, he turns around, and on the right side of the battlefield, is Liepard charging another Hyper Beam.

Containing the power inside its white, the dark type leaps to his left. His eyes dart to the ground on where he was.

A hole is popped open with Growlithe's head coming out; he is wearing a confused expression since his stealth-underground movements failed.

Raven is standing firm on the ground after shifting his position to face him. A white beam comes from the air and strikes Hyper Beam, surrounding it in white sparks while Raven leaps back.

Hyper Beam's self-explosion shatters the ice into diminutive white sparkles, which land on the ground and disappear out of sight.

Violet makes a smooth landing next to Diggs, who only has his head out of the hole but smiling with an active spark in him, "Need any assistance?"

She places her hand over mouth, pondering about it while keeping a wary eye on Raven. The Bunny lowers it to her chin so she can talk, "Know any status moves?"

The puppy nods with an eagerness behind it, "Yes, Will-o-Wisp!"

"Good," Violet lowers her hand and grabs the loosened skin on his neck with her left. She eyes him with a humorless expression, "Use it."

In simple words, Diggs is hurled upwards and becomes a bit frightened by the sudden action, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Raven's eyes follow the fire type as he moves up, even noticing Diggs's body is also moving forward, so he will land closer to him. Liepard gazes back down and sees Violet running towards him. The dark type separates his legs more and readies his tail for Sucker Punch.

'Huh?' Diggs has reached the peak of his path and is now falling down. His demeanor grows stern once when his eyes lock on Liepard, "Will-O-Wisp!" He swallows air, then blows three blue flames with a purple spectral energy on them.

The three fire bullets explode on the ground behind Raven, creating a wall of flame raging ten feet high.

Raven glances behind for about a second, not worrying much about Will-O-Wisp. "Sand-Attack," it took him a moment bash out mud in direction for the rabbit, but Violet swipes most of the airborne mud with her hand, then positions both arms in her battle stance.

"Foul Play," a golden aura embellishes the dark type and sends his left paw to her face, but Violet pushes it to the side by a side-hit of her arm. Jumps afterwards, doing a front-flip which her ear smack the top of his snout.

Raven's vision goes down when his snout got pushed down. Allowing Buneary to land safely over his head.

"Bounce," the power of her hop comes as a blow for him, shattering his concentration on Foul Play; his jaw connects with the mud as he endures the pain and hides it with a grimace expression.

Violet is about to fly over the blue fire, but she still keeps an eye on her foe by turning in the air. Heading head on to Raven, is Diggs who is exerting a white aura of power.

Raven's purple tail gains a visible purple aura as it shifts as a lance on top of its master. A white beam strikes it, freezing then explodes to form white dusts. Raven's expression is a mix of bewilderment and flourished anger.

The Cruel pokemon adds more force to his front paws and lifts the other half of his body. Then pushes himself upwards and does a front-flips as Diggs passes under him.

The puppy's fearless appearance puffs away while he tries to cease his speed. He can only slide on all fours with a sheepish expression while his lips quiver.

The fire dog passes through the flames the exact moment Raven lands. Will-O-Wisp flies into his body like small fire threads. Once all the fire is absorbed, Diggs blinks away his vexation. He checks his body left and right, then a smile enlightens his face, "Almost forgot Flash Fire."

He notices Violet's landing on his right; he smiles kindly at her with his eyes closed, but she turns around and gives a cold-death glare at Raven.

Liepard just stares back, not fully matching the dark intensity in her eyes as a wet trail appears on his forehead. His eyes widen. He activates Sucker Punch as an instinctive shield, so the purple tail moves diagonally above him.

A scorching Flame Wheel strikes it on top but does not break it.

A valuable opportunity is presented in front of the Bunny pokemon, "Diggs, now!"

By Violet's command, Diggs's expression turns blank; he quickly turns to face Raven with his hardened resolution, "Flamethrower!"

He unleashes a flaming torrent straight at Liepard.

The dark type has few options as he is watching the flames grow bigger, "…Faint Attack." Black Flames surround his entire body before vanishing into thin air.

Flame Wheel rolls to the ground, but the moment it touches solid floor, Flamethrower encounters it and prevents it from moving any further as the two fire moves burn stronger. They grew bright red before the explosion occurred, unleashing a red pillar that continues expanding into the air by meters.

It quails as fast as it grew. Where it stood, is a calm looking Quilava over the scorched, black floor. While on all fours, she eyes her left and right, but at the end, Sizalto locks eyes with Diggs, "You missed."

The statement did confuse the puppy more than anything, "But, *he raises his right paw and points at her* I did hit you."

Sizalto has a dull expression, but the spirit in her voice didn't diminish, "Nooooo, I meant *she first glances to the left then right; her eyes widen once she found him* him" She signals with her right paw at Raven who is on the other side of the canal.

The dark type glares back at the fighters, heightening his other senses in case a surprise attack looms nearby.

Quilava rubs her chin with the side of her paw, pondering as her eyes are opened midway. It didn't take long for her eyes to widen, then places her paw back to the ground and a confident smile forms, "Extrasensory." Her eyes turn bright yellow as her mouth opens, releasing a yellow beam with rainbow rings around it.

Raven's eyes further narrow, watching as the psychic move hits the ground first, then moves closer to him. Extrasensory ends before reaching him, but causes an abundance of brown smoke to rise up. This disables Raven to see what Sizalto does next, "Smokescreen."

This time she fires thick smoke, penetrating the light one and easily overcoming Raven's side.

A newfound rage takes over him, embellishing his face too, 'Trick after trick! If this is their way of fighting, it is PITIFUL!'

Sounds of footsteps come somewhere on his left. Raven's eyes dart in that direction. Then they come on his right, his eyes follow the sound. They come at front but he can only see smoke. Liepard's anger has cooled, but not the enough to pacify his desire for blood.

His crimson eyes shimmer black scarlet before he leaps to his right, avoiding a visible white line coming down. Raven holds still and examines his unknown attacker.

A white line is hanging in the thick black air but it's elevated under his height, signifying a small pokemon, 'This could be Violet with Ice Punch, but that move can't produce an epee. Neither can Alex and Dark, so it has to be a weapon.'

The white blade floats straight at him with sounds of footsteps next to it. Taking no chances, Raven activates Foul Play, gaining a golden aura around his body.

The hidden pokemon swings the thin blade horizontally, but it is blocked by the side Liepard's paw. The weapon retracts and heads straight for Raven's head. His left paw keeps up with its speed and is right above it, thrusting it to the ground as if it were a pokemon.

The unknown pokemon is able to swipe out of Raven's grasp. Positions it so one end aims at Liepard's head. As the unknown pokemon attacks, it shifts position, now coming in at another angle.

Raven keeps shifting back, avoiding the all possible penetrations and occasionally pushing it to the sides with his paw. Foul Play fades off the exact moment the white foil pulls back, keeping a longer distance this time while probably readying a final attack.

The moment for it to push forward didn't take long. At the same time, Raven made his evade by sprinting to his right, laying a diligent eye on the white line in case it changes direction.

The sudden uprising of the air around him grabs his attention. Even so, as he inspects his surroundings with immense speed, the smokescreen present disables his chances of finding its source.

Then a hard, round object hits Raven under his throat. His grimace expression doesn't change, but it forces his upper body to rise, making him stand on his hind legs

In those few seconds as his upper body reaches for the ground, footsteps are heard moving away from him; to be more precise, to the spot where Raven ran from.

The Cruel pokemon shifts all his weight forward in a final, desperate attempt to regain footing. The footsteps stop momentarily, then race back to Raven. The noises of feet pressed over the mud are recognizable.

Liepard's mind is processing all scenarios, but it's mainly focused on evading the moment he can. The attacker's footsteps come closer, then the sound of air being cut in half is heard. Raven is able to leap to his right in the final second, but he receives a cold, superficial, yet painful cut behind his left hind leg.

His bites his lip to suppress the pain, barely registering his escape from the smoky dome. Once he regains footing, the Cruel pokemon leaps further to his right. After landing on safer grounds, he positions himself to give equal attention to the smoky dome on the left, and the three pokemon to the right.

Buneary is on one knee and keeping her left hand on Growlithe's head, who has his upper body lowered and looking ready for action. Quilava is next to them and keeps a calm attitude, staying nearly still as if waiting for something.

As those few seconds of anticipation pass, Smokescreen begins to drift away. Raven pays some degree of attention to it; it didn't take long for his patience to be rewarded.

Even though alot of smoke shrouds the puppy-like pokemon, Dark's features are noticeable. The item he has his right hand wrapped around, is a white spike with the pommel-back part of the handle-formed as a rectangular structure with the sides curved.

'That's what happened,' a fine idea formed in Raven's head. With the revelation of the mysterious pokemon, what happened inside the dark dome becomes clear. 'This runt used his ability under the smoke. I should've known why the wind picked up, and that earlier speed was just a use of his Quick Attack.'

Dark brings the weapon up and inspects more closely. Violet spots this, still wearing that forthright expression, "Keep in mind, you break it, you pay it."

In a swift motion, the Emanation pokemon has his forehand face the ground and the white spike spinning on his hand, '1.8 ounces, its durability and flexibility are higher than standard. The infused ice crystal adds value… Its monetary grand of Antarctic Spike should be no less than 10 grand of Poké.'

The side of Dark's lips curve up, forming a smirk, "Money won't be an issue."

Outside the conversation, Raven is waiting for a better opening. Using mainly his sight, the shake of his body caused by a small weight landing on his back surprises him. As he glanced behind, an ultrasonic sound by Vibrava disorientates his sight and balance.

**Me: This was a spot I saw fitting for a **_**cliffhanger.**_** On a more, well…a light, serious note, please review. **

**It's the only feedback (I don't know if I used it right?) I get from, well, you all basically telling me if it was good or if it was a bit complicated to read. I'm trying to better myself, that's the purpose of me revising this chapters before posting them. Obviously I can't force you, reviews are like charity. They come out from the selfless thoughts of one, but they also motivate a writer to write with more passion. **

**Funny though, don't know if that's the case for every writer, everyone seems to get their motivation from something (Mine is music for example). **

**Sorry to have gotten serious. On a lighter note, the fight is far from over. If anybody thought that was a spoiler, well, it's number X we are talking about. An organization member doesn't go down that easily. Especially the rest.**

**You all know the drill! Review, comment, like, we will be seeing each other in the next chapter… which is Part 2 :D**


	23. From Bad to Worse-Part 2

**Me: I don't really have much to say, so I will say the usual. I don't own pokemon, zero of it. Now watch the end of this part-2 chapter.**

**(Third POV)**

"Round," Requiem vocalizes a single tune and produces red, blue and green rings, each respectively passes and damage through Raven's body as the Vibration pokemon is pushed upward by the force.

Both of Liepard's front legs tremble, but his left leg is the first to bend. Dark grasps the Antarctic spike and hurls it at the dark type.

The spike spins in the air as the Emanation pokemon creates a blue sphere on his left hand, then dashes forward with a white outline around his body.

Round stops penetrating him, but Liepard is keeping his gaze down and not giving signs of moving.

The ice weapon homes closer, but he leaps to his right in the last moment. After landing, Raven's legs move left and right under disorientation. His face moves up, eyes are round while seemingly spacing out.

From where he stood, Dark is about to pass it, but before that, he hurls him the Aura Sphere and keeps going forward to catch his borrowed weapon.

Raven's head turns to Aura Sphere. An ignorant expression is on him as it comes closer. Almost a feet of distance, Liepard sweeps it away with a hit of his left paw in a purple glow.

Aura Sphere flies into the air, then heads down in an arc fashion to explode on the wall. Dark grasps the weapon before it flew any farther; he remains where he is, then glances at his foe. Liepard has not changed positions and his head slightly moving to the sides.

At the other side of the battlefield, Violet removed her hand over Diggs; the Puppy pokemon then sprints forward.

"Flamethrower," Diggs unleashes a much more spirited fire; Liepard faces it and leaps to his right, avoiding it without problems.

Diggs stops his move and gives out a silent growl. "Bite," once closer, he jumps with his mouth wide open.

Raven is still gazing with lost eyes from where he came, then moves farther to his right leaving Diggs clamping its jaws into thin air. Once on the ground, the fire type unleashes another empowered flamethrower.

Liepard, even with stumbling legs, is able to lie down on the ground and lowers his head as much as possible. Growlithe shifts his snout so it aims lower, moving flamethrower down as well.

His purple paws dig into the mud and pushes himself back, sliding on the frictionless mud and out of Flamethrower's destructive path. The flame move ends as Raven is nearly on all fours, legs a bit shaky with eyes still gazing at space.

"Sucker Punch," his tails lengthens and makes a line above his body. A spiral flame comes down and is blocked by Sucker Punch. Red/orange dust flies around without harming Liepard.

From afar, Violet is still on one knee but has her left hand on the ground and is leaning forward. Her right ear shakes by an airborne sound, "…He sure took his time to get here."

Raven's absent look hasn't worn off as his tail begins to shake. This is when Flame Wheel slips to the side, but he jumps to his left in time, so his fur is only grazed.

The fire move lands and stays spinning on its place; it vanishes to reveals Sizalto gazing at Raven with a serious yet worry in her expression.

From his left side, Diggs is running at him with his cloud-like tail glowing white with power, "Iron Tail." At feet of distance from Raven, the fire pokemon places his left paw deep in the mud as his lower body rises and swings to the left with the momentum. His puffy tail lengthens and mimics a whip.

Raven's tail snakes in the air, positioning itself diagonally in front of its master. Iron Tail hits Sucker Punch instead, leaving Diggs with the ability to only glare as his head turns.

Quilava is running on twos this time, both hands clasped together and surrounded by a light, "Rock Smash." Once close, she swings them down and turns the momentum upwards, so her move is directed at Raven's jaw.

Liepard brings his right paw, engaged in Sucker Punch, up to make it act as a shield, but that move breaks as Rock Smash makes contact. His paw is pushed up with the attack, but being first to connect with his jaw doesn't lessen the pain. Sizalto's strength however, does push Raven's upper body up, making him repeat his defenseless stance on two legs. Also loosening his concentration, this deactivates Sucker Punch.

At the sight of this, Diggs turns around, switching Iron Tail for the fire escaping from his enclosed mouth. Then unleashes a torrent of flame locked on Raven.

Flamethrower consumes Liepard's body. Under the flames, his body is pushed farther back as his legs momentarily leave the ground. They do get back to solid floor shortly after thrown meters back; the flames begin to weaken before his paws touch solid matter. The fire is cut to a stop and he is left with black marks around his fur.

A different expression shrouds Raven; his spaced-out look has been replaced by a gloomy and dark appearance as his body is fixed on its place.

With a different tactical approach, Dark is at a good distance behind Liepard. Waiting while giving a fair grip to his weapon.

Under Raven, mud begins to move on its own and wrap around his legs. He gazed below, then became fully electrocuted by electricity from above. Liepard closed his eyes from the pain, but just that, he solely closes his eyes. When the electricity stops, his eyes open by mere fractions, revealing his radiating scarlet eyes.

From above, Andrew is nose-diving with his right fist surrounded by a white power. "Brick Break," he whispered under his breath as the distance between the two closes. After shortening the distance to feet, a purple spear stabs the yellow mouse under his chest. In that moment, Pikachu's eyes widened by the unexpected attack.

He is send flying forward and bounces off the ground after he hits it. It happens only three times: first was his elbow, second was front and the last is his back until Andrew slides to a stop. Sizalto and Diggs hurry to his side. Quilava grabs his hand while Growlithe nudges on Pikachu's side with his head.

Once Andrew is on two legs, his two friends give him some space as Vibrava lands next to him. Needless to say, the Vibration pokemon is still keeping a wary eye on Raven, "Sounded like a good plan in the beginning. Apparently, his five senses are coming back in sync."

Andrew is panting lightly; his body has become rusty for this type of prolonged, difficult fighting.

Requiem is still not done talking, "No worries. For now, lets watch what that friend of yours does." The electric type raises his head, panting but still keeping a stern expression.

Dark is now running at full speed. In his right hand is Antarctic Spike while his left is holding a blue sphere. He hurls Aura Sphere and the appendages on his head levitate.

Raven's tail snakes its way farther up, then comes down and pierces Aura Sphere in a second. The purple spear penetrates the ground and keeps lengthening in plain view. Even if it's out of sight, Dark's aura tells him where it's coming.

After he jumps, Sucker Punch in the form of a snake/spear penetrates through the ground from behind, inching closer as milliseconds pass. Before it hits its mark, Dark hurls his weapon and cuts the purple line hovering over the ground. The blade is about to reach him until it turns to purple dust.

Dark lands on Raven and crouches to place a hand on his back. A blue light illuminates under it, "Aura Sphere." Riolu uses the explosion to push himself forward while Liepard's head hangs low by the shock wave.

His black feet slide on the mud upon contact and performs a half spin. Dark's speed slows down and stops in front the four pokemon, standing as if nothing exciting occurred.

A shadow suddenly looms over them. That one glance they all took, clearly reveals it's Violet who jumped in the air. The one who is most surprised at this is Pikachu; his face shows a mixture of deep concern and bewilderment.

Violet wastes no time after her landing and runs straight at Raven. Her right fist becomes surrounded by a white light as the enemy ahead glares back with a strange, dark emptiness.

Raven starts spitting purple gushes. Each fired with an odd precision for someone in his condition.

Rounds of purple spits fly closer, but all their sounds and movements are perceived by Buneary's ear. She ducks under one attack, moves to her right to avoid three more then does a jump to her left plus a side-flip. The rest of the deadly poisonous liquids known as Gunk Shot, fly near her body as she is in the air, but not a single-drop touches her. Violet lands on her original path and continuous forward.

The mud around Raven's right paw begins to shake lightly, it soon crumbles with his right paw enlighten by a purple glow. Before the distance between the two reaches zero, he sends his right paw to strike her face, but a cunning smile is formed on Buneary's lips. Ice Punch is called-off, along with Sucker Punch because no move is active.

Violet's left hand slowly moves up, and brushes Raven's paw to the side by interjecting in its course.

In that moment, both are able to see their faces very clearly. A snickering smug is on Violet's face while a silent, motionless anger is on Raven's eyes.

A quick set of moves come from Violet. She turns around with her right arm breezing around his free paw as a chain. Obtains a good lock on it and drives it closer to her. Then jumps to her right with a side-flip enforced by unnatural strength. Twisting Raven's paw and taking his body entire body with it-liberating him from the mud obviously.

He unwillingly performs the same jump as her and ends with his chin impacting the mud first. His body followed suit and laid stagnant on it.

Buneary makes haste. She frees his paw to hop into the air without immobile weight, "Now's your chance! Attack!"

No moment of hesitation appeared on them. "Aura Sphere!" "Double Round!" "Flamethrower!" Dark took the lead of the attack, Sizalto rushed to Requiem's side to strengthen their move while Diggs rushed forward to join battle; Andrew remained behind given that his body still needs to rest.

A blue Sphere heads forward, on its left are multicolored rings of sounds while on the right of the fighting move is a powerful outburst of fire.

In the last few seconds before all four moves hit, Raven closed his eyes as his eyelids flutter. They soon open up to reveal radiating scarlet eyes, showing a much more focused malice.

Raven's lips move while murmuring two words. Black flames quickly consume his body and dissipate the moment he is completely covered. All the consecutive attacks explode on the spot where he was, leaving a barren crater on its spot.

After a short while, Violet lands next to the hole, looking rather harsh as it's her natural look. The other four look around for the dark type, but Violet finds him when her right ear twitches by a sound. Her eyes redirect to look at the upper section of the canal, 'I forgot about them…but he should be able to handle things on his end. If he can't, I don't know why he even came.'

**(To where the other two are)**

Umiko's eyes are closed as her gentle breathing is proof she is alive. Her explorer bag hangs lazily on her side. A few seconds pass for her eyelids to move. Slowly, but surely, they begin to open up. The light of the day made her stop for some moments, not to mention that her eyes are adjusting to it.

"You had me really worried," a very familiar voice-that could possibly be confused by a woman because of the light tone-reaches her ears, but the odd part about it, it's as if he's next to her, very close too. "I was scared that you would be asleep for hours."

Umiko's vision can now make up a shadow in front of her. There is also a delicate warmth next to her. The big surprise though, came when her vision finally focused. Oshawott can now see the side of Snivy's face. His expression is soothing with his calm features and that innocent smile of his.

"Umiko…"

"Y-Y-Yes?" All she could give was a weak reply as her cheeks heat up.

"You okay? Because your cheeks are turning bright red."

"Huh?" She blinks a few times but then notices the position she is in. Alex is actually holding Umiko with his hands almost around her shoulders while his vines traveled around her waist for support. Umiko's guess is, he has been holding her, all this time standing, with her head resting on his shoulder.

A hot pink has extended all over Oshawott's face. It took her some moments of hesitation to finally react. She moves back and breaks off from his warm embrace, panting a bit as she tries to control her heartbeat. A serious expression returns to Umiko's face.

Her white color tone also returns as her expression softens. Only then, she notices Alex's right eye is closed. Before given a chance to ask why, Snivy suddenly approaches her without uncertainty in his eyes.

This provokes her to become nervous, Umiko's voice seems to crack as she's unable to pronounce a solid word, "A-Ale-X, W-Wha-?"

She is cut short when he stops in front of her, "Umiko." Alex's ease face has not changed; his vines are then placed on her shoulders as if it were his hands.

A pink blush returns to her cheeks.

"Liepard is behind you," the pinkness disappears from Umiko as her eyes become round from the unexpected statement.

She turns around with a more serious look in her eyes. On the right side of the canal, Raven is watching back with the cold-bitterness in his eyes.

Oshawott's right hand goes to where her appendage weapon usually is, but after she ends up tapping her stomach, a blank expression washes over, "Where…is my scalchop?"

A green, thin hand is placed on her shoulder, flustering her as her blood rises to her head.

Alex is behind her, switching from closed to open on his right eye and vice versa with the other one, "Your scalchop is in your Explorer Bag. Let me get it." He takes two steps to her left and searches with his hand, but his right vine activates under the shadow of Umiko and digs into the bag as well. Snivy's hand comes out holding Umiko's scalchop, under it is his vine holding a golden seed with fire markings on front.

"Here," he waves her scalchop above her shoulder until she grabs it. While this happens, his vine holding the seed moves around his back to hand it over to his left hand. Alex's vine retreats unseen. "Ready Umiko?" He stands next to her and smiles to her as if no danger is around them.

Her natural color returns shortly. Umiko's rigid personality returns, but it is a softer version with that smile on her face. Her white blade rests on her shoulders the moment she sprinted forward.

Alex runs as well and takes in her initiative as a yes.

Unmoving but watchful, Liepard takes into account what he seen. 'Violet's Prolix Sonar increased at an unimaginable rate in minutes. The same could be said for Alex's Matrix Eye.' The team of two pokemon are now halfway to Raven, 'But his personality is the one that suffered the most changes.'

Speaking of the Grass Snake, Alex hurls a green sphere with is right; It explodes to only damage the ground in front of Raven, smoldering smoke into his view. 'Dull tactics are useless now. *his ears shake at the sound of footsteps up ahead* My ears will serve as my eyes.'

However, Liepard never closed his eyes, so he is able to watch the course of Snivy's jump. Alex is now in the skies and then falls downward in his arc path, "Sword Dance." His body becomes surrounded by a thin layer of red power.

A smirk appears on Raven, 'That power is now mine!' "Snatch!" Liepard's movements are a near blur as he crouches before jumps at his prey. In the air, his speed diminishes.

"Vine Whip," two vines grow from Alex's collar and slash down to where it will meet with Liepard.

"Sucker Punch," he guards himself with his two paws, but the force of the attack halts him in place. Even momentarily airborne, the red traces of energy of Snivy's vines crawl to his purple paws.

That smirk of his never banished as his body slowly moves down; it only fades when he hears the noise of electricity coming below. His tail enveloped in the same purple glow, lengthens and turns to protect his underside.

An Ice beam flies closer from below, only to hit and freeze the sloped shield. Raven's eyes dart down for a second. His eyes interlock with the Oshawott from meters below. The moment his gaze returns up, a W-shaped leaf surround by tangible winds, makes a direct hit on his cheek.

Liepard's body is thrown from where he came as Alex completes his side-spin and falls down. The Cruel pokemon lands on all fours. Soon his head rises, a fierce but controlled anger still in his eyes, Raven's vision catches sight of the Oshawott with her white blade on her shoulders. Snivy lands next to her shortly; the red trace of energy on his body brightened before it disappeared.

Umiko nods at his teammate with a confident smile; to which he nods back with his own frivolous smile. When her eyes fall back on Liepard, the Sea Otter's eyes grow serious again. She sprints forward with the Grass Snake following suit.

Few seconds pass with the dark type staying still. He then murmurs two words, "Faint Attack." His body is instantly surrounded by flames that burn out the next second, leaving nothing behind.

Umiko forces a halt, nearly tripping down. Her eyes peruse left and right, checking only the front side knowing her back is secured.

Not forgetting the seed in hand, Alex disposes it into his mouth, but does not swallow it. With light-hearted smile off, he turns around to sprint at Raven who is not that far. A green sphere appears in Snivy's hand and it glows brightly.

Raven's left paw rises and moves slanted in front of his face. Energy Ball shrinks into nothingness, making Liepard have more of a pestered look. What he didn't notice was Alex's swallowing of his seed.

"Gunk Shot," the dark type's cheeks puff before releasing huge doses of purple liquid. Meanwhile, Alex blows large amounts of fire from his mouth-even though it's not in Snivy's move-set, or nature, to do so.

The Grass Snake is stopped in his place by the back-force of the moves' clash. A wall of red flames and purple water try to consume the other, but the redness of the fire turns white and explodes.

Dark smoke is pushed in opposite direction with the combatants sliding out from their respective sides. A shadow grows over Raven. He gazes up to see its source and can only see a white beam come down.

He jumps to his right side. Ice Beam, having missed its mark, hits the ice and creates stalagmites of a solid white color. Umiko lands on the other side of her icy creation. Thrusts her blue blade on the ground; it glows white with blue hazes on it as she slashes diagonally to the stalagmites. The energy of her blade creates a white veil uplifting from the ground. It grows to convert into a wall of ice.

Oshawott does it again but on her right this time, enclosing Liepard's left, right and front with ice.

Raven is facing the ice for the moment. Then the subtle noise of wind being torn in half perturbs his ears. His left paw glows in a purple light, moves to his left and turns, completely evading Pikachu's one-arm, downward Brick Break.

The yellow mouse is smacked to the side by Sucker Punch and hits the ice wall, feeling a crawling chill on his body.

Fully aware of what's coming, the Cruel pokemon glares at the iceless path and heads for it.

He is nearly head-to-head with Quilava. Her body is surrounded by white trails of winds that makes her speed at level with Liepard's.

He however, ducks in the last moment and with Sucker Punch still active, moves his paw under her and pushes her up. Forcing her to fly in a curve path over him. He keeps moving forward to face the next pokemon, unaware of Sizalto's quick reaction.

She closes her eyes and does a half a front-flip. Anticipating her legs will make contact with cold stalagmites to soften the force of her speed.

Coming towards Raven head on, is Diggs who is flying inches over the ground. The wind around his body roars stronger as he approaches his target.

A simple sidestep of Raven and he is avoided. Growlithe's expression switches to distress, but it changes rather quickly as he calms down and slows his speed. At this point, Sizalto made contact with the ice and bounced off it.

A single, continuous thought permeates through Raven's mind. His instincts warned him of a presence hidden from view, and soon enough, his right ear twitches by the noise of wind picking up.

He jumps forward. As he's in the air, black fire appears under him. The flames dissipate by small numbers, then Requiem comes out from the front with his counterfeit of Tackle. The dual type shows little vexation of hitting only air, somewhat expecting this outcome.

Liepard's mind was fixed on the Vibrava, that the Aura Sphere startles him on its approach. He is still in the air and nearly passes Requiem.

**(Back with the airborne fire puppy, he makes a near slippery landing with his stiff body sliding over the mud. Miraculously reaches speed of zero before crashing onto Sizalto.)**

His purple paw glows in a purple light, moves swiftly and punches the special attack to the side with ease.

Both of Raven's ears perk up with his eyes widening at his fatal error. His body is still in the air, but after passing the Vibration pokemon and distracted by Aura Sphere, Dark managed to slide under his view.

Dark slid with his back on the ground. Once under Raven, he places his left hand on the ground to push himself up; his right hand shines with a white force around it, sending it to K.O. Liepard in one hit.

Focus Punch gets nearer to Liepard's chest; then pushed to the side by a purple tail colliding on its side. Raven's appendage acts as a whip and pushes Riolu back to the mud, making a hasty retreat in the end so it's not caught.

Raven's eyes turn more serious for the last pokemon heading his way. A simple looking Buneary, with nothing on, is wearing a rigid demeanor as her eyes show little concern for her actions.

Both pokemon are close to each other. In short glance, Liepard will land firs before Violet gets to him, 'It won't matter if she attacks with sheer strength, Faint Attack will be my safe net.'

Still in the air, but closer to solid ground, Raven's front paws are inches from reaching solid land. His cocky smirk didn't last long.

Violet leans her head down, then expands her left ear, tip heading for death-center strike at Raven's nose.

His smug vanishes and eyes widen at the imminent pain. No way out for him. After evaluating options, Gunk shot is too slow and Faint Attack works only with a footing. All the status moves are useless in his predicament.

At last it hits, Raven's speed is cut short by unapparent brick force of Buneary's ear. The audible appendage contracts back, leaving Liepard to fall on all threes- he is using his left paw to apply pressure on his possibly bleeding nose.

His eyes closed from the pain. It then opens up to an unwelcoming surprise. Violet has her head vowed as much as possible. Brings it up with a powerful swing and right ear stretched. The puff of hair, thicker than what it looks, nails a clean strike under his jaw.

Raven's upper body lifted, nearly curving with his nose pointing to the sky. He blinks once with a fuzzy sight of the blue and hazy circles of white in his vision. The lifted sections of his body falls back down on its pace; Violet however, has prepared.

She took three paces forward- right under where Liepard's jawbone will be. She crouched, then rises and sends all her momentum to her expanding left ear. It's another death center hit, this time Raven is forced to stand straight and paces back to regain some balance.

An assured smile is placed over Buneary; she hops to land her oval legs on his chest. "Bounce," this hop is like no others, her jump pushes her horizontally back for meters; as for Raven, he's send flying backwards, feet leaving the ground accompanied by an overpowering wind cage.

Dark sidesteps to let Raven's body pass while looking calm as ever. Requiem lowers down, watching with tranquil rounded eyes, the Cruel pokemon's body passes over him. Diggs leans a little to his right side, feeling the heavy force of the wind as Liepard passes. Sizalto is on the right wall of ice, on all fours and amazement in her eyes. Andrew is standing next to her, resting with his back on the wall. Raven's body passes far from them and collides death center on the stalagmite wall. Fissures appeared on the ice with Raven becoming fixed in it.

Around the left ice wall, Alex comes out to take a peek at Raven. An ambiguous look of seriousness and surprise is on him, "She softened a bit. I thought there was going to be an explosion or two."

Umiko walks around him, then looks at the battered pokemon, "*Her eyes show only amazement* I-I knew Violet wasn't going to explode anything, but this is…this is…" Her voice trails off, unable to find the right words for what she saw.

A low grumble comes from Raven, nearly inaudible. His head rises and eyelids shake. Slowly, but steadily, his eyes open. A small tap on his chest startles him to full consciousness.

Two rounded, cream-colored legs are on him. Violet gives him her final, angry glare the second before her attack came, "Bounce."

Wind was shot out after her hop. Her, flying back in her arc path; Raven, breaking through the ice and is shot backwards, unable to free himself from the attack's force.

It didn't take long for his trip to end. His back crashes into the dam of logs and pressured even harder by all his momentum. His mouth opens upon doing contact with his head. Air forcibly comes out when his rip-cage is compressed with the still ingoing force. The strength of his bones gave down, literally feeling lead on all the fibers of his being.

**(This entire trauma transpired in seconds. His body came down, *Thud*, chin making first contact with the ground, eyes closed.)**

Violet watched it all from her spot. The spot where she made solid hit with her ear. She turns around to take a few steps forward. Then stops, her white vest with half a blue heart on each side lies in front of her.

"*Her eyes fall on it* This brings memories for you…just not to me." Buneary picks it up, then takes her time to put it on, as if afraid it might tear.

"Violet," she freezes when her name is spoken. That man somehow get to her. The normal type turns her head around as much as possible. Her strong, unnerving eyes look into Andrew's concerned gaze.

Buneary's head turns back, scratches the back of her head, "Weak."

A smile comes to Pikachu. It vanishes as soon as it came when Violet body leans forward. He hurries on all fours, but switches to two and grabs her, "Vio-!"

His words are cut short after Violet's hands traveled around his shoulders; her face hides on his yellow neck. A baffled expression fell on Andrew while trying to make sense of what is happening.

"It hurts," those two simple words nearly freeze his blood as a horrible feeling grows inside. Her head sinks in deeper to his neck, a wet trail is formed there and extends to his chest and further below. "It hurts…it hurts everywhere," Violet's voice is shaky with her grip growing tighter.

He consoles her, finally placing his hands around her waist.

**(Back to where the ice walls are, Sizalto is on two legs, watching Raven's body with a relieved smile)**

"About time this ends. He was just a push over though. Couldn't even take one of us down, right, Requiem?" She gazes at her left. On the ground, Vibrava looks back with a friendly smile.

"It was thanks to all our combined effort. Yet, we must give thanks to our new friends."

Alex is watching next to the other ice wall. An ease expression falls on him, 'Hey Alex, why you were quiet all this time? …Alex?'

Inside their mind, H. Snivy is in a dark room. A yellow blanket with a lump is in front.

"Um, Alex," H. Alex has a lost look, not fully understanding the sight.

A surprisingly clear voice comes through the blanket, "Umiko thinks I hugged her!"

Back to reality, Oshawott approaches the Snivy from behind. An amiable look is on her now that long fight is over, "Alex, lets teleport him to Basil before he wakes up." After no reply came from Snivy, her smile turns into a frown, "Alex, are you listeni-?" She taps his shoulder.

His body slumps to the ice with a low moan, "Ooowwww, all my body hurts." Alex closed his eyes with a faded smile.

"What!?" A visible panic overtakes Umiko, "B-but why were you fine a moment ago?"

A guileless giggle comes from his lips as it turns into a smile, "A-adrenaline, I think."

Some meters behind them, Diggs has struck a conversation with Dark.

The enthusiasm in his voice can't be held back, "Now you will escort him to jail?"

Dark's expression is uncharacteristically passive. A grin endorses the side of his lip because of the irony in the question, "We only take them to the officers, nothing else."

"But that is still so cool!"

The effervescent air around them all keeps going. This is only a backfire, for a certain Liepard's ears, shake as it picks up their blissful chatting.

'This ending…has not been my favorite, but it's the one that follows after I believe everything will be okay. Even once, I wish things would work out. *Raven's legs tremble* Always laughing without me*a memory comes into mind; it's too dark, but the laughters are clear*. *His paws get a good footing on the ground* Are they laughing at me? *That memory is still obscure, but shadows of the pokemon become more visibly. He can see them all laughing.* They are… THEY ARE LAUGHING AT MEEEEEEE!'

Raven's mind syncs with his body, now realizing he is standing. His eyes shot wide open, radiating a deep dark, scarlet color from them, "STOP LAUGHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!"

Every cheerful smile is gone, startled eyes turn at Liepard who has a paw up and facing at the dam behind him. Not the whisper of a word could be spoken as Raven swung his paw at it. Striking it with an abnormal force, enlarging fissures and connecting the ones already present.

Waterfalls began bursting, one of which consumed [X´s] body. Layers of blue pile up at a rapid rate, almost hiding the destruction of the dam itself, but the view of the raging wave is what all eyes are set on.

**Me: Another cliffhanger! So guess what is gonna happen. Will two pokemon get caught by the water, one maybe, none or some? You will all find out in the next chapter.**

**For now, I guess I can reveal some things that won't be explained directly in the chapter. First the basic principle that was found in the beginning of this fic. Humans were asked to help the pokemon world, but when they arrive, their bodies are transformed into a pokemons' species and a new conscious (or the personality when they were born) takes over that body. But what exactly is the condition of the human inside to take over the body. Well, the answer is simple. Is only when their Pokemon versions are in danger and can't survive on their own. But this is not true for everybody. That itself is a simple fact (at least the way I set it up). It's because their original personalities are still intact.**

**That is all I will say now because I thought it got confusing for ya all. All this information was chopped up in different chapters.**

**Speaking of chapters, the next one will be: A Tale here, and a shadow fore this one. I just like the…no, I won't say it :)**

**You all know the drill. Review, comment, Like, all of that good stuff.**


	24. Danger, a History and a Warning

**(Team Gear)**

**Alex (Snivy), Equipment description- (Cobalt Bow) blue bow**

**Umiko (Oshawott), Equipment description- (Thunder Armament) yellow scarf with a white-vertical bar in the middle**

**Dark (Riolu), Appearance description- dark colored Riolu with red bumps on his forepaws instead of white**

**(Team Drive)**

**Andrew (Pikachu), Equipment description- (Vantage Nature) green scarf. Usage: intensifies secondary effects of moves and ability.**

**Violet (Buneary), Equipment description- (Rigid Soul) unzipped white vest with the part of a blue heart on its respective side. Usage: Boosts in defense and special defense but slows down user.**

**(Team ?)**

**Sizalto (Quilava), Equipment description-(Zinc scarf) pink background with four horizontal zigzag patterns, the top-most line is gray while the bottom to that is yellow.**

**Requiem (Vibrava), Equipment description-(Friend Bow) A faint pink scarf with wavering white lines traveling vertically.**

**(Individuals)**

**Diggs (Growlithe), Equipment description-(So Far, none)**

**Raven(Liepard), Organization Rank (10 or X in Roman Numeral)**

**Me: that thing on top is what I forgot to do last time, not that it matters much, but I still like to put it up there. I don't have much to say but sorry about the length of this chapter. I really wanted to do a short and sweet chapter but it seemed impossible for some reason. There is a new form of transaction between sceneries down below, so don't get confused as it switches around.**

**Still Me: So, I will say sorry one more time and enjoy.**

**(Third POV)**

The small scale of a tsunami (equally dangerous as a life-size one) threatens to overtake the small band of pokemon into its powerful waters. At the speed it comes, only seconds are given to the explorers as each one uses their time respectively.

**(A spooked-looking Growlithe starts digging at a supernatural speed)**

Brown dust flies to the sides and upwards, covering his entire body under a brown, dusty veil. The smoke flew off faster than what it was brought up, revealing a perfect circular hole that now leads underground.

**(A white outline endorses the dark-color Riolu**)

He sprints to his right, then jumps over the wall of the soon to be waterway.

**(Panic has a small hold on Quilava)**

Her eyes are round at seeing the size of the upcoming wave, but they soon narrow with bravery burning in them. Sizalto turns right with her hands tightened into fists, ready to smash through the ice wall and make a run for it using Quick Attack.

That event never occurred. Two black toes shaped as a black line, travel around Sizalto's shoulders to form a black ring around each one. The fire type's expression changed with her startled reaction. Especially since her body took flight on its own. Upon taking a gaze behind, she sees Vibrava's stern look. Realization strikes her, "Requiem, warn me before you do that, and…thanks."

**(Pikachu is out of ideas)**

His strength hasn't fully returned, thus, carrying Buneary to safety won't happen. Eating an Oran Berry would take time. Andrew becomes serious as his lips turn into a frown directed at himself. That self disappointment vanishes when Violet's body hunches lower. The yellow mouse is clueless to what she's doing; he can't tell if she's awake anymore because the top of Violet's head is only visible. An unexpected, powerful push from the bunny thrusts them both diagonally back.

It took a moment for the yellow mouse to recollect his remaining strength, using it to keep the presently defenseless Buneary in his arms. He closes his eyes, a furrowed, compressed face as he prepares for the worst, also feeling as how his body leans back in the air. He comes to a stop with a rough landing as a strange, sharp sensation invades his back as if tiny, harmless needles try to pierce him.

Andrew opens his eyes, a calmer look has fallen on them. He glances at his left, seeing a fair amount of grass to know he's on them. Also spotting a forest section on the left of the scenery.

His gaze falls back to Violet who is still in his arms. Her breathing over his yellow fur is still present, a good sign that she's alive and probably sleeping.

"Violet, you saved us both again," Andrew was about to stroke her head, but the deafening sound of waves ruined the moment. He raises himself to a seating position, also aware not to wake up Violet. The yellow mouse is widely surprised, what looks as a horizontal waterfall now runs further down the canal.

**(Oshawott turned and took three steps to her right, but the remembrance of her still fallen partner came as a jolt to her body)**

P. Snivy is still slouching on the ice. Eyelids sunken halfway, he is even unable to lift them as fatigue clouds his vision. Alex's body is unresponsive to him, even to the other one.

'Alex, you have to move now!" H. Alex's voice sounded as a plead and a command.

His pokemon version answered back. It was a weak response, 'Can't…you do it?'

'I can't anymore! This is your body, YOU have full control of it, not me!'

P. Alex did give his effort move. He tried lifting his hands, activate protect, or lift up his eyelids to see how much time he has for the water to reach him; with his Matrix Eye, time passed in the form of minutes. One frightening thought disturbs him, instead of Matrix Eye, it could be that moment before death strikes that time slows down for the person, or pokemon in his case.

The world for the Grass Snake nearly blackens. His senses and a bit of strength return as a warm feeling touches his body. Part of the sense of touch returns to him, becoming aware of the wet mud below his legs and of the two arms around his shoulders. He opens his eyes. The first pokemon he sees is Umiko staring at something on the horizon.

She closes her eyes and turns her body around. The Sea Otter willingly becomes Alex's shield by taking the frontal force of the monster size tide.

A blue world consumes them while the high velocity waters are carrying them with the flow. Umiko's eyelids shake for a few seconds, then are shot open. Her relaxed composure is a contrast to their current position. It changes after she gazes at her teammate.

Alex's eyes are closed, eyelids trembling with bubbles escaping from his apparent sealed lips.

"Alex!" Umiko recognizes the grave error of her mistake. She does her best to hold him with one hand while the other grabs her scalchop. A blue blade manifest from the tip of the weapon, then penetrates the ground.

Their speed diminishes, leaving a burrowed line caused by the backward drag of the blade. Razor Shell's color switches to a bright, white glow with blue hazes around. The sudden, abrupt stop almost made Umiko loss the grip on her scalchop.

The blade with floor around it is covered in ice, securing its stay the enough time for the drowning pokemon to receive help.

Umiko brings his face up closer. Uneasiness does invade part of Oshawott's mind. The plan is simple, performing it is another issue.

'I CAN'T worry about that! I-I have to do this.' She swallows the fresh water inside her mouth before closing her eyes, and planting her lips on Alex's.

A confounded expression is on the boy's eyes as they opened. His round eyes stare at Umiko, somehow forgetting about the water threatening to hurl them back without warning. Minutes pass for him (this time he's sure it's Matrix Eye) with everything remain motionless. This involves his friend's soft lips on his.

The kiss is finally broken after what felt like forever for Alex. A more or less serious face is on Umiko; her eyelids lowered a bit, looking uncomfortable and guilty for what she did. She's unsure of what he will say.

Alex is still speechless for two reasons. First: it's out of his wits to respond correctly at what just happened. Second: he's underwater, so his lips need to be shut to contain the clean oxygen his (still) friend has given him.

Their bodies shook for a moment, breaking awkward silence between them, also causing Umiko to stare at her incrusted blade for an answer.

Brownish-dark smoke puffed from the sides of the iced floor, 'It won't hold long.' "Alex, endure this a bit longer."

The grass pokemon didn't get a chance to see the problem as the long, triangular blade glows a bright blue color. It breaks free from the ice with the small swing Umiko applied. Once again, they get carried by the powerful flow while placing her scalchop on its proper place.

"Aqua Jet," compared to the dark blue liquid around, the water spawning around the two is clearer. The move finally shots against the wave, not completely beating it as they move by feet in a pair of seconds.

Umiko changed the course to go up, so they could escape the speedy waters at once. It failed with consequences following. Aqua Jet breaks by the water pushing its underside (a weaker spot than the tip of the attack). The water thrusts the two pokemon back once more, forcing the aquatic otter to tighten her grip on Alex, not risking his body to float away.

More air in the form of bubbles escape from Alex's lips. His eyes are closed tight, 'I…I can't. I can't do this. I can't.'

'Don't say that, just-just…' Even his human version is out of supportive words.

One glance at the physically and mentally battered Snivy, gives Umiko the incentive not to give up. A more determined resolution grows in her, "Aqua Jet." She looks back at the ruthless waters. Clearer and shinier water surrounds them both before they're shot forward.

This time, she moves diligently to the right side, also careful so the waters won't break her attack while going up in the same manner. "Hang on, Alex, we are almost to the shore," Her words did reach him, but that didn't change his mental state.

Pressure begins to hammer Alex's lungs. This provokes his mouth to open for air, but releases most of the oxygen he has. Bubbles escape, nearly covering his face behind dark blue circles. He closes his lips shut, but the pokemon version forgets where he's when panic enters, stirring out of Umiko's embrace.

Her heart skips a beat. Fear overtakes the only water type that able to save the drifting Snivy; she is only able to turn her head to gaze behind. Snivy is unresponsive, drained from his strength while showing no signs of moving. From his collar, one vine comes out, rushing forwards with great speed and wrapping itself around the Sea Otter's left paw, stopping Alex where he is.

Umiko continues to slowly move in her current path. Watching how her assumingly sleeping partner moves with her thanks to the green rope. Her habitual serious face returns, then gazes at the right to see the wall up close. The female Oshawott extends her digit-less white hand in hopes to reach it sooner.

'Alex, it was luck I grabbed her, but that's all I can do.' With the lack of mental control from H. Alex, and the lack of concentration from P. Alex causes Matrix Eye to give them a visual of a white world around them, there is also the fault of the waters as its noise clouds his hearing.

'I…I want to sleep,' the pokemon Snivy gives a weak reply. A crevice appears on the mouth of his physical body, releasing the last amount of oxygen left. His body is suddenly pulled upwards, water coughed immediately as his head comes out.

The Grass Snake inhales large amounts of pure air. Revitalizing his strength the enough to realize two things. First, water is only reaching his neck, meaning someone pulled him up. Two, Matrix Eye isn't fully operational, but the white and dark world around him is big enough to see his savor's appearance.

Floating in the air is her slender appearance. Although she disappeared too soon after their first encounter, Alex is almost sure it's the same Meloetta from last night. The presently nameless pokemon has a hold of his collar between her two arms.

"T…k…u," only mumbles came from the still weakened Snivy, trying to pronounce the words _Thank_ _You_. A small bump on right side grabs his attention. His eyelids shake lightly before slowly opening. He only sees a blurry world of brown, blue and a bit of green, plus a dark figure on the side. It becomes more defined, revealing the edge of the river next to him, an almost clear open sky on top plus the dark Riolu on the side.

Dark grabs his collar and pulls him out of the water gently, aware of Alex's condition by the look on his face.

The watered grass type is laid softly on his back. An empty gaze is on his eyes, mostly caused by exhaustion. Alex's eyes move to gaze at his friend who is kneeling next to him. A faint, but kind smile is given to the stern pokemon, "Thank…you. You are…a good friend."

A first time, genuine surprise is seen on the Emanation pokemon as his eyes widen, 'He-he said I am his friend! He doesn't know me much to put me with the rest, but he…he-'

"Dark, is Alex alright?!" Umiko's voice cuts his thoughts short. She rushes next to him to see a sleeping, wet Snivy on the ground. *Haaaaaa* She lets out a breath she was unknowingly holding. Not realizing the green vine is still around her arm. A lightened up smile appears on her, "He's so…peaceful."

"Y-Yeah," this is all Dark can say, that earlier shock is still on him, but it fades off soon after, returning that casual stern expression of his. "He sleeps as if death wasn't with him moments ago. All thanks to…" The sudden halt of his words make Umiko have a puzzling look.

She eyes with a worried curiosity, "Thanks to who? Dark?" No other emotions are appearing on the Emanation pokemon.

"…Thanks to his quick thinking." Dark grabs the still extended vine and brings it up. The rest of the vine whip forms a long loop around the fighting type to end wrapped around in Oshawott's hand, "If he hadn't used it, I would've gotten into the waters and saved him myself."

That extra information amazes Umiko, "Y-You would've?"

Dark turns his gaze at her, "For a friend, yes." Both sets of eyes fall again on Alex. The black Riolu places a rounded bump finger on his neck. Then a small blue line flashes under it.

The end section of Vine Whip unwraps, confusing Umiko for a second. Her eyes follow it retreating on its curved path, watching it as how the end tip flashes white before disappearing under Snivy's collar.

"Controlling the aura flow comes easy for me," although the Emanation pokemon never explained why he never used in battle, the answer is good enough to pacify the Sea Otter's curiosity.

"Sorry we bailed on you guys," a very familiar female voice comes from above. The two grounded pokemon turn around. Dark rises because there's no more purpose to be kneeling. Quilava comes down with Vibrava carrying her the same way they went up. The smile she's wearing is another form of apology because her attitude isn't as hearty, "I feel really bad all we could do was watch."

After Sizalto's feet touch the ground, Requiem lets go and flies to a stop next to her, "Sizalto, don't blame yourself. I have the entire fault, not you." His wings slump over the ground, apologetic eyes and a smile-less appearance are on him, "I'm sorry."

"Stop sulking of what happened," it's now the fire and dual type pokemon to turn around. At least Andrew's voice knocked the gloomy air away. Pikachu is carrying the sleeping Violet on his back while walking towards them, leaning forward and paws behind her legs for support, "Alex is safe, we're not gravely injured, only tired." The yellow mouse stops when he's close enough for his glare to have the most effect, "We will go to Basil's Guild and…" His voice trails off after inspecting the pokemon he can see. Reprimanding the softies will have to wait for the electric mouse.

He fails to hide the uneasiness in his voice and face, "Where's…Growlithe." Andrew called him by the pup's species name because they have not been properly introduced.

Glances are shot around to discover the location of the missing fire pokemon. Then a small tremor from below grabs their attention. All conscious eyes look at the ground. It grows stronger. This strange vibration causes a small daze on everyone. Shortly replaced by startled eyes as the earth shakes with the force of a low level earthquake.

Sizalto's arms hang in the air. Not knowing how to protect herself from the strange phenomena. She takes three steps back, "What's going o-"

An eruption of a geyser in the forest next to them interrupts the last few words. It also signals the end of the unexplained tremor. For an odd reason, the exact replica of a quake or explosive outburst of water doesn't awake the two metamorphosed humans.

Everyone, except for Dark, is staring at the rupture of water. Rain falls in a wide area around the geyser, reaching the seven pokemon. The black sprite Riolu narrows his eyes from the rain, "They are coming down."

Not an opportunity was given for a question to be asked or to glance at Dark. A body of some kind breaks and travels between the branches of a nearby tree, grabbing everyone's attention. After a couple of branches are split in half, the pokemon comes out from below the green dome of leaves. The short glimpse they have made it hard to tell its appearance, especially since it landed inside a bush.

Diggs lands in front of the circular shrub, sporting an effervescent smile. Then proceeds to seat with that joyful attitude under the still drizzling, sunny sky.

Sizalto crosses her arms and tilts her head as if to get a different perspective, "Diggs, I know you told us you love to dig, but you never said how fast you…carve down there."

The only one with bewildered face is Umiko, 'He burrowed and was faster than the water?! Where are all this pokemon coming from?' After a mental check, there's a decent number of pokemon in the guild that their past remains a mystery, including her two teammates. She becomes distracted by another problem, 'And those two.' Liepard and Krookodile pop into mind, 'Raven…yes, that's his name. He said something of being rank 10. He also mentioned Krookodile…Leron.'

More pieces of the puzzle begin to connect, 'He said his name, so they have to working together on something…including other nine or eight. That other pokemon never said his…rank, whatever that's supposed to be.'

During her mental deciphering, the fire pup poked his head into the bush. It shuffles left and right as he tries to bring the unidentified pokemon out. His head comes out with a paw of a dim yellow color in his jaws. Diggs puts in more effort, revealing the purple shoulder of the pokemon. Soon revealing the head of an uncouncious Liepard.

A few gasps are let out upon catching sight of Raven. After Growlithe drags the rest of the body out, he drops the paw of the fallen dark type. Diggs proceeds, to once more, sit on the ground while facing everyone and looking very content with himself. Then suddenly goes to four paws as his personality grows more enthusiastic.

"You guys won't believe me! I was digging my tunnel when I heard something behind me *as he said it, he looked down and pretended to dig then looked behind*. I saw the water coming with him on the very front*He taps Raven's head twice. Liepard shows no signs of waking up*. Water doesn't wait for anybody, so I didn't know he was asleep. *He looks up and taps the air as if there is ground over him* It took some time, but as finally I saw the light, *the fire dog laughs a bit* I forgot why I was digging. *He gazes back at his friends with a joyful smile* I was very happy to be alive back then, and I am still now."

Almost at the end of his explanation, the geyser begins to lower with the rain coming to an end. Everyone is left wet with droplets of water on them.

Sizalto walks towards Raven. Then stops once she's close to him. The side of her lips turn into a grin while her arms cross over her chest, "Didn't you mention something of taking us down, Raven?"

Her teammate, Vibrava, gives her a neutral stare, "Sizalto, he's asleep."

The unaffected Quilava turns around, "So, I can still tell him everything I want. *the dual type was about to add a fact, but he's interrupted* This is a free island, Requiem. There's no law that says I can't tell off a pokemon that's taking a nap."

He preferred not to press farther, 'Knowing her, she will keep this up until one of us gets tired, *he smiles* and I do know her.'

"It's time we call this mission complete," all attention now befalls on Dark. He is carrying Alex on his back, "Isn't that the motto before an exploration team returns to the base?"

The one that answers is Umiko, "Y-yeah, but I stopped saying it after my first two mission. *the last portion is to herself with a gloomy voice* It's not fun by yourself."

"Umiko, use your badge."

Dark's voice knocks the morose Oshawott out of her state. "Y-Yes," Umiko grabs pulls a silver winged badge from under her scarf. A faint yellow light shines on everybody's body after the diamond button was pressed.

The light sharpens into solid spherical spheres that fade away to its' predestined location.

**(After arriving back at Basil's Guild, proper introductions were are made while awaiting the arrival of Officer Kenneth)**

**(Alex regained the enough strength after eating an Oran Berry)**

**(Meanwhile, Violet remains asleep, so Andrew sits her near the north entrance of the 2****nd**** floor)**

**(The first ones are Quilava and Vibrava, a.k.a. Sizalto and Requiem)**

The cheerful Volcano pokemon goes up first, "I will do a one person talent show, free of charge of course." She taps something from under her scarf and extends her right arm. A rainbow sphere materializes next to her hand.

It expands then converts into a white light flashing the second floor. Once it faded, everyone in the room lowered their hands or paws. The sight they catch was the least expected as almost everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

Sizalto is holding her guitar with pride as she verifies the amazement in her friends' eyes. The body of her instrument is similar to a curved fireball. Its yellow center is near the bottom while most of the red flaming texture is on the left, leaving most of the yellow on the right with painted fire on the sides. The neck of the guitar is white, making the silver strings stand out even more. Its white headstock (tuning or top part of the guitar) has the shape of a fan made of fire, leaving the silver tuners on the very top.

With no more suspense, Sizalto wears the black-colored strap attached to her guitar. Moves her left hand over the silver strings on the neck while her right is placed on the strings over the body. Even though her three fingers are close together, she is able to bend them and play three different consecutive notes, releasing a simple yet peaceful, short tune while holding the last note.

The fire type exhales a short breath, relaxing her muscles as her eyes close. Sizalto plays three more soft notes into the air around them, holding the last one then changing it for a higher note. The tempo instantly moves faster with higher, pitch keys, strikes four more notes while holding the last one longer. Switching it to two quick, combined beats followed by two short keys. The next one is hold longer. It goes back to the sequence from before: four keys while holding the last one, followed by two quick, joined beats then two short notes, continued by a long note. She replayed it two more times, with the end playing varying keys, consecutive of each one. The last stroke being a downward swing over the six strings, leaving a powerful, yet melodic tune in the air. Just now does everybody notice the guitar pick in her hand.

*Sigh* the musician exhales her deep concentration out, returning back into the world around her. Her eyes open, brisk as ever, "It was great wasn't it?" The round of applause Sizalto had in mind didn't come as she receives blank stares. This makes her tense to say the least, 'I thought it was good. Sure, the piece is still in progress but-'

Diggs is the first one to claims of adoration. He goes to four legs with his puffy tail waggling joyfully, "You never played when I was traveling with you. I wish you would have done it sooner."

Sizalto nods with a smile, 'I did, but at the end of everyone of my pieces, I looked around to see you gone.'

The next cheerful pokemon to join in is Alex. His fists went up to his chest while smiling out of pure joy, "That was amazing! It's the best song I ever heard!" 'It was a short piece, not a song. Heh heh, but, it was really good. Haven't heard good music in a good while now.' That was all the human within him had to say.

A daring thought got inside Umiko as her expression matched the other two, 'We could have a party when Basil is not around…'

Small signs of a smile appear on Dark, "Not bad, you have talent for this."

"You guuuyys," a small blush appears on her cheeks while she rubs the back of her head. "I wasn't fond of the guitar or piano when my parents introduced them to me. When I look back, I don't know why I was complaining so much."

"Her parents had a polar taste to hers," Requiem takes over the explanation. His somber tone lowers the level of enthusiasm on everyone, "Our parents were associated very deeply in the affairs of our clan, that's how Sizalto and I met each other and became friends. She was a bit of a tomboy back then."

Sizalto puts her arms on her waist while pretending her astonish expression, "Reeequieeem."

Even if the glare is right next to him, he continues with his usual tone, "I will correct myself. She was an everyday tomboy back then. It's natural for her now."

This type of challenge is well accepted for Sizalto. The grin she has is proof of it. Her mouth opens, but the voice that speaks first is much authoritative like.

"Newcomers? This guild is growing every time I visit." It gave quite the alarm to most, but that feeling quickly subsides after seeing an Arcanine in front of the south entrance, with two more on the sides.

The fully evolved fire dog gives them an amiable smile, "No need for alarm, I am the Chief of Police in Rainbow Island. Some still call me by my anterior rank, Officer Kenneth. Though, a few days ago, Alex was nearly arrested as I was patrolling the town, so we are acquainted in some manner."

With the exception of Umiko, the rest of the pokemon give the nervous Snivy questioning glances. The Volcano pokemon crosses her arms and a smile to add to the teasing, "I will guess, you got into a fight."

This sort of attention makes Alex have a sheepish smile, "Ha ha, well." 'I didn't know this side of you.' 'Wait, you were there. You know what happened,' P. Snivy pleaded with his other self.

"Now for what we came, *His friendly persona disappeared* where is Liepard." Instead of a question, it was a demand.

"Right over here!" Kenneth found the source of the voice to be Growlithe sitting next to a fully tied, still uncouncious Raven. The little pup's eyes are filled with a burning joy, "Is he gonna be teleported!? Will you interrogate him here?! Is the criminal process the same here like in Earth?!"

Kenneth's friendly smile returns, "One question at a time." The Legendary fire dog takes steps to his anterior evolution, followed by his two canine officers, "Our laws are similar, but we hold a couple of preliminary hearings a week. Most sentences are decided in the moment of arrest." He stops about a foot from the criminal. After tapping the star badge on his chest, a rainbow line emanates on top of the ropes. It fades of to leave a silver rope on Raven's back with a mechanical device on each end.

At one of the ends of the rope which is at his head, is almost a flat, blue cube device with a yellow gear on the center, with a red triangular handle on the other side. An identical object is at the rear of the rope, close to his long purple tail.

One Arcanine moves next to Raven, the other one walks to his back. Both grab the handles into their snouts and pull it up. The silver thread extends between the triangular handle and device. After extending a couple of inches, they press the yellow gear, stopping the string from extending and pulling Raven's body from the ground.

"We rarely use this method of transportation. *Kenneth's attention goes to Diggs while his colleagues walk over to the south stairs* Attempted the canine exam in Jenny's Academy?"

Mentioning the word Jenny made the fire pup flinch while losing a big portion of his vigor. He still forces a smile, "Y-Yes, but I had some trouble adapting to their…methods of training, so I failed to join."

"Unfortunate to hear, but-" His smile drops as his nose sniffs a scent in the air.

The other two Arcanines notice their chief is not with them. Their heads turn back but catch an unusual sight.

Kenneth put his paw over Diggs's head to hold him down and is sniffing his back. The two officers maintain their stern expressions. The rest however, especially Diggs, are disturbed.

Alex takes a few steps closer to Dark then whispers a question, "What is he doing?"

Some composure was maintained by the dark Riolu, "Humans can recognize each other by appearance and so on, but pokemons do it by using scent. We couldn't tell apart two pokemons that look exactly alike by just staring at them. Picking up their natural scent is easier." They focus once more at Kenneth sniffing on Diggs. Common or not, it's not a pleasant sight either, 'I've seen this when I was traveling alone, but…'

"Can you, get…OFF!" Diggs escapes from Kenneth's paw then back away slowly. Chills travel down his spin for what he went through.

The Arcanine holding the handle for the head speaks, "Chief, something the matter?" He now notices the triangle handle is on the ground, along with Raven's head that suffered a hit. He bends down to grab it once more.

A small memory comes back to Kenneth as he has a close eye on Growlithe, "I don't really know, but there is one way to be sure." His smile is more challenging than before, as if daring Diggs to attack, "Hey there, **short** **fuse**."

Diggs's eyes go round with his jaw dropping open. His left eye begins to twitch as he bares his teeth in anger. The eye spasm disappears when his eyes narrow with a low growl rising, "Nobody. Calls Me. SMAAAAALLL!"

As soon as the last word came out, the small dog launches himself at his evolution form. He uses the move bite and is now latched on Kenneth's shoulder.

Alarm traveled through everybody. Eyes widen as they stare at the criminal offense.

Kenneth does a contradictory reaction to what everybody expects. He smiles and laughs very kindly, "Its feels as decades since we played like this, Diggs."

Puzzled looks filled in the explorers' eyes. The two canine officers drop Raven in unison as their snouts hang open. "Is that true?" "It has to, nobody has a short temper like he has!"

Diggs's eye twitches again at the sudden remark. He drops the bite move, then jumps back after landing and prepares to fight, "I **said**, don't call me short!" His angered expression banishes once the words finally sink in. A peaceful, wide-eyed Growlithe stares at Kenneth, "Did you say, my name?" It takes time, but Diggs gains a dumbfounded expression, "You, you are."

He never finishes. Diggs jumps as a huge joy overtakes him, "Brother, I finally found you!" The small pup hangs over Kenneth's shoulder.

For what is probably the twelfth time of the day, the explorers are heavily surprised.

A pat to Diggs's back confirms what the fire pup just said, "I am supposed to be the big brother of our family, yet I couldn't remember my lit-my brother's scent." Kenneth stopped himself before saying the word little.

The puppy pokemon shakes his head, "Don't say anything. You said your name and I knew you were an Arcanine."

"Forget about it kiddo. We survived a humans' mad experiment. Thanks to you as well."

More seconds of brotherly embrace passed. Until finally, one of the officers speak with an evident cheerful tone, "Chief, we still have an outlaw to transfer to Comlence."

"Almost forgot about him," He grabs the loosened skin on Diggs's back to place him on the root-made floor. "Ready to go Diggs?"

"Go?" By not fully understanding, his smile is still not gone.

"To our own station, it's also called home. You will meet the rest of the family over there."

The pup's gleefulness drains away slowly, understanding it will include the farewell to his friends. He takes a long gaze at Alex, Dark, Umiko, Sizalto then Requiem. Fond memories with Team Treble arose, related mostly with fun moments, especially the bickering between them both was fun. The rest are another story, a short, unique and thrilling time was spent with them. The thought of capturing dangerous outlaws as an exploration team sounds…fun.

"If you are going, at least let me say goodbye," Violet's voice crosses through the room. They pay attention to her as Andrew grabbed her hand with his other hand around her shoulder. Pain flashes through her eyes as she's lifted to her legs.

Her pain makes Andrew's heart ache, "Violet, don't."

The bunny shakes her head softly, then gazes at him with fragile, tender smile, "Let me do this Andrew."

That hard, firm expression on Pikachu broke. He lets go of her and watches her take shaky steps towards Diggs.

In her first few steps, the thought of her helping her crossed a few minds, but after Violet denied further help from her intimate friend, it's safe to say she want to do this alone. Although the floor has no crevices, the still weakened Buneary trips with the tinniest crack, "*Her eyes close from the fear* Aaaaahhh!"

It doesn't last long, nor does her face meet with the rooted floor. Her fatigued eyes open gently, seeing red fur with a black stripe right in front, "You could've asked me to come over."

An affectionate smile comes over to Violet once more, "I have to do a thing or two for myself." In one struggle, she pushes herself upwards instead of hunched on Diggs for what could be hours.

Everybody else had either taken a step forward a hand reaching for Violet. They get back to their original positions, calm and without mentioning the syllable of a word.

The still fragile Buneary instantly falls to one knee. A flash of pain on her face does frighten Diggs. Up to the point were he's going to say something, but the warm hug around his neck stops him dry. Violet head rests comfortably on the pup's smooth hair, "See you…around Diggs. We'll see…each other again…someday."

Growlithe is at a loss of words, never before has he seen this kind of pure friendship shared between near strangers.

Violet turns her head around in the softest manner possible. Then extends her arm at him. Andrew grabs it willingly and pulls her up. To which she leans and takes a nap on him. The yellow mouse smiles as his hands wrap around her waist.

Most of the pokemon in the floor smile as well. Dark crosses his arms and looks the other way. Sizalto looks down to her guitar, then presses something behind her scarf; her pick and instrument shine a rainbow color then banish.

The only one staring dumbfounded is Diggs. Then at last, Kenneth's voice breaks silence, "Time to go brother."

Diggs turns around to see Kenneth, 'I found them. My brothers, sisters, they are all here. I wanted to see them since a long time!' The fire pokemon smile back eagerly at his older brother. "I, I want to stay here!"

Different reactions spread around the room. A few gasped, others looked in disbelieve and a few tried to remain stoic about it.

Sizalto rushes over to the puppy's side on all fours. Then shifts her hand to the side of her mouth so only he can hear her. As her words get into his ear, Diggs's enthusiastic personality vanishes, "Diggs, wasn't it your dream or something to see your family again? My parents gave a hassle when I was living with them, but I would love to see them again after months of separation."

The fire dog backs away from her with a mournful expression. His words are a contradictory as they are filled with unyielding determination, "I want to see my family, I really do, but I don't want to say goodbye to my friends. I-It was dangerous, but I still had fun in catching my first outlaw."

"Diggs," Violet's weak voice manages to get their attention. She is still like before, affectionately embraced by her Pikachu. Her eyelids carry a weight of their own as they are almost to a close. This time, her voice is the only thing that shows any kind of understanding kindness, "You have…a family… They…must miss you."

Diggs's face lowers down, staring at the roots with eyes washed in depression.

"Remember to report us everything that went down in your adventure."

His two sunken ears perk up at the voice of his brother. The once melancholy puppy turns around with new hope in his eyes, "You are saying it for real?!"

It seems too good to be true. Diggs is aware his family must've been equally worried about him.

A nod from Kenneth brings a bigger happiness than what the new explorer can express with his smile. The Chief closes his eyes while going on a tale of his past, "I say it was around your age when I got caught by my trainer. No, I let myself get caught after saving him from problems he voluntarily got himself into. Also saving a little girl he tried to save. It was dangerous, much as your first adventure, but I got attached to him. It wasn't the rush of the adventure. It was the satisfactions of saving lifes and battling alongside my friend that made me want to stay at his side. At least you get the chance to say good-bye to your family, not like I-" After a long speech of personal, sentimental value, Kenneth opens his eyes to become shock that Diggs is missing.

Violet, Sizalto and Andrew, who were also paying attention to the Chief's hearty story look at where Diggs is…or was standing. Kenneth takes a small peek to his right, but franticly turns in that direction as his face show a grave distress, "Diggs, don't!"

As if it were rehearsed, everyone turns in the exact same time to face the right side of the room, the Outlaw Notice Board to be more specific. A Growlithe looking content with himself is hanging while chewing the wooden board in his mouth. Diggs's puffy tail is waggling left and right as his eyes are closed.

Violet makes a failed attempt to take a step forward, pulling herself once more to Andrew's cozy yellow fur.

A small blush reaches outside the borders of his red cheeks. He puts up a caress smile for just for her, "I will go and handle Diggs. You stay here and rest."

The now revitalized Buneary shakes her head in protest, "He's now a new explorer, so the members of the guild are responsible to teach him the right from wrong, that includes me."

"Okay then," without warning, he picks her up in a bridal style. "We will go together."

With a blush on her chocolate colored cheeks, she nods.

Andrew paces towards the misdeed on the Notice Board. Both members of Team Drive genuinely concern now.

"Diggs, stop!" They scream in unison.

**(Alex has a clueless look as he's standing next to Umiko. The Sea Otter has her arms crossed with a peaceful expression)**

"Call it a hunch, but I am sure Diggs will join their team." A very confident statement came from the water type.

"Should we help too? We, wait, everybody uses the Notice Board."

Silence spread between the two for a few seconds. Then in one moment, they both rush as their distress is the same as Team Drive's.

**(Sizalto made her way to Requiem's side)**

The Volcano pokemon gained a cheerful tone just by watching, "Less than twenty minutes here, and we are watching a comical event."

The dual type's tone is passive, "If you are thinking of staying, we should lend a hand."

"yeeah, why not."

Sizalto runs on all fours with Requiem following behind.

**(Dark is more or less contemplating the sight)**

Diggs is being pulled by six pokemon either grabbing his paws or legs. Even with the combined effort, the fire puppy is not budging from his place.

Oddly enough, from Dark's perspective, it's more comical than what it looks. The side of his lips turn into a smile *Heh*. It only took one giggle for his expression to turn blank, and inside he's stunned of what he did. 'Did…I just…laugh? …How did I grow this attached to them in days? *His vision focuses on Alex now* I only gave him a chance-' *Those words that the innocent Snivy said come back* _good friend._

He flinches by the important significance of the words. Dark sighs, regaining a relaxed composure again, 'It has to be tonight I tell him. He has to know who he's befriending.' Remembering another matter, he brings his right hand up, holding Antarctic Spike in his hand, 'After returning this, gaining their trust won't come from stealing borrowed items.'

**(Night followed soon after everybody dispersed from the 2****nd**** floor, for nothing exciting occurred afterwards.)**

A blue layer of color has fallen in the outer core of the 3rd floor as white stripes of light pass through the near impenetrable wall of leaves.

Outside the cube-like home of Team Gear, are Dark and Alex standing close to the small fragments of white light.

The dark Riolu has a solemn look, waiting for an answer from the Grass Snake who is staring back wide-eyed.

Inner grief haunts Dark as the air between the two grows colder with silence lingering everywhere. The Emanation pokemon attempts to break it, "There you have it. I am an outlaw that is wanted throughout this island. Probably profiled as a high ranking too. Now you see why you had to-"

"But you never meant to, right?" Alex has crossed his arms and looks puzzled, "To hurt them, you meant to really hurt them, right?"

Remembering that day, his eyes gaze at the left, feeling ashamed to see Snivy's eyes that has not witnessed fatal wounds, "I never realized it do that much damage." Actual signs of remorse show in his eyes, "I can only say it was accident. The worse type that occurs with my luck…or karma. I am sure I done other deeds in the human world."

Dark's hand is grabbed by something and pulled forward. He faces it, and surprise come after realizing it's Alex who is holding his hand between his two thin, green arms.

An honest, sincere smile endorses the Grass Snake, "If you never meant it, then it's okay."

"How can you-"

Dark is cut off when Alex shakes his head, "Thinking of how I would've acted in your position, I would've been scared. Not having any friends, surrounded by Pokemon that see you differently for not being normal. I don't know what I would've done."

Composure returns to the unnaturally, dark colored Riolu, "You say it…as if you would have done it yourself."

"I sound silly, I know, but I almost got myself killed. It wasn't even an hour when I arrived in the pokemon world, and I made my biggest mistake for turning my back. It might have ended worse if Alex didn't help me."

'Being almost killed and almost killing are not the same. What am I saying?! He still believes me and I have nothing that proofs my mistake!'

"Lets go!" Alex begins walking back to their cube home, taking Dark with him. "Umiko will be angry at us if we oversleep." The Grass Snake said it with a lighthearted smile. He holds him with one hand to turn and see their cubical little home, but that particular smile of his makes Dark go appall for a second, then smile the next and onwards.

'Is this, what a friend is for?' that thought wandered in conscious mind, also liking the comforting feeling inside. Warm, tranquility and a lifted spirit are in Dark.

'Is that how I acted before?' H. Alex murmurs to himself, away from his other self's hearing range. 'I hope you are right about him, Alex. I wish you are right. Having two with my attitude won't help this world that needs some of that faith. I just wish it's used on the right pokemon… I wonder if you listened to my wish, Hiro?'

**(At a distant place, in a room where a pond is the only light source, stand two pokemon on the smooth, dark blue floor around the shimmering waters)**

Zoroark is staring at the still waters with a normal smile.

A Gothitelle is on the other side of the pond, looking at the dark type with a solemn expression, "Two members were defeated by mere kids. Who are still unaware of their foretold fate. What's our next move?"

She has no early response. Seconds pass until he finally answers, "Answer me this, what outcome did you see at the end of Raven's match."

Xipil's question doesn't change her stern attitude, "His defeat by the hands of a few children."

The illusion fox closes his eyes, turns around and begins walking with his claws clasped behind his back, "I saw…another use for him." After this, Xipil disappears in the thick shadows. His voice still passes through, "Those three, will keep the goal of the Organization alive."

Gothitelle gazes down at the clean liquid of the pond, "So that's where Ole went sent to." She keeps staring at the blue waters. After a recount, the number eight appears in her mind. "Eight members of the organization are left."

**Me: Well, I will end it here. Why? Because it's the power of the author at hand! So Much POWER! Sorry ya all, had to say that.**

**But anyhoo, I will make sure the next chapter is short, because I got so tired of not posting fast enough. I will see how fast I can make it jump directly into the action and converse a lot of important info.**

**Before I go-You all know the drill, like, comment and review. At least now I got a name for the next chapter: How the yellow petal got tainted**

**Until next time.**

**This last thing I edited in the last moment. Dark's history (Which I didn't fully explain) is fully revealed in Murloc Rampage's profile (A story actually, so just scroll down until the story section appears).**


	25. How the Yellow Petal got Tainted

**Me: First off, before anything, I will say Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri own Pokemon. There, I said it because I don't believe I said it in a while.**

**Now for what I want to say, this is chapter is well…different and perspective-like, so expect a few changes in word style at the beginning. **

**Before starting the story, I will mention about the Recommended Stories section in my profile. It's about other fanfics I read and are worth trying out. Give them a look when you have time to spare.**

**Aaaaaaaand Begin! **

**(? POV)**

The sun is almost down. That sky of yellow and orange on top means I have to go back soon, "Just one more."

Not the brightest idea. It's dangerous at night, but they will look great back at the vill-tribe, that's what it's called, "Everybody in Bug Preserve will be so happy!"

I skip on the soft grass as a little girl-complemented with a yellow skirt-venturing more into the forest, which should have ended by now. 'Remember what Mister Dust said,' I repeated the rules inside my head as I kept the flower basket's handle secured under my arm. 'Try to travel in groups. Don't go alone unless you can fight. Maintain yourself inside the zone even if night is still not out.' (It was something like that)

I look down to stare at the square basket full of roses, daisies and lilacs (red, yellow and white all mixed together) in my left hand. The side of the basket has that classic cube frame as if constructed by mini brown tiles, but the arm under the curved wood-handle is what I stare the most.

The arm is mostly black while the shoulder is a yellow color, but those three fingers at the end-that look like spikes with the form of a triangle-makes me remember what I am, 'Why am I a Mawile?' That question…that question alone brings me down. As if an invisible weight is on me, my eyes become fixed on the basket as my blithe pacing turns into a slow, aimless walk.

I shake my head fiercely, then gaze ahead between the trees as my positive attitude returns, 'Who cares how I became a pokemon? All I care is to pick up one more lilac, then I will turn back, and head home.'

"Oohhh," it is not an open field, but I found more space here. This island is strange, but in here, lilacs grow where there's open space. I stop right in the middle of the small field and look around. Dozens of trees are packed together, so it's hard to see if a tiny white flower is between them.

I am not flustered, not that much, but this field of green is not helping, "Where is it? I need one more for it."

A rustling of bushes makes my skin feel cold as ice. My legs at least obey; they help me turn around very slowly, 'Don't let it be a wild pokemon. Don't let it be a wild pokemon. Please Arceus, please Arceus, **Don't** let it be a wild pokemon!'

I could feel stalker's eyes on my neck as I spun around. My spine trembles. A very scary thought forms, 'What if I am close to whatever that is?'

My fears are confirmed as I see it. The bush of dark-green leaves isn't far from me. It continues to shake as I stay on my spot, afraid to make it angry or jump at me, 'Remember, stay calm.' I repeat those words as my own trembling ends, 'You are a pokemon now!'Control over my emotions come back.

I find myself glaring at the hidden treat inside the leaves. For precaution, I slide my flower basket to the ground, while preparing a move on the other. "Flash Cannon," the moment it is ready, that move is sent flying. I am more scared of what it can do to me than me to **it.**

The white sphere leaves a trail of silver puffy clouds lasting seconds in the air. Before it made contact and explode, something flies from inside it. At the speed it goes, it looks like a small, dark entity moving up.

"Get AWAY from me!" I close my vision, then fire another Flash Cannon at…whatever that thing is! My own footsteps over the grass are heard as I take one or two steps back. The downside to that is the lack of an explosion. Because since it is somewhere up, there is a big chance it missed him. The low sound of wings flapping is a worse sign-something I barely noticed!

Counting the steps I took wasn't on my mind, but it was probably over four more as I raised my arms for protection. They only make it to over my chest when that thing tackles me from the front. Along with something smooth, slippery travels around my back (a gross feeling I let out as a shriek) before I fall. I struggle against whatever type of pokemon is over my arms. It is small, on part of my arms, and I really don't want to know what's around my back. It also has soft skin, but knowing this doesn't calm me, 'What is this thing?!'

"Calm down, its me, Stelar!" That voice, hearing that makes me…embarrassed for thinking of him as a thing.

I open my eyes to see a friendly sight. The teardrop head of a boy Masquerain-close to my teen age-is over my bundled arms, "Tel." 'That gross thing on my back...are his antennas.' I feel even more ashamed, but it feels pleasant when he slides them out-those orange, semicircle things on the side of his head that resemble angry eyes. He is nice enough to fly to the grass, so I could sit and question him comfortably, "Why were you hiding in the bush?"

With no lips, it's hard to guess his emotions. His antennas perk up while he backs away in small steps.

"I… That was for!" I don't understand why his voice is so agitated. *Clears throat* That's what it sounds, I still see no neck on him. Stelar's antennas lower down, "I…I wanted to see if you got scared, soooo I waited inside the bush." Oddly enough, he laughs while his cheek puffs to the side.

'Is that a…smile? I wonder how he eats.'

"I came with the usual warning, come back soon." His attitude changes from a jittery Masquerain into a serious, still odd, guy, "One time you traveled miles from our zone. It was a lucky coincidence I kept an eye on you that time."

I nod in agreement, 'But you never said why you followed me. I never knew you were.' I kept my mouth shut. First, its none of my business-probably it is since it's about me. Second, he took me back home.

He jumps with his four rhombus-shaped wings flapping, keeping him in the air, "You keep me waiting over there, I will come for you."

I nod once more.

Stelar flies back then turns around to face the way home. He stops before passing a tree, "Raisa… would you…would you watch the stars with me after the party?"

"Huh?" My friend, the Eyeball pokemon-hilarious name for a species-, has never asked me anything like that. "Sure," I could have said it with more…spunk into it. There is no reason to say no after all.

"Great! C-C-Come back soon!" Stelar flies off without saying anything else.

'He can be a weirdo when he wants to be,' I push myself to my feet and pass my hand under the wooden handle, lifting up the basket close to my waist. 'Now to find that last lilac!'

I face the opposite direction to the tribe, venturing myself closer to the edge of the forest.

Now I am the weird one because I am smiling like the sun itself, 'Maybe its the surprise I am giving to birthday boy. It will be something to remember!' I try my best to contain my giggles, "Hahahaha hehe hahahaha." A complete failure. I grab my lips with my free hand to hold it in.

The downside to it is my shoulders that are shaky from all the inner laughter. I pass a few more trees as I am laughing by myself, 'Hahahaha, it is not the right thing to do, but it will be the grand finale of the party!' it's impossible to hold any longer. "Hahahaha hahahahaha," my free hand hovers around my waist again.

Every single giggle is let out with zero harmful intentions, but my young self is in control. "I *catching my breath* I…really need to focus."

'I knew this day was going to be great!' I pass a few more trees, noticing another small field that brings greater joy into me. 'Is it here!?' My mouth opens and turns into a wider smile.

The field becomes clearer after I pass the last tree. My spirits plummets, not because of the green, small landscape, but because of a lone Xatu that looks…out of place.

One pounding beat from my heart turns my ears deaf. The buzzing sound clogging my ears is followed by an uncommon, lightheaded feeling.

My vision, no, the vision of this Mawile's eyes still work. That Xatu is doing nothing in particular. He or she is staring at the ground, 'Does it know I am here?' I did nothing but stare, then wonder why I didn't notice it before.

Its wings look battered, covered in black and brown dirt. There are bags under its eyes, but the worst part, are those cheeks that are sunken in, probably from malnutrition or not eating at all.

Its poor and dirty state snap me out of my…whatever weird state I am in! "S-Sir! H-hey!" Those were Poor words to say, but I never done anything like this. I just wish Stelar is here. My hasty footsteps over the grass are not strong enough. The dual type gives me no glances or much of anything! 'Is-Is he-NO! I can't think that!'

It took one instance for my very important flower basket to come back into mind. I glance at it, every flower seems in place. My focus goes back to the Xatu that needs it. I stop near him, there must be an obvious concern on me, "S-Sir?! Um, Mam?! Ummm… I…I will take you to Bug Preserve! We can help you there!"

I extend my free arm at it, about to grab the Xatu by the…wing, but the stranger finally moves his head, spooking me to retreat my hand. Silence follows as we stare at each other. The bird shows no signs of emotions.

"S-Sir? Mam?" I believe a male Xatu has an extra yellow stripe around its tunic. I break eye contact to catch a glimpse of his clothe. Its wings cover a big portion of the front. However, the torn cloth on the sides are more than visible. The shredded fabric are either imperfect holes or actual scratches of a three set claw, all revealing the dark feathers usually covered by his vestment.

'Finding whether it's male or female has to wait, it needs help, and that's now!'

"The last lilac is west from here," it took me more time to look down than to gaze back up. Its voice shows it is a he. A very old he that refuses to show any character other than a neutral face.

'It could be how a Xatu usually looks.' The Mystic pokemon are not permanent residents on this island, but I seen-'How…did he know I am looking for one last lilac? The flower basket is not That revealing. Is it?'

I was too focused on my thoughts, _too focused._ His wing is on my head. I barely understood how it was possible. A bigger downside to this is what the bottom of his wing looks like.

Instead of a perfect white, feathery sheet, I see a few feathers almost plucked out, a dark burn mark staining a huge portion of it, also a red marking resembling a bruise-it's either a stain over his feathers, or an actual bruise, which means that part has no feathers.

"Your friends are waiting for you. Hurry, or your absence will arouse an alarm."

"Uh-huh," it was like all my stress and worries are gone. I must be staring at him blankly because my mind is white too, "Yeah, I have to go back." I give him a kind smile, "Thanks sir, I should hurry."

The sharp Xatu removes his wing from my head, stands and stares at me like before.

Without giving it a thought, I turn and begin skipping to my left like before. Suddenly, the mysterious dual type is not a big stranger anymore since I am showing him my girly walk.

'Was I thinking of helping him? Nah, he is only old. What was I thinking? Forcing a traveling Xatu into the tribe against his will? He's okay! He never asked for my help so there's nothing to worry about.'

Once again I was distracted, the trees around me are prove of that. My legs take one skip at a time, almost if they move on their own. I begin to wonder about the lonely Xatu. 'The way he looks is not ordinary, as if a curse was cast on him-'

'He is okay. He never asked for help,' my own voice rings in my head, cutting all my worries off. 'No injured pokemon-insane or not-refuses help!' I walk deeper in this forest section, 'He is okay. He never asked for help. He is okay. He never asked for help.'

**(On the field were Raise left, Xatu turned to face the direction of her departure. He is fixed on the ground until the girl's image faded in the shadows of the faraway trees)**

**(Third POV)**

Xatu lifts his left wing up, stopping when the backside hovers at the center of his view. The damaged, and clearly uncombed feathers made it hard to see **it.** Right in the center of his wing, is a specific item that signifies the key to everything.

The six petal lilac is unscathed with a perfect white tone on its petals, endorsed by the yellow powder on the center with its natural green stem.

A blue layer shines around it. Then the delicate flower is torn to micro-pieces by the psychic power. A simple waft from the wind carries the visible leftovers of the plant away from Xatu's sight.

The Mystic pokemon returns his wing to its usual position. "Go Raisa. Your destiny-the one I set-obliges this path to be followed."

**(Raisa is still wandering in the forest, but with a normal pace. By now, the voices in her head are gone, letting mental repercussion of her decisions enter)**

The evidently noncombatant Mawile takes short glimpses on both sides. Repetitive eye movement, one cold sweat-drop appearing on her forehead, and the occasional swallowing of her saliva are signs of her ease composure crumbling.

"Maybe it is not…that worth it," Raisa keeps taking a glimpse on the sides, pondering why the shadows are growing wider. A single peek to the sky stops her.

The once orange, yellow sky has grown darker, leaving the only source of light on the horizon where the sun is about to hide.

Unmoving, the Deceiver pokemon has her sight on the visible part of the golden, flaring object. She blinks twice before her state of mind changes to the persona of an optimistic and carefree little girl.

Raisa scratches the back of her head while laughing with a hearty smile, "Well, its been a long day. A tiny flower is hard to find, so I should start going back riiiiight now!"

The eased steel type only moved her hand back down, for a male voice, hiding in the already thick shadows somewhere, agitates her light-spirit.

"I thought one of your long-term goals was to make a friend of every pokemon you encountered." Raise became stiff while her eyes widened. A ghostly chill grows from her back to all over her body. "Am I wrong?"

From where she stands, locating the entity is an impossible job. It doesn't help when the sun leaves the sky.

Her own breathing becomes heavier, forcing Raisa to breathe through her mouth instead. One footstep on the grass nearly makes the petrified Mawile to jump.

'Is that…him?' The reflected light from the moon made it possible to see a leg up front. A skinny, darkened silver leg with three red, sharp claws are distinguishable for the clearer darkness on where it's. Another similar leg comes out. As it steps on the leaves, the transformed human flinches at the sound of it coming closer, but it also reveals the pokemon as his body is drawn from the shadows.

A Zoroark is standing casually with a contend smile, "Hi, my name is Xipil. I want to become your friend."

The female Mawile is unresponsive, still fixed in place with round, fearful eyes.

One step Xipil takes is only needed to force Raisa's mind into a state of panic, 'RUN!' Her body turns, followed by a full sprint. Three or four seconds pass for the sound of rustled branches come from the top.

After the potentially dangerous Zoroark makes a fair landing on her path, Raisa has to literally skid to a halt for the momentum of her speed.

The fully evolved fox pokemon is massive compared to the Mawile in front.

Those fearful eyes are still on her as they gaze at Xipil's teal eyes. She is in no mental condition for a fight, especially when her arms begin to shake lightly. Without saying a word, Raisa turns around and wastes no time to run at full speed.

The sudden over-usage of her muscles force bigger packs of air to be inhaled. For some time, all she can hear are her pants and grass crushed by her feet.

Xipil watches her go. His smile never left him, "I never played catch the Rattata, but this rat has to be hard to get." He leaps to the top of a tree, then continues jumping on them to the _rat's_ direction.

**(Raisa lost track of time in the **_**game.**_** The main reason is the Fox pokemon kept appearing from nowhere.)**

**(If the sound of disturbed branches came from her right, she turns to her left. After Zoroark lands meters in front of her, she skids to a stop, turns around and continues. At one point, the very edge of the forest was on her view, watching how the mountains grew with every step; then Xipil walking out of the corner of a tree shattered all hope; he had his hands crossed while smiling as if it is an actual playful game)**

**(Raisa's POV)**

'Why, Why? Why am I here?' After I (hopefully) managed to escape Xipil, I sat with my back on the a tree, and hided my face on my curled knees with both arms around them.

At the least, I calmed down, 'Why is that guy following me?' My face leaves the comfort of my dress to look on the left. I am gazing at the very reason I am here. The flower basket of full of red, yellow and white flowers is safe, 'Why can't I be like the rest and have a normal day?'

I wished to know, but the same answer always comes, 'Harem Will.' Those words, somehow glued in my head, make my heart ache. 'Why can't I be like the rest?'

A cold warning invades my right shoulder. Breathing heavier doesn't help, that includes only swallowing a bit of fear. I slowly spun my head to face him, but after my eyes connected with the Zoroark's, I jump to my feet as I grab my basket, pacing away from the monster as soon as I could.

Now I can see him leaning on where I was. He closes his eyes as he straightens himself up, "Do you have any other move that's not Run?" That smile he had before is gone, thrown out by an oppressive scowl. The moment his eyes open made it worse, a powerful killer intent is in them.

When my legs finally obey me, I dash to my left. This time I control my breathing better. Every piece of strength on my legs wears out, maybe because I jogged the longest from what I can remember.

I fall down to one knee. Quickly, both my arms travel around my flower container, pressing it to my chest while my arms shake. I tried to give a look behind, but end up stumbling on my pose, managing to turn as I fall in a rough manner on my behind.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* My breathing speeded up in a single moment. I can only watch Xipil's cold and disappointing glare. "If running is all you can do, this was a waste of time." His right hand is raised as highest possible.

I know what that means, 'A move.' All the dreams I made will be gone-all related with my friends and new family-either in a quick sweep, or terrifying, slow death.

I kept watching, but it never came. That's when I noticed Xipil's eyes are not on me. He's looking to his left. "Aerial Ace," His right hand swings down as visible winds surge around it. Instead of aiming at me, Xipil scratches the air in where he's focused on.

It hits against a red sound wave, expanding it to the sides with the other red circles doing the same as they hit the air wall. 'Where did that move come from?' I paid too much attention to Xipil to notice the solid red airwave coming, but it's a move I am shown daily, 'Bug Buzz.'

The special attack ends as Aerial Ace does the same. The fox faces where Bug Buzz came then spins 180 degrees, turning into a black blur. In the beginning it made no sense why he did it, but the end cleares it; his right hand is stretched out.

The undeniable sound of an object crushing on hard wood came next. I immediately turn my head to the left, but it is horrible. A shaken and injured Masquerain is leaning on a tree that has pieces of wood clobbered out-the wood beaten out is close to the center; I can almost see his shape on the chipped wood.

"Stelar, what are you doing here?!" 'H-He found me. Why now?!'

His head turns a little towards me. I can recognize his brave face even if he has no lips, "Raisa, this will turn out ugly. Run! *I flinch* I don't want you to see how horrible this Zoroark will become after I beat him with my bug moves!"

It's like a hollow feeling invades me, 'Weak and useless. That's all I am…' Stelar's expression grows serious.

"RUN!" My body obeys. It gets up, turns around without delay then heads off like if my muscles weren't wasted. All I see are trees getting closer and sound of leaves crushed.

**(Raisa heads off the soon-to-be battlefield)**

**(Third POV)**

Stelar is shamefully depressed. His antennas hang just over the ground while he gazes where Deceiver pokemon left. 'Sorry for screaming, Raisa, but I won't let it hurt you. This is…the only way you can escape.'

**(The aforementioned Mawile ran as far as she could, keeping the flower basket close to her chest)**

Time past, but at last, her body allows her to rest near a tree. She is, once more, sitting with her back on the wood, but the flower basket is on her lap while her lifeless gaze is set straight.

'Why was I running?' She waits for a reply that never comes. Her own mind and body feel equally empty. Words-with no life or spirit-do appear, 'Why *her breathing denses*…am I so tired?'

Silence was her answer. Raisa's gaze falls to the basket, 'Why…am I so useless?' A strong beat from her hear shakes her. Mawile's eyes grow wide as her mouth hangs somewhat open, 'Useless…useless…' Short, heavy breaths pass in and out her mouth, 'Useless…useless…' The side of her lip twitches into a scowl, baring her teeth with an unusual fury as her eyes.

Raisa grabs the handle of the basket and gets up with the support of her other hand. No trace of the kind human is visible. As if someone took her place, the previously defenseless girl stands with a heartless appearance, "Sorry, Moon. Your present will go to someone else."

**(Time passes for Xipil to pass a tree. He moves closer to it though, inhaling a familiar scent)**

The fox's grimace expression is present, "You are close, Raisa. You better make this interesting in the en-" He never finishes. His head moves up as red, white and yellow petals fall around him. It's not a dozen or fifty, it's hundreds of petals covering his vision in every angle possible, mainly because of how slow they move.

It's a mere glimpse through the three-colored snow, but his keen eyes find Raisa's wooden basket hanged downwards between two branches. Xipil's ears twitch at the sound of leaves crushed on his right. His eyes obviously turn at the source, but are unable to perceive anything for the shower of petals falling down, so Mawile charging through the colored blades is seen too late.

His eyes widen in shock, realizing the ruse in the colorful spectacle. The steel type jumps in the last second, making a straight crash on Xipil's ribs with her head. Breath is kicked out of his tossed body before he breaks through the falling petals, he does his best to halt his momentum by piercing the ground with his claws. Finally at a stop, his hand applies pressure to the injured ribs, also turning to face the bold girl with a newfound amusement.

The pattern-less curtain of red, white and yellow block Raisa's image. Short seconds pass for the transformed human to dash through the petals with her hardened expression, 'Happy birthday, Moon.'

Zoroark is elated beyond belief. He lets out a few giggles before leaving a noticeable grin, 'I have been looking for this.' One step is all it takes for sparks of pain to travel within his body. Xipil hunches down while applying greater pressure to his tackled ribs, 'How could I forget? Mawiles can learn Iron Head!'

Xipil can only watch as Raisa runs closer, jumping at the last moment and tackle Xipil's chest with a brutal force of her head plus speed.

The Organization member flies off. Even his legs leave the ground before his body crashes against a tree, dropping leaves that fall slowly. He in a sitting position, but soon his arms stand straight on the ground, and his skinny gray legs bend. Before lifting himself up, a small weight on his knee brings his darkened face up.

Raisa is right in front of him, standing with a radiant smile, "Hello there handsome." She adds a small wink into her flirting.

Unusual seconds pass by without anything happening. When one of the shaken leaves fall on Xipil's knee, the other leg (untouched by human) straightens with a pulverizing kick to Raisa's gut.

It's her who flies off now. Xipil's strength forces Raisa's mouth to become agape, releasing drops of saliva. The moment her back touches grassy ground, she skids further back into a stop. Her breathing becomes heavier as the air goes in and out her mouth, along with her chest rising and lowering.

She uses her arms to bring herself to a sitting position. Mawile struggled to do so. Both arms shook by the lack power left. The fearsome human regained that terrified expression she's most accustomed to, feeling back to normal (which is less helpful).

At a short distance from Raisa, Xipil stands with a smile which further shakes the girl's bravery, "When I first saw you, I said to myself _looks are deceiving_. I am glad I was right." The Deceiver pokemon stays were she is but is now panting harder. "Don't be afraid anymore. Where you will be going, home will be there for you."

As the Fox pokemon walks closer, his arm extends at the already hyperventilating Mawile. Cold drips of water begin to flow from her yellow face. She sits there, unable to move a single muscle while Xipil's red claws grow bigger in Raisa's sight.

**(The entire place turns black in an instant. Then brightens to reveal an oval mirror that is reflecting the upper body of a wide awake Mawile)**

The pokemon blinks a few times, taking into account what happened. Her eyes narrow into an angry expression, 'I Had to sleep on this stupid wood. That explains the nightmare.' Raisa hops down her elegant oak chair, then walks around it and continues to take calm steps to her bed.

Feeling truly tired, Raisa climbs onto her bed and rests her head comfortably on her white pillow. A cotton bed is by far greater than a solid wooden chair, 'This is…better.' She drifts back into sleep with a smile.

**(In a place where trees loom everywhere, one Masquerain is in the air and keeps turning in every direction in search for someone)**

"Raisa, you had no reason to go, so where are you?" Stelar stops then tilts his head. A burning pulse burns in his head, showing a flash of pain in his eyes. His body starts to hover lower, "No!" His rhombus-shaped wings flap harder, regaining his previous altitude. The pain inside his mind hasn't ended, 'If I could only remember-' Another painful pulse stops his thought, 'I should…call it a day for now.'

Stelar turns and flies in-route to his home. His sense of direction keeps him from getting lost, but he never saw the wooden flower basket, still hanging upside down between two branches of a tree.

**Me: there is going to be one more chapter before getting back into the plot. It is something nice for every new character that appeared… Haven't guessed it yet? Here goes, Just another Regular Day!**

**You all know the drill, Comment, like, Review, all of that good stuff. I especially need reviews from everyone that PMed me an OC. It's really helpful to know if they could've done something differently in the story or if it was out of character of them. I also need a feedback (not sure if I used this word right. Then again, this is the author portion of the chapter) on how the chapter turned out to be. That is also very helpful. **

**See ya next time everyone.**


	26. Just Another Regular Day Pt 1

**Me: First off, the length of the 'supposed' small stories have taken a turn to be longer than expected, but I still want to do them. My reasons: I started them, so failing to complete them means I have given up. Second: I rather enjoyed making conversations between OCs that have not talked together (which is like the end of his chapter with other future chapters). Third: It helps me a lot in practicing other sections I don't get myself into like comedy type and other stuff.**

**Without further interruptions, begin…**

**(In this moment at the Carnival, a four group pokemon approaches a game that's considered a safety hazard)**

A Snivy, the usual green tone of his body has been replaced by a purple color with yellow eyes that resemble gold. Where they're headed, he's beginning to have doubts if it's a good idea, "Caroline, I don't think it will be a safe game."

Maractus is hopping with a very cheerful smile, looking at the game ahead as if it were any other safe ride, "It's completely safe, so nothing bad or painful will happen to Komori, Snis."

Francis the Snivy looks behind. Jigglypuff and Lucario are having a conversation, but combining the noises the other pokemon are making in playing the abundance of games around, with paces of distance between them, Komoriuta and Francis the Lucario's chat are inaudible for the Purple Grass snake and Cactus pokemon.

He can't help to wonder-"Snis?" His gold eyes turn back to face her, "Why you call me Snis?"

With a cheerful tone, Caroline gazes at him, "Francis, I want everyone to remember I played with Snis the Snivy. It wooooould be awkward if somebody thinks I played with the other Francis. " Her eyelids lowered a bit as she also looks a bit cuter, "I want to be remembered I played with you, Snis."

What he lacks now is certainty of how to answer. 'Francis and I never bothered to make nicknames because it never became a problem. *a faint blush appears *_Re-remembered? _C-Caroline, you are trying to make me feel special, right?'

Maractus clasps her hands together under her chin with pure eagerness noticeable in her voice, "Oh-oh, what about Fravy? Or Snifra? Oooor Snys, the Y makes the name stronger!"

Snis can only smile back sympathetic thoughts as his purple tone returns to his cheeks, 'This is Caroline the friendly. Why am I stressing over a nickname?'

Even when she's deeply enjoying her conversation with Snis, catching the smallest glimpse of the game directs all her…chipper energy into signaling it with her finger, "Look! Look!"

So her three companions did. Komoriuta had to suck in air to float, but in finally seeing the canon, her small smile with puffed up cheeks show it's going to be worth it.

The cannon is entirely black with its legs being made of wooden triangles, while a lone yellow button is displaced on the sides.

**(After Caroline and Komoriuta paid Gurdurr for the ride, this includes receiving discouraging support from the concerned guys, the pink Balloon pokemon jumps into the canon with a modern-of-the-art parachute)**

Francis the Lucario is finding it difficult to watch. Both of his eyes narrow with an occasional flickering of his ears, "Caroline, does Komori really want to do this? This game has risks, Gurdurr himself said so."

Once the muscled, fighting type cautiously pulled a green string from the back of the canon, he grabs his I-Beam (long construction material of steel with a tint of red all over, also with an I shape on the sides) that was resting on the ground then slams one end to the floor, provoking a small quake.

Even though Gurdurr is not facing them, his neutral voice is evidence of Komoriuta's reckless behavior, "There were two or three incidents were children were badly injured. It all came down to the parachute strings snapping once the wire got plucked. It was a horrible comedy show where the parachute falls like a leaf, *His voice speeds up a little* wiiith the pokemon landing hard on what looked like a white bush but was actually a Cottonee. *speaks at a normal speed but with a sad tone* That grass type never saw it coming.

An unbendable smile is still on Caroline. Francis the Lucario raised a (fictitious) eyebrow, unpleased with the info, but Snis is surely surprised, 'Why is this game not closed?'

Gurdurr hunches his head back and laughs in an eccentric tone that attracts a couple of questioning and worried glances from passersby. Lucario is added into the _questioning_ section while the purple Snivy is bundled with the _worried glances_. The now good-humored Muscular pokemon turns to face them with an equally strong smile, "Calm **down!** This new parachute backpack was **guaranteed **to work. If not, I get my Poké back." The last part was more to himself than anyone else.

He taps at the black cannon with his formidable hand, then shots the most important question for the customer inside, "READY TO BE FIREEEED!?"

"Yes!" The presently awake Jigglypuff answers.

With no more delays, Gurdurr turns the cannon on its axis so its firing path will be a towering ark path. Before grabbing the green string with the two tips of his finger, he clicks the yellow button on the side with a slam of his I-beam, securing its angle and position.

Seconds of great tension pass with a clear image of what would happen. It included Komori screaming of joy or terror as she ascends to the sky, forgetting her ability to puff into a balloon at the distant sight of Ample Town below.

Back to reality, Gurdurr still needs to pull the trigger, or string in this matter. He yanks it out, revealing a rather lengthy rope. His feet take him back, creating distance between him and the cannon that supposedly was to fire by now.

Gurdurr's face, tensed with his eyes at a near close is combined with an angry expression, "First the **parachute**, and now the **cannon!?**" Team Los Angeles are at ease. Caroline however, looks troubled.

The near deafening sound of the canon firing made everyone take a step back, including them to raise an arm to the level of their eyes. Once all arms went down, there are three different reactions in total.

Both members of Los Angeles are surprised of the fuse delay. Gurdurr is smiling triumphantly with his free hand on his waist. Caroline is smiling widely with her mouth opening.

All four sets of eyes move up as Gurdurr commentates what everyone is thinking, "She's moving up! She is FLYYYYIING!" Everyone can see a pink sphere, along with a brown dot on its back (the parachute backpack), rising to the heavens. "SHE IS ABOUT TO REACH THE CLOUDS! I think."

Komoriuta's body is still flying at its initial top speed. Everyone on the ground can notice her reduction in speed. This includes the airborne Jigglypuff's stop before her plummeting back at Ample Town.

Gurdurr's smile faltered very, but very slowly, "She is…not…doing…anything." At the end of his last syllable, Francis the Lucario runs at full speed ahead where Komori will crash.

He jumps on top of the cannon, using it as a platform to leap on a pipe of a nearby tent. He does it over again on other tents, reaching the crash site his faster than to avoid multiple pokemon on the ground. But someone catches his eyes on the sidelines. He never expected to see Caroline bouncing around pokemon and managing to be faster than him.

Her frantic hopping is one of the many symptoms of distraught she's presenting. The excessive panting through her mouth, included with an upside-down smile is one. An authentic fear in her eyes is the second. The last is the occasional pushing of pokemon to get them out of the way.

A defenseless Whimsicott is one of the victims, "Huh? *He is brutally pushed to the side* AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Another grass type, a Lilligant, hears a strange ruckus on the sides. She barely turns and is given no chance to react, "EEEEECK!" Further ahead, a Wartortle is minding his own business, looking peaceful in this beautiful day.

This time, Caroline tackles the water pokemon to the sky. To which he responses by crossing his arms over his chest. His other stroke of bad luck comes when it falls flat on his back, "I am more or less used to this so it doesn't bother me." He shifts his weight left and right, then left and right again so his momentum could turn him face down. The very tip of his right shell became aligned with the ground, but his presumed victory is lived short for he flops back to his back. His face characteristics from before have not changed, "Now it bothers me."

Maractus has not slowed down in her speed hopping, 'This was not planned. She-she must have fallen asleep. B-b-but whyyyyyyy?!'

**(Many hours ago)**

**(Inside Team Melody's home, a candle over its yellow, circular container is lighting a small section inside)**

A fully awake Maractus is lying on the leafy ground with her hands crossed over her chest. "Hmmmmmm," the grass type is pondering over an important dilemma.

Jigglypuff, who has her head sunken down in semi-defeat, is sitting close to her grass type partner.

But then, a clear glimpse of a brilliant idea comes to Komori. The now energetic girl stands up, looks at the leafy ceiling with a shine in her eyes and signals at the sky (obviously out of view by leaves, thick roots and more leaves) with her arm, "I know. We get captured and Team Los Angeles saves us. We will turn into beautiful damsels!"

Caroline copies Komoriuta's actions, shine in her eye and everything, "*There is a hymn in her words* Buuuuut it's dangerous, alsooooo the whole damsel in distress is old."

Then, they go back to how they were. The pink pokemon sitting with a depressed spirit while the Cactus pokemon lies on her back once more. Silence of complete boredom flies everywhere. None of the girls (needless to say, are exerting their minds to the limit) are obtaining solid plans.

The eyes of the Balloon pokemon grow wide, "I know. I know what to do." Like before, she raises up, eyes shimmering with a bright passion and arm pointing at the roof, "I use the cannon ball ride tomorrow!"

Her BFF gets up as well an imitates her stance, "You get on it. Then kabooom, then you get all scared, Francis the Lucario saves you then I keep my Francis."

"Because **my **Francis stays close to me and protects me from the other _daaaangeerouus _rides," The two friends for life are in amazing sync to have the same plan after Komori revealed the beginning.

"But Komori, how do you know of Gurdurr's Cannon ride?" Caroline's upbeat attitude is still present.

"Becaaaaaaause *all with a melody*, you used it last yeeeeeeaaaaarrr! Remembeeeeeeeer?"

"Yeeeesss I so doooo, pooooor Cottonneeeeee!"

**(Back to present time)**

'When was that? After sleeping hours? Close to 4 in the morning?' In pondering about the exact time, her frantic expression cooled as her hopping slowed considerably.

"Caroliiiine! **Stooope**!" Snis's voice draws her focus into the real world with a full alarm on.

A few paces in front of the Cactus pokemon, are two Mr. Mimes standing apart of each other. They take small paces to the left with her hands holding something see-through and it's perpendicular to the ground. The clown-like pokemon pay no mind to the girl who is about to hop in-between them.

'Why are clowns holding a** Giant** piece of glass?! Why are they in a carnival?' She barely takes conscious on the plain ability to control her body, but by then it's too late, Caroline's short skid will take her into a straight slam against the rectangular mirror.

For her next surprise, somebody tackles her from behind the neck, making her lean forward with her face inching closer to the glass. The pokemon behind shifts position by the help of its purple, thin arms around her neck.

Caroline watches in sheer awe as how Snis's face passes next to her eyes. She feels how one of Snivy's hands holds her head in a tight, safe manner. Even sees how his other hand moves around her eyes, placing it on the other side in what looks like (in Caroline's viewpoint) a carrying and sweet hold.

She does nothing but allow Snis to pull her closer, resting her rounded head on his chest, but with head-size involved, her eyesight can view Snivy's strong, valiant eyes.

The worse that will now happen are Caroline's ears to be bended back. She focused more on Snis than to notice her ears passing the space between the Barrier pokemons, then both pokemon fazed through fazed through the clean air, bouncing once on the ground after the Grass Snake receives the hit.

Their rebounded bodies fly a small distance from the now cognizant Mr. Mimes.

The fully evolved pokemons look in confusion at the odd, and possibly mayhem couple on the floor.

On the very left, the psychic type directs his attention to his colleague, "Yo Boy! *Deep tone, accent makes words stand out more than they should* Told ya to keep Reflect up while my end is Light Screen. Understood?"

The other Mr. Mime nods before parting his gaze from the couple. A multicolored, shiny mirror materializes in the air. They hold it tight in their hands before continuing to move to the left as the glass loses its shine.

*Grumbling sounds* Caroline puts effort in raising herself up, managing to push herself a few inches. Her discontent eyes open without delay. This brings her a faint blush, round eyes, accompanied with an astonished expression.

Snis is smiling honestly despite the pain he obtained and jogging he did, "You're not hurt, that's great. I was aiming for that."

"Uh huh," her words were hardly audible, not to mention her blush deepened.

That smile Caroline wishes to see longer goes away, "Komori."

At the end of the last syllable, any capricious thoughts of romance puffed into smoke. Caroline looks up while Snis bends his head back. The sight brings an apparent shock to their eyes.

Komoriuta's closed eyes can be seen at her low height. Even the other pokemon on the sides, including merchant sellers panic at the pain Jigglypuff will soon receive.

Francis Lucario uses the ledge of a square tent as a height booster. For some eyes, he makes an appearance of flying. Heroically saving the Balloon pokemon by taking her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder in one fluid motion. His pose after landing is very heroic-like as well. He stands straight with a damsel in his arms as his gallant gaze oversees every apprehensive attention for the Jigglypuff.

One Purrloin goes as far as to stand on its hind legs and applaud energetically.

Francis's gaze goes to the soundly asleep Komori. The dual type smiles in watching the gleeful expression on her lips. Komori snuggles on his fur while his hand shifts closer to the back of her head in case she stirs too much.

"You are a thrill-seeker, Komori, *sigh* one that needs a day's rest," He turns and walks in direction for Basil's Guild. His eyes still don't part ways from the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Francis," Lucario's smile drops as he stops. His head turns to the right to spot his partner under another pokemon who entered dreamland, Caroline.

She has her head turned in the other direction, opposite to Snis because he's looking at his teammate with pleading eyes, "Caroline is too heavy for me to carry. E-Even to push off. Francis, help!"

Francis the Lucario looks down, then back at his friend, "You know I would help you, but Komori has my hands tied."

Snis takes a look at the Jigglypuff he's holding. She moved in the last few seconds, keeping Lucario's hands bundled together with her little arms wrapped halfway around them, so she's sideways like the ground.

Caroline, who is thought to be asleep, smiles in the end.

**(Dark and Diggs)**

The underground café is mostly filled with traditional round, wooden tables supported by steel tubes in the center. Barrels for customers to seat with hay on top for comfort. The exit/entrance is a vine on the far right, leading to the surface through a very spacious hole.

Customers inside mind their business, chatting while waiting for Ambipom to maneuver her way to them with the vines on the ceiling.

Speaking of which, the Long Tail pokemon is upside down on the ceiling, using one of the hands on her tail to hang from the vine. Between her two hands is a metal plate with two glasses, one contains red liquid while the other one holds a liquid of orange color. She swings back, then forth, repeats it again to gain more momentum. While doing so, the waitress keeps the plate balance so the drinks don't tip over and fall out of reach, spilling them won't be a problem with the white, plastic lid each one has.

She lets go when her body is driven forward. Ambipom catches the next vine with her other hand, swinging forward but lets go in the right moment. The acrobatic monkey swings closer to the customers. After switching three times from hand-tail to hand-tail, she drops to the ground with an easy 180 degree backspin.

Ambipom lands without no problem as well then offers them a friendly smile after bending the lids out of the glasses-which took seconds because she couldn't get them out in one bend, "Welcome to Jungle Café. Here are your orders."

A black hand with three rounded fingers grabs the glass with the orange liquid. The waitress notices a red bump on his forepaw where it should be white. She still keeps an earnest smile, mostly because seeing a black colored Riolu is a unique experience. She goes as far as to watch him drink.

Dark, for the moment, is unaware of this, but when his eyes drift to her, he signals with his head at the other pokemon on the table. Her smile fades off; she turns her head to face a Growlithe who is smiling eagerly at her.

The fire puppy is sitting with a strangely still, sitting position. Then he gives three rapid taps at the table, "I am ready for my drinks, Miss!"

Ambipom looks offended and flustered by the Growlithe's _command._ That is when she sees his paw on the table, a dog's paw to be exact, a paw that was not made for grabbing.

"Oh!" Upon realizing the problem, she grabs the drink and places it in front of Diggs. The second his eyes fall on his drink, he opens his jaws and closes it on it.

At the waitress POV, Growlithe almost made the entire glass disappear, with the exception of the bottom.

Diggs brings his head up, tilts it as back as possibly so his snout points to the vines on top. The few red liquid Ambipom could see drained out of view.

A small bump grows on the very top of his throat, moving down to shrink before reaching his chest. Diggs bends his head back down, releasing the glass from his small canine teeth then returns back to the pose from before.

An astound with an equally grossed out expression is on the Ambipom that watched it all. She spins her plate back and moves the flat side to her chest. One of her tails move towards the cup. Before curling one of the fingers around the glass endorsed by saliva, it shivered.

With all things in hand and…tail, Ambipom does a fast walk to the counter.

Small drinks are all Dark takes before placing the half full glass on the table. His stern eyes meet a pair of gleeful ones that put him a bit on edge, "So, why are we here?"

There was no other way for Dark to put it, for him, no reason exists for them to be drinking in the Café.

"Why? Do friends need a why to drink together?" Diggs's chipper personality has not changed, but his hind leg is starting to shake a little for the lack of movement.

Dark takes another sip from his drink but looks to the side, 'Friends…hmmm.'

Ambipom has made it back to the counter. The still sickened normal type manages to throw the plastic lids into the trashcan then puts the plate and glass on the table with more strength than needed, making enough noise to catch the manager's attention.

A Watchog bats an eye to her on the other side of the counter, cleaning a different glass in hand with a white, cleansing cloth. Once done, he turns around and places it on the upper shelf of the wooden cabinet. Before closing its glass doors, a female voice from behind interrupts him.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Watchog turns once more. Forced to look up (because of height difference) into Gardevoir's eyes.

This customer looks ordinary for him, except for the scarf she's wearing. It's a hazy white surrounded by a dark shade everywhere.

"What is this…_question?"_ The normal type gave back a general question, supported with a lazy attitude.

"I am searching for someone. Have you seen a d-"

Out of nowhere, a low tremble invades the inside of the café. The occasional laughs and friendly chatting came to a stop as query eyes search around for the culprit.

Ambipom, who in her case is frightened, looks down to her right and spots small cracks emerging on the rocky floor. She takes two steps away from it with her upside down smile growing at the danger present.

A brilliant, silver drill penetrates right in front of her, making her heart beat faster from fear and her body to jump backwards, landing roughly on her backside. Gardevoir turns accompanied by what looked like a leap to the wall-which was actually taking small steps to the wall-guarding her back with the rocks.

With trouble present, the cleansing cloth falls to the floor and out of mind as Watchog takes hurried steps to his left, but in the end, places his hand next to the cash register with a demeanor ready to protect it.

Black and occasional red lines appear on the oval body that followed under the drill, leaving the white tip as a spinning spear. It slows down with two broad thighs and skinny feet separating on the lower portion, landing right in front of the whole it created. The sides of the spear separates into two arms with three claws each, also leaving the head with a single but long, silver claw. The Excadrill finally bends his head down; its eyes move to the right until it catches sight of the cash register.

The meerkat-like pokemon's feet may be trembling, but he tries his best to block his machine's view with his hand, "Stay away! I am warning Ya!

A smug from dual type runs a chill down his spine, "I will leave when I have that money, so I will leave quick." He turns then takes calm steps towards his price.

Two taps on his back make him stop. Excadrill turns around-mood hardened because of the interruption-to spot no next victim in his sight.

"Know where you are?" Excadrill is surprised for a deep, male voice coming under his vision. He bends his head down to become more surprised at the black colored Riolu to be staring back. It's hard to believe the mature voice the mole-like pokemon heard came from a baby pokemon.

Excadrill lets out a small chuckle as his new smug grows, "Kid, where you're standing is dangerous. For you I mean."

His response does not weaken Dark's control on his need to punch him. Nonetheless, it makes him clench his right hand into a fist, "I take it as a no."

"*Hmph* What? You will hurt me?"

"Me, a lot, but Diggs will be the first one."

The rise of an eyebrow and a frown are all evident on Excadrill, but it all gets replaced by rounded eyes with quivering lips when a pain travels from the bottom of his leg like sparks under a wild frenzy.

He finds himself doing sudden jumps to the back on one foot while holding it with the tips of his long claws. All he lets out is a small screech of pain as he contains the rest in.

What caused him the humiliating pain was the blow of a single red paw from a newly dug hole. Another red paw comes out then both grab the ledge of the still solid earth, bringing the fire pup's cheery face up.

Excadrill stops moving back, but continues to hop and gives him a feeble glare. To make things worse for himself, he unwillingly sheets a tear.

His head is propelled downwards by the force of an Aura Sphere on his head. In that moment before it explodes, Dark thrusts his hand on it, compressing the length of the sphere but widening it on the sides. The focused and hardened power explodes in a much more controlled manner. It did fill the café with black smack that threatened to stay because of the lack of ventilation, but it mostly covered the zone around the criminal and guild members.

Customers, employee, manager and Gardevoir keep wary eyes for whatever attack might come out. Some are hiding under the table while some Mankey use their hands to cover their eyes, ears or mouth.

It took some seconds, but most of the black smoke disperses. Excadrill is seen standing, panting as his body leaned forward from the damage he taken. Diggs has already jumped out of the opening he created on the ground; Dark is next to him. Both look ready to fight, but the fire puppy has an avid smile for what he's about to do.

His three metal claws separate into a three-point star formation. Anger grows steady inside him, "Rapid Sp-"

Before finishing the word, a large chunk of rock surrounded by a supernatural blue layer around it, collides with the top of his head at equally unnatural speed. The dual type's expression went blank while the rock spits in two, falling in its respective sides-the right piece nearly crashes onto the cash register. It still terrified Watchog.

The eager mood Diggs has goes away, 'Dark used an Aura Sphere on his head. The rock also landed on his head, sooooo it will mean…' After mental calculations, his conclusion was right.

Excadrill's body leans forward, then comes the big crash *THUD*. Now lies the big pokemon on the ground, uncouncious by an attack that is nearly ineffective, but that purple bruise on his head is prove of the brutal damage he taken.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Watchog waves off some of the persistent smoke that refuses to abandon his facility, "I will get Chief Kenneth. Ummm, newbie, don't destroy my shop."

After a short hop over the counter, and rock, the already worn out manager passes the psychic type from before and continues towards the vines. Gardevoir's eyes are still glowing light blue as she's still with back to the wall. Her eyes return to its natural red color, then move up to catch sight of the unnatural Riolu.

Something about him made her breath run short from pure amazement. Her eyes grew wide with throat turning up dry on words, but when Dark returns the stare with indifferent eyes, her heart pounds harder.

'Is it…really him? Is he… Is he-' Most of the hope that was once gone is returning back with feeling of unimaginable happiness.

The Embrace pokemon's lips are about to twitch into a smile; her throat swells up with multiple words of introductions, questions and even sentences of one word.

Her words and new livid spirit crumble when Dark turns around and walks to his table; Diggs follows him but still tells him to wait up.

This big disillusion is a strong blow to her, 'It…was not him?' She shakes away the feelings that will further diminish her hopes, 'I have to keep searching. This is just not the right place.' Without further doubts, the psychic type backs away from the wall then takes confident steps towards the exit.

Forgetting about the earlier interruption and enjoying another sip of his orange drink, Dark began to wonder whether to leave now or after he finishes his drink.

Diggs on the other hand, could no longer contain his excitement. He slams the sole of his two paws on the table, leaning forward with a child-like grin, "Hey Dark, now we got one story together: of how we took down a criminal without breaking a sweat. It will be awesome when we tell the others!"

Dark lowered his drink, and after a small peek at the beaten Excadrill, a chuckle comes out of him along with a smile, "He **was** easy to take care of." 'I have to tell Diggs to bring a few friends, knowing him, he will call the entire guild next time.' "Hey Diggs" His voice falls shorts when looking at an empty seat where the fire pup was.

The Emanation pokemon is not surprised because he has a good idea where his _friend_ might be.

The same waitress, not to mention exhausted and probably on the verge of a heart attack, grabs the ledge of the counter, then pulls herself up, "I need *Inhales, then exhales* to take my break."

"This game has to be in the Carnivaaaal!" Ambipom stands straight, but she turns while still in support of the counter. Swinging on the vines, which is only permitted for the employees, is Growlithe motioning himself forward with the hold of his teeth. He lets go and grabs another vine that is loosened on one end. With a chomp of his jaws and motion of his body, Diggs swings to the right and repeats the process, swinging in circles while freely enjoying the indoor game.

The mentally exhausted Ambipom leads out a big plea, "Stop Please, *She jumps, grabs a vine with the hand of her tails and gives chase to Growlithe* or Mr. Watchog will fire me."

**Me: if everybody kept count of the new OCs that came out before this chapter, then you will conclude that Adrian, Jess, Requiem, Sizalto and my Meloetta are up next, but considering how long this chapter turned out to be, not to mention the time it took me, the next part will be shorter, so will everyone's sections because I want to start the other chapters too. **

**And when they do, well…it's were thing come out more interesting because I have A-LOT of surprises left. And I mean A-LOT!**


	27. Just Another Regular Day Pt 2

**Me: Well, what can I say about this chapter without spoiling any of it. Well…it was a bit harder for the first section of the story. Mostly because it's a genre I am not so used to, but I am more than willing to push through. **

***Siiiiiiiigh * Now, after this we are back with PMD stuff which includes a lot of surprises.**

**And before I forget to mention this, I don't own pokemon, nothiiiiiiiiiing… Begin**

**(On the west side of the second layer of Ample Town, were pokemon shaped tents usually reside, the carnival has taken a turn for the better when the sunset started)**

The golden sky already welcomed some stars where the sun rays aren't strong enough to cover them.

Pokemon are starting to leave their tree homes to feel the colder but relaxing touch of the wind. Only that the carnival is more empty despite the better atmosphere-which was never a problem in the pleasant heat of Ample Town.

Most of the workers in booth games and food stands begin to wrap the strings of lit, box candles to a ceiling pipe of their tents. Others leave it for later and begin walking towards the main event-which is unrelated to the carnival.

**(Trees of all heights have grown on the hillside that resides under Basil's Guild, but the leaves are thicker than usual, fewer as well instead of the abundance in other any other trees on the outskirts of the town. Under the amount of light they receive, the leaves have gained a bright green tone)**

A great number of pokemon gathered on the side road next to the hill. Chatting amongst themselves to pass time.

Then the slow, soft play of piano keys invades the air with its peaceful melody. All talk ends with the crowd searching for the origin of the music, but it comes down for one Patrat to point at the top of a nearby tree, "There there!"

All gazes fall on the slanted tree on the hill. The melody keeps playing as the owner of the music is still unknown. The beat fastened almost unnoticeably, the notes are played longer with occasional short keys.

Anticipation grows in everybody, but as if they said their thoughts out loud, blue triangular ears with a blue head become visible from where they all stand. With the few seconds that pass, the face of a Quilava is shown as she keeps walking.

She stops at the edge of the tree, revealing a keytar (combination of guitar and piano) in her hands. Its body has a purple paint with the shape nearly matching a rectangle. The bottom has the form of a semicircle with a line of open space under the keys, containing the portion of a brown strap that travels under her right shoulder to her back, then on top of her left shoulder to the back part of the keytar where it enters. Its purple neck is on the very right, containing a column of five buttons that adjust sound accordingly. Sizalto's left arm is holding down the white button on the very top, which has the shape of a slanted triangle around it.

Those that are paying attention to Sizalto's appearance, can see her easy-going smile as she returns the gaze to her fans.

The rhythm changed soon, slower, still soft. She switches one button down, lowering the volume and tapping gently the keys. Then she stops.

Out of view, someone is singing in a delicate tone, but strong enough so everyone hears him.

As the song comes out, a Vibrava with a calm expression walks from the rear of the tree to Sizalto's side, "III will never forget. All the laughs and tears we shared together again. *Keys of the piano start playing rhythmically with the song, switching back to the top button producing a gentle tune that echoes behind the song* In hopes that we regaaain, our playful past."

Pokemon that were passing by or listening to the song from afar have joined in. They were all attracted by the peaceful tone it's creating, combined by the serene keys played by Sizalto. She takes a small peek at the crowd, and in seeing the smiles the kids and adults have, she feels proud in standing before them and performing this piece. Her eyes go to a close as she sinks back into focus with the song.

Piano stops playing, "III wiill never forget, that beautiful melody that played in my head." Quilava starts again, doing a small crescendo with the keys and then keeps it at a steady volume, playing the next keys fluidly with each other.

"As loong as it lasted, to lift myy spirit. The scares in my soul, don't seem so bad." The song still keeps its soft melody, but the beat and piano play fastened, making the lyrics sound almost connected, "Don't cryyyyy it's a painful toll. I kept us saaaafe so its all right."

Sizalto plays the next three in repetition to its other, still keeping the fast beat from before, "III wiill never forget, those sinless moments between the two of us." Varying keys are played next. They are all consistent with each other, increasing in pitch then lowering back down to its gentle rhythm, "Nothing Matters, as long your smiiiile is like the fiiirst."

The beat increases along with Requiem's pitch, but still maintains a perfect tune in his voice, "Tiiiime won't ever apart uuuus. Wait and seeee."

Her left paw switches to the second last from the bottom, doing a sudden crescendo as she plays one key at a time, "The sooo called faate in our haaands. *It slows down but not suddenly* I tried to stoop."

Fewer keys are played as it, "I will never forget. That very first time. We slept under the stars, and dreamt for a future at hooome."

At the end, Requiem catches sight of something he's too fond of.

Some pokemon are arms to shoulders, for example the Machops because they got arms, and two Karrablasts are leaning on each other. They are pokemon with an oval shape body and rounded, small hands and legs, so they are more or less embracing each other by the touch of their flat horn on their head with the U on top.

Some fans are already crying, although most began crying before the end. A Purugly opens her mouth as she smiles, about to start the round of cheers when, "SSSSSSSSHH."

Guilt swells up inside the chubby cat. Its gaze moves to the left as its head tilts up. Reprimanding eyes from theLeavanny is just the first scolding from the mother, "Scream all you want after I take my babies home."

"But mooome," they both look behind on top of the dual type's leafy tail (shape similar to an oval plate), hanging there are two Swadloons, "We want to cheeeeeer!"

One of them said it, but they both jump up and down on the armor of their mother.

Seeing little choice, Leavanny reluctantly smiles, "*Sigh* Fine, but off to bed later. Okay?"

"Yeeeeeeaaah!" the semi-evolved kids bounce one after another.

"Siza-Siz…uummm."

"Requi-Reee….eeee."

The brothers stop and stare at each other, then do the only thing they know for sure, "Yeeeeeeeaaaahh!" As if a chorus, the entire crowd chips in.

Sizalto rubs the back of her head and puts up a modest smile. Requiem is just happy to see the smiles down there.

**(Out of the cheers and clamors Team Treble are receiving, there is a haunted ride that is about to end)**

A near pitch black is covering the hallway that has taken forever to end. Darkened green lights flicker from time to time from the ceiling.

*Creeeeeaaaak* Rusty old gears are doing their work as they push the ride forward. Gliscor's claws traveled around the strong shoulders of Scizor, but this isn't enough, her face lies on his warm chest.

Anyone taking a sight of this will get the idea that Jessica is a defenseless lady, who seeks safety within her boyfriend's arms.

Adrian's hand moves around her shoulder, better guarding her but also getting a warm feeling inside his chest. He swallows something hard, unnoticed by the girl in his arm. He looks left and right for the end but can only view the blackness and the occasional dark, green lights from above. An uncomfortable, yet pleasant tension grows inside him, so can be said by the heat on his face. If it weren't for his red face, the lack of light would be acting as a perfect cover for his blush.

The Fang Scorp's purple eyelids lifted as her curiosity made her gaze at what's ahead. A hazy view is all she gets for about a foot, then blackness is only seen everywhere. Jessica rests her eyes again and snuggles on the warm chest of the Pincer pokemon-a gallant pokemon in Jess's mind.

When the fearful woman peeks at the dark world ahead, a distinguishable dark hooded creature is leaning in front of her. Then menacing purple flames breath through every opening of the covers. White, dreadful fangs grow where the mouth should be, along with a black sphere right behind it which is being consumed by purple flames.

At this point, all Jess could do is scream with a big "EEEEEEEECK!"

It was quickly subdued from the explosion on the hooded phantom. The smoke caused Gliscor to hide her face on Scizor again. She peeks at the black hooded creature, but in its place finds three Ghastlys swirling in the air. The ghost types that should be intimidating in the dark, are practically scared for their death lifes.

Jess is at ease thanks to the purple flames on the round-shaped pokemon. Now does she notice Adrian's right claw extended to the guise that once stood to scare her.

Query glances are shared between the ghosts before fleeing through the walls.

Anyone would be astound for what Adrian did, but a very seductress smile are on the motherly features of the female pokemon.

Her head rests comfortably as her gaze moves up to his, "You are so brave when you are with me. *She inches closer to his face* Adrian?"

The bug/steel type wrapped his other hand around her waist; his eyes also fall on her but remains unresponsive.

In hopes of getting a better reply and sparking the right environment, Jessica plants a kiss on his cheek, very near his lips as well.

From very far, the three ghastly from before watch the couple as the ride takes them farther away. Even as the distance lengthens, their eyes are too well adjusted for the dark.

The tinywhisper comes from the small ghastly in the middle, "That girl was pretending."

It was not a question, but the other two nod. In seeing the feminine side the Gliscor is presenting, her fearful display from before looks more like an act than anything else.

The ghost kid's eyes become blocked by the purple fire from the other two. He struggles but can't free himself, "I wanna see too!"

His words echoed harder than what they should have.

**(Outside, daylight is almost out as the few golden rays are seen on the horizon)**

A white ferris wheel with red gondolas at the edge of the second layer stops. The sun is almost out at this point. Welcoming stars which will soon hover under the night. It's also a view many residents of Ample Town enjoy every night when they have the chance.

This is even a greater opportunity for the two pokemon at the peak of the ride, right where the view is perfect for star gazing. The only two square windows are on the left and right side of the seats. Basil's guild is at a far distant on the right with a nearly dark sky and white stars above it. A golden line is seen on the far left where fewer stars adorn its sky with a dull blue over them.

"Fairen," Alex's voice has little confidence, and when Meloetta keeps gazing at the sky on the left, he looks down at his green feet-just outside the edge of the long, bar like chair-and shuffles them in the air.

The legendary pokemon slides strands of hair on her shoulder back with the rest. Her eyes widen as she turns her upper body to the Snivy next to her, "I didn't mean to ignore you. I-I was only worried of what's out there. I-*she startled herself; her hands moved uncomfortably on the sides*I…I am also worried about you and…your friends, but out there-"

Alex lets out a friendly giggle and stops with the leg jogging, "We can worry about that in the morn-" he turns to share his smile with her, but is cut off guard by the lustrous appearance that surrounds Meloetta.

Her white face is more vivid than usual. It's as if a light is inside her to make her skin shine. Her dress isn't as black as few golden rays are reflected around her silk cloth. The visible light-blue oval spots Alex can see on her hair have a faint glow like blue diamonds. Meloetta's honest guilt resembles that of an affectionate longing.

"Alex?" She leans closer, deep in concern. "Alex, are you feeling well?" Her question goes unanswered by the Snivy with a red blush on his cheeks. She leans closer again, using her hands to hold herself up as she moves around his long-tipped nose. Meloetta is gazing at the Grass Snake's eyes from within his personal space.

Instead of posing another question, she taps his green nose with her oval hand.

His eyes blink fast as if snapping out of a spell. That redness on his cheek deepens and expands to most of his green face before he uncontrollably slides back. Not watching how far he goes, for he slams the back of his head rather hard on the window.

His initial reaction is to scream, but he holds it in while applying pressure to the possibly bruised spot with his thin, green arms. The pain caused his eyes to shut in the beginning, and after fighting the heavy heat, plus the already pulsing pain inside his head, Alex opens his eyes and gives her a sheepish smile.

**(Down below on the flat earth, a Growlithe is walking without a definite direction on the grass streets of the carnival)**

The fire pup stops, looks left and right as if it were a dangerous street in the human world. It settles to look forward with a figurative question on its features, 'I lost Dark.'

He ponders until the answer comes, accompanied with a smile, 'I can ask _have you seen a black Riolu?_ I will find Dark right away!' His eyes search every corner and stand he can spot. A few seconds pass for his sight to stop on a tent twice as tall, and occupies double the space than the others.

Diggs has a moderate idea of what the blue box is for, 'a big restaurant?'

He doesn't ponder for long. A Mr. Mime walks directly to the big tent, pushes aside the fabric in the middle as if they were two curtains and walks in.

'Maybe it's an explorer's convention. *giggle* By now somebody has Dark's autograph.'

Instead of walking, Diggs jogs to the so-thought convention, anxious to get the answer to his question. When he stands where the psychic type entered, he peeks through the opening but gasps.

Wooden boxes are piled up on the other side, covering the blue wall of fabric while more than a dozen are stacked next to the left and right walls. The lighting is coming from a yellow crystal tied to a horizontal pole on top.

'This is not a convention,' curiosity strikes him than his previous concern. Now he must know what the boxes are for, so the two Mr. Mimes conversing in the middle of the tent are conveniently helpful.

They never noticed Diggs entering or his paws producing light noises on the grass, or the fact that he stops in-between them.

Their conversation keeps going as the fire pup sits and bends his head up to look at them.

"Listen, because I will only say it once *His clenched hand moves up and straightens one finger out*, Don't. Lit. Fire. *he points between the worker's eyes with the same finger he raised* That is why we are using sun crystals to light this place. Understand?"

The other Mr. Mime nods once. After glaring into his colleague's eyes, the-clearly in charge-Mr. Mime lowers his arm back into place.

Diggs moves the sole of his paw near his snout, "Hellooooo."

Both of the workers turn their head in every direction. For them, it's one big mystery that can't be easily solved. That is until the instructed (by the first Mr. Mime) clown-like pokemon looks down.

His first reaction is a big smile, "Look at this small cutie." That chipper voice would have brighten anyone's day, but his poor choice of words provokes a blank expression on Diggs.

'S…small…' It sinks slow and heavy into the usually enthusiastic mind of Diggs.

**(About five seconds later)**

The night has finally settled on the sky. The square lanterns shimmer a soft light for those that dare look at it. Peace and warm smiles are shared with the customers and owners of the stands.

A Mr. Mime pushes aside the fabric inside the blue tent, nearly stumbles to the ground as his running takes him down the road and away from danger. Another Mr. Mime runs out, but he is visibly more agitated plus runs in the opposite direction on the grass road.

A giant flamethrower burns the fabric with its fires flying into the dark sky.

Some exasperated glances are shot between groups of pokemons as the torrent of flames grows in size.

Smoke begins to escape under the open space of the tent. A bigger column of black smoke starts flowing from the active burst of flames. The fire ceases abruptly, allowing the smoke to escape more freely than before.

From the entrance of the tent-also where the Mr. Mimes escape, a small creature jumps through the curtain doors.

Growlithe wheezes fire from his open snout as he inspects left and right, "The one who called me small will pay!"

Every pokemon that took a glance at his face flinched by the sheer rage on his features. Diggs does a low growl like a beast in the wild, then sniffs a scent on the ground. His eyes dart to the right before he dashes in that direction.

'I AM COMING FOR YOUUUUU!' His mind is absorbed by the burning anger. While the tent he left behind is being absorbed by fire and thick smoke.

Explosions from within start to panic the pokemon on the grass road, but the workers in their booths are either worried, or taking out some type of camera for what is about to happen.

Two more explosions come from the inside as red, blue, purple and white flaring lights fly through every opening of the tent.

Fireworks are shot, tearing the burned fabric apart and moving in random directions as they have no boundaries in the air.

A mixture of rainbow, flaring dust falls gently as they are left behind. The small rockets do swirls, fly directly to the sky, spin wildly or dive close to the pokemon below before curving back up.

**(Back in the cart of Alex and Meloetta)**

Snivy is wincing for the burn on his wounded head, "Fairen, when is it going to be over?"

He's still sitting on the same spot, but the Melody pokemon was the one who slid closer to him. Her two hands rest right over Alex's the sore spot as a turquoise light is on them. The redness on the bump fades a bit, revealing some green underneath.

"Heal Bell is not Heal Pulse or Wish, but it is better than leaving it alone." Even after alleviating the injury, her grief has not abandoned her, "I am…sorry to have...scared you…"

The pain is not pulsing anymore; it became steady, it still hurts and burns but is not throbbing inside his head. So putting up a sheepish smile was of little problem, "No no. It was me who got the bump, so I have to apolo-"

Before finishing his sentence, a firework of strange designs swirled under their cart, curved up in a loop and as it's about to pass at a fair distance by Alex's window, its rope ends.

The explosion that is traditionally at distant, gives the biggest fright the Grass Snake remembers up to now.

His eyes widen and as his instincts of self-preservation kick in action. He leaps to the nearest pokemon for protection. His arms travel around Meloetta's back as his shivering head rests on her small, but soft shoulder.

He doesn't move or react. Meloetta is the same, only for her expression which is inclined to a wide-eyed surprised while her arms stay stagnant in the air.

Blue and green flares of light shower in coordinated directions, forming a circle that passes between every open-space of the Ferris Wheel and over the top cart. Those exact lights glimmered on Fairen's eyes, but faded in a short time.

A few seconds of Alex being the only one who gives an embrace of _some_ sort. Fairen's hands move back. It's slow, but she returns the hug with affection behind it. It also puts a stop to the quivering of Snivy.

A bright pink blush grows over his cream-colored cheeks with a dumbfounded expression. He can muster no words, but gathers the enough courage to bend his head up and look into her captivating eyes and charming smile, "Alex, look out there."

She shuffles from her spot, turning her body to the left so she could gaze in that direction with ease along with Alex. The Grass Snake's blush fades off as he becomes amazed at the spectacle occurring outside.

The rest of the fireworks have already taken flight. Exploding under the stars of the night to unleash arrays of colorful lights. Most flares of light take shapes of diverse pokemons: a yellow Pikachu, a blue Totodile, a red Pidgeot as white flares hang around it, an indigo colored Butterfree with red flares on its eyes and so much more for the rest.

Even if she is aware of her own action or not, Fairen gives a light squeeze on Alex. He snaps out of the trance from the fireworks show and remembers his exact position. His dazed expression is accompanied by a deep blush on his cheek.

'That is still my body! If somebody sees us, Umiko might know!' 'Nobody can see us from here. The only windows here are not next to the carts. Remember? So no problem.'

A carefree smile is on Snivy as he lets go of all worries, sinking in Fairen's arms as his eyes close.

'Alex! Alex! Please, Alex!' H. Alex stays where he is, resting comfortably as if he's about to sleep.

**Me: I bet nobody saw this type of end coming. Hello? Anybody? …Oh well, I just like the whole character development thing. That is just a big purpose of this Regular Day chapters. It also helps me refresh my mind on who each character is, more or less. **

**Now, this is going to be one of those few times I ask something from anyone who is watching. And that is what you all think of this fanfic so far by leaving a review. This story has sure taken more than one unexpected turn, and this chapter is just an example.**

**That is all I ask, I will only do it two more times, but when that happens, the end of my first story will be very close. And to make a different ending than what I usually do, I will leave everyone with a short-comic strip**

**Me: Hey Caroline! *Ducks and avoids a Hammer Arm* What was that for?!**

**Caroline: Why didn't you turn my scene into one of those from this chapter?!**

**Me: It was all I could think off. It was still fun, right? *back away slowly, then runs for the door.***

**Caroline: You can't RUN! I am always in your head!**


End file.
